I Never Want To Be Like This
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [COMPLETE!] "Kalau saja, setiap bayi yang dilahirkan bisa memilih orangtuanya sendiri, maka aku benar-benar memohon agar tidak ada dikeluarga ini. Lalu apa fungsinya aku berada disini jika satu saja orang didunia tidak ada yang menghargaiku? Astaga, apakah hidupku akan berlangsung semenyedihkan ini? Siapa saja, silahkan bunuh aku!" /KAISOO/CHANSOO/Warn: BDSM and Hard Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

HALO^^ Salam kenal untuk semuanyaaa~

Perkenalkan, aku author baru disini, yang tentu saja masih labil dan abal-abal.

Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya yaa, bagi yang sudah senior dan yang sudah berpengalaman.

SO, CHECK THIS OUT!

Oh ya, sebenernya aku cuman mau coba-coba. hihi, makanya pemilihan segala macam cast ataupun lainnya juga coba-coba.

ENJOY IT!

Mohon reviewnya, yaa, readers :)

* * *

><p>MAINCAST :D.O KYUNGSOO<p>

-KIM JONG IN/ KAI

-CHANYEOL

-OTHER CAST

LENGTH : CONTINUE

RATE : M

GENRE and WARNING : VIOLENCE, BDSM, SEXTOY, SADISTIC, SLAVE/MASTER, NO CHILDREN! (Pokoknya yang mengandung kekerasan, deh xD)

DISCLAIMER : SEMUANYA MILIK TUHAN YME. FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR.

SUMMARY : "Aku tidak pernah ingin dilahirkan. Jika pada akhirnya aku harus menderita. Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan hidup ini. Siapa saja, silahkan bunuh aku!"

* * *

><p>JUST PROLOGUE~<p>

AUTHOR POV

Apa yang dipikirkannya tentang hidup? tentang bertahan hidup? Tidak ada. Namja berkulit putih itu menopang dagunya. Umurnya tergolong belia, baru saja menginjak 15 tahun. Bocah sekecil itu tidak mungkin mengetahui arti sebenarnya tentang dunia yang kejam ini. Dunia yang tak henti menyiksanya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah, hidup yang sia-sia, terombang-ambing, semua orang tidak pernah memedulikannya. Termasuk orangtuanya sendiri, keluarganya. Masa bodoh, dengan teman. Masa bodoh dengan saudara. Masa bodoh dengan ayah dan ibu. Bahkan orang-orang yang melewatinya pun seakan memandangnya jijik, manusia yang hina bagaikan sampah. Entahlah.

Dia ingin mati saja.

"KYUNGSOO! DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! KAU ADA DIMANA, HAH?!" Teriakan penuh amarah itu membuatnya berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. langkahnya terburu menuruni tangga, tergesa memacu kedua kaki kurusnya untuk segera mendatangi panggilan wanita yang menurutnya 'bukan ibu' meski ia dilahirkan dari rahimnya.

Kyungsoo, sampai dihadapan wanita setengah abad itu. "KAU MAU KU CINCANG, HAH?" suara tinggi nan penuh penekanan itu, tak ayal membuat tengkuk Kyungsoo merinding, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar meski samar. dia takut, amat sangat takut. "APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN TUMPAHAN AIR ITU?!" emosi wanita itu sudah meluap-luap. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kubangan kecil air yang berada dibawah meja makan. Oh, hanya masalah sesepele itu, membuatnya begitu..mengerikan?

"Sungguh-Umm-a. Bukan aku yang menumpahkan airnya."

"ASTAGA! MASIH BERANI MEMBANTAH?"

"Ta-tapi. Memang bukan ak-ARGH!"

Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan. Wanita itu menendang rusuknya, keras sekali. "DAN BARU SAJA KAU MEMANGGILKU UMMA? HEI, SADARLAH. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SUDI MELAHIRKAN ANAK BODOH SEPERTIMU!" Tidak. kalimat itu jelas menghantam dadanya begitu dalam. Bukan..bukan anaknya. "KYUNGSOO, ingatlah. Kau hanya sebatas budak disini! SEKARANG BERSIHKAN KOTORAN ITU! DAN INGAT, KAU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN. TIDAK USAH MAKAN SAMPAI BESOK!"

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berucap lagi. kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi rusuknya yang baru saja ditendang itu. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Umma, kenapa semarah itu?" Namja yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu mendatanginya. Memeluk pingging wanita itu dengan penuh sayang. Chanyeol, kakak Kyungsoo. Dia..ehm, tentu saja lebih diperhatikan, lebih disayangi, dan lebih dimanjakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Mm, lihat adikmu yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu. Oh ya, nanti malam, masukkan dia ke Ruang penyiksaan. Cambuk dia sebanyak-banyak. Paling tidak sampai dia pingsan. Hah, supaya tidak kurang ajar seperti itu!"

Bagaikan petir yang menggerakkan godam raksasa untuk menimpuk hatinya, Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Cambuk, cambuk. lagi? baru saja kemarin dia dihajar habis-habisan, hari ini dia harus merasakannya kembali? mustahil. Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, sebulir air mata berhasil membasahi pipinya.

"Hah, lihat, Umma. dia menangis. dasar cengeng! Aku siap melakukan perintah terhormatmu itu, Umma. Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ah, mungkin menyeringai.

"Tap-tapi, Hyung. Lukaku masih belum menutup dengan sempurna."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. "Sana, cepat bersihkan perbuatanmu itu!"

Mau apa lagi? Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. itulah..alasan terkuatnya untuk memilih mati.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUE~<p>

Cukup segini dulu, yaa^^

Mohon reviewnya, readers^^

Maafkan fanfic yang amat sangat tak sempurna ini -_-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 IS UP, GUYS!

Entah bagaimana jadinya FF ini u,u menurut kalian berhasil atau tidak? Lanjut atau cukup sampai disini?

Yups. Ada yang penasaran sama perannya KAI disini xD sebenernya dia mau dimunculin agak kebelakang. Tapi, author juga bingung dia enaknya masuk dibagian mana. Jadi sabar aja ya, author masih mencari Timing yang pas untuk Jong-in nah, kan..authornya sendiri aja bingung ngatur ceritanyaaa~ huaa .-.

Oke, kita mulai saja perjalanan kita, jika kalian mau mendapatkan feelnya, dimohon untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman agar bisa memahami alur yang amat sangat berantakan ini.

Hoho, LET'S CHECK THIS OUT!

NO CHILDREN! I WARN YOU! PWP, HARD-YAOI, HARD-VIOLENCE, HARD-BDSM!

Author menerima segala bentuk flame, asalkan didasari dengan alasan yang masuk akal. By the way, ini fanfic juga buat senang-senang, kok.

Yeah! ENJOY IT, PLEASE. AND...HAPPY READING^^

KYUNGSOO POV

Baiklah. Hai. Aku Kyungsoo. Si bungsu yang selalu teraniaya. Oh, aku bahkan menjuluki diriku seperti yang terjadi di Sinetron Indonesia #-_- *Abaikanbagianini.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Umma dan Chanyeol hyung tadi siang itu..benar-benar membuatku trauma. Kejadian ini tidak terjadi satu kali atau beberapa kali saja, tapi hampir setiap hari. Mereka mengamukiku seakan aku sampah yang tak seharusnya tinggal dirumah manusia. Ya, mungkin mereka menganggap aku bocah pembawa sial. Ugh, aku juga tidak berharap dilahirkan kedunia ini.

Dan kalau saja boleh memilih, aku akan menolak mentah-mentah perintah Tuhan yang hendak menurunkanku ke 'Neraka' ini. Sayangnya, inilah takdirku, atau nasibku. Mutlak. Oh, baiklah. Aku berusaha bertahan, bertahan hidup tepatnya. Kalau dipikir, hidupku untuk siapa? Tidak ada yang menyanyangiku disini, tidak ada yang memedulikan kehadiranku disini. Ya, aku seperti hidup sendirian, aku bersama jiwaku. Tapi, yasudahlah. Tuhan mungkin memiliki rencana lain. Tuhan yang mengutukku untuk hidup menderita seperti ini. Aku tahu itu.

Lalu tentang Appa? Ayahku itu, yang seumuran dengan Ummaku, sebenarnya juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih parah malah. Tanpa alasan, tanpa kesalahan, tanpa bukti, dan tanpa mau mendengarkanku, seseorang yang seharusnya melindungi keluarganya itu malah kerap kali memukuliku, menghajarku dengan rotan, dan lain-lain. Dan kalau kau tanya apa alasan mereka melakukan ini? aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengetahuinya. Ya, entah kapan. Yang jelas aku harus tahu alasan keluargaku sendiri membenciku.

Ah ya ampun. Ini sudah jam 6. Appa akan pulang sebentar lagi. Maka, aku buru-buru menghapus aliran air mataku, dan sesekali mengurut dadaku, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri. Layaknya pembantu rumah tangga, keseharianku hanya diisi dengan membersihkan rumah, bersekolah, lalu kembali membersihkan rumah, tambahannya adalah rutinitas yang menyiksa fisik maupun batinku. Tak urung luka-luka disekujur tubuhku kadang membuatku malu dihadapan teman-teman. Ah, sudahlah. Aku terlalu banyak curhat. Mengasihani diri sendiri? Omong kosong.

Hei, kenapa sepi sekali rumah ini? Tumben sekali, eh? Oke, kutegaskan sekali lagi, orang-orang dirumah ini tidak mungkin meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian, karena mereka sangat menyukaiku. Menyukaiku dalam arti lain. Mereka senang menyiksaku. Mereka akan tertawa saat melihatku menangis kesakitan. Dasar! Jiwa sadomasokis! Aku muak, Ya Tuhan. Harus berapa lama lagi, Kyungsoo menunggu kematian?

Tiin..Tiin! Ah, klakson mobil Appa. 'Monster' itu sudah datang. Mulai kurasakan sebagian tubuhku yang bergetar ketakutan. Deg-degan. Jantung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, dan pikiranku kalang-kabut. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera memacu seribu langkah menuju pintu depan. Klakson Appa terdengar berulang kali, memekakan telingaku. Hei, padahal aku sudah membukakan pagar. Kemudian mobil itu melewatiku, wajah pria itu seakan menelanjangiku. Aku menunduk. Oh, tidak. Mobilnya berhenti. Didepanku. "Angkat wajahmu. Dasar! Tidak sopan!" gelegaran suara itu menyentak tubuhku. Sesuai perintahnya, perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan kedua iris mata bak iblis itu. Dia mendelik kearahku, sementara tatapanku tampak sayu. "Kau sudah makan, hah?" ini bukan pertanyaan yang umum ayah kepada anaknya. Yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan suara lemah lembut. Ini termasuk bentakan.

Aku kaget. Seperti yang kukatakan. Bentakan, sentakan, siapapun yang ada dirumah ini. apalagi Appa, adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu membuat jantungku melonjak kaget. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Be-belum."

"Jawab yang benar!" dia kembali berteriak. Kencang sekali.

"Maaf, a-aku belum ma-makan." Aku selalu tergagap. Selalu begitu setiap orang-orang ini mengajakku bicara. "Umma menghukumku." Ya, aku baru saja ingat hukuman Umma siang tadi. Dan aku tahu, malam ini akan menjadi malam terberat, seperti yang terjadi sebelum-belumnya.

"Sialan! Sekarang minggir!" dia membuang muka. Menutup kaca jendelanya, dan barulah memarkirkan mobil yang bahkan tak pernah kutumpangi itu dihalaman dengan rapi.

Aku kembali mengurut dada. Mengelusnya, meminta hati ini untuk bersabar. Appa keluar dari mobilnya dengan tas ditangan. Pada saat ia memintaku untuk membawakan bawaannya, aku malah bengong. Dan sontak hal itu menjadi sasaran empuknya untuk kembali mencari-cari kesalahanku. Sungguh, hidupku tidak pernah terasa benar. Dia mengahmpiriku dengan langkah yang menakutkan. Aku sudah siap. Siap sekali. Dan yang terjadi pastilah..PLAK! Dia menamparku. Membuat wajahku terlempar kesamping dengan sadisnya. Dan tebak efeknya, darah merembes dari sudut bibirku.

"Kurang ajar! Kau lupa namamu atau kau memang tidak mau mendengarkanku?!" bahkan dia tidak peduli bahwa ini masih diluar rumah. Dan potensi tetangga melihat ini sangatlah besar.

Aku takut. Kembali merasakan perasaan mencekam ini membuatku hampir kebas. Sejujurnya, aku sudah terbiasa.

Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Baiklah.."Ma-maaf. Appa. Kyungsoo tidak sengaj-AH!" Appa meremas 'barang'ku. Keras sekali. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit. Hingga membuatku terduduk, melemas. "Appo..sakit, Appa." ringisku, sambil memegangi kejantananku dengan kuat. Aku tidak ingin pria itu melakukannya lagi.

"Rasakan itu, Bocah sialan!" dia masuk, melenggang pergi menjauhiku yang masih menahan sakit. Tapi sebelumnya..BRUGH! "AH!" aku kembali memekik. Kali ini Appa menendangku, menendang rusuk yang tadi siang ditendang Umma. "Malam ini, kau akan tahu seberapa menjijikkannya dirimu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak kuat menahan sakit dikejantananku. Ya Tuhan apalagi ini? Oh, apa kau pikir, aku lebih baik kabur daripada mati?

Tapi tiba-tiba, pria itu berbalik. Kemudian.."Dan jangan coba-coba kau meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah ini adalah penjara seumur hidupmu." Boleh aku menanyakan, apakah orang ini cenayang? Kenapa dia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku? Oh, baiklah. Aku memilih mati saja kalau begitu.

~o~

Aku sudah didapur saat ini. Tempat yang seharusnya dikunjungi wanita, bukan laki-laki sepertiku. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk para iblis yang berada dimeja makan itu. Muaknya lagi, aku tidak bisa menikmati sajian hangat didepanku ini. Yeah, hukuman Umma masih jelas terngiang-ngiang dikepala dan pikiranku. Aku..masih tahu diri.

Nampan yang berisi penuh berbagai macam hidangan lezat, yang tentu saja, membuat perutku berbunyi. Rakyat jelata disana, meminta jatahnya. Aku segera meletakkan piring-piring besar itu dihadapan mereka. Bisa kulihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang mulai kelaparan. Oh tidak, aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak mau disiksa lagi.

"Hah, anak bodoh ini yang memasak?" suara si bodoh Chanyeol, ternyata. Umma dan Appa bersamaan melirikku.

"Kau tidak percaya, Chanyeol? Adikmu ini bagaikan seorang wanita." Kali ini suara bengis Umma, yang selalu merendahkanku, bahkan menginjak harga diriku tanpa ampun. Wanita, katanya. Aku..ah, aku laki-laki. "Lihat saja, wajah dungunya yang memuakkan itu." Sial. Yang ada aku yang muak melihat wajah para iblis ini. Chanyeol tertawa. Appa tertawa datar. Ha-ah.

Aku menutup telingaku, menulikan fungsinya. Begitu juga mataku, aku mengaburkan pandangannya. Seolah aku bosan mendengar ocehan yang itu-itu saja. Dasar! Tidak punya perikemanusiaan, kah, mereka? Terlebih, aku termasuk bagian keluarga ini, kan?

Setelah selesai dengan urusanku. Yaitu meletakkan makanan untuk mereka, aku segera undur diri. Kalau biasanya aku akan duduk didapur, menunggu sisa makanan Chanyeol, yang anehnya walaupun rakus dia tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya. Oh, atau dia sengaja ingin memberiku sisa makanannya?

"KYUNGSOO!" panggilan menggertak itu sontak membuatku berhenti melangkah. Diam sebentar, baru kemudian berbalik. "Jangan lupa dengan hukumanmu." kata Chanyeol, lengkap dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Rasanya, aku akan selalu ingat tanpa perlu diingatkan. Dan ruang penyiksaan, adalah makanan sehari-hariku. Kalau dipikir, ternyata mereka menyanyangiku juga. Buktinya, mereka sampai repot-repot membuatkan satu ruangan khusus untukku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

~o~

Dan tibalah saat mereka menarikku secara paksa. Menyeretku tanpa belas kasihan, sama sekali tak memedulikan teriakan dan rontaanku. Chanyeol hyung mencengkeram lenganku kuat-kuat, sementara Appa meremas kepalaku sampai rasanya rambutku akan terlepas dari kulitnya. Dan pandanganku menangkap siluet Umma yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia tersenyum. Senyum iblis.

"Appo, Hy-hyung. Sakit." Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol Hyung. "Am-ampun. Jangan lagi, kumohon." Percuma. Ratapanku hanya berarti desiran debu. Telinga mereka seolah tuli, kedua mata mereka seolah buta. Yang mereka tahu aku adalah 'hewan'.

Brakk! Aku terbanting. Tubuhku menabrak dinding dengan tidak elitnya. Tangisanku, entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya semakin deras. Aku meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut, ketakutan, seluruh badanku bergetar tak terkecuali tengkukku yang merinding hebat.

"Sekarang, buka bajumu!" Appa membentakku kasar. Dan yang ia dapat dariku hanyalah gelengan keras yang menolak perintahnya. "Berani melawan?!"

"Argh! A-ah! Hen-hentikan. Ap-appo, kumohon." Aku menjerit sesaat setelah Appa menginjak kejantananku, lagi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sakitnya yang mencapai puncak kepalaku. Berdenyut, pusing. "Sakit, Appa."

Chanyeol hyung tampak senang. Dia melangkah mendekat dengan wajah beringasnya. Ditangannya, ada sebilah pisau. Aku dapat melihat kilauannya yang beraura menyayat itu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, kain-kain pakaian lusuhku sudah tercabik-cabik oleh pisau mungil itu. Sekarang, tubuh polosku benar-benar terekspos didepan dua laki-laki ini. Tatapan itu, tatapan kelaparan yang puas setelah mendapatkan mangsanya. Sialan.

"Kau mau membuka celanamu sendiri atau kami yang akan membukanya, dengan cara kami." Chanyeol hyung menyahut tiba-tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kilatan kemarahan sudah tampak jelas dikedua iris mata Appa. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Appa sudah memegangi kedua lenganku, hingga kuku-kuku tajamnya mencakari kulitku. Aku meronta, menggeliat kesana-kemari, masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Chanyeol hyung berada dibawahku, tak peduli aku yang terus menjejak-jejakkan kaki kearah wajahnya. "Ti-daak. Aku tidak mau. Tolong, lep-lepask-Ah..aku." sudah tidak jelas lagi cara bicaraku. Aku tidak mau hal mengerikan itu terulang untuk keberapa ratus kalinya. Atau mungkin ribuan. Mereka..sudah terlalu sering, menyetubuhiku. Aku muak. Sangat muak.

Aku tahu celanaku sudah raib. Tanpa sehelai benangpun sebagai penutup adalah sama saja menyerahkan hidup kepada dua orang gila yang sedang meneguk liurnya ini. Tak kuat lagi menahan nafsu birahi yang sudah memuncak. Aku kewalahan menutupi tubuhku, tubuh penuh lukaku. Appa dan Chanyeol hyung berulang-kali meneriakiku untuk tidak menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Seandainya mereka tahu, aku malu, terhina sekali menjadi seorang Kyungsoo.

"Ku-mohon. Hentikan. Ja-jangan lak-lakukan lagi." Aku memohon. Meminta rasa iba mereka. Lagi-lagi, percuma. Chanyeol segera menyerbu bibirku. Melumatnya ganas, hingga aku megap-megap kehabisan oksigen. "Hosh..hosh..hosh. Cukup, Hyung." Bibir Chanyeol kemudian turun ke leherku, menciuminya kasar hingga membentuk kissmark yang menjijikkan. Lalu ia berhenti lama diceruk leherku, menjilatnya sampai basah sekali. Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku menghentikan binatang buas ini!

Oh tidak. Satu lidah lagi bersarang di kedua nipple-ku. Mengemutnya, menyedotnya kuat-kuat, hingga membuatku menggelinjang kesakitan. Itu lidah Appa. Biadab. Appa lebih ekstrem lagi, dia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya disekitaran pusarku. Menggelitiki seluruh tubuhku. Ahh- ini tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya sama sekali.

Umma merekam adegan ini. Astaga. Ini semua demi kepuasan mereka belaka, sedang aku? Apa yang kudapat? Umma terus merekm tiap kejadian, berpindah posisi sambil menampakkan seringaia iblisnya.

"Kulum ini! Awas, kalau sampai kau menggigitnya!" Chanyeol menyodorkan kemaluannya kemulutku, dengan terpaksa aku memasukkan benda jahanam itu. Gila. Ini sangat panjang, dan besar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika semakin hari benda ini semakin bertambah saja ukurannya. Ujung batang itu mengenai pangkal tenggorokanku, otomatis membuatku tersedak. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tak membiarkanku hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Dia menjambak rambutku, memaju-mundurkan kepalaku. Dia bilang sensasi mulutku adalah yang terbaik.

"Ahhh-teruskan." Erangnya, mulai kehilangan akal. "Ya, yah. Di-sit-situu.."

Ugh, cairan itu kembali menyembur. Chanyeol mencapai orgasme pertamanya dalam ronde ini. Cairan sperma hyungku sendiri. Chanyeol kembali memaksaku menelannya, meskipun ada sedikit yang meluber keluar, dia tidak sedikitpun mau tahu. Sungguh, aku ingin muntah. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyukai cairan ini, sih?

"Telan, Bodoh!" sentakannya, lagi-lagi membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Aku tidak mau tahu, cairan itu harus bersih!"

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kau mau _double penetration_ dengan Appa?" Jangan. Apa katanya? _Dou-double? _Aku tidak mau anusku robek lagi, terluka sangat parah karena itu. Waktu itu, aku bahkan sampai kesulitan berjalan dan..tidak masuk tiga hari. Kumohon, jangan lagi. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berharap mereka mengerti maksudku. Ayolah, sekali ini saja mereka menuruti permintaanku.

"Ja-jangan. Appa. Ak-aku."

"Tentu saja, aku merindukan hal itu. Biarkan saja anusnya hancur lebur. Toh, siapa peduli. Dasar, pembawa sial!" Chanyeol mendekati posisi Appa. Dan benar, aku tidak pernah didengarkan.

"Kum-Kumohon. Jangaaan-"

Mulutku disumpal, lagi-lagi oleh ciuman panas dari Chanyeol yang membuatku tak berdaya. Hampir kehabisan nafas. Dari penerangan yang minim ini, aku dapat melihat keduanya mengarahkan batang itu ke anusku, bersamaan. Ouch!

"ARGH! HEN-TIKAN! KE-KELUARKAN!" Teriakanku menggema diruangan kedap suara ini. Ketiganya termasuk Umma, tertawa penuh kemenangan. Menertawakan kepedihanku. "SAK-SAKIIT. HYUNG!"

Kedua batang yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil itu mengoyak anusku, dengan brutal dan sadis. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras darisana. Dan mereka masih tidak mau berhenti menggenjotku, menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dengan ganasnya.

"A-ahh. Kau yang terbaaaik, Kyungsooo." Jerit Appa, jeritan sarat kenikmatan. Sialan. Aku menangis lagi, terus dan terus. Appa melumat nipple-ku, bergantian kanan dan kiri. Sementra Chanyeol masih setia dengan bibirku yang mulai membengkak. "Kau budak sialan! Anak bodoh nan dungu! Tidak tahu diri!" Appa kembali menghardikku. Menjatuhkan harga diriku terus-menerus. Seakan deretan kalimat penghinaan yang dilontarkannya itu dapat menambah kenikmatannya.

'Aku salah apa, Ya Tuhan?' batinku bersuara. Mulai mempertanyakan kesialanku ini, kemalanganku ini, dan segala hal buruk yang selalu mengikuti kehidupanku.

"Yak! Bersiaplah, Kyung! Aku ham-hampir, sampai!"

"Agh, hentikan, Hyung. Uuh-argh! Sakit. Kumohon, hiks, keluarkan." Lirihku, dengan suara serakku yang benar-benar kering.

"Tidak akan! Mereka sangat menyukai lubangmu, itu!"

Crooot! Bersamaan. Klimaks mereka bersamaan. Cairan putih itu kembali menerjang titik prostatku, daerah tersensitifku. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Menyetubuhi anak kandung dan saudara kandung mereka sendiri? Dasar, pendosa! Aku menangis lagi, entah terisak atau sekedar tersedu.

Mereka memeluk tubuhku erat-erat, tubuh kami bertiga kembali menyatu. Keringat terus mengucur deras dari tubuh kami. Ada darah, sperma, dan air mataku. Yang seolah menjadi selimut kami. Kejantanan keduanya masih anteng disana, tertanam dilubangku tanpa berniat keluar. Anusku berkedut, perih. Sakit sekali. Aku serasa melayang. Pandanganku mengabur seketika itu, tapi ruangan ini belum terlihat gelap. Itu artinya aku masih belum pingsan. Mereka, ayah dan saudaraku, mendesah-desah tak karuan. Gila. Mereka semua gila. Manusia yang tidak pernah merasa puas!

Chanyeol lebih dulu mencabut kejantanannya. Appa masih menginginkan benda kesayangannya dijepit oleh lubangku. Memuakkan! Chanyeol menghampiri lemari yang berada disudut itu, lemari sextoy? Ah, apa mereka masih belum puas? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhku remuk, seperti ditimpa beton habis-habisan. Hei, hei, Chanyeol membawa dildo? Tidak. aku tidak mau benda seperti itu bersarang lagi dianusku. Appa malah getol kembali merangsangku, menciumiku selagi aku berusaha mencari oksigen. Dan uh, apalagi yang dibawa Chanyeol itu? Cock ring? Aku sungguh tidak ingin megalami orgasme kering lagi.

" .." desahanku, desahan penuh keterpaksaan. Keluar begitu saja, tanpa kuperintah. Chanyeol datang dengan barang bawaannya. Tidak. jangan lagi. Sudah cukup, Ya Tuhan.

"Ada apa, Kyung? Kau mau lagi?" pria bejat itu kembali meraba-raba tubuhku. Merangsang dadaku. Nippleku menegang. Sial. "Ayolah, katakan. Jangan malu-malu."

"Mmh, aku tid-tidak, mau-hh.." apalagi itu, penjepit nipple beraliran listrik? Aku sudah sangat hafal benda apa saja itu dan apa kegunaannya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau, tapi lihat tubuh sampahmu yang mengatakan, Ya." Suara Appa menggetarkan bulu kudukku. Merasa geli.

Chanyeol mencubit—atau meremas nipple-ku. Hingga membuatku berteriak kencang sekali. "ARGH!" dan bisa ditebak, nipple-ku memerah, bengkak. "Mainan kesukaanmu, Kyung." desisnya, sambil mengelus-elus lubangku. Tak berapa lama, tanpa meminta persetujuanku, Chanyeol segera melesakkan dildo berduri yang bisa bergetar itu, kemana lagi jika bukan kelubangku yang bahkan sudah ludes tak berbentuk itu. Sungguh, mereka semua memang tak punya rasa kasihan. "

"Jangan! AGH! Jang-jangan dis-disituu~ argh! Sakit, hyung. Appo.." aku memberontak ditengah pelukan Appa. Chanyeol terus melesakkan dildo itu hingga membentur dinding terdalamku. Hingga ujungnya tak bersisa, hingga ujungnya tak terlihat matanya, hingga dildo itu masuk keseluruhan. Sempurna. Aku tahu pemikiran kotor mereka. "Ini sudah memasuki sesi hukumanmu." Apa? Ini baru hukuman? Sedang yang tadi, apa? Oh tidak. Wanita sialan itu yang memegang kendali, dia mulai mengatur tempo getaran dildo ini. dan hasilnya..._Hard_. Sialan.

"Selanjutnya, Yeol. Cock-ring dan penjepit nipple itu." Perintah Umma yang sudah mulai tidak sabar.

Aku meraung keras, lagi dan terus. Cock-ring itu berhasil dipasangkan dijunior malangku. Dilanjut dengan penjepit nipple beraliran listrik itu. Ah, sebentar lagi adalah penutupnya.

"Berdiri!" Appa membentakku, menarik tubuhku secara kasar. Dengan tubuh lemas nan lemah ini, aku berusaha bangkit. Ya, meski dengan tatapan redup dan wajah pucat, dan mengabaikan perutku yang kelaparan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan hukuman ini. Brengsek! Aku benci diriku yang tidak berdaya ini. aku benci keadaanku. Aku benci dunia ini. aku benci hidupku. Aku benci semuanyaa. Tanpa kusadari, Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan tali tambang yang akan mengikatku ditiang berbentuk X itu. Mereka bergotong-royong memanggulku, dan kemudian bekerja sama menggantungku bagai karung beras diatas sana. Merentangkan tubuhku sekuat mungkin. Semakin melebarkan selangkanganku. Chanyeol terus memutar pengait tali-tali ini, sakit. Sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri, ngilu, dan lebam dimana-mana. "Ha-ah, tiba saatnya menodai kulit putihmu, merubahnya menjadi warna merah." Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tidak sanggup. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Rasanya dadaku sakit sekali.

Aku tidak berucap lagi. Tak peduli lagi dengan kondisi dan situasi yang ada disekelilingku. Konsentrasiku memudar, semua yang terlihat oleh mataku bagaikan bayangan. Ah, aku nyaris pingsan. Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja? Omong-omong, aku sudah tergantung sekarang. Tubuhku terpentang lebar, tangan dan kakiku ada disetiap sudut tiang ini. Menyedihkan. Appa dan Chanyeol, masing-masingnya membawa cambuk, mereka akan mencambukku bergantian? Baiklah, kuharap aku bisa pindah ke lain waktu dan tempat saat ini juga. Tapi, aku tahu keinginanku benar-benar konyol. Mustahil sekali, meskipun hanya untuk dibayangkan. Aku tak sanggup lagi berteriak, bahkan mengerang. Merintih atau apapun itu. Suaraku hilang. Atau sengaja kuhilangkan. Tak ada gunanya memohon kebaikan mereka. Karena mereka memang tak punya hati dan perasaan. Mereka iblis brengsek! Sayang, aku hanya bisa membatin.

"Kau siap, Yeol?" Salah. Yang seharusnya mendapat pertanyaan itu adalah aku. Apa aku siap mendapat puluhan cambuk itu hanya karena kesalahan tak masuk akalku? Cambuk dengan paku diujungnya. Sial. Sedetik lagi akan merobek kulitku, uh, mungkin bukan hanya merobek. Lebih dari itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, karena..

"ARGH!" Cambukan pertama. Datang dari ayunan keras tangan kokoh Appa. "Satu."

Kulit punggungku sudah terkoyak. Kepalaku tak sanggup lagi mendongak keatas. Seluruh sistem sarafku melemah..sebelum.."CTARRR!" Cambukan kedua. Berada didepan. Datang dari Chanyeol. Tepat mengenai kedua nipple-ku, yang seketika itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku tidak menagis, air mataku sudah kehabisan stoknya. Anggap saja aku sedang mati rasa. "CTARRR!" Ketiga. Cambukan yang lebih keras lagi, dari Appa. Mengenai pantatku, yang kini rasanya teramat panas.

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!"

Tak terhitung lagi. Masih banyak cambukan itu akan membunuh kulitku. Benar, sekarang baik punggung maupun bagian depanku sama sekali tak terlihat warna lain selain merah.

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!'

"CTARR!"

Ya, mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Senyum merekah diwajah iblis ketiganya. Tak peduli aku yang berteriak, menjerit, meraung, atau apapun yang bisa kulakukan, sebatas untuk menghentikan ayunan cambuk tak ber-peri-kemanusiaan itu.

"Appo, hiks, Appo. Hyung, hiks, Umma dan Appa. Hen-hentikan." Hening sesaat. Ya Ampun, apa kali ini Tuhan sudah mau melihatku? Tuhan mendengar doaku? Mereka mendengar permintaanku? Astaga. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan ini. Appa dan Chanyeol berhenti. Kelihatannya memang mereka sudah terlalu lelah.

"Hah, berapa cambukan tadi?!" Chanyeol bertanya padaku. Uh, mana kutahu. Memang aku menghitung. Lagipula, aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitku. "JAWAB!"

Oh oke. Dia menyuruhku bersuara. Menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya barusan. "Leb-lebih dari 20 kali."

"Bagus!" Appa bertepuk tangan, melempar cambuk itu kesembarang arah. Begitupula Chanyeol. "Kita selesai." Ahh, boleh aku bernafas lega sekarang? Boleh aku berteriak kegirangan dalam batinku? Boleh? Sungguh, meski mereka merasakan waktu menyiksaku hanya sekitaran empat jam, tapi aku merasakan ini bagai penantian tiada akhir.

Tubuhku. Jangan ditanya. Luka dan lebam disana-sini. Kissmark. Lelehan sperma yang hampir kering. Liur. Darah pekat. Merah sekali. Lecet, bilur, koyakan, gigitan, mengelupas. Tubuhku rusak parah. Dan jangan tanyakan juga jiwaku, batinku, pikiranku. Lebih rusak dari fisikku. Aku melemah, lemas sekali rasanya. Hingga akhirnya aku meberanikan diri, bertanya dengan suara serakku yang melirih.."Ken-kenapa? Kalian membuatku, sep-seperti ini?"

Aku melihat ketiga iblis itu saling berpandangan. Kemudia tergelak bersamaan. Mereka tertawa tak henti. Hei, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Kami? Begini? Hahaha. Tentu saja karena kau yang tidak pantas dilahirkan! Kau yang menyusahkan, kau yang membawa kesialan! Dasar kutukan!"

Kutu..kan?

Apa mereka baru saja mengataiku kutukan?

Aku jelas tidak salah dengar. Umma, yang bahkan melahirkanku, berteriak tidak serantan.

Mereka bilang aku kutukan? Kau dengar?

"A-atas dasar apa? Ahhh~alasan apa?"

"Nanti saja kalau kau masih bisa bertahan hidup, kau akan tahu alasannya!" bentakan Appa. Lagi-lagi membuatku berjengit kaget. "Harusnya kau bersyukur! Berterimakasihlah kepada kami, bocah sialan!" makinya, menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Astaga, pria ini kalap lagi?

"Lal-lalu-hh..kenapa tidak sekaligus kalian bunuh saja aku? Daripada aku membebani, kan, erghh~"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa paling keras. Disusul tawa kedua orangtua yang sama bejatnya itu. "Tentu saja kami ingin menikmatimu dulu. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan..untuk menyiksamu. Dan itu artinya kami akan membuatmu menderita. Membunuhmu secara perlahan.." ucapan Chanyeol inilah yang sejauh ini malah membuatku girang. Ada titik terang. Baiklah, aku tahu aku pasti mati.

"Aku ingin..cep-cepat..hh~ mati saja."

"Kalau kami tidak menghendaki, bagaimana? Itu semua sesuai keinginan kami. Sungguh tidak enak melihat tubuhmu yang tergolek tak bernyawa, menganggur tanpa fungsi. Nah, kalau begini, kan..Kyungsoo bodoh ini punya kesenangan bagi kami." Selanjutnya, yang kudengar hanyalah tawa penuh kemenangan yang saling bersahutan. Sampai aku menutu mataku, dan semuanya berubah gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Eh, tidak. sepertinya aku hanya pingsan.

Idiot! Psikopat! Mereka gila! Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku memohon padamu satu permintaan saja? Sungguh, aku ingin mati.

Dan jangan lupakan. Sextoy biadab itu masih menempel ditubuhku. Dildo, penjepit nipple beraliran listrik—yang berkali-kali menyengat dadaku—dan cock-ring yang menghambat cairanku.

Siapapun, tolong aku. Kyungsoo.

TO BE CONTINUE

HOSH..HOSH..HOSH. Gemeteran plus merinding bikin ini fanfic. GORE banget xD

Aaaaa~ author nggak kuat! Hiks #pundung

Oke, oke. MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

HALOOO, READERS

Maafkanlah Author yang sangat telat update ini. Tapi jangan kecewa dulu, karena Author akan membayarnya dengan chapter ini~ Yaah, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna, tapi seenggaknya saya sudah berusaha menghibur kalian semua, kan? Oh ya, kelihatannya Author over-convident nih, kaya tulisannya ada yang baca aja -_-

OKAY, LET'S GO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>AUTHOR POV<p>

Dia dengan sejuta kesakitannya, dia dengan sejuta ketakutan dan kemarahannya. Dan dia dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang makin melemah, hendak berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan entah kapan akan enyah dari peradaban. Dia tak kuat lagi menanggung beban seberat ini. Tuhan begitu tega padanya, memberi cobaan tanpa jeda sedikitpun untuk kehidupannya, Tuhan tidak sayang padanya karena selalu menjejalinya dengan kepahitan dan kekelaman dunia. Semua membencinya, siapapun menghakiminya. Tak terkecuali.

Do Kyungsoo. Masih dengan tubuh kurusnya, masih dengan wajah tirusnya, dan masih dengan luka lebam, darah, cairan cinta dan saliva yang membuatnya terlihat lengket sekaligus makin menjijikkan. Kondisinya bukan main, begitu memprihatinkan saat ini. Tergantung dengan kedua tangan diikat menyatu diatas kepala, kedua kaki yang direntangkan lebar-lebar dan kepalanya yang tertunduk lemah. Sextoy yang ada ditubuhnya tak urung makin membuatnya ingin mati. Pegal, seluruh persendiannya kaku. Sudah berjam-jam ia diperlakukan seperti ini, dan dia yakin ini sudah pagi. Maka sebentar lagi pasti...

"Hei, bangun! Jangan enak-enakan kau menikmati mimpimu, ya! Ini makananmu! Cepat makan atau kau akan kusodomi!" itu..suara kakaknya. Seorang Hyung yang seharusnya melindungi Dongsaengnya. Bukan begini caranya memperlakukan seorang saudara, ya, kan? Chanyeol, dengan sepiring makanan sisa yang seenaknya ia lempar hingga membuatnya berhamburan. Kemudian tangan kokohnya dengan cekatan melepaskan tali-tali yang sebelumnya membelenggu Kyungsoo. Dan..buk! tubuh itu terjatuh dipermukaan dingin lantai. "Sialan! Kalau kubilang bangun, ya, bangun! Cepat, bodoh!" salah satu kakinya menendang punggung Kyungsoo, sementara tangan kanannya menarik kepala Kyungsoo termasuk rambutnya hingga mendongak keatas. Kyungsoo berusaha tersadar, berusaha membuka matanya dan berusaha memperlihatkan satu saja kedipan matanya.

"Agh, ap-appo. Hyung-h, sakit."

"Cih, kau mendesah, hah?!" Chanyeol meludahi wajah itu. Lalu dengan satu sentakan mendorong kembali kepala itu hingga mencium lantai. "Cepat makan! Ganti bajumu, lalu pergi ke sekolah!" Chanyeol tak memedulikan tangisan itu, rintihan itu ataupun permohonan penuh rasa iba itu. Dia memekakan telinganya, menutup matanya, dan mengunci batinnya hanya untuk sekedar merasakan kesakitan Kyungsoo, hanya untuk sekedar melihat tatapannya yang..menyakitkan.

Maka dengan berlalunya sosok Chanyeol beserta debuman keras pintu yang sengaja dibanting, Kyungsoo meringkuk dengan lutut didadanya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia memberikan kehangatan untuknya sendiri. Dia menangis. Lagi. Baru setelah ia puas menangis, ia merangkak menuju jatah makanannya. Makanan sisa. Ia memakannya tanpa peduli rasa, tanpa peduli bentuk dan tanpa peduli bagaimana mereka memasaknya, bagaimana mereka membayangkan bahwa ia akan memakan tulang-belulang ini. sakit, sungguh. Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya bisa pasrah untuk menunggu kapan dirinya akan mati.

"Kyungsoo, takut. Siapapun, tolong..aku." lirihnya.

~ooo~

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat seorang laki-laki menghampirinya dengan senyum sumringah. Dia merangkul bahu Chanyeol bersahabat, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, kawan. Kau bawa mainan kita hari ini, kan? Dan, ehm..kau pasti tidak menyiksanya terlalu kejam semalam, dan kau tahu..itu pasti membuat lubangnya melonggar!"

"Bajingan! Hak apa kau berani melarangku melonggarkan lubangnya dan menyiksanya dengan kejam, hah? Dia adikku, dan dia..adalah mainanku. Hanya dengan ijinku, kalian—seluruh sekolah—ini boleh menikmati tubuhnya."

Ya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol dan adiknya yang..ergh, menggoda itu? Si mainan yang disebut Kyungsoo ini tidak diragukan lagi ketenarannya. Sekolah menengah yang biada ini pun juga tak melarang siswa-siswinya untuk menyiksa, memperkosa dan apapun itu kepada Kyungsoo. Karena toh, pemilik sekolah ini adalah ayah Chanyeol, yang juga ayah Kyungsoo. Mengapa mereka tega? Mengapa mereka oke-oke saja melihat aksi menyayat batin itu? Melapor ke Polisi? Uh, siapa yang berani menentang perintah si pemilik sekolah, maka bisa dipastikan hidup mereka tidak akan tenang. Dan asal tahu saja, baik guru, penjaga sekolah, murid-murid, semuanya menyukai Kyungsoo dalam artian lain.

Tapi, bagi Kyungsoo. Sekolah bukanlah tempatnya belajar. Sekolah adalah neraka kedua untuknya. Mereka jahat, ya..mereka sadis. Mereka brutal. Dan entah kemana perasaan dan hati mereka, seharusnya mereka sadar betul bahwa Kyungsoo adalah manusia, yang juga memiliki hak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Oh, ya..seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa melapor ke Polisi, seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa lebih kuat dari keadaan ini.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, sextoy masih kupasangkan ditubuhnya."

"Dari semalam? Ah, kelihatannya kau berpesta dengannya, huh?"

"Yep. Karena aku membencinya..dan keluargaku akan terus membuatnya menderita."

Kalimat itu diucapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan, dengan sorot mata tajam, juga dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Sementara salah seorang disampingnya hanya diam, membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, namun tak urung wajahnya yang menampakkan kekagetan luar biasa. Oh ya, siapa yang tidak kaget disaat seorang kakak berniat mengahancurkan adik kandungnya didepan orang lain?

"Mm, memangnya..apa yang membuatmu dan keluargamu..membenci Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Sehun—laki-laki tadi—dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik sosok dingin itu. Sosok penuh misteri dan rahasia, dia dan keluarganya yang menuai banyak tanda tanya. Yaah, meskipun setiap hari mereka selalu memberi keuntungan bagi warga sekolah, tapi..wajar, kan kalau kita sedikit mempertanyakan 'kenapa' dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang serba aneh ini?

"Ayah dan Ibuku..menyuruhku menaruh dendam padanya. Menanamkan kebencian."

Baiklah. Jawaban samar itu tak lagi membuat Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mungkin bisa meraba-rabanya sendiri. Antisipasi kalau saja Chanyeol mengamuk, kemudian melarangnya menikmati Kyungsoo. Oh, itu justru bencana.

"Ah ya, mana Kyungsoo? Dia jalan kaki lagi?"

"Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli dia datang ke sekolah dengan cara apa. Yang jelas, sesampainya disini, tubuhnya milikku, milik kita semua. Oh, astaga, aku tidak sabar melihatnya telanjang lagi." Suara itu terkontaminasi suara lain. Serak dan penuh nafsu. Jeda sebentar, Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras. "Dan..hei, cari tahu tentang Kim Jong In. Kau bisa?"

"Kim Jong In, heh? Ada apa dengannya? Dia bermasalah denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun sekali. "Cari tahu saja, dan jangan banyak bertanya. Ini upaya untuk melindungi 'mainan'ku." Setelahnya, ia memacu langkahnya cepat, meninggalakan Sehun mematung dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kim Jong In, ya? Kai?" Sehun bergumam, meruntut pada dirinya sendiri.

~ooo~

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Berlari membuat dirinya makin lemah. Dan tentu saja, ia harus menghindari hukuman baru jika ia sampai terlambat. Ah, kedatangannya tepat waktu. Seharusnya begitu sebelum si penjaga sekolah memberhentikannya paksa.

"Tapi, Ahjussi. Sa-saya tidak terlambat. Bukankah saya datang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi? To-tolong, jangan laporkan saya. Saya tidak mau dihukum lagi, Ahjussi. Kumohon, ampun." Rengekan Kyungsoo kontan saja membuat seringaian diwajah penjaga sekolah yang penuh maksiat itu.

"Baiklah, asalakan kau mau..ehm, melayaniku sebentar saja, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lubangnya harus berkorban lagi? Tubuhnya harus menerima pesakitan lagi? O-oh, dunia maupun Tuhan tak pernah berpihak padanya. Memang benginikah yang disebut takdir?

"Ta-tapi, saya harus masuk ke kelas. Ahjussi, saya mohon..nanti saja."

Tubuh kokoh itu menyeret paksa Kyungsoo ke balik pohon rindang. Mendorongnya hingga bagian belakangnya membentur batangan pohon tersebut. Tugasnya sebagai penjaga sekolah adalah..'mendisiplinkan' Kyungsoo. Ya, dia yang memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah tanpa pakaian. Dan dia juga yang memeriksa bahwa sextoy itu masih terpasang ditubuh Kyungsoo. Ah ya, bukankah tiada hari tanpa persetubuhan? Bukankah setiap hari Kyungsoo diharuskan telanjang dan memuaskan nafsu siapa saja yang ditemuinya? Oke, Kyungsoo memang pecundang. Pelacur. Dan..ergh, tidak berguna.

Saliva mereka bertemu. Menyatukan kedua bibir yang sudah dirundung nafsu itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi dimana seragamnya berada, yang ia tahu ia tidak suka reaksi tubuhnya yang seakan menikmati ciuman dan pagutan paksa ini. Apakah ini yang disebut efek terbiasa?

"Akh- ja..jangan dimasukkan. Uuughh, kum-kumohon."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya ingin petting. Selanjutnya, nanti saja."

Dan benar saja, desahan Kyungsoo ditengah kenikmatan serta kesakitannya terus terdengar sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh saliva dari bibir Ahjussi tua itu. Kissmark dimana-mana, dibuatnya sebagai tanda. Cairan putih dari kejantanan yang baru saja Kyungsoo blowjob, mengucur deras dari mulutnya hingga wajahnya. Kyungsoo melemas lagi. Lelah. Tapi, ia harus bangkit. Dia harus masuk ke kelas sebelum hukuman yang lebih parah menantinya. Kyungsoo meninggalkan seragamnya disana, bersamaan dengan Ahjussi tua kurang ajar tadi. Lalu ia memacu langkahnya melewati koridor, dengan tubuh telanjang penuh lukanya. Ia tak peduli. Luka di batinnya lebih dari luka merah ditubuhnya.

~ooo~

Kim Jong In tengah menikmati alunan musik dari earphone dikepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia kantongi disaku celana, satu kakinya ia angkat untuk bersandar di dinding bersamaan dengan punggungnya. Pandangannya seolah tak menentu. Liar. Menatapi semua sudut. Ia mencari sesuatu. Oh, tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang malang—menurutnya—hidup yang menderita tanpa akhir bahagia. Yang pasti akan melewati koridor ini untuk menuju kelasnya. Dengan tubuh telanjang penuh luka, cairan cinta, saliva dan apapun itu. Ia memang terlihat menjijikkan, lengket. Tapi sesungguhnya, tubuh itulah yang memang sejak tadi ditunggu Kim Jong In, tubuh yang menggairahkan.

Ups, itu dia. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan. Hidupnya yang tak lepas dari persetubuhan, ketelanjangan, penyiksaan dan penghinaan. Baik keluarganya, orang-orang disekitarnya dan sekalipun orang asing yang bertemu tatap dengannya pasti akan membuatnya ketakutan, merasa sakit dan sakit yang berulang. Oh, tapi Kai menyukai hidup yang Kyungsoo alami. Dan mimpi terbesarnya adalah, merebut sosok itu dari cengkeraman keluarga Chanyeol. Bisakah?

BRUK! Oh, astaga. Kai menyilangkan kakinya tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak melintas didepannya. Dan kontan saja, hal itu membuat akibat yang sangat menyenangkan. Pemandangan yang tersaji didepan Kai adalah yang terbaik. Kyungsoo yang telanjang dengan ekspresi ketakutan saat Kai akan meraih dagunya.

"Hei, Babe. Aku merindukanmu." Kai mendekat ke telingan Kyungsoo, menggigiti cuping telinganya hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ja-jangan sekarang, Kai. Aku sudah sangat ter-Ah!"

"Berani menolakku, Do Kyungsoo? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Hiks, kumohon. Jangan, Kai. Sakit. Aku..ahh, lelah."

Tangis itu pecah. Pekikan tertahan dari Kyungsoo itu lolos juga. Lagi-lagi, kedua iris matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Orang ini, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin memilikinya, ingin menyiksanya, ingin menyetubuhinya, dan ingin..melihatnya terluka. Kai, adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling membuat Kyungsoo trauma. Yaah, meskipun bukan hanya Kai yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi Kai lah yang selalu..memojokkannya. kehilangan tenaga, kehilangan suara, dan kehilangan harga diri.

Sayangnya, seberapapun Kyungsoo berusaha, Kai akan terus menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan. Membiarkan adegannya bersama Kyungsoo terekspos jelas. Membiarkan seluruh sekolah tahu dan sekaligus menunjukkan pada Chanyeol kalau ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri. Sudut bibir Kyungsoo berdarah, namun secepat kilat Kai menghapusnya dengan satu kecupan kasar disana. Dan tepat setelahnya, terdengan teriakan keras dari arah belakang, menginterupsi dengan gaya tidak sopan. "HEI! KAU PERLU IJINKU, KAI!" Chanyeol bertindak. Pancingan Kai membuahkan hasil. Derap langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar gahar oleh semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan, yang kini memenuhi lapangan. Kai tetap pada posisinya, memunggungi Chanyeol dan tepat menghadap Kyungsoo yang mulai merinding. Sialnya, Chanyeol tidak permisi lagi untuk beramah tamah dengan Kai. Ia segera menarik seragam Kai hingga tubuhnya terputar dan menghadap ke arahnya. Kai memamerkan senyum mengejeknya, yang segera disambut Chanyeol dengan pukulan telak diwajah Kai. "BERANI BERMAIN DENGAN 'MAINAN'KU, HAH?"

Kai mengusap pipi yang baru saja terhantam tangan Chanyeol, dengan gaya cool dan senyum diwajahnya. Yang jelas membuat emosi Chanyeol makin meluap-luap. Kai menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berjongkok didekatnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Mainanmu baik-baik saja ditanganku. Dia tidak memberontak sedikitpun. Dia menyukaiku. Tanpa perlu ijinmu, Kai bisa melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Ingat saja, suatu hari nanti akulah yang akan kau mintai ijin atas diri Kyungsoo."

"Brengsek! Bangsat kau, Kai!" racauan Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu bagi Kai. Ia kemudian meludah, ludah yang tepat mengenai sepatu Chanyeol, kemudian ludah kedua dari Kai, ia tujukan untuk Kyungsoo, tepat dikejantanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menarik kerah Kai keatas, mencengkeramnya kuat. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan sorot matanya tajam membunuh. "Berani kau nodai mainanku dengan ludahmu, hah?!"

"Ups, bersyukurlah aku hanya meludahi sepatumu. Bukan wajahmu, kan? Oh ya, kau pasti lebih memedulikan si Kyungsoo ini daripada dirimu sendiri. Ya, ya. Kyungsoo segalanya, heh."

"Jangan. Sekalipun. Sentuh. Mainanku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengambilnya darimu. Suatu hari nanti, Tuan egois."

Kyungsoo masih menangis. Meskipun lirih dan hanya tersisa isakan sesenggukan darinya. Namun, kedua matanya berkedip-kedip meminta penjelasan, tak mengerti akan kejadian yang berlangsung didepan matanya. Diantara Kai dan kakaknya, Chanyeol. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, semua pasang mata yang kini mengerubunginya, memandangnya lapar. Dialah mangsa utama. Sepeninggal Kai yang berjalan angkuh menjauhi kerumunan itu, barulah terdengar dan terlihat kebiadaban yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan menghukumnya. Entah dengan cara apa, yang pasti hukuman itu akan kembali menyiksa fisik maupun mentalnya. Dan sejauh ini, hukuman terdekat yang Chanyeol berikan pasti...ijin untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Ijin untuk puluhan atau mungkin ratusan siswa? Kyungsoo siap untuk menutup matanya. Dada Chanyeol masih naik turun, lihat saja wajahnya yang masih sarat amarah. Dan itu membuktikan amukannya hingga..PLAK!

Chanyeol menampar Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah itu terlempar. "Dasar Sampah!"

Kyungsoo membisu sejenak. Tidak mengeluarkah sekecil apapun suara. Bahkan ia menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Hingga terdengar suara lirihnya.."Mi-mianhe, Hyung. Kai yang menyeretku kemari, dia yang.." PLAK! PLAK! Dua tamparan kali ini bersarang di masing-masing pipi Kyungsoo. Sakit. Perih. Tak maukah hyungnya ini mendengar penjelasannya?

"Kai bilang kau menikmatinya. Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak keberatan!" umpatnya.

"Appo, Hyung. Bukan..bukan, bukan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang datar. Terdengar hening diantara kerumunan yang diam memandanginya. "Kau siap akan hukumanmu, Sayang?" Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, kasar. Membuat wajah itu terdongak keatas. Kemudian salah satu kaki Chanyeol menginjak kejantanan Kyungsoo, memutar-mutar injakannya seolah sedang menginjak hewan menjijikkan.

"A-AHHHHH!" raungan itu tetap menutupi seluruh permukaan mata batin seorang Chanyeol. "Hiks, sakit, Hy-hyung."

"Baiklah, kalian semua! Atas seijinku, nikmatilah persembahan tubuh sempurna dengan servis terbaik dari Do Kyungsoo. Kalian boleh menggunakan apa saja pada tubuhnya, lakukan apa saja untuk menyiksanya sesuka hati kalian, setubuhi dia hingga pingsan berkali-kali. Asalkan saja, tidak sampai membuatnya cacat dan jangan keterlaluan! Selamat menikmati!" sorakan gembira adalah akhir dari pidato singkat Chanyeol. Inilah..hukuman untuk Kyungsoo. Hukuman yang..semakin membuatnya menderita. Kesakitan. Disetubuhi, disodomi, disiksa, dan apa saja, oleh orang sebanyak ini? ah..maka, Kyungsoo siap mati saat ini juga. "Dan Kyungsoo sayang, selamat menikmati hukuman terindahmu!"

"Jangan, hyung! Ampun, ampun. Hentikan, hiks." Teriakan itu tertutup oleh serbuan orang-orang yang hendak menyetubuhinya. Chanyeol melawan arus orang-orang yang berlomba menikmati tubuh adiknya. Persetan dengan saudara, persetan dengan rasa kasihan! Chanyeol benci dirinya direndahkan, oleh seorang bocah seperti Kai!

Kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa jumlah orang-orang ini. dia tidak tahu jumlah lidah yang menjilatinya, jumlah kejantanan yang memasuki lubangnya, jumlah tangan-tangan kurang ajar yang merabai tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak berani menghitungnya, Kyungsoo tidak berani membuka matanya. Hal seperti ini kerap menghampiri seorang Kyungsoo, dan bukan hanya sekali. Ah, terhitung sejak..beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya memang hanya mainan, bukan kenyataan. Hanyalah benda pemuas nafsu, tak peduli perasaan yang menjelma didalam pikirannya. Ya, tak ada yang peduli dengan hidup Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ahh~"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengan lubangmu, Kyung-hh."

"Semua bagian tubuhmu, adalah yang terbaik. Ahhh~ Do Kyungs-hh."

Banyaknya komentar yang merasuki pendengaran Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin terhina. Terjamahnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang kian hari kian ternoda, semakin membuat hidupnya tak berarti lagi. Sungguh, tak ada gunanya Kyungsoo hidup didunia ini. Seorang laki-laki dengan keadaan topless menindih tubuhnya, menumpukan semua berat badannya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Nafasnya menghilang, dadanya terasa berat. Paru-parunya terasa kosong, dia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sesaat setelah satu ciuman dibibirnya terlepas. Kemudian, seluruh sudut ditubuhnya mendadak kaku, pegal keseluruhan. Lidahnya kelu, keringat tak henti menetes, membasahi sekujur tubuhnya disetiap titik. Orang-orang ini jelas menjatuhkan Kyungsoo semakin jauh. Kau tanya, kejantanannya sudah membiru, menggembung dengan orgasme keringnya. Cock-ring senantiasa bertengger disana. Dan jilatan, kocokan pada benda tumpul itu membuat Kyungsoo makin menjerit tak karuan. Sal seorang laki-laki lain datang, memasuki lubangnya. Menggenjotnya terus-menerus, dan salah seorang laki-laki lain mengulum nipplenya dan bergantian mengulum kejantanannya. Terus, kegiatan itu terus berulang. Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terasa penuh.

Dan beberapa orang jahil yang tak mau berhenti menyetubuhinya, berusaha memberikan kesan terakhir. Memasukkan kawat kedalam lubang kencingnya, memasukkan ranting kedalam lubangnya sementara disana masih terdapat vibrator yang telah bergetar sejak kemarin, batuan-batuan kerikil yang sengaja didesakkan kedalam lubang yang makin melonggar itu, Kyungsoo hampir pingsan. Kemudian, dirinya kembali disetubuhi. Dengan brutal, dengan sadis dan tanpa perasaan. Mereka iblis, semua orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo bukanlah manusia. Pagutan, lumatan, jilatan, oh sungguh Kyungsoo merasa jijik dengan orang-orang ini, ah..terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aghk! Hen-hentikan. Sak-sakit. Hy-hyung, tt-hlong.."

"Hei, mana mungkin Hyungmu itu akan menolongmu? Dia justru memberikanmu pada kami. Jadi, memohonlah kepada kami."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, meronta, sesekali melengkung keatas. Ah, lagi-lagi orgasme kering.

"Ku-hh-mohon..lep-lepas-shkan..cock-ringnya. Sakiiit..tolong, hentikan. Hh,ah!"

"Teruslah berteriak. Kami menikmati suaramu, Sayang. Teruslah mendesah, kami menikmati suaramu. O-ohhh~"

Empat jam kemudian, mereka bergelimpangan disekitar Kyungsoo, dengan posisi yang..ergh, eksotis. Dan ingatlah, ini lapangan sekolah. Terik panas matahari mungkin penyemangat bagi mereka. Sudah selesai, kah? Kyungsoo sudah pingsan beberapa kali, tubuhnya terlanjur lemas, lelas, dan remuk tak karuan. Kejantanannya, lubangnya, semuanya terasa penuh. Sakit. Perih. Dan sepertinya, mereka semua sudah merasakan kepuasan dari tubuh Kyungsoo, berikut lubangnya yang memanjakan. Ada beberapa orang yang tertidur disekitar nipple-nya, sambil mencubitinya ataupun meremasnya kasar. Ada juga yang mengulum nipplenya, berebutan. Menjambak rambutnya, menciumi bibirnya, melumatnya dengan paguta tanpa jeda. Begitu juga beberapa kejantanan yang dibiarkan menyemprotkan cairannya ke sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Selain itu, kejantanan lainnya yang masih tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo masih anteng, enggan keluar. Tubuhnya lengket, gatal, dan panas. Menjijikkan. Hina. Kyungsoo..enggan memiliki tubuhnya sendiri.

Saliva, air mata, cairan sperma, darah, adalah beragam hiasan yang terdapat dialas lukis tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia lelah menangis, dia lelah disetubuhi, dan dia lelah menjalani hidup ini. Belum selesai ia merutuki kesialan hidupnya, Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kemudian seseorang itu menyeretnya menuju tiang bendera, mengikat tubuhnya disana.

"Hei, kalian! Mau bermain cambuk dengan Kyungsoo manis?" dia menginterupsi kegiatan teman-temannya yang asik tidur-tiduran. Setelah kalimat itu, mereka buru-buru, berlomba mendatangi tiang bendera untuk kembali merubungi Kyungsoo yang sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, Kyungsoo yang bahkan menarik nafaspun terasa sulit. "Jang-hh-an. Cukup, kumohon, ahh~ hentikan. Sakit."

Mereka tertawa. Orang-orang itu tertawa lepas, sangat puas. Menertawakan kebodohan Kyungsoo, eh? "Berhenti, katanya? Mau apa dia?" dia meraba tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, yang lagi-lagi membangkitkan libido mereka.

Rotan. Cambuk berujung paku. Sebentar lagi akan merobek kulit Kyungsoo, membaginya menjadi lautan merah pekat, luka baret, luka memar, Kyungsoo pun tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong.

CTARR!

CTARR!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lelehan air mata kembali mengucur deras dari kedua mata tanpa dosa itu. Rautnya yang menunjukkan kesakitan, malah membuat orang-orang tak berhati itu senang bukan main. Menyiksa adalah sebuah anugerah. Melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo dan melihat tubuhnya tak berbentuk adalah suatu kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Sajian hangat ini, adalah yang terbaik. "Hosh..hosh..hosh, sakiit~ hen-hentikan! Ampun, appo, hiks~"

"Tidak bisa sebelum...

CTARRR!

CTARRR!

Kau pingsan dan..benar-benar menyerahkan diri."

Kyungsoo merintih—lagi-lagi mengiba dengan tatapan memelas. Air matanya bahkan hampir kering, dan tubuhnya sudah merosot ke tanah. Luka dipunggungnya membuat kulit itu semerah darah. "Amh—phun. Kumohon—AKH! HENTIKAAAN~!" racauannya terdengar parau. Teriakan suara serak itu sama sekali tak membendung rasa kasihan mereka.

CTARRR!

CTARRR!

"Cukup, heh?"

Yang lain mengangguk mendengar komando dari si pemimpin yang ternyata..Sehun?

"Aku..ukh, sungguh sangat puas melihat 'mainan' kita hampir mati seperti ini!"

Kemudian kalimat itu disusul tawa-tawa beringas, tawa kurang ajar yang terkesan merendahkan. Kyungsoo tergeletak sekarang, ikatannnya terlepas sudah. Matanya terpejam erat. Tidak, dia tidak mati. Mungkin hanya sekedar pingsan. Oh, Kyungsoo, belum saatnya.

"Hen-henti-kan. Sakit..kumohon..sakit..hh,"

"Ya, ya. Kau lihat kami sudah berhenti, kan? Mau tambah, hah?!" bentak Sehun sembari meludah ke wajah Kyungsoo dengan kasarnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat-cepat, kedua tangannya yang kini sudah bebas berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Ja-ja-ngan. Kyungsoo, hiks, mohon ampun."

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis, bodoh?! Dasar menjijikkan! Hina!" ejekan-ejekan itu menelusup ke indera pendengaran Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah-setengah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, semua tubuh telanjang itu mengelilingi Kyungsoo yang tengah melelhkan air matanya, dan meloloskan kesakitannya di tanah basah itu. Yang berikutnya mereka lakukan adalah bersama-sama mengacungkan kejantanan mereka menghadap ke tubuh 'kotor' Kyungsoo, lalu bersama-sama pula untuk mengencinginya. Ya, melintaskan air seni itu untuk menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah mengenai wajahnya, tubuhnya, dadanya, apapun itu yang terpenting adalah kesenangan mereka. Tak ubahnya, kini yang tercium adalah bau anyir darah dan bau pesing. Biadab kah mereka? Oh, tentu saja. Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya, meredakan rasa malunya dan rasa jengkelnya. Dia..dia memang tidak berguna. "HAHAHA! Kalau kau punya cermin, cepat-cepatlah lihat dirimu yang bagaikan sampah ini! Memalukan!"

Sehun menutup acara ini dengan menyundutkan beberapa rokok di kemaluan Kyungsoo, dilubangnya baru kemudian dikedua nipple-nya. Ironis. Miris. Dan tragis. Pemandangan ini adalah dosa yang dicari mereka para pendosa. Dustakah jika semua orang menyukai hal ini? tidak, tapi mereka benar. Kyungsoo diam. Matanya masih terpejam rapat. Dia tidak berteriak, tidak menggeliat maupun meronta, dan dia tidak menagis. Kyungsoo sudah mati rasa. Ah, lapangan sekolah ini bahkan terlihat bak latar penjara terkejam sedunia. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Cukup, ia ingin penderitaannya berhenti disini. Mustahil kah?

"Oh, Darl! Terima kasih atas permainan hari ini! lubangmu dan tubuhmu adalah segalanya. Dan satu-satunya harta paling berharga bagi kami dan sekolah in, DO KYUNGSOO!" Sehun menjambak rambut Kyungsoo hingga kepalanya terdongak keatas. Wajah datar itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hingga Sehun melumat kasar bibirnya, ciuman panas itu mengakhiri penyiksaannya hari ini. Di sekolah.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Kyungsoo kehilangan udaranya. Sedetik setelah pagutan itu terlepas, paru-parunya meminta pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ah, Kyungsoo sesak karena mencari-cari nafasnya? Uh-oh, ini hampir setiap hari terjadi padanya. Ciuman, persetubuhan, penyiksaan. Oh, ketiganya dilakukan dengan cara kasar. Tanpa sedikitpun kelembutan dan kehalusan. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir, tidakkah orang-orang ini mengerti tentang adanya dosa dan Tuhan?

Mereka pergi. Ya, Sehun dan beberapa puluh atau bahkan lebih itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Komplotan pendosa yang menjijikkan. Kyungsoo meringkuk, tenggelam dalam pelukan kedua tangannya sendiri, kedua tangan rapuh yang memeluk tubuhnya yang juga sama rapuhnya.

"Hah, aku memperhatikanmu, Sayang. Dan kau terlihat menikmati persetubuhan bergilir tadi, huh?" suara itu tak perlu membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget, tak perlu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara khas itu. Ah, itu pasti Kim Jong In. Orang yang sama berandalnya dengan semua orang yang Kyungsoo temui. Oh, Tuhan, tak adakah satu saja orang didunia seluas ini yang menerima kehadirannya? Mengapa semua orang didunia ini mengecam kehadirannya? "Aku..akan terus berusaha menadapatkanmu, Kyungsoo~"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara Kai. Kyungsoo mendengar deretan kalimat itu, dia mengerti maksudnya. Sayang saja, suaranya sudah terlanjur habis. Dia tak kuat lagi untuk membalik tubuh kemudian berbicara sepatah kata, tidak. kyungsoo sudah habis-habisan. Hancur. Seperti yang mereka mau, tak berbentuk. Uh-oh, penyiksaan mereka terhadap Kyungsoo telah berhasil. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang musti menanggung semua efek samping dari yang mereka perbuat. Sakit. Sekali.

Kai berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo, mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang pendek-pendek dan berat. Dan sangat jelas melihat tubuhnya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tangan besar Kai perlahan menyentuh pungung penuh luka itu, kemudian beralih membelai dan mengelus surai acak-acakan milik Kyungsoo. Lenguhan panjang pun terdengar nyaring. "Eungggh..."

"Kau terlalu sensitif. Kyung, kau ingin lagi? Tubuhmu memang selalu meminta, heh?" ujar Kai, seduktif. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai merogoh saku celananya, baru setelah itu mengambil sebuah...ergh, jeruk nipis? Hei, seorang Kai mengantongi Jeruk nipis? Bukankah itu konyol? "Kyungsoo, hh..mendesahlah untuk ini~"

"AKHHH!"

Bukan desahan. Melainkan pekikan. Kesakitan, yang sangat. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya, menahan sakit dari cairan kecut jeruk nipis itu, yang baru saja dialirkan melewati punggungnya. Ah, siapa lagi yang berbuat jika bukan Kai? Jeruk nipis itu jelas membuat luka-luka dipunggung Kyungsoo bereaksi. Perih. Pedih. Sakit sekali.

"KAI! HENTIKAN!"

Kai tertawa renyah. Semakin merendahkan harga diri Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terinjak tak berbekas. Kai masih terus memeras jeruk nipis itu, sampai cairannya habis-bis. Tak peduli Kyungsoo, entah teriakannya, raungannya, rontaannya bahkan nafasnya yang berembus dan matanya yang berkedip, Kai tak peduli. Sama sekali. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah..menyiksa Kyungsoo, meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Aku menyukai setiap desahanmu, Soo. Mendesahlahh..~"

"Kai, Kai~ hh..hentikan. kum-kumohon. Akh!"

"_Want me to do what, baby_?" Kai menyeringai, ia berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di kantong celananya. Satu kakinya mendarat di punggung Kyungsoo. "_I know you like what I do for you, babe._"

"Kim Jong-hh In-hh..Kumohon, hiks. Jang-jangan injak! Sakit." Kaki beralas sepatu itu menginjak semakin dalam. Mengoyak semakin lebar luka yang telah ditorehkan, menimbulkan semakin banyak kepedihan disana. "Toloooong—hh..hiks.."

"_Do you think someone will help you? Oh, let me know who is that?_" kyungsoo menggeleng. Dalam batinnya ia berharap, semoga doanya terkabul. Seseorang..ah, harus datang menolongnya. "_I'll let you go, honey. I'm sorry to leave you alone here, bye~ I will miss you, My Kyungsoo~_" setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan, Kai menoyor kepala Kyungsoo hingga terlempar sejenak kesamping. Hingga pada akhirnya..PLAK! Salam terakhir dari Kai adalah tamparan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kim Jong In telah memacu langkahnya untuk kembali menuju kelas. Kyungsoo masih terbaring disana, tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan yang suhunya mulai memanas itu. Kontan saja sekaligus membakar punggung Kyungsoo tanpa kenal ampun.

Entah sampai kapan dirinya bergeming disana, tunggu..sampai ia sanggup berdiri. Saat ini, ia..ingin pingsan saja. Ha-ah. Kalau Tuhan menghendaki, Kyungsoo bahkan ingin saat ini juga nyawanya direnggut. Mungkinkah?

~ooo~

Petang menjelang gelap. Warna jingga semburat diatas langit berubah kehitaman. Kyungsoo masih terduduk disana. Oh, tidak. Tertidur lebih tepatnya. Seseorang berseragam khas menghampirinya, menyeringai lebar. Menendang keras betis Kyungsoo hingga membuat pemuda itu terbangun paksa. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bar-bar, ia melenguh panjang. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat sosok yang menginterupsi pingsannya barusan, seorang guru? A-ha, panutan? Namun, salah persepsi dipikiran Kyungsoo. Seorang panutan itu malah semakin mendekatinya dengan intens.

"_Songsaengnim_ sedang ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan muridnya, hah." Hembusan nafas laki-laki tua itu menyentak wajah Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo? Kau terlihat tidak baik, ya."

"Junhong-ssi, saya mohon..jangan, hiks. Kyungsoo tidak mau~"

Dan tubuh itu terjamah lagi.

"Junhong-ssi. Ampun. Maafkan, Kyungsoo. Tapi, kumohon, jangan~ sakiit, hiks."

Semakin intens jilatan-jilatan itu mengeksplor tubuhnya. Bibirnya, dadanya, perutnya, kemaluannya, dan lubangnya. Kyungsoo bergidik lagi, yang ini bukan pertama kalinya juga saat ia tak berdaya disetubuhi oleh gurunya sendiri? Seseorang yang juga seharusnya bisa menuntunnya kearah hal yang baik. Sayang, bukankah harapannya hanyalah bayangan semu semata?

Pria tua itu mulai bergerak, membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan membuat keduanya kini sama-sama telanjang bulat. Seketika itu, kemaluan berukuran lumayan besar itu diarahkannya ke lubang Kyungsoo, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa pelumas. Hasilnya.."AAAAAKKHHH!"

Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan lagi, hingga pria tua itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Kasar, keras. Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak terhanyut dalam permainan, tidak ingin menikmati keadaan dimana ia menjadi sangat lemah.

"Kau, Kyungsoo! Candu, Huh!"

Ya, Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi semua lelaki. Semua orang yang selalu membencinya.

"A-ahhh! Hen-tik-hh..an! kum-ooo-hh!"

Kyungsoo adalah manusia yang seharusnya bisa merasakan apa yang juga dirasakan manusia lainnya. Namun? Kenyataannya? Nihil sama sekali. Nol besar.

Kapan berakhir semua penyiksaan hidup Kyungsoo? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kapan ia akan menikmati semua hal yang seharusnya dia nikmati? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan untuk menyudahi persetubuhan tak sesuai adab ini. Bersama orang yang seharusnya melindunginya, menuntunnya, dan yang selalu megajarinya tentang kebaikan. Kyungsoo..akan terus tinggal di bumi ini sampai maut yang mengambil nyawanya.

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

NOOOOOO! WHAT THE..?!

Ugh, masuk akal kah cerita fiktif ini? #geleng-geleng

Duh, duh. Author nggak habis pikir bisa bikin cerita amburadul begini!

Maaf. Maaf. Author punya imajinasi yang...ergh, menyeramkan? Iyadeh, maaf, ya readers~

Ini sama sekali nggak memenuhi keinginan kalian semua~ hiks.

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"I Never Want To Be Like This"

Chapther 4

-ooo-

Yosh!

Maafkan author, readers-nim! Maaf beribu maaf. Sudah satu tahun tidak menyentuh fanfiction full kekerasan ini xD Author ngga yakin masih ada yang menantikannya. Tapi, yasudahlah..cerita tetap cerita dan harus diselesaikan! By the way, ada yang ingat sama kisah ini?

Nah, buat yang sudah memberikan review, baik yang menyatakan mendukung atau malah sebaliknya, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak :) Kenapa Kyungsoo semenderita ini? Tidak masuk akal? Iya memang,kok. Lagipula ini hanya fiktif belaka, jadi jangan ditiru, yaah! *Pssst...author suka Kyungsoo terlihat menderita, jadi jangan salahkan kenapa fanfic ini begitu menistakannya -_-

OKAY! LETS CHECK THIS OUT!

YOU GONNA LOVE IT OR YOU GONNA FOOL IT?

-ooo-

AUTHOR POV

Langit malam menyambut deruman mobil Jeep itu. Yang mendadak terhenti disebuah komplek perumahan mewah dengan nomor 214. Rumah keluarga Do. Seseorang-lelaki paruh baya-tampak kepayahan menyeret seseorang lainnya yang kini masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk hari ini, Do Kyungsoo." Junhong-ssi, seorang guru itu baru saja selesai dengan urusannya mengembalikan jaminan yang tadi dinikmatinya. Setelah membersihkan telapak tangannya yang berdebu, ia segera memencet bel baru kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya. Dan melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya yang membengkak itu tampak terpejam penuh gelisah. Serta merta keadaan tubuhnya yang kian melemah. "Ngghh.." lenguhan itu menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sudah terjaga dari pingsannya.

Menyadari punggungnya tersandar dipagar, Kyungsoo berusaha menegakkan diri. Tak peduli lagi dengan harga mati yang selama ini sudah terinjak agungnya kekuasaan. Ia meraih gagang pagar diatas kepalanya, lalu menarik tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya sambil sesekali celingukan. Ya, ini rumahnya dan ia harus merunduk seolah pencuri dirumahnya sendiri. Tapi kewaspadaan adalah motto utamanya, disini banyak penyamun yang bisa mengembatnya kapan saja.

"Ah, selamat datang Pangeran kita yang seenaknya pulang selarut ini. Hm?" Sudah pasti itu bukan sambutan yang baik. Chanyeol, hyungnya dengan wajah dungu yang selau ia tampakkan. Memuakkan. "Silahkan masuk, dan nikmati hukuman yang menantimu." Bahkan ia tak melihat betapa sulitnya Kyungsoo berjalan, betapa buruknya kondisi tubuh yang telah lama rapuh itu. Mereka, hanya tidak mau tahu. "Kau mau berapa ronde malam ini, Sayang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, buru-buru menghambur kearah Chanyeol dan berlutut dibawahnya. Kyungsoo memeluk kaki itu meski Chanyeol terus menghempaskannya. "Jangan, hyung. Kumohon, cukupkan sudah, hiks..jangan, hyung.." Kyungsoo kembali melelehkan airmatanya, luluh lantak tak berbekas dipelupuknya.

"Justru aku sudah sangat menantimu melakukan kesalahan semacam ini, _Dear." _ Chanyeol mendengus, lalu tangannya mendorong bahu Kyungsoo hingga remaja itu terjungkal kebelakang. Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, tak heran jika beberapa helainya kini berada ditangannya pula. Sakit, cengkeraman Chanyeol dikepala Kyungsoo itu benar-benar terasa seperti hendak meremukkan tengkoraknya. "Ap-appo, hiks.. sakit, hyung. Lep-lepsh..askan.."

Tanpa perikemanusiaan, Chanyeol menyeret paksa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah, tentu saja masih dengan cekalan tangannya dikepala Kyungsoo. "Hyung, ahh..appo, sakit, hyung..kumohon, lepaskan..hiks..AH!" Chanyeol membanting keras Kyungsoo kearah marmer lantai pijakannya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo mencium pelataran rumah itu dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. "Am-amph..pun, Hyung..ssh..ah, sakit.." Kyungsoo memegangi hidungnya yang masih mencucurkan darah itu, berharap alirannya kan terhenti.

"Sepertinya kau perlu mendapat pelatihan militer." Ocehan itu ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan delikan tajam. Setiap perkataan Chanyeol tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan bukan permainan biasa. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Appa dan Umma, agar setidaknya kau bisa dididik lebih disiplin lagi. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi, membuat wajah itu harus terdongak. Selang sedetik, Chanyeol beralih mencengkeram kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menyatukan rahangnya dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, yang meski pada akhirnya tak mendapat apapun.

"Ja-jangan, hyung. Aku ti-tidak mau, hiks..jangan, hyung.."

"Memangnya disini kau yang menentukan, hah?!" Kemurkaan itu muncul hanya karena Kyungsoo membantah. Membantah sesuatu yang seharusnya memang ia bantah. "Etikamu sudah pergi kemana, Do Kyungsoo?!"

"Ap-appo, hiks, appo..hyung..jangan, kumohon, jangan.."

Sama sekali tak mengindahkan racauan parau itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengelus dada Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi dibalik seragamnya. Ia mulai tergiur dengan tubuh ini, lagi-lagi candu. Tak memerlukan waktu lama sampai Chanyeol berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo, percuma pula jika Kyungsoo berteriak atau meronta, siapa yang akan menolongnya?

"Tapi untuk malam ini, biarkan aku menikmatimu dulu, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol melumat habis bibir Kyungsoo, memagutnya kasar dan merampas seluruh oksigen dalam paru-paru itu. Ia menggigit setiap sudut bibir itu, menginvasinya seintens mungkin. "Ssh..mm, kau..ah, nikmat, Sayang.."

"Hyu-ngs..ahh, hent-aw! Hy-sakit.." Chanyeol menelentangkan tubuh itu, tak peduli mereka bukan pada tempat yang berlogika untuk melakukan kegiatan semacam ini. "Jang-ahh, jangs..hyung, jangan, sakit..uhh.."

Chanyeol masih berkonsentrasi pada mainannya, memilin dan memutar nipple yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk itu, berlanjut dengan jilatan-jilatan yang menyertai setiap aktivitasnya saat ini. Kyungsoo kepayahan menahan hal tak berakal ini, ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terbawa arus permainan yang Chanyeol tawarkan padanya.

"Bersiaplah, Kyungsoo." Dengan kalimat itu, kontan saja tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang. Ia melihat Chanyeol sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya agar memasuki lubangnya. Kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat, benda jahanam itu sudah tertanam sepenuhnya, ya, sepenuhnya didalam rektum Kyungsoo yang masih berdenyut. "Ah! Mmh..." Chanyeol terus menciumi bibir Kyungsoo, mulut Kyungsoo seolah enggan dilepaskan Chanyeol. Hujaman kejantanan Chanyeol yang terus menghentak Kyungsoo, membuat mereka terus bergerak konstan. Tusukan itu terasa bagai tiang besar yang sengaja dimasukkan kedalam Kyungsoo, seakan hendak membelahnya menjadi dua.

"AH! AKH! Sakit, Hyung. Hent-hentikan, ah!" Kyungsoo berulang kali memejamkan matanya, airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi itu. Tanpa memedulikan raungan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tetap memajukan gerakan tubuhnya berikut kejantanan yang masih konsisten menumbuk lubang Kyungsoo. "Kum-kumohon, Hyung..nggh, sakiiith, hyungs..hiks.."

"Berhenti? Sssh..ahh, sementara kau tampak begitu menikmatinya, jalang?" Chanyeol meracau disela orgasmenya yang kesekian kali. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, yang sudah keluar entah untuk keberapa kali dalam hari ini. Cairannya bahkan terasa mengering hingga tak mampu menguar lagi. "Dasar! Ssh..ahh, kau, ngh, terlalu nikmat, Soo! Bodoh! Bangsat! Dasar pelacur kurang ajar!" Chanyeol tak henti melontarkan kalimat cacian itu, yang ia kira bisa membangkitkan libidonya. Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi terburuknya itu, hanya dapat memikirkan satu hal. Ah, terkutuklah kau Chanyeol bersama laknat dan api neraka yang menantimu. Batinan itu kiranya hanya tersemat dalam hati seorang Kyungsoo.

PLAK! Chanyeol menampar keras pipi kanan Kyungsoo, berikut wajah Kyungsoo yang ikut terlempar kesamping. Bekas telapak tangan itu memerah disana, membekas cukup panas seolah menjalari seluruh urat saraf Kyungsoo. "Hiks..hiks..sakit, Hyung.."

Chanyeol melenguh panjang dengan kepala terdongak, dan sepersekian detik kemudian lahar putih itu telah menyembur deras bagian terdalam prostat Kyungsoo. Cairan milik Chanyeol itu pun meluber keluar saking banyaknya, karena lubang penuh luka itu tak mampu lagi menampung. "Aaaaaah...kau candu, Kyungsoo! Benar-benar maksiat yang menggiurkan, uhh!"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir sensual si mata bulat itu, tanpa kelembutan dan sarat kekasaran. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan tatkala Chanyeol mencubit nipplenya keras-keras. Chanyeol beralih mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo, terus dan terus hingga rasanya semua cairan Kyungsoo telah terkuras habis. "Hyung, hentikan, ahh..sud-sudah..cukuphh, hh...ah.." desahan itu malah memberikan semangat bagi Chanyeol, untuk kemudian kembali memasukkan kejantanannya kelubang Kyungsoo. Kembali pula ia menggenjotnya tanpa belas kasih.

"AH! AKH! Hentikan, Hyung! Hiks..sakit...ahh.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berharap hal itu dapat meredam kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Sementara Chanyeol menikmati keadaan ini seraya membasahi bibirnya sendiri, baru kemudian melahap habis nipple Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya, rintihan beruntun Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tak dianggapnya ada. "Ngh, Ah! Doooh, Kyungsooh, ahhh!" Gerakan Chanyeol semakin kasar, kejantanannya seolah enggan berhenti menembakkan setiap kepedihan untuk Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga orgasme dahsyat itu tercapai kembali oleh Chanyeol dan baru disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Keduanya bergelimpang disana, dengan Chanyeol menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang melemas. Tenanganya tersedot habis-habisan, nafasnya pergi entah kemana, dan pandangannya yang mengabur, semakin membuat Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan. Sekalipun kejantanan Chanyeol masih tertanam didalam lubangnya. "Sssh..Kyungsoo, ahh.."

"_Well, well, _kau terlalu keras dalam bermain, Sayang." Suara baritone itu khas milik Appa mereka. Yang baru saja menuruni tangga bersama sang istri. "Lihat, dia bahkan tampak seperti mayat hidup. _Kissmark _yang kau buat, lebam kebiruan di nipplenya, dan..oh, kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak, dan lubangnya, lubangnya..ah, ini mengerikan, Chanyeol." Ungkapan sang Appa itu ditekankan saat beliau mendekati posisi mereka, memeriksa setiap jengkal kenikmatan yang disisakan Chanyeol. Sesekali menyentuh bekas-bekas luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ngh, ah.." Kyungsoo mendecih sesaat, ia merasakan sentuhan Appanya yang dengan sengaja menekan bagian memar di nipplenya. "Uhm..ouh, sakit, Ap-"

"Sesakit ini, hm?" Figur seorang Ayah itu malah menekan lebih keras nipple Kyungsoo yang sudah jelas tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, lalu seringaian itu ia tunjukkan sebagai bentuk balasan atas teriakan memilukan Kyungsoo.

"AH!" Kyungsoo mengaduh, ditatapnya iris mata seorang pria paruh baya itu, yang melayangkan pesakitan terus-menerus untuk dirinya. "Jangan, Appa, hiks..sakit.."

"Umma, bagaimana hasil penjualan kita kemarin?" Chanyeol yang sudah mencabut kejantanannya dan kini sudah berbenah dengan pakaiannya, mulai meninggalkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya dibawah sana. Ia lalu menghampiri Ummanya yang sedang melipat kedua tangan diliputi raut keangkuhan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Umma itu pun tersenyum sumringah, "Di Internet, video adikmu itu laku keras dengan jutaan viewers, Sayang." Lalu wanita itu mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol, membelainya perlahan penuh rasa kasih.

"Wow!" Chanyeol memekik girang, "Itu berarti omset yang kita dapatkan bisa kapan saja meningkat lebih baik, kan, Umma?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, sesekali diliriknya Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah pingsan. "Kita buat dia agar bisa menghasilkan uang, karena sesungguhnya, kesalahan masa lalu tidak bisa sembarangan dibayar cuma-cuma." Desisan tajamnya membuat sang Appa menoleh, kebejatan keluarga ini memang tak bisa ditangguhkan lagi.

"Sewaktu-waktu, dia perlu didisiplinkan." Ujar si Appa seraya menendang perut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin dia mendapat pelatihan kemiliteran."

"Buat dia semakin tersiksa, hancurkan dia, hancurkan mental dan fisiknya." Ummanya kembali mendesiskan kenyaringan suaranya. "Kau mengerti, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, "Pasti, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan menghancurkannya."

"Baiklah, kalian ada saran bagaimana caranya menyiksa Kyungsoo ditempat kemiliteran?"

"Ide yang bagus, suamiku." Ummanya menggelayut manja didada bidang ayah Chanyeol itu. Ia tersenyum, atau menyeringai. "Ah, sayangnya aku tidak punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus untuk mendaftarkannya,"

"Uhm, kalau begitu, aku akan mencari informasi dulu. Setidaknya pelatihan militer mungkin bisa membuat Kyungsoo semakin menderita."

Dan mereka merencanakan hal busuk itu semudah merencanakan libur akhir tahun. Tidakkah mereka melihat jika saja Kyungsoo tidak dilahirkan didunia ini, kemungkinan besar kebiadaban mereka tak akan menyinggungnya? Lalu, siapakah yang patut disalahkan dari kesialan bertubi yang selama ini Kyungsoo alami? Tidak ada. Sama sekali, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun.

"Chanyeol, kau urus dia. Beri makan lalu biarkan ia beristirahat sebentar sampai subuh nanti."

Itu perintah mutlak ayahnya, dan segera disambut anggukan patuh oleh Chanyeol. Sementara sang istri ikut memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan anak sulungnya. Chanyeol mengangkat- oh atau menyeret lebih tepatnya- Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia meletakkan tubuh itu pada sisian tangga, baru kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebentar. Ia pergi kedapur dan sekembalinya, Chanyeol membawa semangkuk mi dengan kuah dingin, Chanyeol sempat menoyor kepala Kyungsoo guna menyadarkan bocah itu. Berharap Kyungsoo dapat segera bangun, makan, lalu tidur. Dengan begitu, tugas dari ayahnya selesai ia lakukan. Tapi Kyungsoo bergeming, bocah itu urung sadar juga. Ah, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah merasa damai dalam kegelapannya, dan ketenangan yang melingkupi dirinya semata karena ia merasa berada didimensi lain.

-ooo-

Kim JongIn, remaja laki-laki itu menikmati sepuntung rokok yang diapit jemarinya. Dari balkon kelasnya, ia tengah memperhatikan seseorang yang disinyalirnya sebagai target. Targetnya itu sedang berjalan menuju ketempatnya berdiri saat ini, oh tentu saja karena mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Langkah terseok itu begitu menyiratkan kesakitan yang sengaja ia tahan, seragamnya yang sudah robek disana-sini, entah kenapa boleh digunakannya pada hari ini. Do Kyungsoo, candu yang selama ini JongIn idam-idamkan. JongIn masih memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada incarannya itu, yang kini sedang menaiki tangga seraya bertopang penuh pada pegangannya. Dan, menyembullah wajah penuh beban itu. Uh, menakjubkan.

Kai buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia menunggunya diujung tangga teratas. Dan segera mendapati Kyungsoo terlihat begitu terkejut, kedua matanya membulat seketika itu. "Ka-Kai?" Kai tak ingin membuang waktu, maka ia segera menggapai lengan Kyungsoo agar berjalan mengikutinya. Kai menggeret paksa targetnya itu menuju sudut koridor. "A-ada apa, Kai?"

Meski Kyungsoo sudah meloloskan rintihannya, akibatnya laki-laki itu seolah merusak fungsi pendengarannya. "Ah, diam disini, Kyungs-"

Kriiing! Sialan. Kai mengumpat pada bel yang berdering nyaring itu, pertanda pelajaran mereka akan segera dimulai. Kai melirik tajam targetnya, sementara yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya tidak serantan. "Mm, ak-aku harus masuk ke kel-"

"Aku juga, Do Kyungsoo." Kai menyambar cepat kalimat Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian, Kai mencengkeram pergelangan tangan targetnya. "Kau duduk disebelahku, dan jangan melakukan perlawanan." Tidak ada pilihan, Kyungsoo memilih menyetujui permintaan Kai. Mengingat disekolah ini, satu-satunya murid yang berani melawan kehendak Chanyeol hanyalah bocah berkulit tan didepannya.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas, seperti biasa, tatapan-tatapan mengintimidasi seolah menelanjangi keduanya. Kai sangat tahu apa yang terbersit dibenak rendahan teman-temannya, pastilah karena ia berani menyentuh Kyungsoo tanpa ijin Chanyeol. Cih, Kai bahkan enggan membayangkan wajah bodoh rivalnya tersebut. "Duduk." Meski suaranya terdengar datar, tapi Kai sengaja membanting tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat rektum Kyungsoo yang masih terluka harus berdenyut nyeri. "Ahw, ssh.." Kai berusaha tak mengindahkan ringisan itu, sehingga ia memilih untuk fokus pada penjelasan guru didepan sana. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk meremas jemarinya diatas meja, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat demi menghalau rasa perih tersebut.

"Sial. Memangnya aku mengerti apa yang ia ocehkan?" Kai menggerutu, mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya disertai pandangan Kyungsoo yang terpaku pada ubin dibawahnya. "Kyungsoo, buka celanamu."

"Hah? A-ap, ak-aku..tidak bisa, tidak mau, Kai-" Kyungsoo mendelik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berikut lidahnya yang mendadak terasa kelu. Kai yang mendapat respon seperti itu, segera menyentak wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Dahinya ia kerutkan samar, tetapi tusukan makna murka itu sama sekali tidak samar. "Mi-mian, Kai-ssi. A-ku tidak sanggup, ngh, ja-jangan disini, uh, maks-"

"Jangan berbelit, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka kerumitan. Kau mau melepasnya sendiri atau aku yang akan memaksamu, hm?"

"Tapi-" Kyungsoo tetap berkelit, menahan celananya agar tetap pada posisinya. "Jangan, Kai. Kumoh-"

"Cepat, Kyungsoo. Atau kau akan berakhir lebih parah daripada biasanya. Atau kau kubuat tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Kau tentu ingat, seberapa besar milikku dibanding milik hyungmu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tak berkonsentrasi lagi pada asupan pelajaran dipapan tulis. Karena malas menunggu Kyungsoo berpikir lebih lanjut, Kai memutuskan untuk menggerayangi bagian sensitif Kyungsoo itu. Meremasnya keras hingga meloloskan satu pekikan tertahan darinya. Kai tak butuh waktu lama untuk menarik kain itu turun sebatas lutut Kyungsoo, menampakkan kemulusan paha yang sudah terjamah banyak tangan itu. "Ssh, ah..jangan, Kai. Ah, hentikan.."

"Kau malu, hm? Cih, mereka justru lebih senang melihatmu kesakitan dibawah kekuasaanku, Sayang. Maka, nikmati saja." Kai masih intens mengocok batang kejantanan Kyungsoo, sedikit precum remaja itu bahkan sudah keluar. "Sekarang, naik kepangkuanku." Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan itu jelas mendapat reaksi tajam dari Kai. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dan dilihatnya tatapan songsaenim yang mengajar kelas mereka mulai mengundang tanda tanya. "Jangan tanya tentang apa yang kulakukan, lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai seorang guru, dan berikan saja ilmumu pada mereka." Tunjukan dagu Kai pada teman-temannya itu menciutkan nyali mereka untuk sekedar mendongak. Begitu pula dengan seorang guru yang tampak keheranan dengan sikap murid penuh kuasanya itu. Tentu saja, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya selain menitipkan rasa iba pada Do Kyungsoo.

"Teruskan permainan kita, Kyungsoo. Jangan pedulikan mereka, anggap saja hanya kita yang ada disini." Kai terus bergumam sementara Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menikmati remasan-remasan kuat dikejantanannya itu. Desahannya ia tahan agar tak terdengar sampai ke seisi kelas, tapi sepertinya Kai memang cenayang. "Kemana suaramu, Soo? Oh, keluarkan saja, aku ingin mendengarnya. Jika aku melakukan ini-"

"AKH!" Kai menggenggam kuat-kuat kejantanan Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik sontak melengkungkan badannya. Dan aksi mereka, tak urung mengundang pandangan kasihan dari beberapa penghuni kelas yang bernyali menoleh. "Sakit, Kai. Ouh, jangan..hiks.."

Kai sudah melepas celananya sendiri, sesekali ia meraba lubang Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada diatas pahanya. Sedetik kemudian, Kai berhasil mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan mulut lubang Kyungsoo, dan dengan sekali sentakan, Kyungsoo mampu meloloskan teriakan kencangnya, "AKH! Eungh, ahhh, keluarkan, hiks, Kai..sakit, hiks.." kejantanan Kai sudah menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo. Mencari titik kenikmatan yang dijajakan targetnya. "Kai! Ouh! Sakit! Kumohon, hentikan, ahh..hiks.."

"Tidak akan, Kyungsoo, ouuuh, astaga, ahh!" Hujaman penis Kai tak berhenti sekedarnya, tusukan demi tusukan terus ia tekankan, tak peduli posisi mereka, tak peduli keadaan Kyungsoo yang berulang kali terantuk meja. Kai hanya merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo berada dipangkuannya. Bahkan, suasana kelas yang hening pun bukan menjadi masalah bagi Kai. "Nggh, bergeraklah, Soo, ahh!"

Kyungsoo tidak akan bergerak tentu saja, memangnya ia menikmati semua ini? Yang ada hanya tatapan nyalangnya, tatapan kosong yang ia tujukan pada papan tulis. Merasa hina dengan dirinya yang terkekspos bebas, merasa jijik dengan dirinya yang kini sedang disetubuhi. Dihadapan puluhan pasang mata, dan Kai dengan santainya tak peduli dengan suasana yang ia buat ini.

"Ka-Kai, ngh, ahh..ja-jangan, bergerak, uhh, sakit, hiks, kumohon, keluarkan..benda itu, hiks.."

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menghentikan tangisannya, begitu pula dengan rengekan permohonannya yang sarat keputusasaan. Tapi manusia angkuh dibalik punggungnya keukeuh tak mau mendengar.

"Diam, ssh..aku akan keluar, Soo...Ah! Ah, ahhh..." Rasanya memang selalu percuma memohon pada seorang Kim JongIn, tak akan ada tabiat baik yang membalasnya. "Kyungsoo! Ouh! Ah! Ssh..aku..ngh, sampaaai.."

Kyungsoo bungkam, ia benar-benar membisu seperti apa yang diperintahkan Kai padanya. Diam, Kyungsoo diam. Dia tidak berteriak, memekik atau meracau tidak jelas. Ia memilih menahan seluruh rasa sakit direktum maupun tubuhnya yang terombang-ambing gerakan brutal Kai.

"Uhhhh..." Kai memuntahkan lahar panas itu dari kejantanannya, dan terus masuk membasahi dinding Kyungsoo. Sebagian darinya keluar, berhasil mengotori bangku mereka dan seragam Kyungsoo serta Kai. "Ssh...aku, ngh, kau, hh..nikmat sekali, Soo." Nafas Kyungsoo masih teratur, berbanding terbalik dengan nafas Kai yang naik-turun. "Lain kali aku ingin melakukannya ditempat terbuka, karena yang kemarin dilapangan, aku tidak sempat mengerjaimu lantaran hyungmu yang bodoh berada disana. Cih.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali, ia merasakan deru nafas Kai yang meraba ceruk lehernya, lalu lidah itu telah mengambil alih tengkuknya, Kyungsoo kepayahan lagi dalam menahan hasratnya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, Kyungsoo. Kau akan permanen menjadi milikku. Aku bersumpah." Kyungsoo tidak bergetar merasakan aura membunuh yang Kai luapkan padanya. Memiliki, memiliki. Dia pikir Kyungsoo barang? "Karena kau candu, karena kau target utamaku. Tak peduli apa resikonya, kau hanya boleh tunduk kepadaku, bukan pada si bodoh Chanyeol itu."

Kai berbisik seduktif dimasing-masing telinga Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengigiti cupingnya satu-persatu. "Aku heran, darimana sisi kau dan Chanyeol kakak beradik, sementara dari fisik maupun sifat, tidak ada mirip-miripnya?" Bahkan Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu. Dia enggan memikirkan bagaimana dan mengapa untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Kyungsoo hanya muak, ia muak diperlakukan rendah seperti ini. Kyungsoo masih bisa memaklumi seandainya dunia memang tidak berlaku adil padanya, tapi tidakkah ada setitik harapan untuknya bertahan? Untuk siapa hidup Kyungsoo dipertaruhkan?

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo. Kau pikir aku sedang bermonolog dengan angin, hah?" Kai mulai menaikkan oktaf suaranya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjingat karena kaget.

"Ngh, a-aku tidak tahu, Kai. Aku dan Chanyeol Hyung memang sangat berbeda, ngh.." Kyungsoo memajukan dirinya, berharap penis Kai segera terlepas dari lubangnya. Karena tentu saja, Kyungsoo tak ingin benda jahanam itu nantinya akan terbangun lagi. "Ka-Kai, ngh, lepaskan, kumohon, hiks.."

"Lepas? Tapi dia masih ingin tertidur didalam sana, Soo." Kai meraba nipple Kyungsoo, menekannya keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo kembali memekik.

"Kai, ouh..hentikan, hiks..kumohon.." Kai menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo, untuk kali ini saja. Ia mencabut penisnya yang tadinya bersarang dalam kehangatan rektum Kyungsoo. Dan desahan lega segera menyambut Kyungsoo begitu bebannya sedikit terangkat. Lubangnya sudah kosong, dan rasa penuh itu tergantikan dengan perih yang luar biasa.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu, Soo." Kai berucap serius, ia memakai kembali celananya. "Temui aku seusai istirahat, dibelakang sekolah. Awas kalau kau sampai tidak datang. Aku punya ancaman yang berarti, Kyungsoo, ingat baik-baik."

Dan Kyungsoo, hanya mampu mengangguk sekali meskipun hatinya diliputi ketakutan yang bukan main.

-ooo-

Kai melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, sesekali ia menoleh kearah ranselnya yang tampak penuh. Ditempatnya berpijak saat ini, suasana sepi justru sangat mendukungnya. Betapa tidak, halaman belakang sekolah yang terbengkalai ini selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya dikala bosan ataupun sedang ingin melakukan aksi tertentu.

Tetapi ia sedang gelisah, berulang kali Kai menghentakkan kakinya, kesal dibuat menunggu oleh seseorang. Seseorang..atau target yang ia sebut candu. Do Kyungsoo tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun, selang beberapa detik, raut itu berseri kembali, sekaligus decakan yang ia bunyikan tatkala sosok itu muncul dengan langkah tertatihnya. Sosok itu semakin dekat, menghampiri Kai disertai nafas tersengalnya.

"Kai-ah, maafkan, aku..hh..hh..aku terlambat." Kyungsoo menopang tubuhnya seraya berpegangan pada dinding. "Ak-aku akan..membuka bajuku, ngh, ja-jangan pukul aku, Kai."

"Jangan? Kau menyogokku dengan tubuhmu? Kau terlambat duapuluh menit dari perjanjian kita, Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar bentakan menggelegar seorang Kai itu, suaranya meninggi dan sarat kemurkaan. "Bangsat! Aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu, Kyungsoo!" Kai mendorong Kyungsoo keras, membuat tubuh rapuh itu terjatuh dengan kepala sedikit terantuk dinding.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, Kai. Ta-tapi, tadi..Chanyeol Hyung..hiks, dia sedang-"

"Chanyeol? Cih," Kai meludah, tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. "Persetan dengan Hyungmu!"

Amukan Kai mungkin memang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Buktinya, ia bersegera mengambil tali tambang yang berada didekat ranselnya tadi. Setelahnya ia melilitkan tali itu begitu erat dan kuat hingga membentuk suatu pola ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tentu saja setelah Kai berhasil menyentakkan kain seragam itu hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Dan kini, tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo telah terikat oleh tali-tali yang sudah menyilang rapat berkat tenaga kuat Kai.

"Jang-jangan, hiks..Kai..kau apakan, hiks..jangan..ikat aku.." Kyungsoo memohon disela isak tangisnya, ia menatap Kai yang berdiri dengan kacakan pinggang serta nafas dan peluh yang tak beraturan dari remaja berkulit tan itu. "Jangan lagi, Kai,,hiks.."

"Dengar, aku hanya akan bermain-main denganmu, Sayang." Kai mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo, tangan itu kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo, dan selang sedetik..BUGH! Kai memukul wajah Kyungsoo, hingga meninggalkan memar kebiruan disana.

"AKH! Appo, Kai..hiks..Appo.." Kyungsoo sempat oleng dari keseimbangannya, tubuhnya terguling akibat pukulan Kai barusan.

Kai mendengus, lalu ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, menarik kepalanya sehingga tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik. Kyungsoo bahkan memejamkan matanya, enggan menatap Kai yang kini pasti sedang menunjukkan aura membunuhnya.

"Bodoh! Buka matamu!" Kai membentak lagi, dipukulnya lagi kepala Kyungsoo seolah hendak menoyornya keras. Lalu disusul dengan tendangan bertubinya pada perut dan punggung Kyungsoo, terus berulang sampai suara rintihan Kyungsoo melemah. Lebam kebiruan itu tercetak jelas dipermukaan kulit Kyungsoo, dan melihat tanda-tanda kenikmatan yang diberikannya pada sang target, akhirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian di wajah itu.

PLAK! Kai menampar pipi Kyungsoo sesaat setelah menghadapkan wajah itu agar menatapnya, sekali lagi Kyungsoo seakan terlempar kesamping. Tubuhnya hanya mengikuti alur permainan manusia tak berperasaan ini.

"Sebut saja aku memiliki kelainan Sadistic, tapi aku menyukai kau tersiksa atas kuasaku, kau menderita atas kehendakku! Do Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu mengecap sedikitpun kebebasan!" Ocehan Kai itu hanya ditanggapi gelengan lemah Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya sudah menyipit sejak tadi, bahkan berulang kali Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya demi mengusir rasa nyeri dan ngilu akibat pukulan-pukulan Kai disekujur tubuhnya. "Dasar Pelacur!"

"Sak-sakit, hiks..Kai, appo..hentikan, hiks.,"

"Seberapapun kau memohon, aku tak akan pernah peduli!"

Kai meminimalisir udara diantara mereka dengan cara mencium Kyungsoo. Melumat habis bibir targetnya itu, memagutnya sekasar mungkin hingga tak menyisakan sedikitpun kelembutan.

Tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo itu pun menegang, seketika melengkung sesaat setelah Kai melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana. Oh, Kai meremas kuat kejantanan Kyungsoo. "AKH! SAKIT, KAI!"

Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya yang mendominasi, sejurus kemudian ia menelentangkan tubuh Kyungsoo, menyuruh targetnya itu untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Lalu ia segera kembali dengan sebuah vibrator dan sebuah dildo. Yang baru saja diambilnya diransel hitam itu.

"Hah, nikmati ini, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti sudah terlalu akrab dengan kedua benda ini. Ya, kan?" Kai kembali menjejali mulut Kyungsoo dengan ciuman panasnya, memaksa lidah mereka bertarung meski Kyungsoo cenderung pasif. "Ngh, jangan, Kai..kumohon, jangan, hiks.."

Lalu Kai bergerak menuju lubang targetnya, bersiap memasangkan kedua benda itu berujung dengan menanamkannya dalam-dalam. Kai mendorong vibrator yang sudah bergetar dengan mode high itu, mendorong terus dan terus hingga masuk keseluruhan. "AKH! KAI, KELUARKAN!" Tanpa pelumas, Kai terus memaksa vibrator itu menusuk prostat Kyungsoo, dan berhasil. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan airmatanya ditengah ringisan yang ia tahan sekuat mati.

"Nah, sekarang yang ini, ya.." Kalimat Kai itu disusul dengan dorongan kuat dildo yang sengaja Kai masukkan setelah Vibrator. Dan akibatnya, dildo itu hanya mampu masuk separuhnya saja. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin didera pesakitan yang mengoyak tubuhnya. "AKH! KAI, AKH! SAKIT! KELUARKAN, KAI!"

Raungan Kyungsoo itu hanya disambut Kai dengan senyuman. Sesekali ia melesakkan dildo itu maju dan mundur, agar ada pergerakan yang makin menyiksa targetnya itu. "Hiks..sakit, Kai..hiks, kumo-hhon, ahh, keluarkan, hiks.."

"Memohonlah, menangislah, karena itu yang ingin kudengar, Kyungsoo." Kai melipat kedua tangannya, tetap memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha meronta ditengah ikatan yang menekan dirinya, Kyungsoo yang berusaha memberontak dari getaran Vibrator dan tusukan Dildo di dalam dirinya, Kai sama sekali enggan melepaskan tatapannya, enggan melewatkan secuilpun ekspresi kesakitan dari Kyungsoo. "Dan aku mulai menyadari, bahwa kau adalah pasangan masokisku, Soo."

"Ak..aku, bukan seorang masokis, Kai." Penekanan yang menjadi titik kesalahan Kyungsoo itu jelas membuat Kai geram bukan main. "Bisa kau ulangi, Do Kyungsoo?!" Kai menampik wajah Kyungsoo, menghempaskannya dengan satu tangan besar. "Sialan! Kau menolak takdirmu untuk menjadi milikku! Apa itu artinya, hah?!" Kai membabi buta, remaja tan itu seolah kesetanan memukuli Kyungsoo, menghantam perut dan dada Kyungsoo berulang kali. Kyungsoo yang emmang tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, bahkan untuk sekedar melindungi dirinya sendiri ia pun tak sanggup, pada akhirnya hanya membiarkan Kai melampiaskan apapun ditubuhnya.

"Ter-terushh, kan, Kai..buat aku mathh-mati..saat ini, juga..AH!" Kai berhenti. Seketika itu. Gerakan brutalnya barusan terhenti karena kalimat ajaib itu. Pukulan pukulannya menguap sudah, kembali membekaskan gaungan lebam dan luka merah darah ditubuh targetnya, dan Kyungsoo yang merasa seakan tubuhnya terbelah-belah menjadi berkeping. "Ken-hh,kenapa, berhentiih, Kai-hh?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menampilkan wajahnya yang babak belur.

"Karena aku belum puas menyiksamu. Jadi, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dulu." Kai berucap tenang, lalu ia berbalik arah kembali menuju ranselnya. Dan sekembalinya remaja itu, ditangannya sudah terdapat kawat serta cock-ring, berikut penjepit nipple beraliran listrik. Ah, Kyungsoo tak perlu memikirkan apa fungsi mereka. "Pakai ini, ya, Soo, kau pasti suka."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menolak tentu saja. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Kyungsoo mencoba menyeret tubuhnya sendiri, memundurkan dirinya agar sedikit menjauh dari sosok mengerikan didepannya ini. "Mau kemana, Kyungsoo? Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, Sayang."

Kai tak memberi kesempatan apapun pada Kyungsoo, sehingga ia dengan cepat menarik lengan kurus itu, dan menyentaknya keras-keras. Kembali ia telentangkan tubuh telanjang berpeluh deras itu, Kai berjongkok didepannya. Sedetik kemudian, tangan itu bergerak memasangkan coc-ring dikejantanan Kyungsoo, membuat siempunya melenguh panjang karena dengan terpaksa orgasmenya tertahan. Lalu Kai menduduki perut Kyungsoo, kali ini kedua tangannya beralih cekatan memasangkan penjepit nipple beraliran listrik itu, menekannya kuat sebelum akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang tak karuan.

Dan yang terakhir, "AH! ARRRGHH! SAKIT, KAI, SAKIT!" Racauan itu sebagai tanda bahwa tangan lihai Kai sudah berhasil menusukkan ujung kawat itu dilubang kencing Kyungsoo. Memasukkannya hingga hanya seperempatnua yang terlihat menggantung. "AH! PERIH, KAI! SAKIT! AP-APPO, hiks.."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, Kyungsoo. Melihatmu begini tersiksa benar-benar mmebuatku semakin gila, agh!" Kai meremas rambutnya sendiri, seolah ia memang sedang frustasi. Kai kemudian berpindah tempat, sedikit berada didekat ranselnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, yang terjemur sinar matahari terlihat mengkilap dengan lelehan keringat yang mengucur. Berikut beragam sextoys yang bersarang ditubuh telanjangnya. Dan jangan lupakan ikatan tali yang mengekang seluruh pergerakannya. Oh, Do Kyungsoo telah terkunci.

"Kai-hh.,,ah, tolong..hiks.,appo, lepaskan aku, hiks.." Kyungsoo menggeliat kesana kemari, dan Kai intens memperhatikan tingkah bocah itu. "Nggh, Kai, hh..lep-lepasshh, ahh.." desahan demi desahan yang Kyungsoo keluarkan itu memang tak ayal membuat jiwa Kai bergemuruh, antara ingin menyentuhnya atau mempertahankan ego bahwa bukan dia yang bergantung oada Kyungsoo, melainkan sebaliknya.

"HEI! KIM JONG IN!" Sialan. Kai mengumpat saat mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar itu. Ah, sama sekali tidak asing. Chanyeol? Ya, pemilik suara itu pastilah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dan Kai berani bersumpah derap langkah itu kini mendekatinya, bahkan dari balik punggungnya pun Kai bisa merasakan tatapan menghujam yang seolah melubangi dirinya telak-telak. "Dasar bajingan!" BUGH! Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kai, lalu gamparan itu tepat mengenai wajah Kai. Hingga membuat sudut bibirnha berdarah, dan Kai mengusap darah itu dengan pose santai seperti biasa.

"Pukul lagi, Chanyeol, kalau itu bisa membuatmu menyerahkan adikmu padaku."

"Bedebah kurang ajar!" Amarah Chanyeol jelas sudah berada di titik didih ubun-ubunnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan mainanku padamu! Camkan itu, Kai!"

"Benarkah? Sekalipun aku memberikan penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan?"

Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli dengan perdebatan yang diciptakan kakaknya dan Kai. Yang ia pedulikan tentu hanya satu, ya, apalagi jika bukan harga diri yang sudah lama terbuang itu? Yang ia pedulikan hanya keadaan tubuhnya, dirinya yang seorang manusia bukanlah sebuah mainan. Tapi seluruh manusia dipermukaan bumi ini, tak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Sama sekali. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan selama hidup belasan tahun ditempat ini.

"Ya, sekalipun kau memberikan nyawamu dihadapanku. Kyungsoo tetap milikku!" Chanyeol berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kai. Membuat Kai yang mendapat semburan itu harus memalingkan wajah sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, silahkan urus adikmu. Dan jangan hilangkan sextoysnya, Chanyeol."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai melenggang pergi, tak lagi menggubris situasi disekitarnya. Melihat tingkah konyol Kai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuruti kalimat rivalnya barusan. Urus, ia akan mengurus Kyungsoo, yang..ergh, keadaannya kini begitu menyedihkan. Oh astaga, beruntung saja ia lewat kemari setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh, dan praduganya benar. Itu suara mainannya, Kyungsoo dan bedebah ciliknya, Kim JongIn.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo, menggoyahkan sedikit kepala yang terkulai itu. "Hy-ngh, hyunghh, tolong-hh, ngh, aku..hiks..lepassh, ahh..aku ingin keluar, hyungshh..sshh.." sederet kalimat penggugah gairah itu, tak urung membuat kejantanan Chanyeol menegang juga.

"Sialan. Aku benci melihatmu begini indah, Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku terangsang, hm?"

Kyungsoo, terang saja segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia jelas tidak ingin memancing birahi Chanyeol yang memang mudah naik itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya disini, Soo. Aku akan membereskanmu, dan hukumanmu, seperti biasa, menanti dirumah."

Ungkapan atau pernyataan sedingin es itu terdengar bagai jatuhan hukuman pidana, oh atau lebih parah, ini hukuman mati. Kyungsoo kesulitan menarik nafasnya, terlebih disela gelinjangan menukik akibat sextoys-sextoys sialan yang membelenggunya kini.

"Kau tahu, Soo..Kami akan selalu membencimu."

"Dan kalian akan,,hh, ssh..berusaha menghancurkan..ku-hh.."

"Kau benar. Kau benar, Do Kyungsoo."

Sedetik, dua detik, Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan orgasmenya, begitu pula dengan sentuhan-sentuhan menggelitik dari bagian bawah maupun atasnya. Sementara Chanyeol yang tinggal disana, kini malah menggantikan posisi Kai dalam mengawasinya. "Bagaimana bisa Kai itu begitu berambisi ingin merebutmu, hm?" Kyungsoo melemah, tak mampu mendengar lagi suara Chanyeol, dan pandangannya mengabur, yang terlihat kini adalah wajah samar kakaknya.

"Hyu-ngghss, ahh..kumohon, tolong aku..." Dan semuanya berubah gelap. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

-ooo-

TBC

Wooosh!

FULL NC ! yeayea, this kind like a PWP! *pundung

Tapi untuk mengobati kerinduan kalian dengan kisah ini *cetseh duh, kaya ada yang ngangenin aja -_-, sepertinya adegan Kaisoo memang sudah muluk-muluk disini, ya.

Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan alur cerita, semuanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur~

Dan aku suka Kyungsoo begitu menderita, jadi aku selalu menbuat hidupnya sengsara. Maafkan authooor, Kyungsoo, hiks..ini demi jalannya cerita, yassshh!

Ah, finally, setelah mengalami stuck in the moment dari nulis ff ini, ide mesum pun banyak bermunculan. Alhasil, chap ini banyak adegan seksnya deh u,u

Hueeee!

Mind to review?

Seperti biasa, kalo ngga banyak, ngga akan lanjut. Yah, seperti satu tahun yang lalu tuh tuh xD hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Never Want To Be Like This**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Kaisoo Fanfiction_

_HardYaoi, Mature, HardBdsm_

_Violence and Torture_

_Dont like? Go back!_

_-ooo-_

_A/n :_

Welcome Back!

Wah, banyak tanggapan yang bilang kalo ini berlebihan banget, ya. Meskipun fiktif dan cenderung PWP, saya tahu benar kok kalo INWTBLT amat sangat keterlaluan. Yah, mohon maaf untuk pihak-pihak yang kurang suka dengan genre semacam ini. Tapi bukankah saya sudah memberikan warn, bahwa terdapat banyak kekerasan disini? Bukannya saya ingin dipandang ngawur dalam membuat cerita, tapi please, ini hanya untuk hiburan, kok. Jadi, saya cuman mau pengertian dari readers semua aja, ya, review apapun boleh kok, saya terima dengan senang hati. Bukannya saya ngga mau nerima kritik dan saran, tapi kalo anda-anda semua ngga berkenan sama fic ini, alangkah lebih baiknya tidak perlu membacanya. Semua author pasti perlu review kan? Hehe

*deepbow*

Buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, terimakasih banyak :)

Ini sangat membantu saya dalam menulis.

Dan lagi, maafkan saya belum bisa membalasnya satu-persatu.

Apresiasi kalian ke cerita bener-bener keren, deh!

-ooo-

Author POV

Selamat datang dikehidupan Do Kyungsoo yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Ah, maksudku, lihat, betapa tidak masuk akalnya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Semata karena dia memiliki suatu problematika yang menjerat keluarganya dimasa lampau. Ah, kau tanya, mengapa ini menimpanya? Kesalahan. Ibarat dendam yang ditaruh sembarangan.

Dunia mengecamnya tanpa henti. Pada masa itu, masa dimana dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang orangtuanya perdebatkan. Tapi selasar memorinya bukan mengatakan orangtuanya yang saat ini adalah mereka yang sama dimasa lalunya. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki ingatan yang payah. Bukan orangtuanya, mungkin orangtua Chanyeol yang saat itu mengeluarkan suara keras didepan seorang laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh tegap, malam itu beliau berada disamping Kyungsoo yang terpekur bingung.

Hujan deras menampar-nampar jendela rumah mewah milik laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo ingat sedikit, saat itu ia memang sudah tinggal dirumah ini bersama dengan segala fasilitasnya. Tapi, orangtua Chanyeol datang bak monster penghancur. Segalanya berubah cepat, secepat detik yang berlalu dari hidupnya. Perubahan ini jelas saja membuat Kyungsoo makin terpuruk. Ia hanya tidak ingat siapa laki-laki itu, dia sendiri saja tanpa pendamping. Mungkin dia belum beristri atau apa saja itu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanku dari tangan-tangan kotor milik kalian!" Laki-laki itu berteriak, sembari menuding wajah ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Waktu itu mereka sama-sama berada disana. Chanyeol ikut menatapnya berang, sementara Kyungsoo hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan rasa heran mencapai ubun-ubun. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian! Dasar pengkhianat!" Begitu selebihnya yang diserukan pria itu, seketika itu pula dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar bersembunyi dibalik badannya. "Dan Kyungsoo akan tetap bersamaku!"

"Kyungsoo bersama kami! Bukankah kau juga membenci anak itu, hah?" Membenci, membenci? Apa yang salah? Putaran memori itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo menggigil. Jadi, keakraban ini..uh, ini dia titik temu. "Perusahaanmu jatuh ketangan kami! Dan kau, kuharap kau segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"

"Kyungsoo memang sudah menjadi penyebab utama kejadian itu, tapi dia akan tetap bersamaku sekalipun aku membencinya! Kau, dan istrimu juga anakmu, tidak akan pernah selamat! Jangan harap kau akan hidup bahagia, Tuan Park!" Park? Park? Marga mereka berbeda? Tidak, tidak. Marganya adalah Do. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Apakah..terjadi kesalahan disini? Kemurkaan laki-laki itu kian menajam. Disulut oleh keberingasan pria dan wanita lainnya yang menatap penuh kebencian. "Jangan. Harap. Kau. Bisa. Merebut. Kebahagiaanku."

"Aku bisa! Keluarga Park bisa melakukan apa saja!" Laki-laki itu terus mengungkung Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya, deru nafasnya pun terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Sementara laki-laki lain yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya mendengus sembari mengalihkan tatapannya pada istrinya, dan Chanyeol. Ah, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menahan sakit dikepalanya, kilasan-kilasan itu seolah menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut terdalam. Siapa laki-laki itu? Ayahnya kah? Yang asli? Keluarga Park, selama ini mereka bilang marga mereka adalah Do. "Dan terima kasih telah mengingatkan kami untuk berkhianat padamu!'

"Sialan!" Bugh! Tangan laki-laki itu mengahantam telak sisian wajah ayah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memekik, kaget. "Apa kesalahan yang kuperbuat, hah? Katakan apa?!"

"Kesalahanmu? Karena kau terlalu meremehkanku, kau bilang aku tak layak menjadi mitra kerjamu. Kau pikir aku tak punya perasaan? Pada saat itu kau mempermalukanku dihadapan rekan bisnismu, tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Ayah Chanyeol itu berucap menggebu. Nafasnya naikturun tidak beraturan. Berikut gerakan tangannya yang berambisi ingin membalas pukulan laki-laki itu. "Sekarang keadaanya berubah, Do! Kau bangkrut! Kau bangkurt karena kami! Hahaha!" Tawa itu menggema keseluruh ruangan, Kyungsoo ingat saat itu dirinya hanya bisa terpaku. Diselingi tatapan Chanyeol yang tetap memandangnya rendah. "Kyungsoo ikut dengan kami! Biar dia rasakan akibat dari apa yang dilakukan ayahnya! Hahaha!"

Ayahnya, ayahnya..laki-laki itu benar ayahnya. Astaga, selama ini apa yang ia lupakan? Apa yang dilakukan keluarga Park agar ingatannya menghilang tak berbekas?

"Jangan! Jangan bawa Kyungsoo!"

"Dia bisa menjadi jaminannya, Do." Kali ini suara istrinya yang mendominasi, menggantikan adidaya suaminya. "Kau bisa mengambilnya saat ia sudah berumur enambelas tahun nanti. Selama enam tahun itu, kau akan kubiarkan berjuang membangun perusahaanmu yang baru. Karena tentu saja, perusahaanmu yang saat ini adalah milik kami. Sementara Kyungsoo tinggal dengan kami, kau akan mendapat balasan atas apa yang kau perbuat lewat anak pembawa sial ini. Ya, kan?"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Kyungsoo, hah?"

"Kenapa? Cih, tentu karena kami ingin melampiaskan sakit hati yang kau sebabkan itu! Lagipula, mana mungkin kami menyiksa orang tua seperti dirimu, hah?! Hah, bukannya ini juga bisa menjadi alternatif, untuk menyalurkan kebencianmu padanya. Ya, kan?"

Sakit hati, keluarga Park sakit hati pada keluarga Do, ayahnya. Ha-ah, ini semakin rumit. Ayahnya pun membenci dirinya, atas dasar apa? Apa kesalahan bocah sepertinya dimasa lampau? Dan, dan ia adalah objek pesakitan, ia pengganti ayahnya. Kyungsoo tahu, itulah mengapa ayah dan ibu Chanyeol selalu berang padanya, karena..karena, karena mereka selalu mengingat wajah ayahnya. Pengkhianat, mereka adalah pengkhianat. Sayangnya Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam lubuk neraka dengan naungan rumah miliknya sendiri. Keluarga Park berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, melalui Kyungsoo dan kebangkrutan perusahaannya dahulu.

Ia bersumpah, bulan depan umurnya sudah enambelas tahun. Dan ia yakin ayahnya akan datang menjemput serta merta menghilangkan siksaan batin dan fisik yang didapatnya selama ini. Tapi, satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya, adalah..dimana kehadiran ibunya? Kemana wanita yang harusnya mendampingi mereka? Pada malam itu, sosoknya tidak terlihat. Apakah penyebab ia dibenci, ada hubungannya dengan sang ibu?

Lalu, apakah ayahnya itu telah berhasil? Apakah ayahnya itu berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia mampu kembali membangun perusahaanya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya malas berurusan dengan memori. Ia melupakan banyak hal dan ia benci itu.

Termasuk marganya. Kenapa ia tak tahu selama ini Chanyeol, ayah dan ibunya menyembunyikan identitas mereka? Apa alasannya? Kenapa mereka memilih menggunakan marga Do, marga ayahnya? Kyungsoo hanya berasumsi, apakah dia terkena amnesia? Entahlah, untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan padanya.

Kyungsoo tak mau naif pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia memilih untuk menyimpulkan apa yang menimpanya saat ini adalah kuasa Tuhan. Bertubi-tubi datangnya, semua penyiksaan tak berhati itu. Semata karena kesalahan dimasa lalu, yang sebabkan sakit hati. Pengkhianatan. Dirinya dijadikan jaminan, pesakitan para pendosa. Enam tahun ini ia hidup didalam rumahnya sendiri, yang ditinggalkan ayahnya. Tapi dirumahnya sendiri ini pula, segala kesaksian hidup tercecer memuakkan.

"Hei, ayo bangun." Itu suara Chanyeol. Hyungnya, hyung palsunya. "Dasar. Kubilang bangun, maka bangunlah, Do Kyungsoo."

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menggunakan margaku?" Kyungsoo takut-takut bertanya, ia meredam keperihan disekujur tubuhnya. Memaksakan diri untuk tampak kuat dimata Chanyeol. Sekalipun ia tahu, dirinya akan selalu rendah dihadapan sang pengkhianat keluarganya ini. Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, yang sontak terkejut mendapat sahutan itu. Ia memalingkan wajah, melihat Kyungsoo kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada ingatanku? Kalian merusakku, kalian benar-benar menghancurkanku!"

"Sebentar lagi waktunya tiba, Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan tinggal bersama ayahmu yang bajingan itu, yang sekarang sudah jatuh miskin. Bodohnya, kekayaan yang ia punya tidak akan bisa diambil alih lagi. Dia hanya akan punya dirimu yang turut mengahancurkan hidupnya. Itu sebabnya dia rela-rela saja saat kau kami bawa. Lalu pada saatnya nanti, ia akan menjajakan tubuhmu agar kebutuhannya tercukupi. Hahaha, aku sudah membayangkan itu, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendelik, separah itukah garis hidupnya?

"Lalu, mengenai ingatanmu? Cih, kenapa jangka waktu ingatanmu cepat sekali, sih? Ya, ya, dulunya aku sempat mendorongmu kehadapan mobil, dan kepalamu mengalami pendarahan hebat. Mm, kalau tidak salah saat itu umurmu baru tigabelas tahun, hei itu tiga tahun lalu, kan? Yah, kau melupakan semuanya. Termasuk ayah dan ibumu. Yang kau lihat hanya kami, aku kakakmu, ayah dan ibuku adalah orangtuamu. Kesempatan itu kami manfaatkan untuk merubah marga kami. Menjadi Do,"

"Kenapa?" Lirihan satu kata itu tergumam samar. Kyungsoo meraih seragamnya, mengenakannya perlahan. Lalu kembali menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Kemana ibuku?"

"Ayo pulang, simpan pertanyaanmu itu, Kyungsoo." Dan Chanyeol menarik dirinya, agar berdiri mengikuti langkah besar itu. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Sekali lagi kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap. Memandang punggung Chanyeol yang tercetak keringat. "Kenapa kalian setega ini?"

"Karena ayahmu jauh lebih tega pada kami, bodoh!" Chanyeol berbalik cepat, irisnya menusuk mata bulat Kyungsoo. Membuatnya harus memundurkan langkah karena Chanyeol seperti hendak menerkamnya. "Biarpun kau sudah menjadi pengganti ayahmu, rasa sakit hati kami tidak akan pernah usai. Ayahmu keterlaluan, dia mempermalukan nama Park didepan publik. Kau kira aku yang saat itu berumur sebelas tahun belum bisa mencerna semuanya, hah? Untuk itu aku benci kehadiranmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

Mereka sudah diparkiran sekolah, dan Chanyeol terburu mendorong Kyungsoo agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Hyung, tak apa kan kalau aku masih memanggilmu Hyung? Meskipun pada kenyataannya kita tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali?"

"Jadi, yang ada dipikiran picikmu hanya ini? Maaf saja, tapi sejak dahulu aku tak pernah menganggapmu adikku. Selain karena skenario yang kami buat, dan untuk menjatuhkan Kai tentu saja, agar setidaknya mereka menghormatiku sebagai pemilik sah atas dirimu."

Tidak, kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan barusan sama sekali tidak menohok hatinya. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu, lebih dari apapun ia tahu. Ia tahu bagaimana Chanyeol, kehidupannya dan kebiasaannya. Kyungsoo hanya enggan mengakui, kalau ingatannya berubah karena Chanyeol yang tega mencelakainya. Sekeji itukah dendam yang ditanamkan orangtuanya pada bocah sepolos Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?

"Hyung? Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting dendam kami sudah terbalaskan, kau menderita dan ayahmu bangkrut. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Lihat saja nanti, saat ayahmu menjemputmu, hidupmu juga tak akan jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Jangan kau pikir ayahmu akan menyayangimu, Kyungsoo, tidak, dia tidak akan."

Chanyeol melanjutkan, tanpa peduli benak Kyungsoo yang berputar-putar memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Mungkinkah? Tapi dia ayahnya kan? Tidak mungkin seorang ayah kandung membenci anaknya sendiri? Kecuali satu hal. Yang belum Kyungsoo tahu.

"Ayahku hanya salah bicara waktu itu, Hyung. Kenapa kalian tak mau memaafkannya saja? Dan lagi, kenapa harus aku yang kalian siksa habis-habisan? Aku toh-"

"Diam! Sudah kubilang simpan saja pertanyaanmu, Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menggeram, dipegangnya kuat-kuat kemudi itu, membelokkannya tidak serantan. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mobil itu sudah terparkir rapi dihalaman rumah keluarga Do. Kyungsoo turun tanpa disuruh, kakinya menjejak rumput dengan sepatu usangnya. Ia lihat Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya, memasuki rumah dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa.

Saat Kyungsoo menyusulnya, kegaduhanlah yang menyambutnya. Teriakan histeris saling bersahutan, amukan ayah Chanyeol terdengar begitu membahana. Chanyeol juga disana, menampakkan sikap yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Kebingungan dengan situasi yang didapat secara tiba-tiba ini tak membuat pikiran Kyungsoo terhenti begitu saja. Ia menyaksikan, hanya sebagai penonton.

Ayah Chanyeol, Ibu Chanyeol dan..astaga, laki-laki itu? Ayahnya? Sungguh, ini seperti dejavu. Kyungsoo yang membeku, Chanyeol yang melempar tatapan tak suka padanya. Ayah Chanyeol yang murka dan laki-laki itu yang menuding wajah ayah Chanyeol. Serta ibu Chanyeol, yang bersikap dingin dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Ini, situasi ini sama seperti enam tahun silam. Saat ingatan itu terputar kembali, Kyungsoo mengatupkan matanya rapat. Enggan merasakan rinding yang menjelma hujatan.

"Ini dia Kyungsoo! Anak yang kau bilang membawa sial sepanjang kehidupanmu, dan kini..saat umurnya belum enam belas tahun kau mau menjemputnya? Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, Do HanSoo!" Ah, Kyungsoo menjadi masalah utama perdebatan ini. Lagi-lagi.

HanSoo. Nama ayahnya adalah HanSoo. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya saat kau mengingat sebagian ingatanmu yang sengaja menghilang.

"_Well_, kau apakan dia, hah?! Ke-kenapa sampai..lebam itu, luka-luka diwajahnya? Apa yang kau perbuat, hah?!" Ayahnya datang kembali, untuk menjemputnya. Untuk melindunginya, bukankah begitu? Tapi Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal, ayahnya itu tak mau menatapnya, tak mau merengkuhnya. Kenapa? Tidakkah beliau merindukannya?

"Kau hanya belum melihat luka disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan luka dibatinnya. Yang kami buat sepaten mungkin. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya setelah kau tahu kenikmatan macam apa yang ia tawarkan. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?" Gelegaran suara berat ayah Chanyeol itu memecah deru nafas yang saling beradu. Membiarkan reaksi Chanyeol menjawab ayahnya. Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi! Persetan dengan umur enambelas, bulan depan dia sudah umur enambelas!" Dan Ayahnya yang tampak asing itu segera menarik lengannya, cukup cepat hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjingat.

"Cih, lalu bagaimana perkembangan usaha yang kau rintis? Tanpa hasil? Kubilang juga apa, kau tidak mampu melawan kami, HanSoo. Dan lagi, aku sepenuhnya yakin, bahwa selama enam tahun ini, kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan menjadi sampah masyarakat. Kau pemabuk, berjudi, dan lain sebagainya. Mengesankan. Kau menjemput Kyungsoo sebagai apa? Kau jadikan dia jaminan lilitan hutangmu? Hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban, senyum culas itu menjadi reaksi utamanya. Bahkan datarnya air muka itu sama sekali tak berubah saat ayah Chanyeol menyinggung masa lalu.

"Tidakkah kau mengingatnya, HanSoo? Bagaimana Kyungsoo merusak seluruh harapanmu? Tanpa kau sadari kehancuran itu adalah anakmu sendiri, berada sangat dekat denganmu." Ayah Chanyeol jelas berusaha memanas-manasi, mempertegang keadaan. "Dia yang membunuh istrimu, kan? Dia, kan, HanSoo?"

Membunuh. Membunuh? Kyungsoo tidak membunuh siapapun, apalagi ibunya. Benar, kan? Katakan itu semua salah. Kyungsoo terhenyak, dadanya sesak seketika itu. Kepala dan potongan ingatannya ikut tertepis kelabu. Tidak mungkin, kan, kalau dia membunuh ibunya sendiri? Yang bahkan wajahnya pun tidak ia ingat.

"Hentikan! Itu urusanku! Kau tetap pengkhianat! Kau merusak dan menghancurkan segalanya, tepat didepan mukaku, Park YeonJi!" HanSoo menguarkan aura mengancamnya, ia sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang masih tertegun.

"A-ayah? Anda adalah ayahku, kan?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan, merapal tiap katanya dengan hati-hati. "Kalau anda memang benar ayahku-"

"Ikut aku, Kyungsoo!" Bahkan aspirasinya tak didengar. Tidak ada yang mau menyimak argumen yang ingin dikatakan Kyungsoo. Termasuk laki-laki asing yang ingatannya bilang adalah sosok ayah kandungnya. HanSoo setengah menarik setengah menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya masuk kedalam Van terbuka miliknya. Lalu ia keluar kembali, menatap bengis satu persatu anggota keluarga Park disana. "Kalian akan mendapat balasannya! Aku bersumpah!"

"Hei, hei, jangan terburu, HanSoo. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya," YeonJi menahan HanSoo, mendorong dadanya agar menghimpit Van dibelakangnya. HanSoo memunggungi YeonJi. "Kyungsoo mungkin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada kami."

"Tidak akan, kalian sudah terlalu kejam menyiksanya. Jadi mana mungkin dia mau berbesar hati memaafkan kalian, hah?! Bangsat!" Luapan amarah itu agaknya memang sudah mendarah daging. Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan ayahnya lewat kaca mobil itupun mulai menyendukan tangisnya. Bukan apa, silahkan sebut dia cengeng, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar bagai idiot yang tersesat diantara orang-orang jenius. Tidak mengerti apapun, kenyataan pahit yang membelenggunya. Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu kecelakaan lama yang terkuak hingga menyebabkannya amnesia. Sudah cukupkah Tuhan memberinya penderitaan? "Lain kali, kita dipertemukan kembali, kupastikan kalian mati dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Lalu HanSoo menghantam telak rusuk Yeonji. Terburu meninggalkan raung kesakitannya, HanSoo segera menduduki kemudinya. Mendiamkan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memikul tanda tanya seberat satu ton. "Brengsek kau, HanSoo!" Umpatan itu hanya sekedarnya saja. Karena toh setelah itu, Van yang dikemudikan HanSoo sudah melaju membelah pinggiran kota Seoul. Entah menuju kemana.

"Dah, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menunduk lesu dengan satu tangannya yang terangkat keatas. Ia kembali menengadah dan menemukan Ummanya disanding. "Mainanku pergi, Umma."

"Ha-ah, tenang saja, Sayang. Yang terpenting adalah perusahaan dan segala aset milik tua bangka itu telah menjadi milik kita. Bukan begitu, YeonJi?" Yang ditanya mengangguk antusias, tawa memenuhi suaranya. "Ya, kita berhasil membalaskan dendam dan itu benar-benar membuatku puas. Masalah Kyungsoo, kalau kau merindukannya, kau bisa melacaknya sendiri, Chanyeol."

Ah, benar. Melacak Kyungsoo tidaklah sulit baginya. Chanyeol masih bisa bermain-main dengan adiknya, bukan?

-ooo-

Kyungsoo pergi tak membawa apapun. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Kenyataan begitu tepat datang setiba-tiba ini. Semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka berhasil menyentak pikirannya, Kyungsoo tersadar dengan siapa dia saat ini. Ia menoleh demi melihat sosok asing dengan nama ayah ini, laki-laki itu tampak berantakan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, cerutu dibibirnya, bekas luka memanjang dipelipisnya, dan pakaiannya yang kumal. Benar-benar menggambarkan seburuk apa kondisi laki-laki itu. Ah, tidak jauh beda dengannya bukan?

"Jadi, apa ibu sudah meninggal?" Tepat sasaran. Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaannya sempat membuat ayahnya itu terkejut. Tapi ia malah berdeham, menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan tanpa fokus jalanan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" A-ha, pengalihan pembicaraan. Ayahnya tidak ingin dia menyinggung soal ibu, lebih lanjut dan lebih jauh. "Jawab, aku tidak sedang berbicara pada udara, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya pada sisian jalan, padang ilalang yang terbakar terik matahari itu menyedot perhatiannya. Melupakan sejenak pertanyaan konyol yang ayahnya lontarkan. Memang dia pikir apa?

"Kalau aku menceritakannya, kau juga tidak akan percaya." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya tidak serantan. Serta merta ia mendapati dirinya yang kini menyandar pada jendela. "Aku tidak ingin dikasihani."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ayahnya itu kembali menyesap kepulan asap dari cerutu dibibirnya, menghisap penuh penekanan. Dan Kyungsoo benci itu, ia tidak suka aroma rokok yang seolah mengambil alih oksigen disekitarnya. "Aku akan memindahkan sekolahmu, kau tinggal bersamaku di Busan."

"Busan? Jauh sekali.." Kyungsoo berdecak, memagut pahatan senyumnya yang dipaksakan. Sekilas ia melihat ayahnya itu terbatuk, lalu jalanan disekitarnya berubah gelap. Mereka sudah berkendara selama dua jam tanpa istirahat, dan Kyungsoo rasa ayahnya perlu untuk tidur. "Kau lelah? Kenapa tidak berhenti saja di pom bensin? Aku yang akan mengisinya, kau tidurlah."

"Ada satu hal yang salah disini. Kenapa kau tak memanggilku Ayah, hm?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya."

Hening.

Ayahnya itu terbungkam, mulutnya terkunci bak antah-berantah tanpa tepi. Sama sekali enggan mengadu tatap dengan Kyungsoo yang bergulat dengan asumsinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu memilih bersikap rikuh dan kikuk, mengingat Kyungsoo tak melepaskan pandangannya yang kosong.

Van itu pun terhenti di pom bensin duapuluh empat jam yang biasa dikunjungi container besar. Ayahnya menyerahkan selembar uang kertas pada Kyungsoo, lalu ia menjulurkan kedua kakinya diselasar mobil, bersiap untuk terbuai dalam mimpi. Kyungsoo memegang uang itu agar melesak dalam dadanya, ia segera mengambil alat pengisi untuk diarahkan pada lubang yang nyaris kosong ditepian Van ayahnya itu. Astaga, Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa kotornya mobil ini. Tidak terawat dan kulitnya cenderung dibiarkan mengelupas. Sembari menunggu, Kyungsoo menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya, berharap dpudara dingin yang menyergapnya dapat berkuranh sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melirik kedalam mobil, ayahnya sudah jatuh tertidur. Lelap sekali dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar sampai luar.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan urusannya, ia kembali meletakkan alat itu ketempat semula. Baru kemudian ia terduduk ditrotoar, terdiam sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya ingin menikmati udara malam, yang dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang. Ia memandang langit, kerumunan bintang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Sepi. Sunyi senyap. Langit itu tampak kosong, hampa. Sehampa perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dihadapkan pada sembarang takdir sekelumit kobaran api. Kyungsoo hanya enggan memaknai kehidupannya, yang hancur tiba-tiba, yang jatuh tiba-tiba. Semuanya serba tiba-tib-

"Kyungsoo?" -a. Ah, seseorang memanggil namanya? Ditempat yang jarang ditemukan orang ini? Masalahnya saat ini Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik van ayahnya, menutupi sebagian dirinya, tapi orang itu- "Kau mau kabur kemana, hah?" -kenapa bisa menemukannya?

Sialan. Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini. Tapi ia enggan menoleh, ia tidak akan melihat kebelakang. Sampai kemudian tangan itu membelai sisian wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo reflek menepis tindakan itu. "Kai, aku lelah berurusan denganmu. Masalahku sudah sangat menumpuk, jangan menambahnya lagi."

Yah, dia-seseorang yang baru saja menyapa Kyungsoo-adalah Jongin. Alter egonya adalah Kai, dia terkenal dengan nama itu. "Well, kebetulan aku akan mengunjungi Halmeoni-ku di Busan, yah kalau kau mau tahu, sih." Tak disangka, Kai malah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, membiarkan tatapannya menjelajahi wajah Kyungsoo yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup luka. Uh. "Kalau tahu kau akan pindah ke Busan, aku juga ikut pindah kesana. Setidaknya, ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan, kan? Siapa sangka kita bertemu disini, sementara kau akan meninggalkan Seouk dan tak akan pernah kembali? Itu artinya takdir mempertem-"

"Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu, Kai." Uh-oh, Kyungsoo berani menyetop kalimatnya? Semudah itu? Dengan nada sinis yang alami itu? "Aku sudah cukup menjalani ini, Kai. Keluargaku, mereka, kau, siapapun, kenapa-maksudku, apa salahku?" Kyungsoo tidak berharap Kai akan membalas unek-uneknya barusan. Tapi ia merasakan nafas itu memanas disekitar ceruk lehernya. Sebelah tangan itu mulai menyingkap kaus tipis yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Ah, Kai berulah lagi. Apakah didalam Van itu ayahnya benar-benar tidur? Semoga saja, ia tidak melihat perlakuan leceh Kai terhadapnya. "Hentikan, Kai. Jangan,"

"Mm?" Kai bergumam, ia tidak pernah percaya dengan simbolik kebetulan. Kebetulan, klise kedengarannya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi saat ini, benar-benar terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang berniat pergi, pada akhirnya akan kembali kepelukannya pula. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Halmeoni yang memintaku datang dihari ini, Kyungsoo. Aku menemukanmu, dan kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku."

"Siapa dirimu, Kai? Siapa dirimu?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, memunggungi Kai yang masih termangu diposisinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Hah?"

"Kyungsoo, Busan masih sangat jauh, ada berkilo-kilo meter lagi." Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Kai malah membahas jarak. Pemuda Tan itu akhirnya berdiri, berangsur memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyanggakan dagunya dibahu Kyungsoo. "Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai dialamatmu. Aku akan mencarimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kai. Tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan atas namaku." Selanjutnya, Kai bergegas pergi, bukannya ingin menunggu Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu. Tapi laki-laki itu malah memacu langkah seribu, dia pikir pertemuan macam apa ini? Setelah dia berhasil mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo, Kai begitu saja meninggalkannya. Apa-apaan. "Dasar penjilat menjijikkan." Umpatan itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk menguap bersama udara malam yang dingin pekat.

Kyungsoo berlalu dari trotoar itu. Melangkah gontai menuju Van ayahnya. Ia duduk dibangku penumpang tepat disamping bangku kemudi. Senyum pahitnya ia pamerkan pada jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Lalu kepalanya kembali tersandar pada separuh jendela lainnya. Ia biarkan saja rambut cokelatnya tertiup semilir angin yang terasa menggigit. Kyungsoo tidak membawa mantel, dia tidak membawa apa-apa, kan?

"Kau tidak tidur?" Ayahnya telah terjaga. Katupan mata itu terbuka saat cahaya menyilaukan menusuk korneanya. Dan mendapati lamunan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu baru menegakkan tubuh. Ia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, membuat remaja itu menoleh reflek. "Tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau mati karena menahan kantuk,"

Kyungsoo mendecih, memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya yang kembali menyulut cerutu. "Aku benci cerutumu. Buang itu."

"Kenapa kau memerintahku?" Ayahnya tetap menyalakan batang nikotin itu, kemudian menyuapnya sekuat bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mau menjemputmu."

"Karena kau ingin memanfaatkanku. Kau membutuhkanku untuk menopang kelanjutan hidupmu. Begitu?" Kyungsoo berucap tenang, mimiknya sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Seharusnya kau menjadi anak yang baik, Kyungsoo."

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, seburuk apa kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat. Sehingga aku harus mengalami penderitaan semacam ini." Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, jeda sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kenapa? Supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya dan kehidupanku kembali sepeerti semula."

"Seharusnya kau menjadi anak yang baik, Kyungsoo."

Ayahnya mengulang kalimat itu. Bersikeras menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah aneh ayahnya, ayah yang benar-benar ayahnya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Karena Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana dia mengenal ayahnya. Ini masih dini hari, jarum pendek menunjuk keangka dua, dan yang panjang berada ditengah angka duabelas. Masih panjang waktunya untuk beristirahat sampai subuh.

"Aku boleh tidur, kan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu dibalas anggukan sekali. Dan Kyungsoo menyenyakkan dirinya sendiri, menanamkan pada benaknya bahwa nanti saat ia terbangun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada keluarga Park, tidak ada Ayahnya sebagai Pemabuk, tidak ada Ibunya sebagai misteri. Terakhir, tidak ada Kai yang selalu mengejarnya. Lelaki yang menyandang title Ayah itu menghirup kepulan asap cerutunya sendiri. Sudut bibirnya terangkat pasti, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan kembali melajukan Van itu ditengah temaram lampu jalanan.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa dilahirkan dari rahim istriku." Curahan itu mungkin ditujukan pada musik di radio. Atau pada kaca spion diatas kepalanya. Atau kemudi didepannya. Atau apapun. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Dengan hati yang tertancap paku besar. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku ada disana. Tentu aku akan lebih memilih untuk menendangmu daripada membiarkan istriku mati sia-sia."

Mati sia-sia. Sia-sia? Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya memusatkan konsentrasi pada suara itu. Ia seolah tersedot kedalam pusaran yang menerornya siang dan malam. Semuanya tampak samar. Dan Kyungsoo diharuskan meraba semua itu. Mencari potongan kisah yang ia lupakan, mencari potongan masa lalu yang ia tinggalkan. Ibunya, kecelakaanya bersama Chanyeol, Ayahnya. Cukup, mungkin untuk saat ini, itulah prioritas utamanya.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo merasakan berkas biasan matahari menyinarinya tanpa ampun. Cahaya jingga terang itu turut membuat dua kelopaknya tergerak untuk membuka. Dan ia terbangun. Kyungsoo membenahi sejenak posisi duduknya, lehernya pegal bukan main karena kesalahan tidurnya semalam. Kyungsoo melirik jam digital yang terpasang diselasar mobil, ini masih jam delapan pagi, dan perutnya sudah berkeruyuk meminta jatah. Sejauh apa Busan ini?

Menoleh. Ia mendapati sosok ayahnya semakin amburadul. Setirnya digenggam kuat, tapi gaya menyetirnya tampak malas-malasan. Seketika pikirannya melayang kembali, teringat ocehan lalu ayahnya. Teringat bagaimana Chanyeol membawanya pada situasi ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol bertengkar hebat, dan berakhirlah ia dimobil berkarat ini. "Ngh, aku-aku, lapar."

"Kita berhenti dibelokan depan." Lugas. Kalimat itu seolah menuntut Kyungsoo untuk tidak banyak mengeluarkan protes lagi. Benar saja, van mereka berhenti disebuah restoran mungil yang menyediakan makanan sampah semurah menawarkan brosur. "Turun dan pesanlah sesuatu. Aku akan membereskan ampas kabulator sebentar."

Kyungsoo menurut, ia mengangguk saja saat mendapat instruksi itu. Maka ia memilih tempat kesukaannya, didekat jendela. Ia memesan telur panggang, sosis, dan kentang goreng untuk dirinya. Sementara ayahnya, ia bilang hanya ingin meminum kopi saja, jadi Kyungsoo memesankan kopi. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya, dan Kyungsoo dipersilahkan menunggu paling lambat duapuluh menit.

Setelah kepergian pemuda berambut cepak itu, Kyungsoo menopang dagunya. Ia sempat menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya tampak gusar saat menghadap kearah kap mobilnya. Mesin mobil itu berasap, Kyungsoo pikir ada masalah kronis disana. Namun, setelah memperhatikan gelagat ayahnya, Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki itu telah berhasil memperbaikinya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Kyungsoo sempat melihat ayahnya itu sibuk dengan beberapa tang, mencongkel dibagian sana-sini, dan pada akhirnya pria itu tersenyum sumringah.

Ayahnya kemudian menyusul masuk, sempat celingukan mencari keberadaannya yang memojok. Tapi kemudian pria itu mendudukkan dirinya diseberang Kyungsoo. "Kau lihat bagaimana aku bekerja, kan?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, memainkan garpu dipiringnya. Yah, makanannya sudah datang dan kopi ayahnya sudah hampir dingin. "Uhm, ya. Kau cukup cekatan, tadinya kupikir kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu."

HanSoo terkekeh, "Kau lucu, Kyungsoo, kau begitu lucu." Untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki itu menyalakan cerutunya. "Dengar, Kyungsoo, selama kau hidup denganku nanti, akan ada banyak peraturan yang harus kau patuhi."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan peraturan, kau tenang saja." Kyungsoo memotong sosisnya, lalu menusuk bagian terkecilnya dengan garpu dan memasukkannya kemulut. "Lagipula, bukankah kau akan mencari uang lewat diriku?"

"Yah, syukurlah kalau kau tahu lebih awal. Aku jadi tak perlu menceritakannya panjang-lebar. Hei, Kyungsoo, pernahkah kau berpikir, kenapa hidup sekejam ini mempermainkan kita?" Pria itu menyesap kopinya, menyisakan bekas dibibir atasnya.

"Aku terlalu sering memikirkan itu," Kyungsoo mengunyah kentang gorengnya, menahan panas yang menjalari lidahnya. "Termasuk kehadiranmu yang secara tiba-tiba, kau membuat alurnya berjalan secepat angin."

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sarapannya yang terlambat, ia melipat tangannya diatas meja, baru kemudian menelungkupkan telapak tangannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, bersembunyi dari tatapan mengejar ayahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia merasakan pelupuknya basah. Ah, ia runtuh lagi. "Àpa yang kau lakukan, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Matanya semakin memanas, sembab. Sungguh, dia hanya tidak mampu menahan kekecauan ini, sudah terlalu banyak. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin bicara. Yang jelas, setelah hari ini, kehidupanmu akan berubah sepenuhnya."

Remaja itu tak menggubris sama sekali, suara ayahnya tidak sekalipun menarik atensinya. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dibawah sana, lalu ia mendongak dengan wajah memerah. Tampak kacau, benar-benar kacau. "A-aku, perlu membersihkan diri." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo mohon undur diri menuju Toilet.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, refleksi dirinya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Matanya membengkak, wajahnya masih menyisakan lebam, lehernya yang terkontaminasi kissmark, belum lagi rambutnya yang tampak kusut. Hancur, dirinya amat sangat hancur. Kyungsoo sempat menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Dia bilang kau lucu, Do Kyungsoo." Ia bermonolog dengan cermin. Suasana Toilet yang sepi membuatnya leluasa untuk mengeluarkan isakan, menggema keberbagai sudut.

Kyungsoo menyalakan keran air, ia biarkan tangannya menangkup air tersebut baru kemudian diusapkannya diwajah. Ah, tidak banyak perubahan berarti. Air itu tidak membilas pesakitan Kyungsoo. Ia merosot, menggantungkan kedua tangannya diatas wastafel. Tangisnya pecah, raungan histeris yang tak tertahankan mulai ia suarakan. "Kenapa sesakit ini?" Mentalnya jatuh, porak-poranda. Semua yang dilakukannya terasa salah, dimata siapapun kehadirannya selalu membawa bencana, bukankah begitu?

"Hei, hei, ada apa denganmu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya figur seorang remaja, laki-laki, yang Kyungsoo sinyalir masih seumuran dengannya. Kali ini bukan Kai. "Kau siapa?" Bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo yang menanyakan hal itu? Sejurus kemudian pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ ini berjongkok, lalu tatapannya tertumbuk pada wajah Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi. Menelusuri setiap garis yang terpahat diwajah masam Kyungsoo. Uh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ngh, aku harus pergi," Tidak dipungkiri, kehadiran pemuda ini jelas mengusik kegiatan Kyungsoo. Jujur ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini, tapi orang itu datang bak interogator. Hah, Kyungsoo memang tak pernah dibiarkan hidup tenang. Buktinya, saat ia sudah berdiri dan hendak memutar kenop, lelaki itu malah menahannya ditempat. "Maaf, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku," teguran sopan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki asing itu beringsut mundur.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja." Siapa dia? Kenapa terdengar begitu memedulikannya? Kenapa terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya? "Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Tinggal di Busan, dan bersekolah disana." Tsk, siapa yang menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri? "Dan aku bisa menjadi temanmu, kalau kau mau."

Teman? Masihkah umpama itu tersemat dalam benak Kyungsoo? Masih adakah seseorang yang bisa ia percaya lalu disebutnya sebagai teman? Masih adakah? Dan orang asing ini, yang mengaku namanya Baekhyun ini, menawarkannya secara cuma-cuma.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lain waktu, aku juga akan pindah ke Busan. Oh ya, ayahku menunggu diluar. Jadi, maaf..aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo tidak ingin dipandang kurang ajar, jadi ia memaksakan seulas senyum palsu diwajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun turut membalasnya dengan raut berseri. "Setahuku, Busan tidak terlalu memiliki banyak sekolah. Jadi menurutku, potensi kita bertemu cukup besar."

Baekhyun menyetujui asumsi Kyungsoo, ia yang tadinya hendak membuang air kecil, kini malah merasa geli sendiri karena telah melupakan kewajibannya itu. "Ah, namamu siapa? Kalau-kalau aku kesulitan mencarimu, setidaknya aku punya modal dengan namamu."

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Dan Baekhyun mencatat nama itu diingatannya. Termasuk pertemuan ini. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun." Yah, kehadiran orang asing itu tak urung cukup merubah suasana hati Kyungsoo. Bukannya apa, tapi ini sederhana. Baekhyun yang itu tampak periang, pribadi yang manis dan hangat. Dan sedikit-banyak Kyungsoo berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, setidaknya untuk menerima tawarannya. Menjadi teman? Ya, teman.

-ooo-

Laju mobil itu melambat, memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang tak terlalu luas. Ayahnya memarkir kendaraan beroda empat itu disembarang tempat, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera turun. Mereka sampai disini siang hari, setelah melalui delapan belas jam perjalanan. Lelah? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya, entah karena luka-lukanya yang belum menutup sempurna, atau karena ia memang benar-benar lelah.

"Selamat datang dikehidupanmu yang baru, Do Kyungsoo." Ayahnya menyambut dengan picingan mata. Laki-laki itu berangsur mendekati Kyungsoo, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo seraya berbisik, "Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau mampu bertahan, Kyungsoo-ya."

Seberapa jauh? Tidak perlu, karena Kyungsoo tahu benar, sejak dulu ia sudah tumbang. Ia sudah kalah.

"Aku tidak memiliki pakaian cukup banyak, jadi kusisihkan sebagian untukmu. Kau harus menghematnya." Mengingat Kyungsoo yang tidak membawa apa-apa, HanSoo berinisiatif untuk membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa setel pakaian. Ah, tapi nanti saja. Masih banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan ini, dan jauh lebih penting diurus ketimbang pakaian. "Masuklah, kita lihat bagaimana aku bertahan dalam gubukku."

Ini rumah ayahnya, mungil. Hanya seluas taman belakang rumahnya yang dulu. Ayahnya yang dahulu memiliki kuasa tinggi, kini malah hidup dibawah naungan dinding tak berpoles. Menjadi pemabuk, perokok, dan penjudi. Dan sebentar lagi, mungkin mucikari. Saat menginjakkan kaki diteras, aroma alkohol pun sudah menyeruak, menusuk-nusuk hidung Kyungsoo. Lalu saat ayahnya mempersilahkannya masuk, Kyungsoo tahu, inilah neraka keduanya. Berantakan. Tidak terurus. Bungkus makanan berceceran dimana-mana, botol alkohol baik yang sudah pecah atau masih utuh tergeletak serampangan, tv yang dibiarkan menyala. Jendela yang tak pernah dibuka, membuat ruangan ini menjadi pengap. Belum lagi dengan bau menyengat khas makanan basi dari daerah dapur. Yaampun, ayahnya selama ini, hidup dengan cara apa?

Kyungsoo tertegun, kaget bukan main. Ia tak habis pikir, orangtua Chanyeol tega menghancurkan kehidupan ayahnya, kehidupannya. Mereka merebut semua kekayaan ayahnya, lalu menyiksanya bertahun-tahun dengan dalih balas dendam, membuat ingatannya hilang karena amnesia, menyetubuhinya secara terus-menerus, dan semua itu, mereka lakukan atas dasar sakit hati? Oh, klise.

"Nah, tugas pertamamu adalah membereskan semua ini." Kyungsoo tidak membantah, lebih tepatnya sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Maka ia menurut saja, mengabaikan rasa lelah yang menonjok-nonjok tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memungut satu-persatu pecahan botol alkohol itu, menjadikannya satu kedalam kantung plastik. Sementara ayahnya mengawasi dari belakang. Beliau menyeringai, "Lihat, KyungHee, anakmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut. Dan aku suka itu." Gelak tawanya menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo, ia menoleh sebentar demi melihat apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Tapi laki-laki itu malah balas memelototinya, secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja.

HanSoo membanting dirinya ke sofa tunggal didekat Kyungsoo yang membungkuk. Pria itu menyilangkan kakinya, lalu kembali menyulut cerutunya. "Karena dirumah ini kamar hanya satu, kau tidur denganku," Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, ia malas mendapat masalah. Karena toh sikap ayahnya sudah mulai berubah. Dari yang tadinya dingin dan acuh, kini malah gemar memojokkannya. "Oh ya, mulai besok kau akan sekolah. Di sekolah khusus pria didekat ladang jagung itu, ya." Sekolah khusus pria? Supaya lebih banyak orang yang akan menyewanya? Ah, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Strategi yang sengaja ayahnya rancang demi mendapatkan segepok uang.

"Ayah, bolehkah sekarang kau kupanggil ayah?" Kyungsoo bercicit, suara seraknya membuat kerongkongannya semakin kering saja. "Maksudku, bukankah kita memang memiliki hubungan darah? Aku tidak nyaman-"

"Jangan, jangan pernah memanggilku ayah. Karena selama aku menikah dengan KyungHee, kami tidak memiliki anak yang telah mencelakai ibunya sendiri." Desisan tajam itu mengguratkan sembilu tajam diulu hati Kyungsoo. Perih sekali. Apa maksud ayahnya? Kapan dia mencelakai ibunya sendiri? Katakan itu tidak mungkin, itu adalah satu hal yang mustahil, kan?

"Tap-"

"Tapi apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa kau tidak ingat semuanya?"

Dia memang tidak mengingat semuanya. Satupun. Kecuali sekelebat bayangan wanita dengan paras cantik, menyerupai malaikat yang gemar bersenandung. Kecuali peristiwa dimana ayahnya mengamuk dirumah Chanyeol, dan itu sudah tidak menetap dimemori Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuangnya. Tergantikan oleh wanita itu, wanita yang senyumnya malah membuat kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut ngilu.

"Ahss, sakit, Ayah." Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya, meremas kuat rambutnya seolah hendak melucuti helaian itu. Kepalanya tak mau berhenti mendengungkan suara-suara magis. Yang terlalu sakit untuk didengar, yang terlalu pedih untuk dirasakan. "Ahhs, ayah, tolong aku.." HanSoo mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari terkaman masa lalunya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Hei, sadarlah!" Habis sudah kesabarannya, HanSoo memutuskan untuk menampar pipi Kyungsoo. Dan seketika, Kyungsoo terhuyung. Ayahnya tidak tahu, hanya belum mengetahui kalau ia memaksakan mengingat, kepalanya akan memberikan nyeri tanpa ampun.

"Ayah..kemana ibu?" Dan selanjutnya yang Kyungsoo lihat, adalah kegelapan yang menguasai dirinya, dia ambruk bersama bayangan wanita itu. Tersenyum memikat penuh arti, yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak bisa mengartikan satupun.

"Seharusnya aku kasihan padamu, tapi aku ingat bagaimana kau tak punya rasa kasihan saat mencelakai KyungHee."

Tutup. Rapat. HanSoo memapah tubuh Kyungsoo agar berbaring disofa buluknya. Membiarkan kesadaran menghampiri Kyungsoo secara sendirinya. HanSoo tak berniat menyentuh putranya itu, ia enggan. Tapi Kyungsoo percaya, bahwa semuanya pasti indah pada waktunya. Ia hanya perlu menanyakan, kapan?

-ooo-

Kai sampai dikediaman Halmeoninya sejak satu jam lalu. Ia sudah terduduk didepan tungku perapian sekarang, menikmati segelas susu cokelat hangat dan biskuit kesukaannya. Kudapan wajib yang harus Kai santap tentunya. Pikirannya berkelana pada peristiwa tengah malam itu, ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi tentang kebetulan. Kebetulan Kyungsoo akan pindah ke Busan, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mengunjungi Halmeoninya. Kebetulan lain yang mengungkap tabir, bahwa Kyungsoo memang sepenuhnya ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya. Ya, kan?

"Melamunkan apa, Chagi?" Kai tampak terkejut dengan suara ramah Halmeoninya, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan raut konyolnya secepat ia membalikkan tangan. "Serius sekali sepertinya."

Kai bergumam, merapal beberapa huruf sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Aku ingin pindah sekolah disini, Halmeoni." Ah, demi Kyungsoo, apa yang tidak dilakukannya? Dilihatnya kedua mata nenek itu berbinar, tampak senang dengan keputusan yang Kai buat.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan orangtuamu?" Kai menggeleng, "Ah, baiklah, biar Halmeoni yang bicara. Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Dahi Kai mengerut, tanda bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Aku kasihan melihat Halmeoni sendirian saja. Jadi, kupikir aku bisa menemanimu disini."

"Begitu? Hm, Halmeoni punya banyak referensi sekolah yang baik disini, Jongin." Referensi? Tunggu, sekolah seperti apa dulu yang dipilih Kyungsoo?

"Tidak, tidak, jangan terburu, Halmeoni. Aku juga masih ingin mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Se-seperti kualitas sekolah, kualitas murid, yah semacam itu."

"Oh, tenang saja, Jongin. Kau bisa berkeliling sebentar, mungkin sekolah khusus pria tidak buruk, ya, kan? Ada didekat ladang jagung kalau kau mau sekedar melihatnya."

Kai mengangguk sekali. Bolehkah kali ini ia berharap pada kebetulan lagi?

-ooo-

Maka disinilah Kai. Terduduk sambil melempari kerikil dengan kakinya. Ia termenung didepan calon sekolahnya. Didekat ladang jagung, dan khusus pria. Betapa akan banyak makhluk beringas disana, tidak ada makhluk tukang gosip yang gemar berteriak disana-sini. Ya, hanya akan ada laki-laki. Dan kebetulan yang ia inginkan adalah, bisakah Kyungsoo masuk kesekolah ini? Baiklah, kalau kebetulan itu terwujud, Kai bersedia bersujud didepan gedung sekolah itu. Ah, tapi memangnya Busan seluas apa, sih? Hanya sekelumit kota pedesaan yang jarang peminat. Tidak sulit, kan menemukan Kyungsoo, jika saja kebetulan tidak memihak padanya.

Kai menikmati terpaan angin senja yang menyapu wajahnya. Dia mengingat Kyungsoo, bagaimana wajahnya, caranya menangis, menahan sakit, oh astaga, selama ini yang Kai berikan pada bocah itu hanyalah pesakitan? Dia bahkan tak pernah sadar kapan melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, setidaknya karenanya. Tapi Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Bolehkah Kai berharap pada kebetulan lagi, agar ia dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo disekolah ini? Lalu ia berjanji akan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, barang sekali. Setelah itu baru ia bebas melakukan apapun padanya, seperti biasa. Kali ini tanpa larangan Chanyeol, dan bagi Kai, meraih Kyungsoo semudah menjentikkan jari. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai menengadahkan tangannya, melantunkan sebait doa agar Kyungsoo didekatkan dengannya. Tunggu, kau berdoa menghadap sebuah gedung sekolah? Bagi Kai tidak masalah, asal Tuhan mendengar permintaan konyolnya.

Kai tak ingin berharap banyak, kepindahannya sudah diatur dengan mudah. Satu yang pasti, Kyungsoo harus terikat padanya, dan Chanyeol, bedebah sialan itu taka akan mungkin menganggu lagi.

Yah, mulai besok, mari kita lihat, apakah kebetulan memang bisa dipercayai?

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE

WOAH!

Chapie ini agak sedikit membingungkan, ya. Alurnya author cepetin, soalnya biar ngga bertele-tele. Terus, maafkan kalo belum kerasa greget dimana klimaks sama konfliknya ya xD di chapie ini NO NC, ah~ habis dkhususkan buat memahami apa yang sebenernya tersembunyi. Dan well, semoga memuaskan. Chapie depan ada NC, kok, ada kekerasan juga, hueee~

Hidup KaiSoo!

Finally,

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**"I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE THIS"**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**a KaiSoo Fanfiction**

**Mature**

**-ooo-**

**Disclaimer : **

I own this story. With all credits belong to me. If there is same cast, storyline or place, that is not on purpose. Just fiction, please don't try this at home.

**Warning :**

Bdsm, HardYaoi, Violence, Torture, Sadistic.

I WARN You!

SO, Don't bash it!

Don't Like? GO BACK!

**-ooo-**

Author..

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**PRESENTS**

**...**

**P**lease Enjoy

AUTHOR POV

"Buka bajumu, Kyungsoo."

Gelegar suara keras yang menggema itu menghentak Kyungsoo. Yang terduduk menyilangkan kakinya disamping. Ia menunduk, seraya menggeleng berulang kali. Menolak perintah Ayahnya yang begitu menuntut.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku. Buka bajumu, Kyungsoo."

Pengulangan itu tak mendapat respon apapun. Kyungsoo tetap bergeming pada posisinya. Kedua tangannya pun tidak bergerak dari simpuhan kaki-kakinya.

"Aku tidak mau, Appa. Kumohon jangan paksa ak-"

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan, kalau dirumah ini kau wajib mematuhi semua peraturan?"

Langit sore yang mendung sama sekali tak mendukung suasana ini. Tidak akan menolong Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah ayah kandungnya. Begitu pula dengan camar yang saling bersahutan, menuju jalan pulang dengan damai. Satu-persatunya pun tak akan mungkin membawa Kyungsoo terbang bersama kawanannya. Ah, mustahil.

"Sekali lagi kuulangi, buka bajumu, Kyungsoo."

"Jangan, Appa. Jangan, aku tidak ma-"

KREKK!

Tanpa menunggu apapun, tanpa memerlukan persetujuan dari pihak manapun. Ayahnya menarik sekali sentak kaus polos Kyungsoo, merobeknya hingga menjadi pisahan kain yang camping. Secara reflek, Kyungsoo menutupi dadanya yang terekspos bebas didepan ayahnya, yang asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kyungsoo kenal. Jika iya, mungkin ia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Kesulitan ekonomi merubah ayahnya, dan pengkhianatan merubah segalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat luka-lukamu."

Tangan-tangan besar itu menyentuh kasar setiap luka Kyungsoo, baik yang masih menganga atau yang sudah hampir menutup. Kadang jarinya menekan dalam-dalam setiap memar yang tercipta disana, tercetak jelas disekitar dada, perut, dan selangkangan. Ayahnya masih memeriksa bagian depan, sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sekali hempas.

"Bodoh. Kau terlalu bodoh, Kyungsoo."

Ya, sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, kan? Seharusnya begitu. Tetapi jalan pikiran ayahnya sudah buntu, menggelap seketika.

"Sshh..sakit, Appa. Uhhssh.."

Rintihan dibalik punggung yang tertelungkup itu tersapu bersama udara. Bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo tak jauh beda dengan yang didepan. Bergaris-garis bekas tindak kekerasan, cambuk, dan lain-lain juga menghias disana. Ayahnya menggeleng sekali, satu tangannya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, dari ujung tengkuk hingga pangkal pinggul.

"Kau masokis, hah?!"

Kyungsoo bukan, tentu saja tidak. Maksudnya, mana mungkin dia seorang masokis, sementara setiap orang yang menyiksanya selalu meninggalkan pahit?

"Tidak. Aku bukan masokis, Appa."

"Cih, kini kau memanggilku Appa?"

Mereka hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas ayah dan anak, yang tanpa arah bagai mengklaim satu sama lain. Agaknya, kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat pria itu mulai lupa diri. Entah pada apa, tapi Kyungsoo memang menjadikan dirinya semakin angkuh.

"Maaf."

Simpulan itu mengaitkan Kyungsoo, untuk membiarkan ayahnya menarik celana yang sudah berada dilututnya. Dan, yah, dua bola mata orang dewasa itu meneliti kembali. Menelisik lebih detail pada bengkak yang bersemu dijunior Kyungsoo.

"Omong kosong. Seperti apa mereka memperlakukanmu, hah?"

Laporkan. Silahkan laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib. Kau bisa melakukannya sebagai seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya. Tapi, tidak. Bahkan pemikiran semacam itu sama sekali tak terbersit dalam benaknya. Sebut saja Hansoo seorang ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab, tapi dibalik semua sisi itu, ia mencap Kyungsoo sebagai penyebab utama runtuhan masalah pada hidupnya. Bisakah ia menyalahkan seorang anak?

Kyungsoo bungkam, mengunci rapat mulut kecilnya. Seperti apa? Masih dia bertanya, seperti apa? Pantaskah Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana hidupnya selama figur ayah itu tak disampingnya? Menjijikkan.

"Biarkan aku hidup sendiri. Mmh, maksudku, bagaimana jika kau menampungku dirumah ini, tapi kumohon, biarkan aku. Seolah aku tak ada disini. Hanya, biarkan saja." Kyungsoo mencicit, membalik tubuhnya sendiri. Memungut kembali pakaiannya yang berserak, meski sudah tak berbentuk ia tetap menggunakannya sebagai penutup tubuh. "Dimana kamarku?"

Ya, tanpa sambutan yang hangat. Tak ada pelukan penuh kerinduan. Kyungsoo memaklumi apa yang mengguncang ayahnya, yang mereka bilang Kyungsoo adalah dalang atas semua kejadian ini. Ayahnya hanya melirik kelangit-langit, dengan isyarat jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kamar Kyungsoo ada dilantai dua.

"Kau tidur denganku. Kamar dirumah ini hanya satu."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Kyungsoo mulai membelokkan diri menuju tangga sempit itu. Sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Besok kau memulai sekolahmu. Hari pertama menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang asli."

Asli? Oke, selama ini ia cukup palsu bersama keluarga Park. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kisah Park Chanyeol tanpa dirinya?

"Ya." Kyungsoo sudah memijak anak tangga keempat, sedikit membungkukkan badan. Karena serius, tangga ini sangat sempit. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya menawar harga murah untuk rumah ini. "Bolehkah aku membersihkan diri?"

"Silahkan." Ayahnya hanya mendudukkan diri di sofa, tak peduli kiasan satu kata itu benar membuat Kyungsoo mengerti kamar mandi ada dimana atau tidak. Pria itu kembali menyulut cerutunya, menghisap dalam-dalam dan mengepulkan asapnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengintip lewat celah pegangan tangga, menghela nafasnya tidak serantan. Ah, orang asing itu lagi-lagi merokok, menjemukkan. Ia bukan penghuni rumah ini, hanya sebagai pendatang. Yang menumpang, sekedar menitipkan diri pada sosok ayah yang sudah lama hilang dari ingatannya. Kyungsoo beralih pada daun pintu yang seolah memanggilnya, sewarna dinding disekitar pintu itu yang menjerit ingin disentuh.

Suasana ini, suasana yang terasing dari dirinya. Berbeda. Jauh sekali dari anggapannya dahulu. Bahwa hidup dengan ayah kandungnya bukanlah sebuah beban yang terpikul dipundak. Dan ruangan ini menguarkan segalanya. Lebih berantakan dari kondisi dibawah sana.

Semua benda diletakkan sembarang, tak beraturan. Jendela yang juga dibiarkan terbuka menggeleparkan hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang. Temaram lampu yang meredup, ranjang dengan sprei kusut, lagi-lagi botol bir yang sebagiannya pecah dan sebagian lagi masih utuh. Kyungsoo melongo, kali ini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada ruangan seluas 3x4 didepan matanya. Seluruh ruangan dibawah sudah dibereskannya tadi, ia sudah menata rapi setiap benda yang sengaja dijatuhkan. Tapi untuk kamar ini, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya bisa tidur ditempat sehancur ini?

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo melupakan bagaimana tubuhnya mengantisipasi pengurasan tenaga. Ya, ia mulai mengabaikan segala nyeri dan ngilu yang masih berdiam diseluruh inchi kulitnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk, mengapit robekan kaus polosnya diantara lutut, lalu mulai memungut satu demi satu pecahan botol itu. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, tidak protes atau pun mengeluh, mungkin ini sebuah kemahiran yang ia dapat sebagai imbalan. Kyungsoo muak bersuara untuk dikasihani. Toh tidak ada gunanya. Itu sebabnya, ia memilih untuk merubah suasana kamar ini, setidaknya menggantikan kesan suram yang menjelma menjadi tenang.

Setelah mengumpulkan pecahan itu dipojok ruangan, Kyungsoo beralih pada ranjang. Ia menarik setiap sudut kain itu, memberikannya simpul hingga terlihat nyaman dimata. Baru kemudian ia membiarkan dua tangannya diterpa helaan angin malam, sekedar untuk menutup jendela. Tidak ada tirai disini, dan kacanya sama sekali bukan jenis kaca gelap. Ah, itu artinya, segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan dikamar ini, berpotensi besar untuk terumbar. Itu kalau ada orang yang mau menoleh ke jendela ini. Sudah selesai, kerja kerasnya terbayarkan dengan rebahan. Kyungsoo berbaring telentang, dengan lengan ia rentangkan. Menikmati sedikit waktunya beristirahat.

Istirahat? Yah, sekian lama kata itu tak pernah mampir dalam sudut pikirannya. Nah, sekarang, semuanya berbeda. Ia bisa sesuka hati menduakan rasa kelahnya, meski ia tak pernah tahu kapan ayahnya akan mengganggu saat-saat langka seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau buatkan makan malam?"

Benar, kan? Belum ada sepuluh menit. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ayahnya tidak mengerti betapa inginnya Kyungsoo memejamkan mata? Tapi, Demi Tuhan juga, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak. Kyungsoo segera bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengangguk. Sayangnya, ia tak menjawab apapun sebagai kalimat basa-basi. Ia malah menuju kamar mandi, tanpa membawa handuk dan berbekal celana yang tadi siang dikenakannya. Kyungsoo hanya berharap ayahnya mau menyediakan pakaian yang lebih layak saat ia menyelesaikan mandinya nanti. Bisakah ayahnya sedikit berbaik hati?

Tsk. Ia kira praduganya kali ini memang tak meleset. Keinginannya dikabulkan. Tepat setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyudahi aktivitas membilas tubuh itu, matanya menangkap satu setel pakaian diatas ranjang. Hanya kemeja putih, tipis sekali. Tapi tak apa, ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada ayahnya membiarkan ia telanjang setiap hari. Oh, mungkin suatu saat nanti bisa. Mungkin hal itu akan terjadi disaat pikiran ayahnya mulai berubah, semakin membencinya. Atau setelah ayahnya memikirkan kemolekan tubuhnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu menjilat kenaifan. Uh, Kyungsoo tidak mau membayangkannya lebih lanjut.

Lekas ia kancingkan kemeja yang sudah melekat dibadan, sesekali menggeser dirinya agar mendekati cermin yang retak itu. Menampilkan seraut wajah kentara penderitaan, dan memantulkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang samar tercetak dibalik kemeja. Kenapa setipis ini? Apa ayahnya sengaja? Setidaknya, Kyungsoo lebih menginginkan sweater tebal yang kebesaran pun tak apa, atau sekedar kaus yang menenggelamkan dirinya. Yah, mungkin ayahnya memang sengaja, atau..ah, biarlah.

Mengingat apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya tadi, Kyungsoo melupakan lagi acara leha-lehanya. Ia segera menuruni anak tangga, sedikit dengan rasa malas. Karena jujur, ia ingin tidur. Tapi ayahnya memaksa untuk terjaga sekitar satu jam. Tiga puluh menit akan ia gunakan untuk memasak, dan tiga puluh menit lainnya adalah untuk menyantap makanan tersebut. Dapur. Astaga. Sama saja. Tempat ini bisa didefinisikan sebagai tempat tanpa masa depan. Menurut Kyungsoo, ini adalah tempat dari segala tempat paling tidak enak dipandang. Lagi-lagi, semuanya serba berantakan. Lagi-lagi pula, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana ayahnya betah tinggal dalam kerunyaman seperti ini?

Bahan-bahan yang tersedia pun sebatas air, sayuran yang layu dan daging sapi hampir membusuk. Mengesankan, makanan seperti apa yang menjadi favorit ayahnya? Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak atas apa yang terlintas dibenaknya saja, daging sapi yang dipanggang, kebetulan ayahnya memiliki alat itu. Sederhana, hari ini cukup sederhana. Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan ayahnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya mengolah sesuatu. Mulai dari merebus air, memotong daging dan mencampurkan sayuran. Ayahnya lekat-lekat memandangi itu semua. Hingga dua piring makan malam tersaji dimeja.

"Bagus. Kau seperti ibumu." Entah itu sebuah pujian atau sindiran. Yang terpenting adalah Kyungsoo ingin segera menyelesaikan kesudahan canggung ini. "Kelihaianmu dalam memasak sepertinya diragukan lagi." Ejekan? Mungkin bukan. Ayahnya hanya bernostalgia.

Ibu? Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah ibunya. Seperti apa sosok anggunnya, bagaimana tutur katanya. Entahlah, ia sedikit memikirkan tentang hal itu. Hanya sedikit. Sungguh, mungkin ini efek yang ditimbulkan dari amnesia atau mungkin segala kekerasa dan kekasaran yang dijejalkan keluarga Park padanya.

Kyungsoo menyendok kuah resapan daging asap itu, lalu menyuapnya perlahan seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ayahnya menyeringai, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan wajah pria berkerut didepannya. Ya, ayahnya bahkan hanya memainkan garpu pada potongan daging dipiring itu. Tidak berniat untuk mengunyah apalagi menelannya.

"Mata bulatmu seperti istriku. Dan aku membenci caramu menatapku, Kyungsoo." Dia terus mengoceh. Istriku, bahkan ia menggunakan alihan istriku daripada ibumu? "Sayangnya, aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya yang selalu meluluhkanku. Membuatku meleleh." Kyungsoo biarkan saja mulut ayahnya berceloteh sampai berbusa, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Nada suara itu sama sekali tak menuntut balasan dari lawan bicara, dalam hal ini adalah Kyungsoo. Ayahnya hanya bersedekap, melipat tangan diatas meja seraya menggerayangi wajah Kyungsoo lewat tatapan tajam matanya.

"Apa ibu, mm, maksudku istrimu, juga tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu disambar cepat oleh udara yang mengelilingi mereka. Bukan apa, bukan tentang apapun demi segalanya didunia ini, Kyungsoo hanya penasaran. Kalau ayahnya begitu membencinya, apakah ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama? Tapi sebuah gelengan menjawab terkaan itu.

"Dia lebih dari apapun, selalu mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Bodohnya, atau sialnya, kau menjadikan impian istriku hancur ke antah-berantah. Ini petaka, dirimu kutuk-"

"Aku kutukan." Kyungsoo mendahului kalimat ayahnya, tak ingin lelaki itu meneruskan dengan bibir menghitamnya. "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi mengenaiku."

"Hah, mungkin setelah ini tidak. Tentu saja setelah kau menghasilkan uang untukku." Ayahnya berdeham, akhirnya mulai memakan satu-persatu potongan daging dipiringnya. Membaurkannya bersama selada hijau yang tampak sedikit segar berkat tangan Kyungsoo. "Kurasa, kau cukup berguna untuk menyambung nafasku."

Kyungsoo meletakkan peralatan makannya diatas piring, sengaja menyisakan separuh daging disana karena serius, ia mulai kehilangan selera makan. "Kau bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu, asal jangan pernah mengingatkanku akan masa lalu yang kau buat atas namaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hentikan untuk menyalahkan kelahiranku didunia ini, aku tidak memintanya. Aku tidak memohon untuk bisa menyandang nama Do Kyungsoo, apalagi harus mendekam di rahim istrimu. Jangan salahkan-"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain dirimu?" Jeda sebentar, ayahnya menikmati setiap kunyahan dalam mulutnya, dan menelan daging itu pun diperlambat. Sengaja membuat Kyungsoo menunggu. "Terlebih Tuhan tidak mau mendengar racauanku?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, yang anehnya terasa sangat berat. "Aku sudah selesai." Setelahnya, ia berlalu cepat dari meja makan berkapasitas kecil itu. Sedikit berlari saat menaiki anak tangga, dan Kyungsoo benci saat airmatanya kembali mengalir dari sudut kelopaknya. Ia menangis, dia bukanlah seorang yang cengeng. Namun, apalah daya, beratnya beban tak bisa ia tanggung sendirian.

Besok, adalah awal mula penentuan. Selama apa ia mampu bertahan? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Hari pertamanya disekolah akan membuat traumanya kembali terulang. Seperti dulu, mereka yang gemar menyetubuhi dan menyiksanya. Bisakah ia lupakan ditempat baru ini? Harusnya ia bersyukur, ayahnya masih mau bertanggung jawab soal membiayai pendidikan. Harusnya ia bersyukur, ayahnya tidak melupakan bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa dipandang dengan derajat lumayan dimata masyarakat.

Setidaknya, sebelum benaknya membersitkan ketabuan. Bagaimana dengan Kai? Kim Jongin yang berkulit tan itu? Yang pada dini hari tadi menyatakan bahwa ia akan menyusulnya? Lalu Baekhyun, benaknya terputar sejenak pada sosok manis yang hangat itu, Byun Baekhyun. Busan adalah kota yang kecil, jauh dari jangkauan masyarakat luas. Kyungsoo tidak tahu takdir akan mengarahkannya pada sosok yang mana. Hingga pada akhirnya, kantuk menyerang semakin hebat. Ia terpejam dan terbuai dalam raungan mimpi yang secepat cahaya merenggut jiwa malangnya.

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau ada disana, dimana aku tidur?"

Sialan. Kyungsoo mendengar omelan itu. Ia sulit bergerak saking lemasnya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin tidur, cukup beberapa jam saja. Tak bisakah lelaki ini membiarkannya? Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya, tidak pada tempat disebelahnya. Ia malah menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah ranjang, disana ada karpet yang lumayan tebal sebagai alas tidurnya. Menggantikan ranjang yang sempat ia nikmati dalam hitungan menit saja. Masih dengan mata terkatup, Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya agar membelakangi ayahnya, yang menatap heran tetapi masih berpegang teguh pada prinsip dan gengsi.

Titik terangnya, ia biarkan anaknya tidur dibawah. Sementara ia akan nyaman tidur diatas. Bersama ranjang yang sedikit-banyak agak empuk, dan bantal-bantal yang menggembung. Lalu Kyungsoo hanya akan ditemani dinginnya udara, baik dari pelapis jendela ataupun sisian bawah pintu. Kyungsoo hanya sudah tak peduli, ia ingin tertidur. Hanya itu.

-ooo-

Semalam, semenjak pikirannya berubah untuk selalu dipenuhi sosok Kyungsoo, Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Sudah cukup setengah hari ia mengunjungi Halmeoninya, Kai ingin segera mengurus kepindahan sekolah ke Busan. Bukan apa, dalam benaknya, lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?

Pagi ini, ia sudah membawa berkas-berkas sebagai syarat. Langkahnya pasti menuju ruang kepala sekolah, hendak mengetuk pintunya. Hanya saja seseorang menghambat niat itu, Kai merasakan cekalan pada bahunya, menuntutnya untuk berbalik seketika itu.

"Kau ingin pindah juga, hah?" Chanyeol. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Manusia kelewat tinggi dengan tampang congkaknya. "Aku bicara padamu, Kai. Kim JongIn yang terhormat."

Kai melengoskan wajahnya, kemudian menampikkan berkas-berkas ditangannya agar menepuk dada Chanyeol. "Apa pedulimu, hm?" Ujarnya sebegitu santai. Mereka menyingkirkan diri masing-masing dari depan pintu Kepala Sekolah, bukannya apa mereka hanya takut membuat keributan yang berpotensi didengar oleh sang pemimpin sekolah itu. "Terserah atas apa yang kulakukan, kan? Bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol." Kai sengaja menekankan nama marga Chanyeol, Park. Bukan Do.

Namun reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol bukanlah apa yang diharapkan Kai, anak itu malah mencengkeram kerah seragam Kai, sedikit mengangkatnya meski tak memberi perubahan apapun untuk Kai. "Darimana kau tahu semua informasi itu, hah?"

"Oh, Chanyeol, sang penipu ulung. Seberapa keras kau menyiksa Kyungsoo selama ini?"

Chanyeol menggeram, dengusan nafasnya terdengar begitu tegang. Ia mendelik, menusuk dua mata Kai dengan tatapannya yang setajam mata elang. "Lupakan, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti tahu dia ada dimana sekarang, darimana kau tahu? Dan mau pindah kemana kau, hah? Kalau kau pindah semendadak ini dan lagi ini bersamaan dengan pindahnya Kyungsoo, kau pasti tahu dimana dia, kan?" Chanyeol mengamuk dengan sederet pertanyaan bertubi itu. Kai tertawa, tawa yang mengecoh.

"Lupakan Kyungsoo? Jelas aku tidak bisa. Dan kau sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan dia."

Kai menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, sama sekali tidak menampakkan keberangan yang berarti.

"Katakan dimana Kyungsoo, Kai!" Teriakan itu tidak membuat Kai gentar sedikitpun. Ia malah menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Astaga, kau masih tidak bisa melepaskannya? Kau tidak sadar kenyataan? Hei, Chanyeol, aku yang akan mendapatkannya dan dia bukan milikmu lagi." Kai berucap mantap, penuh arogansi yang mutlak. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, seraya terus mengawasi gelagat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berhak memilikinya! Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya!" Meski kalimat pengklaiman sepihak itu mustahil adanya, Kai malah menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya. Seolah ungkapan Chanyeol barusan adalah candaan seputar lelucon. "Aku tidak sedang melucu, Kai! Aku serius! Dengar, kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu, aku akan berusaha sendiri. Aku akan menemukan kalian berdua, aku akan pindah ke sekolah itu. Dan, dan merebut Kyungsoo!"

Kai membungkukkan badan, "Silahkan saja, Tuan Chanyeol yang serbabisa." Kai seakan bertindak sebagai anak buah yang begitu menuruti majikannya. Selanjutnya, Kai segera kembali pada niat awalnya. Remaja itu tak tanggung-tanggung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong dibelakangnya, Kai hanya tidak ingin menunda kebahagiaannya bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Kai, dengarkan aku! Ingat, aku bersumpah akan menjadikan Kyungsoo milikku lagi, tanpa pernah membiarkanmu sedikitpun menyentuhnya!"

BLAM!

Kai menutup pintu, sedikit membantingnya dengan debuman keras yang menghadap wajah Chanyeol. Kai menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, merasa menang melawan Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia cukup puas dengan hal itu.

"Kim JongIn," Ah, bahkan Kai lupa dirinya sudah didalam ruangan yang teramat penting. Ada seorang pria berusia setengah abad disana, duduk dengan tumpukan dokumen dimejanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf." Kai maju selangkah, segera mengambil posisi dihadapan sang kepala sekolah. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar, menyangsikan reputasi buruknya selama ini. "Saya ingin pindah sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah itu mengangkat alisnya, menurunkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Kau yakin? Tidak ada kesalahan, hm?" Bukannya ingin melepas murid penuh masalah dengan senang hati, Kepala Sekolah ini malah tampak begitu menahannya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Saya pastikan pendengaran anda tidak salah."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Sebelum menjawabnya, Kai memandang sejenak kearah jendela besar dibalik punggung kepala sekolahnya. Lalu senyumnya kembali muncul, seketika terbayang tujuan utamanya. Demi Kyungsoo.

"Hanya karena saya sedang memiliki urusan di kota Busan. Saya harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Ya, Kai harus menyelesaikan sesuatu.

-ooo-

Busan. Kota tempatnya tinggal saat ini memang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk Seoul yang sangat ramai. Kyungsoo menapaki jalanan penuh bebatuan yang dipijak sepatu usangnya, seragamnya tampak lusuh meski kata ayahnya ini seragam baru. Ah, peduli apa, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menimba ilmu. Sekolah barunya, sekolah khusus laki-laki. Terletak diujung ladang yang sepi lalu-lalang, mungkin hanya para petani dan peternak yang sibuk sesiangan ini.

Sejauh matanya memandang, yang terlihat memang hanya kaum lelaki. Gedung sekolahnya tidak terlalu besar, tidak seperti dulu di Seoul. Yah, itu pun juga karena ayah Chanyeol pemilik sekolah tersebut, jadi segala fasilitas mendukung pun tak sulit didapat. Sementara disini, beberapa sudutnya tampak tidak terawat, agak kumuh. Khas sekolah pinggiran yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan pemerintah. Semuanya serba sederhana.

Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapapun disini, setiap orang yang melewatinya hanya memandang dengan tatapan ingin tahu tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Atau setidaknya memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjukkan jalan. Entahlah, ini semua terasa asing. Ini kelasnya, kelas sempit yang terletak diujung koridor. Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu, dengan kegugupan diatas rata-rata yang melapisi seluruh dirinya.

Anehnya, semua penghuni kelas itu langsung terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas urakan mereka sebelumnya. Hening, suasana ini seketika berubah canggung hanya karena Kyungsoo yang memasuki kelas dengan membulatkan matanya. Puluhan pasang mata itu meneliti dirinya, Kyungsoo yang risih dipandangi sedemikian rupa akhirnya beringsut mundur. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyeruak maju, menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri. Astaga, Kyungsoo mengenal anak ini. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa dengan orang asing yang ia temui di toilet restauran kala itu.

Takdir memang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Kyungsoo bertemu seseorang yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi. Obrolan mereka saat itu hanya dianggapnya angin lalu, sebatas formalitas basa-basi. Kyungsoo juga dipertemukan dengan Kai, di pom bensin waktu itu. Seseorang dari kehidupan lamanya, bedanya Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan Kai sampai saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun, kini matanya dilingkari eyeliner. Manis, dan hangat. Masih dengan kesan pertama yang membekas, Kyungsoo tahu anak ini adalah anak yang baik.

"Tunggu, aku mengingatmu. Kau Kyungsoo, kan?" Dia berucap lirih, sementara pandangan mata yang beramai-ramai itu seperti melekat pada sosok keduanya. "Benar, kan, kalau kubilang Busan tidak selebar yang kau pikirkan. Kita bertemu lagi, dan hei, satu kelas pula. Oh, betapa adilnya takdir."

Adil? Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum malu. Siapa bilang takdir begitu adil, hal semacam itu hanya ada dimimpi Kyungsoo. Sekiranya seperti itulah yang dipikirkannya. Baekhyun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, membawanya untuk berada pada pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

"_Guys,_ sepertinya mulai hari ini Kyungsoo akan menetap dikelas kita. Kuharap kalian mau menerimanya dengan baik." Baekhyun mengulas senyum ramahnya, mengiringi Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya seraya menyetujui omongan Baekhyun. "Kau duduk denganku, ya. Ah iya, ada yang ingin kau katakan sebagai salam kenal, Kyungsoo?"

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Memupus harapan orang-orang didepannya untuk sekedar mendengarkan suaranya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, betapa keringat sudah membanjiri Kyungsoo. Tangannya basah, berikut pelipisnya dengan peluh menetes. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun yang mengerti kondisi memilih untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari khalayak ramai. Teman-temannya tidak heboh mengerubungi Kyungsoo yang notabene sebagai anak baru, yang seharusnya mendapat pertanyaan dan sambutan yang keterlaluan. Tapi tidak, untuk Kyungsoo tidak ada yang seperti itu. Semuanya normal, terlihat seperti biasa. Ada dan tidak adanya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berpengaruh disini.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak mau bicara?" Baekhyun mengepak buku-bukunya yang berserakan dimeja Kyungsoo. Kini ia memiliki teman sebangku, kini ia tak harus nomaden berpindah tempat duduk. Baekhyun sudah punya yang lebih paten disini. Do Kyungsoo. "Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, ini kupinjamkan bukuku."

Kyungsoo hanya menuangkan beberapa perasaannya, Baekhyun terlampau baik untuk menjadi temannya. Tapi ia senang, Tuhan mendengar doanya, untuk mengirimkan satu saja malaikat. Ah, ini dia, Byun Baekhyun adalah malaikatnya.

"Kudengar, ada dua anak baru disekolah ini. Kau dan, entah siapa." Baekhyun memulai dongeng singkatnya, ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas dibukunya, tak memedulikan teriakan dan tingkah polah teman-temannya yang sangat kekanakan. Ia fokus pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi, kudengar lagi, yang satunya itu akan datang besok. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan kelopak matanya, tersenyum simpul seraya membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku yang tertera didepan wajahnya. "Baekhyun," Ah, akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Ya?" Baekhyun segera menyahut dengan antusias berlebih, ia berbinar melihat timbal balik dari lawan bicaranya.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Ah, maksudku, tawaranmu yang waktu itu..mm, masih berlaku, kah?" Kyungsoo berujar, dengan volume dan intonasi rendah. Ia menunduk, mengingat lagi bagaimana Baekhyun menawarkan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin diraih Kyungsoo. Memiliki teman, yang tidak memperdayanya. Bukan yang memanfaatkannya. "Baekhyun? Maukah?"

Baekhyun tergelak, tawanya begitu riang. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan tawa anak itu, "Astaga, haha. Kau lucu, Kyungsoo. Tentu saja aku mau."

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun tidak menolaknya. Tidak menghempaskannya seperti yang selama ini orang-orang lakukan padanya. Baekhyun berbeda, sangat berbeda. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo yang terbawa suasana, melingkupi sebagian dirinya untuk mengikuti kelakuan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa, terpingkal. Meski hanya karena hal sepele, tapi Kyungsoo menghargai itu, menikmati momen langka yang mungkin sekali ini didapatnya. Uh, Baekhyun memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Beragam warna yang berpadu, serasi dan selaras. Kyungsoo? Bahagia akan itu.

-ooo-

Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo mengelilingi sekolah sebelum pulang. Hingga mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan. Kyungsoo membiarkan teman barunya itu melambai, lalu menghilang ditikungan dan terakhir mereka benar-benar tak saling bertemu tatap lagi. Ia mulai memacu langkahnya, ini sudah sangat petang. Langit jingga mulai menggelap. Dan ayahnya bilang, Kyungsoo harus segera pulang.

Benar saja, rumah kecil ayahnya tetap berantakan tanpa dirinya. Lampu teras belum dinyalakan, bahkan lampu-lampu didalam rumah. Lagi-lagi ceceran botol bir ada disembarang tempat. Setiap ruangan membludak tak karuan. Kyungsoo mencari saklar dan buru-buru menekannya, memberikan pencahayaan yang minim bagi penglihatannya. Ayahnya disana, duduk disofa tunggal dengan satu tangan memegang botol bir. Mendapati Kyungsoo yang terpaku disisi pintu, pria itu malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Pertanyaan pertama meluncur dari mulut berbau alkohol itu. Isyarat tangannya yang lain menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Ya, dan Kyungsoo menurut. Ia memperhatikan diri ayahnya yang amburadul, tak terurus atau memang ayahnya malas mengurus diri sendiri.

"Aku mendapat satu teman," tutur Kyungsoo pelan, melirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ayahnya berdiri, melempar botol bir itu ke sembarang arah, sempat membentur dinding hingga akhirnya pecah dengan kepingannya. "Hanya satu? Mengapa?"

Mengapa? Oh, mana Kyungsoo tahu? "A-aku hanya belum beradaptasi."

"Astaga, caramu berbicara benar-benar seperti istriku, Bodoh." Oke, darisini Kyungsoo mensinyalir ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Entahlah, kepekaan Kyungsoo hanya merasakan aura itu akan membunuhnya. "Dan aku benci teringat bagaimana kau membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, percay-"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caramu membunuh istriku!"

Ayahnya menarik kerah seragam Kyungsoo, berikut lehernya yang dicengkeram kuat, dan diseret menuju dinding. "Ka-kalau begitu i-ingatkan bagaimana caranya." Disela cekikan itu, Kyungsoo hanya merasakan tingkat depresi ayahnya yang terlampiaskan.

"Tunggu! Tunggu disini!" Ayahnya itu melepaskan Kyungsoo, membiarkan anaknya bernafas dengan sempurna lagi. Tetapi pria itu malah menghilang menuju lantai dua, sempat terdengar kegaduhan diatas sana, seperti suara barang jatuh. "Duduk disana dan lipat lengan seragammu!"

Titah itu diikuti ayahnya yang berjongkok. Sebuah suntikan berikut botol kecil berisi cairan membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang ingin dilakukan ayahnya? Kyungsoo merosot, mengganjal punggungnya dengan dinding. Ia bergidik sebelum melihat ayahnya tampak menyeringai saat memasukkan cairan lewat jarum suntik itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengungkap tanya. Ayahnya tertawa, tawa keras yang menakutkan.

"Menenangkanmu. Sekaligus memberimu ingatan betapa bahagianya kau saat istriku berhasil mati ditanganmu!" Tangan besar itu kemudian mencekal lengan Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk berhenti dari rontaan. "Diam!"

"Jangan! A-aku tidak mau!" Meski dua hari ini ia bebas dari siksaan dan persetubuhan, entah kenapa melihat ayah kandungnya yang berlaku seperti ini, Kyungsoo jauh lebih merasakan sakit ketimbang saat-saat dulu.

Percuma saja segala macam lolongan yang Kyungsoo loloskan dari mulutnya. Ayahnya tetap menekan jarum itu, semakin dalam hingga rasanya menusuk tulang Kyungsoo. Ia biarkan anaknya meringis, tetap mencoba menjauhkan suntikan itu dari lengannya. Tapi jawabannya satu, percuma. Ayahnya mabuk, tenaga orang mabuk pun tidak bisa digoyahkan begitu saja.

Efeknya, Kyungsoo melemah. Lemas seketika. Suaranya ditelan tenggorokannya sendiri. Cairan itu sudah sepenuhnya merasuk, masuk lewat pori-pori. Matanya terasa berat seiring tubuhnya yang memanas. Dan ayahnya, lagi-lagi menyuarakan sebuah tawa. Ini bukan sekedar obat penenang, karena Kyungsoo merasakan betapa kosong pikirannya. Otaknya seakan mati rasa sejenak. Cairan apa yang tega diberikan ayahnya ini? Untuk semakin merusaknya?

"Ah, kau memilih untuk tidur? Baiklah, nikmati ditengah dinding dan lantai yang dingin. Aku harus keluar sebentar." Ayahnya terburu mengambil mantel, berlalu pergi dengan gebrakan pintu yang sengaja dibanting. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana, yang entah pingsan atau tidak. Setengah sadar. Bukan apa, Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahu Baekhyun mengenai alamat rumahnya. Siapa tahu anak itu datang kemari berkat doa Kyungsoo karena Tuhan yang menuntunnya.

Bukankah tidak mustahil? Ketukan dijendela didengar telinganya. Kyungsoo sadar ada seseoranh yang kebingungan diluar sana. Apakah itu Baekhyun? Ia hanya tak mampu bergerak lebih lanjut karena reaksi yang diberikan cairan itu. Bahkan menarik nafas pun terasa sulit. Sekali lagi, bolehkah ia berharap kalau itu Baekhyun?

"Kyungsoo!" Ya, itu memang Baekhyun. Dengan suara cemprengnya yang mengisi pelataran rumah Kyungsoo. Samar tetapi Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun cepat mengerti kalau pintu tidak dikunci ayahnya. "Astaga, kau kenapa?" Mungkin yang semula Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah meminjamkan catatan, tapi kini beralih dengan dirinya yang harus membopong Kyungsoo keatas sofa. Kekalutan menyergap dirinya sedemikian rupa, Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ngh.." Kyungsoo melenguh, demi menyahut Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik, matanya tetap terpejam, nafasnya tersengal, dan, ah, tubuhnya masih terasa bagitu panas. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggetarkan bibirnya. "Baek-ngh,"

Baekhyun terburu mengambil air putih, untuk disuguhkan pada Kyungsoo yang mulai menyeruputnya perlahan. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun memeriksa sebentar kondisi Kyungsoo. Suhu tubuhnya, dua bola matanya dan terakhir adalah nafasnya. Meski ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja dialami Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja disuntik dengan cairan penenang dosis tinggi. "Sebentar, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengambilkan air dingin."

Sungguh, Kyungsoo cukup bersyukur dengan hadirnya Baekhyun ditengah keputusasaannya. Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin dikasihani, tapi ia butuh perhatian semacam ini. Baekhyun tergopoh datang dari arah dapur, membawa sebaskom air dingin dan kain yang diharapkan dapat menurunkan panas Kyungsoo. Tangannya cekatan memeras kain yang sebelumnya direndam kedalam air itu, lalu Baekhyun segera menempelkannya dikening Kyungsoo. Berikut kain lainnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap lengan dan leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada perubahan, Soo? Atau kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Baekhyun setengah berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, dan mendapat balasan berupa gelengan sarat makna. Maksudnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit, gelengan itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua Baekhyun.

"Y-ya, ku-kurasa ada perubahan, Baek." Meski matanya masih belum terbiasa untuk mengerjap, Kyungsoo tetap membuka matanya. Menyaksikan Baekhyun yang memiliki beberapa bayangan, mungkin akibat kepalanya yang pusing dan berputar. "I-ini jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Ah, syukurlah." Baekhyun mendesah lega, lalu ia berangsur mengganti kain itu dengan air dingin yang baru. "Kau mau minum obat?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan sebentar matanya, menyesuaikan dengan pusing dikepalanya. "Mungkin obat pereda nyeri saja, Baekhyun."

"Kau punya? Sebentar, aku akan mencarinya." Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan seorang Kyungsoo, dengan siapa dia tinggal dan apa saja yang sudah dialaminya. Tentu saja Baekhyun enggan lancang menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu, sama dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membahas, ia tahu seberapa buruk psikis dan batin Kyungsoo sekarang. "Ini dia, untung saja kau punya. Kadaluwarsanya masih tahun depan, Soo."

Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk, lalu membantu Kyungsoo pula saat remaja itu berusaha menelan pil didorong air putih. "Sekali lagi, Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Sudah? Bagaimana rasanya sekarang?"

"Sedikit pusing, tapi sebentar lagi pasti hilang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, catatan yang ingin kau pinjam ada dimeja itu, ya, Soo." Baekhyun menunjuk setumpuk buku tulis denga sampul warna-warni itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus seraya mengucap terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ah, ini selimutmu, kurasa kau harus beristirahat. Baiklah, ini sudah malam, Soo. Aku tidak ingin berakhir tidur diluar karena pulang terlambat." Baekhyun beranjak dengan dua tangan disaku celana. Sebelumnya ia sudah membenahi selimut Kyungsoo agar mencapai dadanya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Baekkie."

Uh, setidaknya Kyungsoo senang Baekhyun tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau mungkin dia sudah tahu, entahlah. Yang terpenting, Kyungsoo tak perlu gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Sama sekali tidak, Soo. Itu gunanya teman, kan? Membantu dengan senang hati."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, meski tampak lemah. Menghantar kepulangan Baekhyun yang kembali melambaikan tangannya seusai menutup pintu. Kyungsoo ingin tertidur, lagi. Ia melupakan sudah bagaimana akhir dari hari ini. Biarkan saja catatan pelajarannya ia penuhi dilain hari, mungkin ayahnya sudah mencari makan diluar. Tapi perut Kyungsoo mulai berbunyi, berkemruyuk meminta jatah.

"Yang tadi temanmu? Satu temanmu yang kau bilang tadi?" Ayahnya sudah pulang. Dengan sekantung bungkusan. Kyungsoo berharap itu makan malamnya. Suara pria itu sempat tercekat, baru kemudian berubah cepat menjadi normal. "Siapa namanya?"

"Ya. Dia Baekhyun." Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengeluarkan pelafalan kalimatnya. Tidak sebergetar tadi. Tapi ia tetap berbaring, membiarkan tubuhnya pulih sebentar. Ia bukannya sedang menunggu kata maaf dari ayahnya yang kepalang dingin mengucapkan hal rendahan semacam itu. Kyungsoo jelas tahu seberapa enggannya ayahnya itu menjauhkan diri dari masa lalu.

"Dia mengurusimu? Oh, bagus." Pria itu kembali menyalakan cerutunya, menguarkan asap mengepul yang memenuhi ruangan. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo terbatuk beberapa kali. Asap rokok itu cukuo menyesakkan dadanya. "Ini makanan untukmu."

Kyungsoo merapal beberapa huruf sebelum disuarakan, "Aku akan memakannya setelah lemas ini hilang," Kyungsoo tidak akan mengungkit peristiwa satu jam yang lalu. Atas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Kyungsoo sadar kalau ayahnya itu sedang mengalami guncangan pada pikirannya. Entah karena apa, sebagian besarnya pasti berasal dari ibunya yang dia bilang terbunuh karena Kyungsoo. Belum lagi, ayahnya pengangguran, pemabuk, uang yang didapatkannya entah darimana. Kyungsoo hanya malas, atau tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan hal semacam ini. "Terima kasih sudah sedikit peduli padaku." Kebesaran hati yang menguatkannya, Kyungsoo hanya ingjn meninggikan derajat ayahnya.

"Jauhi si Baekhyun itu. Dia sudah cukup lancang memasuki rumah ini tanpa permisi padaku."

Apa? Apa katanya? Menjauhi Baekhyun? Sementara hanya dia yang dimiliki Kyungsoo? Yang sejauh ini menjadi temannya, temannya yang paling baik? Tidak akan.

"Tapi itu karena kau sedang tidak ada dirumah! Dan lagi, dia hanya ingin menolongku!"

Kyungsoo tahu seberapa keras suaranya, berikut kerutan didahinya yang menandakan ia tak suka dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Ya, ya. Untuk kali ini tak apa. Tapi sebagai seorang ayah, aku tahu mana yang baik untukmu dan mana yang tidak. Jadi, kurasa Baekhyun itu bukan-"

"Kau tidak ada urusannya mengatur dengan siapa aku berteman!" Kyungsoo membentak, tak peduli lagi dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini. Ayahnya terkekeh sebentar, sebelum menghisap kuat-kuat cerutu yang terapit dibibirnya. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku bukan anakmu! Oh, oke, mungkin benar, aku memang bukan anakmu."

Diam, HanSoo sama sekali tak berkelit atau membantah ungkapan menyakitkan dari Kyungsoo. Pria itu malah membuang cerutunya setelah sebelumnya meginjak batangan itu agar padam. Lalu ia segera menuju keanak tangga, berlalu naik ke lantai dua seraya berseru, "Jangan lupa makan makananmu." Titik. Obrolan atau debatan mereka terhenti disana. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan perasaannya yanh campur aduk, juga dengan pikirannya yang terbengkalai.

Kyungsoo beralih pada perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia membukan sekotak putih itu, didapatinya ramen yang menghangat disana. Kyungsoo menyendokkan kuah itu untuk disesapnya, lalu dengan sumpit ia menarik ulur bahan panjang itu. Cukup, seporsi ramen ini sudah cukup menentramkan gejolak lambungnya. Kyungsoo kenyang.

Dimensinya melayang lagi pada seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya. Mengesankan. Semuanya tak ada yang tak membuat Kyungsoo dipaksa menampilkan raut senyum dibalik pahit. Sebelum kantuk menyerang, kepulasan bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kyungsoo terbuai mimpi, berjuta mimpi dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo yang mengharap ia akan terbangun di negeri dongeng, yang selalu memberi kesenangan bagi setiap insan didalamnya.

Tetapi, bukankah dunia ini sudah seperti negeri dongeng? Penuh cerita pelik yang kadang menyakitkan meski selalu terselip kebahagiaan disana.

Kyungsoo hanya tak tahu sampai kapan hidupnya abnormal seperti ini. Berubah-ubah, entah merujuk pada apa.

Untuk malam ini, ia hanya ingin tak terjaga, setidaknya sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan.

-ooo-

Kai sudah melajukan _Gallardo_-nya, menuju ke rumah Halmeoni-nya lagi. Besok, ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya di Busan, ia akan mencari Kyungsoo sekalipun takdir belum memperkenankannya. Harapan seorang Kim Jongin dalam waktu dekat ini, hanya satu, yakni ia ingin berada dalam sekolah yang sama dengan Do Kyungsoo. Sederhana atau muluk-muluk?

"Oh, Jongin, kau sudah membawa barang-barangmu?"

Neneknya itu sudah siap menyambut dengan kehangatan didepan pagar. Kai menghentikan mesin mobilnya sebentar, membuka jendelanya dan membalas pelukan serta senyum Halmeoninya, tanpa turun dari mobil.

"Umma dan Appa memperbolehkanku tinggal dengan Halmeoni."

Jongin beralih memarkirkan mobil sewarna legamnya dihalaman dengan rapi. Lalu bersegera menghampiri Halmeoninya seraya mencium kening wanita renta itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian keduanya sudah berada diruang keluarga beserta dua cangkir teh kamomil seperti sewajarnya.

"Lalu apa semuanya sudah beres?" Kai mengangguk tidak serantan, terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia bahkan sudah menyerupit tehnya hingga separuh, melupakan betapa panasnya air itu. "Kau jadi memilih sekolah khusus laki-laki diujung ladang itu?"

Kai mengangguk, lagi. Kali ini senyumannya semakin sumringah. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam, Jongin. Ayo, tidur. Kau tidak ingin terlambat untuk hari pertamamu, kan?"

Kai menuruti titah neneknya, maka ia segera membereskan beberapa keperluannya baru kemudian mematikan lampu dan menuju kekamarnya dilantai paling atas. Ruangan hangat itu begitu nyaman bagi sosok berandal sepertinya. Terletak diloteng dan tepat dibawah atap. Jendela besar terbingkai disebelah ranjang penuh bantalnya. Deretan rak bersama hiasan-hiasan khas bocah laki-laki, asal dari masa lalunya, yang memenuhi dinding. Kai hanya merasa separuh jiwanya ada disini. Di kamar saat masa kanak-kanaknya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, memasangkan _headphone_ keasayangannya dikedua telinga. Kai memutar lagu _ballad_ yang sering disenandungkan dirinya. Mengingatkan sebentar seperti apa ia begitu memuja Kyungsoo, mendambanya terlalu jeru. Obsesi? Entahlah.

Penentuannya adalah besok. Jika disekolah itu ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo, mungkin waktu masih belum memperbolehkannya. Sebaliknya, jika Kyungsoo ada disekolah itu, artinya takdir benar-benar memihaknya. Ah, mungkin Kai hanya ingin merapalkan sebait doa penuh harap, kepindahannya ke Busan adalah karena satu alasan. Mutlak, karena Kai sudah jatuh pada pesona Do Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo baru saja memasukkan beberapa bukunya kedalam loker, sebelum tangan Baekhyun menepuk bahunya pelan. Senyum simpul ia pamerkan untuk Baekhyun yang ternyata sama repotnya kelimpungan membawa buku-buku tebal, yang juga hendak dimasukkannya kedalm loker.

"Demammu semalam sudah turun, Soo?" Itu kalimat sapa pertama yang disampaikan Baekhyun hari ini, dan Kyungsoo kurang menyukai topik yang diangkat sahabat barunya. "Kau masih pucat, omong-omong."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu besi itu, lalu memutar kuncinya dan mulai beralih sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Baekhyun. Berkat dirimu, terimakasih telah membantuku."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, melihat kegelisahan Kyungsoo, ia tahu anak itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk membicarakan kejadian yang sudah lalu. "Ayo, kurang lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, Soo." Baekhyun tak perlu menunggu apapun untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo, melewati gerumbulan siswa yang saling menatapkan bahu satu sama lain. Koridor ini sangat ramai, berjubel diantara mereka membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus cepat mengambil langkah agar tidak semakin terdesak.

Sebelum semuanya berhasil dilalui, Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya tercekat, terhenti dikerongkongan, juga kedua bola matanya yang membelalak, seakan siap keluar. Disana, dia melihat seseorang yang membuatnya kembali pada diri Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu. Kin JongIn, Kai. Berdiri disana, memandang lekat pada jendela besar yang menampilkan keadaan taman sekolah secara langsung. Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun bingung setengah mati.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

Tapi tak ada tanggapan darinya, Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada sosok itu. Tidak berkedip, ia biarkan matanya nyalang menelusuri postur tubuh laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dan menemukan satu sosok asing yang sangat menonjol, seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut berantakan, seragam asal-asalan, dan tas yang diselempangkan dibahu. Cara berjalannya angkuh, penuh kuasa. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah anak baru selain Kyungsoo yang kemarin ia ceritakan.

"Baekhyun, ayo pergi darisini. Jebal, ayo pergi darisini." Kyungsoo merengek, meminta dengan wajah memelasnya yang sudah pasti tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak, meski ada beribu tanda tanya dibenaknya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Soo?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun itu ikut hilang bersamaan dengan obrolan pagi murid-murid lain dikoridor itu. Sementara Kyungsoo terus memacu langkah seribunya sambil tetap menggamit jemari Baekhyun dengan kegusaran tanpa kendali. Setidaknya, sebelum Kai mengetahui keberadaannya, Kyungsoo harus enyah terlebih dahulu.

Memohon untuk pindah sekolah? Ayahnya mungkin tak akan mengabulkannya. Dan lagi, mencari sosok seperti Baekhyun, tidak semudah mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami. Apalagi, jika masalahnya hanya terletak pada Kai. Tunggu, darimana Kai menemukan dirinya? Kyungsoo hanya tak bisa menalar sepicik apa seorang Kim JongIn.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, kan?" Baekhyun mengulang, belum seberapa peka dengan keringat dingin yang dicucurkan Kyungsoo, menandakan dirinya sudah diambang batas ketakutan tiada tara. "Dia seseorang dari masa lalumu? Kau terlihat begitu trauma saat meli-"

"Hentikan, Baekhyun. Jangan menanyakan apapun tentang siapapun. Aku tidak ingin ada disini."

Yah, singkatnya, Kyungsoo mengetahui kelanjutan Kai yang ternyata berhasil menemukannya, sebaliknya, Kai menganggap waktu dan takdir bersamaan belum menghendakinya bertemu sang objek utama. Mengesankan, ketidakadilan kadang bisa menimpa siapa saja.

Kai tidak tahu jika sebenarnya, ia sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya radius ratusan meter. Dan Kyungsoo akan terbirit berlari menjauhi jarak itu, menjadikannya radius ribuan kilometer. Mustahil, gedung sekolah ini menyatukan mereka. Tanpa adanya tali kasih yang mengaitkan, Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah perbedaan jenis manusia dalam mode tak kasat mata. Sulit ditebak.

"Jangan sampai dia tahu aku ada disekolah ini, Baekhyun."

Hah? Baekhyun memutar otaknya. Bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya, hei, ini sebuah sekolah. Murid-murid lambat laun pasti akan menghafal siapa dirimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika permintaan Kyungsoo itu menjadi hal yang mudah disepakati Baekhyun.

"Memangnya siapa dia, hm?"

Siapa dia? Siapa dia? Dia adalah Kim JongIn dengan segala aura mengerikannya, yang mampu menjerat Kyungsoo sampai kedasar jurang kematian. Kim Jongin, menemukannya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu sesuatu apa yang menantinya saat mereka bertemu tatap. Ah, lucu sekali, bukan? Bagaikan bermain petak umpet, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang dicari dan siapa yang mencari.

-ooo-

**TBC!**

Yuuuhaaaa!

Bagaimana chapter ini? Masih belum sampai ke klimaks ya. Masalahnya mempertemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo itu butuh feel yang mendukung, huehue. Maafkan typo, maafkan jalan cerita, maafkan karakter yang saya buat, semoga tidak menuai kontroversi lagi, yah xD Dan untuk yang sudah mereview, bener-bener saya ucapkan terimakasiiiih! Anda baik sekali sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghargai fic ini, uhlala! Ah ya, chappie depan mungkin masih menceritakan tentang kaisoo yang ketemuan sama pergolakan batin Soo dengan ayahnya. Dinantikan, yaaaa :)

_SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE THIS"**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTH**_

_**a KaiSoo Fanfiction**_

_**Mature**_

_-ooo-_

_**Disclaimer**__ :_

_I own this story. With all credits belong to me. If there is same cast, storyline or_

_place, that is not on purpose. Just fiction, please don't try this at home._

_**Warning**__ :_

_Bdsm, HardYaoi, Violence, Torture, Sadistic._

_I WARN You!_

_SO, Don't bash it!_

_Don't Like? GO BACK!_

_-ooo-_

_**Author..**_

_**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_..._

PLEASE ENJOY!

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai baru saja melesakkan beberapa bukunya kedalam loker, sengaja dibanting hingga menimbulkan debum keras. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya, yang mungkin berpikiran bahwa kelakuannya ini sangat mengganggu. Kai mengumpat, lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat kesal, sudah sesiangan ini ia tak menemukan seseorang yang menjadi incarannya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Bukan tanpa alasan kalau saja Kai percaya pada kebetulan. Harapannya memang terlalu muluk-muluk, bagaimana mungkin keinginan sempitnya itu terealisasikan sebegini mudah. Ia tahu diri. Mustahil. Do Kyungsoo tidak bersekolah disini. Setidaknya itu yang memenuhi batas kepenasaranannya. Kai tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi setelah ini. Mencarinya? Kemana?

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak duapuluh menit lalu dan Kai memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke kelas, terlebih untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Persetan dengan ini hari pertamanya bersekolah, tapi moodnya sudah terburu hancur. Langkahnya pun konstan melalui kelas-kelas disepanjang koridor, tanpa tujuan. Alhasil, Kai memutuskan untuk sekedar melamun di atap gedung berlantai empat ini. Mengesankan, ia bahkan terlihat bagai mayat hidup yang kehilangan semangat. Hanya karena Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan?

"Tsk. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membodohi diri sendiri, mana mungkin Kyungsoo semudah itu kutemukan?"

Seolah di tempat ini Kai hanya ditemani semilir angin, monolognya sudah pasti tak didengar siapapun. Namun, kesalahan mutlak terletak pada kepercayaan diri Kai. Pintu dibalik punggung tegapnya memang menyisakan sedikit ruang, sudah jelas memungkinkan seseorang untuk bisa mengintip dan mencuri informasi dari suara seraknya.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bernyali untuk menghampiri si tan yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati itu. Dalam benaknya, ia menyetujui persepsi Kyungsoo, pantas-pantas saja sahabat barunya itu bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Lihat, Kai yang kini asik berbicara sendiri sambil melamun itu agaknya memang patut dicurigai.

"Memangnya seluas apa Busan? Ah, aku bisa menemukanmu Kyungsoo. Tidak akan sulit, tidak akan sulit."

Kai terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, masih menekuri barisan bangunan dibawah penglihatannya. Ah, sekarang Baekhyun tahu harus melakukan apa, satu yang pasti ia harus menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari bahaya. Bukannya sedang membolos, tapi kelasnya kali ini tidak sejadwal dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Baekhyun merasa tidak ada gunanya berada didalam kelas dan menjadi pengikut pelajaran Geografi yang membosankan itu.

Perlukah ia melangkah kedepan? Bersikap sok akrab dengan anak baru itu? Lalu mengorek apa tujuannya begitu mendamba Kyungsoo? Ah, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya begitu egois, ikut campur, heh? Tapi, pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri, Baekhyun benar-benar maju dan segera mendudukkan posisinya didekat Kai. Pertama, Kai memandangnya jengah, naik-turun meneliti Baekhyun yang tenang-tenang saja bersenandung ria. Kedua, Kai beringsut menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit mengisolasi diri dari sosok misterius Baekhyun.

"Hai, kau anak baru, ya?"

Baekhyun memulai pelancaran aksinya. Tidak menoleh melainkan malah memainkan bibirnya sendiri, mengubah-ubah bentuknya sesuka hati. Kai belum mau menjawab, tapi dia bukan makhluk antisosial. Hingga dua menit berselang, Kai berdeham.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya?"

Kai bukannya ingin mengalihkan diri dari Kyungsoo, bukan maksud sama sekali untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Baekhyun terlihat begitu menarik dimatanya, mencuri sejenak pikirannya yang mengelabuhi perasaan. Sekali lagi, tidak. Kai tetap mengeraskan hati, mengokohkan benteng kecanduannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Baiklah, hanya Kyungsoo. Mungkin, Baekhyun bisa menjadi selingannya barang sebentar.

"Setidaknya jawab dulu sapaanku." Baekhyun memberengut, diikuti tawa kecil yang tersembur alami dari Kai. "Byun Baekhyun. Namamu?"

Seakan disadarkan secara mendadak, Kai gelagapan. "Mm? Oh, Kai. Panggil saja Kai."

"Apa artinya?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, dengan kedikan singkat dibahunya. Sesekali ia melihat Kai menguap, dan mata sipit si tan itu berulang kali terpejam untuk beberapa saat. "Agak konyol."

"Konyol apanya?" Kai tentu tidak terima namanya dikatai oleh orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi untuk Baekhyun pengecualian, ia butuh teman. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang mengenai keputusannya berurusan dengan Kai. Kalau pemuda ini kelak menjadi temannya, sementara ia senantiasa didekat Kyungsoo, oh astaga, laki-laki tan ini pasti bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terlambat menyadari sesuatu, dan merutuki kebodohannya bukanlah yang terbaik. "Kau membolos?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kali ini mendapati dirinya berkeringat dingin. Dia sudah kepalang basah, dan terlanjur terjun membuatnya sulit bangkit. Tatapan tajam Kai memakunya disini. "A-aku, ah, aku harus pergi, Kai-ah. Sampai bertemu lagi." Dan Kai dibuat menganga oleh kepergian Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Sayang sekali karena Kai hanya sempat melontarkan beberapa kalimat saja, ia hanya merasa bahwa remaja itu mungkin setelah ini akan menghindarinya. Entahlah, Kai hanya mendapat firasat semacam itu.

Kai tidak membiarkan Baekhyun lolos begitu saja, ia segera menahan pergelangan tangan remaja yang kini tampak baru saja disadarkan dari pengaruh hipnotis. "Kau mau kemana?" Sial. Nadanya memang datar, tapi penekanan setiap kata itu membuat Baekhyun mati rasa. "Oh _-_ayolah, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar." Siapa tahu Baekhyun memiliki apa yang seharian ini tidak Kai lihat. Ya, mungkin sebenarnya disekolah ini Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, kan?

"Tapi, Kai, aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan ponselku di perpustakaan."

"Penjaga Perpustakaannya akan mengamankan ponselmu."

Lugas, Kai tentu tidak menerima penolakan apalagi bantahan. Alih-alih menyentak cengkeraman tangan Kai, Baekhyun malah menurut dan kembali menyeret diri mendekat pada Kai.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Lagipula, aku memang terlalu ceroboh." Dan Baekhyun mendukung alibi yang dia buat, yang pada kenyataannya tidak pernah ada. Ponselnya masih berdiam di saku celana, mati karena baterainya habis. "Apakah guru piket tidak akan menemukan kita disini?"

"Mana kutahu, kau kan yang bersekolah lebih lama." Kai menjawab acuh, ia meremat kertas-kertas yang tercecer disekitar kakinya. Kertas ulangan bernilai jelek. Ah, dasar, murid-murid kurang bersyukur. "Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah, kan?"

"Satu kelas lagi, Kai. Enak saja, kau sekolah atau jalan-jalan, sih. Bisa menentukan kapan kau ingin pulang."

"Astaga, Baek. Aku hanya bertanya dan kau mencibirku?" Baekhyun terkekeh, ekspresi terluka Kai memang terlihat menggemaskan. "Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Ah, mm, maksudku, kenapa kau berani sementara yang lainnya ketakutan saat aku berada didekat mereka?"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang tidak ramah, tahu." Ekor mata ber-_eyeliner_nya melirik Kai. Sesaat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya yang tak berlapis mantel. "Mereka hanya belum terbiasa."

"Kau juga, kan? Maksudku, anggap saja tidak ada yang merencanakan pertemuan ini, tapi kita, aku bisa semudah ini melontarkan kalimat-kalimat. Padamu Baek, yang notabene orang baru."

"Yah, Kai. Aku hanya merasa berkenalan itu penting. Kau juga sepertinya butuh teman, kau terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat, lalu wajahmu yang menyeramkan dan selalu sinis. Mana bisa orang bersimpati padamu?" Ucapan Baekhyun barusan telak-telak membuka mata seorang Kai. Memang selama ini dia begitu, merubah pun tak akan ada hasilnya.

"Tapi aku suka semua orang tunduk dibawah kuasaku. Hei, kadang menjadi yang ditakuti itu menyenangkan, Baek." Argumen Kai mendapat tepisan halus dari Baekhyun. Ia meninju lengan Kai tanpa tenaga, dan membuat Kai terpaksa kembali menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura terlukanya. "Aw, Baek, apa-apaan?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Menjadi ditakuti itu menyebalkan. Kau akan kesepian, tidak ada canda gurau, kau akan mati kebosanan. Hiii, mengerikan."

Diam. Kai memutar otaknya melalui beberapa episode dirinya yang terbengkalai. Menyusul Kyungsoo, setelah tidak sengaja menemukan anak itu pindah ke Busan? Ah, bukankah seharusnya Kai tetap percaya pada kebetulan? Ia teringat lagi dengan tujuan awalnya, Baekhyun pasti mengetahui beberapa hal.

"Hei, Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Mm, itu..apa disini ada anak baru selain aku?"

Hah? Baekhyun merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya berubah canggung. Dingin seolah ingin mengulitinya saat ini juga. Apa yang dimaksud Kai adalah Kyungsoo? Sial. Kemana saja pikirannya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri dari lamunan tak berujung, sampai Kai mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. "Aku merasa, ah, aku harus menemukan seseorang di Busan, Baek. Aku memerlukannya."

Baekhyun beranjak, merapikan sebentar kondisi seragamnya yang amburadul. Lalu ia mengadu tatap dengan Kai, iris legam itu membuyarkan pikirannya. Haruskah ia mengatakan Kyungsoo ada disini?

Tidak, Baekhyun tahu seberapa terancamnya bocah itu saat tubuh kecilnya menegang ditengah koridor pagi tadi. Kai menancapkan aura magis yang membuat Kyungsoo terbirit, seakan takdir kematiannya ada jarak sejengkal. Baekhyun akan melindungi Kyungsoo, tapi salahnya, ia yang malah menjerumuskan Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa tidak ada, Kai." Baekhyun berdeham, jeda sedetik. "Oh ya, lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan berganti. Kau lebih baik masuk kekelasmu, Kai-ah,"

Dan kali ini, Kai tidak menahannya, tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Astaga, laki-laki itu tampak lesu dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, terkulai lemah. Pemuda tan itu juga tidak memanggil namanya, atau mengucap salam perpisahan, atau berjanji akan menemuinya lagi. Lebih baik tidak karena lagi-lagi kecerobohan Baekhyun malah merusak segalanya. Cepat atau lambat, Kai pasti jeli juga menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa."

Selirih itu suara Baekhyun ditelan dinding pembatas antara latar dan kaki-kakinya yang menuruni tangga. Kai tidak menimpali apapun.

Sepenting apa Kyungsoo baginya?

Baekhyun hanya perlu menanyakan beberapa hal pada Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya seraya melafalkan sebait doa agar tak sekelas dengan Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai ada disini? Jitu sekali alat pelacak yang digunakannya? Atau, Kai hanya bermodalkan telepati dan selebihnya, perasaan lah yang menuntunnya kemari. Kyungsoo tak henti memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang berkutat pada kemustahilan.

Kai, laki-laki tan dimasa sekolahnya yang lalu itu muncul kembali. Menguap kedasar daratan dan menghirup nafasnya selapang mungkin, ia ada di Busan. Satu wilayah dengan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Memang, Kyungsoo pernah merasakan rengkuhan Kai yang memabukkan dan menyakitkan sekaligus itu, ia hanya trauma. Kai, adalah momok dalam hidupnya. Kedua setelah Chanyeol. Oh, Chanyeol? Abaikan saja karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengingat wajah dungu orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai saudaranya itu.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, Kai semudah ini menemukannya?

"Kau darimana saja, Kyungsoo?"

Itu Baekhyun, seseorang yang sedari minggu lalu sudah menemukan dua keadaan terburuknya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, jangan seperti orang yang kerasukan begitu."

Tapi Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan siku dimeja. Ia sama sekali tak berminat menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun, hidupnya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Kai, Kai, orang itu pasti akan melakukan kekejaman yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan aman lagi, Baek." Gumaman yang terdengan samar itu membuat Baekhyun menormalkan fungsi pendengarannya. Suara kecil Kyungsoo yang membentur meja, sungguh sulit Baekhyun tangkap apa maksudnya. "Orang itu akan meracuniku, lalu menghantam tubuhku berulang kali sampai aku berakhir babak belur dan mungkin...mati."

"Kau bicara apa, sih, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun kesal sendiri mendapati Kyungsoo yang melantur. Agaknya, Kyungsoo memang menanggung beban yang tak pernah Baekhyun ketahui. Apapun itu, Baekhyun hanya merasa gagal telah membuka jalan neraka sahabatnya sendiri. Bodoh, kenapa ia malah mendekati Kai tadi? "Aku tidak mengerti. Kai?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Baek. Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?"

Sialan, sudah bertindak bodoh, sekarang malah keceplosan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hari ini. "Mm, itu..ah, yah, tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang membicarakannya. Kharismanya, ketampanannya. Kau tahu, kan, kalau disini hampir semua muridnya mengalami penyimpangan seksual, jadi.."

Penyimpangan seksual? Oh, mereka bisa saja..nantinya, dikemudian hari, atau kapanpun. Tidak. Kyungsoo muak membayangkan hal itu, semua orang yang mencintai tubuhnya dan gemar menyiksa batinnya. Dunia, kadang selucu ini.

"Hentikan." Kyungsoo mendongak, diingatkan tentang itu adalah masa terpuruk yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa dilupakannya. Tiada hari tanpa persetubuhan, masa depannya luluh-lantak, belum lagi pesakitan batin serta fisik yang nyatanya ia dapatkan berdasar rasa dendam. Kyungsoo menggeleng terus menerus, kepalanya pening. Sakit sekali. "Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan, Ah!"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun sampai harus menetralisir keadaan dengan meneriaki Kyungsoo, yang sekarang malah mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan menjamin rahasianya."

"Aku akan mati, Baek, aku akan mati. Kau..ah, siapa saja tolong bunuh aku! Aku takut, hiks, aku takut, iblis itu datang lagi dan dia akan _membunuhku._"

Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, menyuruh anak itu agar memelankan suaranya karena kelas terakhir mereka hari ini tampak lebih ramai dari hari sebelumnya. "Jangan mengundang perhatian, Kyungsoo, diamlah. Tenangkan dirimu, tidak ada apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada disini." Segala rentetan kalimat Baekhyun itu tidak digubris sedikitpun, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap terisak. Badannya menggigil. "Lebih baik kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan. Kau tidak beg-"

"Jangan!"

Reflek, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan suaranya yang spontan dan lantang itu tentu mengusik seorang guru dihadapan papan tulis.

"Kyungsoo?"

Teguran itu ikut menyentak Baekhyun. Astaga, Kyungsoo sudah membawa Baekhyun dalam situasi sulit. Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya mengantisipasi niat baik Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin bertemu Kai. Bersama Baekhyun dirasanya lebih aman, jauh dari keramaian.

"Jangan berteriak dikelasku." Wanita itu mengetukkan kapurnya sekali, melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Kyungsoo yang bergetar bukan main. Dibentak, ia tidak suka dibentak. Membuatnya berjingat kaget dan salahkan ruam masa lalu yang menjadikannya semenjijikkan ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk, mematuhi perkataan guru wanita yang dibuat berang olehnya. "Dan lagi, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menyikut rusuk Kyungsoo, mengharapkan kalimat balasan dari Kyungsoo untuk gurunya yang tampak jengkel menunggu. "O-oh, ti-tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Baekhyun mendesah lega karena setidaknya Kyungsoo selamat dari hukuman. "Baek, nanti, nanti, tolong antarkan aku sampai kerumah, ya. Aku..aku, aku takut, Baek." Tidak sehisteris tadi, tapi Kyungsoo tampak begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau menceritakan ada apa."

Kyungsoo membelalak, tak percaya Baekhyun mau menolak permintaannya.

"Uhm, Baekhyun, ayolah..aku..aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Kumohon.."

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa memohon. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jika kau sudah siap kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Tapi tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang mengabulkannya. Baekhyun seperti itu, ia berkata sembari mencatat tulisan yang memenuhi papan tulis dibukunya. Sesekali menengok kesamping dan mendapati Kyungsoo mulai meredakan tangisnya. "Sudah, sudah, hapus airmatamu, Kyungsoo. Memalukan, tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Baek."

"Kau akan mati. Katamu seperti itu."

"Baek, aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya, sedikit meregangkan otot dan sendinya yang terasa kaku. Sementara Baekhyun masih duduk tegap, condong kedepan. Fokusnya juga masih terbagi, serius pada Kyungsoo dan penjelasan gurunya yang sama sekali tak masuk diotaknya. "Jadi, kau mau berjanji untuk terus bersamaku, kan?"

Si lawan bicara mendecih, ia tergelak pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang kegelian. Kyungsoo maju lagi, mengamati hal lucu apa dari perkataannya yang membuat Baekhyun sebegini maniak. "Memangnya kita sedang pacaran, hm?" Meski itu sebuah ejekan, Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun tidak bermaksud jahat. Yah, Baekhyun hanya remaja ekspresif yang berlebihan.

Maka, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengetukkan ujung pulpennya pada meja, seolah sengaja menarik diri dari obrolan tak kasat matanya. "Baek tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa menghargaiku. Dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bertahan hidup."

Hening, ucapan Kyungsoo barusan menyentak Baekhyun. "Aku menjadi alasanmu bertahan hidup? Aku?"

"Sudah resmi, Baek. Sudah kutetapkan sejak kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Kau orang paling normal yang tidak bernafsu saat melihatku." Baekhyun mengerjap, untaian kata dari Kyungsoo itu memburamkan tentang rasa ingin tahunya. Kyungsoo sudah terlampau lama bertahan hidup tanpa kejelasan. Dan Baekhyun berasumsi, Kyungsoo sudah menjalani hal-hal yang berat selama kehidupannya berlangsung. "Selama ini, aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan. Kukira Busan adalah kota kecil yang nyaman dan tentram. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang kutemui. Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi mendongeng?"

"Ayahmu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun itu hanya disambut seulas senyum. "Apa dia selalu menyakitimu?"

"Ayo belajar, Baek. Ini bukannya saat untuk mencurahkan sisi kehidupanku. Kau bukan seorang penulis biografi, dan aku bukan orang terkenal yang kisahnya bisa diumbar-umbar."

Kunci mulut Baekhyun sudah dibuang entah kemana, hingga menyebabkan kerapatan pada lipatan bibirnya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan sesi belajarnya, memperhatikan penjelasan guru kemudian mencatat hal-hal penting. Mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Ngh, untuk permintaanku tadi, anggap saja aku sedang konyol. Jadi, apapun bisa keluar dari mulutku. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berusara lagi, kali ini lebih tenang. Tangan-tangannya menyusup kebalik ranselnya, entah mengubek apa Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo mengurungkan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk memandangi murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan. Kaca jendela itu disentuhnya perlahan, membubuhkan bekar jemarinya. "Hidup ini seperti bermain bola, ya. Kita jadi bolanya, tapi Tuhan kita tidak ada sebelas. Bola dioper kesana kemari, tak tentu arah. Kurasa hidupku nyaris semirip itu."

"Kau sedang belajar menjadi motivator, ya?" Tanggapan Baekhyun itu hanya mendapat senyuman tipis dari Kyungsoo, lagi. "Untuk permintaanmu, Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin aku menjawab tidak? Dari awal aku menemukanmu di toilet restoran itu, kurasa takdir lah yang menuntunku menemukanmu. Semula aku tidak peduli dengan rengekanmu, kupikir kau stress atau sedang tersesat atau masalah lainnya. Tapi, hei, aku hanya mengandalkan rasa kemanusiaanku hingg berinisiatif menolongmu. Kau begitu menyedihkan waktu itu, benar-benar jelek saat menangis meraung. Anehnya, mata bulatmu itu tetap memancarkan sinar yang terang, tetap berbinar kontras. Sekalipun airmata dipelupuknya hampir mengering,"

"Masa?" Kyungsoo merasakan pias merah merona dipipinya. Ada rasa tidak percaya kalau matanya semenakjubkan itu. Tapi ia ingat, mata bulat ini adalah warisan ibunya, wanita cantik yang ia lihat figurnya dilembar foto yang sudah menguning, yang disimpan ayahnya dilemari pakaian. Itu ibunya. "Ibuku memiliki mataku. Mata yang selalu cerah."

"Yah, memang matamu punya daya tarik tersendiri, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengakuinya, mata bulat itu stagnasi lembut pada dimensi sekitarnya. Kyungsoo selalu memainkan bola mata indah itu saat dirinya merasa terancam. Tapi, orang-orang yang menghancurkannya, sama sekali belum menyadari betapa lembut iris itu. Segala kebaikan bagai sempurna disana, abadi bersama kedipannya.

"Barusan kau memujiku, atau apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot, geram yang dibuat-buat seraya menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Teruskan obrolan kalian, teruskan canda tawa kalian. Memangnya aku sedang menghibur kalian bagai menonton film dibioskop, hah?"

Kesalahan yang kedua seharusnya tak perlu diulangi. Tapi dasar bebal, suara nyaring keduanya benar-benar merusak konsentrasi seisi kelas.

"Maaf, Songsaenim. Kami janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kami diam, dan mencatat, dan memperhatikan."

Baekhyun mengambil alih Kyungsoo yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Lalu keduanya cepat menundukkan kepala seolah benar menyesali kebodohan mereka. Meski diiringi tatapan tak suka dari seluruh penjuru kelas, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak memungkiri punggungnya terasa panas. Namun, kikikan dari dua remaja mungil itu menumbuhkan ruang yang tak dapat diantisipasi keduanya. Persetan dengan amukan Songsaenim, masa sekolah adalah masa terindah. Meski Kyungsoo tak yakin dengan anggapan itu. Bagaimana dengan Kai?

-ooo-

Kai memang membolos saat dua pelajaran terakhir hampir dimulai, dan setelah dari atap gedung ia malah pulang ke rumah neneknya. Benar-benar mulus perjalanannya karena tidak satupun pihak sekolah yang berjaga didepan gerbang.

Tungku perapian dihadapannya menyala-nyala buas, bersama lamunan yang ia bawa sejak disekolah tadi, juga kekecewaan yang meradang, Kai hampir mengacuhkan sapaan neneknya. Tapi biskuit cokelat dan susu vanila kesukaannya sudah tersaji, tanpa berpikir apapun Kai bersiap mengunyah dan meneguk kudapan sore itu sekaligus.

"Kenapa sudah pulang, Jongin? Bukannya seharusnya sekolahmu selesai dua jam lagi?"

"Sekarang sudah selesai, Halmeoni. Maaf, tapi aku membolos dihari pertama."

Wanita renta itu memposisikan diri mendekati sang cucu kesayangan, mengelus tatanan rambut Kai yang berantakan. "Ada masalah apa? Silahkan menceritakannya pada Halmeoni, Sayang."

"Aku nyaman dengan suasananya, Halmeoni. Tapi..aku tidak menemukan dia."

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang? Jadi, itu alasanmu menetap disini?" Halmeoninya menyambar cepat, Kai yang menyadari perubahan itu segera memeluk ibu dari ayahnya itu. "Jongin, siapa yang kau cari, hm?"

"Aku disini karena ingin menemani Halmeoni juga," Tapi tubuhnya ditegakkan semerta-merta, terlalu antusias. Kai hanya berusaha megingat sesuatu, ia harus kembali kesekolah. "Ah, maaf Halmeoni. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Setelahnya, Kai berlalu dengan langkah gontai yang dibuat setegar mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun, menyadari Kyungsoo tak semudah itu ditemukan membuatnya lemas. "Tsk, bodoh, Kai bodoh." Kai terus menepuk jidatnya sedangkan suara Halmeoninya mencekoki nama Jongin ditenggorokan.

Ia sudah diluar jangkauan Halmeoninya, beberapa meter dari rumah bergaya khas Korea itu. Ia harus menemukan Baekhyun, dan menanyakan nomor ponselnya sebelum perkenalan mereka sia-sia dan enyah seketika.

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar, mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Kai. Mencari Baekhyun tentunya tidak sulit, tinggi anak itu tidak menyamai mereka yang melewati bahu Kai. Mata yang dilingkari garis hitam dan rambut cokelat berponi. Kriterianya hampir mirip Kyungsoo, ah. Sayangnya suara-suara berisik yang mereka bunyikan benar-benar memekakan telinga, Kai heran saja laki-laki ternyata bisa secerewet itu.

Tapi langkahnya terus terpacu, menyingkap dan menyibak tubuh tak bersalah disekitarnya dan, itu dia. Byun Baekhyun dengan ransel kecil dipunggungnya, sedang berjalan bersama seseorang yang posturnya tidak beda jauh. Kai mendekat, menyentuh pundak laki-laki itu, "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera mendapati Kyungsoo menegang, tapi ia tidak ingin berlama-lama membaca situasi hingga mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo agar anak itu segera melarikan diri. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama tahu siapa yang kini berdiri dengan dua tangan disaku celana, adalah Kai. Kyungsoo hafal benar bagaimana ia merekam suara berat itu, hanya suaranya tapi sinyalir trauma itu merambat ke ulu hati Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo yang tetao berjalan namun dengan tempo cepag itu, Baekhyun baru menoleh. "Ah, syukurlah itu benar kau. Hei, ada apa dengan temanmu? Sepertinya dia.."

"Dia sedang terburu-buru, Kai." Baekhyun sudah terburu mengeluarkan siasatnya sebagai jawaban. Kai hanya mengangguk sekali, tapi kepalanya tetap celingukan, seolah tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang sudah menghilang bersama rombongan murid-murid itu. Baekhyun tentu tidak tinggal diam, kalau Kai sampai menyadari siapa orang yang bersamanya tadi, semuanya akan semakin runyam. Maka, Baekhyun berjinjit. "Kenapa kau berjinjit, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendelik, sedikit terbata saat mengatakan 'Ya'. Tapi ia pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi, jadi.."Aku sedang menghalangimu dari sinar matahari, Kai. Aku jadi silau melihat wajahmu." Alibi yang pantas diragukan. Hanya ada satu kejanggalan, pada Baekhyun dan pada sosok asing dengan bahu sempit itu. Tidak, tidak, Baekhyun bilang tidak ada anak baru selain dirinya disekolah ini, dan yang itu, bukan Kyungsoo, kan? Meski sebagian diri Kai menyangkalnya, tetapi sebagiannya yang lain malah mendukung. "Ada apa, Kai?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Dia siapa, Baek? Yang ada disebelahmu dua menit lalu."

Sial. Sial dan sial. Baekhyun melemahkan sistem syarafnya, menyetir sendiri pandangannya yang liar bergerak pada tanah pijakan.

"Oh, mm, jadi kau kemari hanya untuk itu?"

Kai segera menggeleng, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari salah satu saku celana itu. Menegtikkan sesuatu dan menekan sana-sini baru menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin nomormu, Baek."

Baekhyun menerima ponsel itu dengan kebingungan diatas rata-rata, tapi ia menurut dengan memencet beberapa tombol yang menunjukkan identitas ponselnya. "Sudah, Kai." Ia menyerahkan kembali benda berharga itu kepada sang pemilik. "Ah, ya, aku pulang dulu, Kai. Ibuku sudah menunggu. Dah,"

Belum sempat Kai membalas pamit dari Baekhyun, remaja mungil itu sudah berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang lincah. Tidak sedetikpun memberikan kesempatan pada Kai dengan hanya membuka mulutnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur tiada henti, si tan itu benar-benar tidak teliti. Ah, tapi itulah keuntungannya. Kyungsoo tidak dikenali sama sekali. Demi menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Kai, ia segera menghilang ditikungan lalu masuk ke gang kumuh yang menghantarkannya menuju istana pribadi. Uh, kali ini ia dan Kyungsoo selamat.

Entah besok bagaimana.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo terengah mengatur nafas, setengah membungkuk ia memegangi lututnya. Dia memang berjalan sebelum ini, tapi kekalutan akan Kai membuatnya harus berlari kencang tak peduli apapun. Sebut saja Kyungsoo lupa diri, tapi ketakutan sudah menguasainya. Dan kini matanya pongah dengan keadaan halaman rumah ayahnya, yang masih sama sejak kedatangannya, acak. Biarlah, ia bosan membereskan setiap sudut rumah ini kalau akhirnya dikotori kembali. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya lakukan dalam beberapa jam saat ia harus disekolah, tapi semuanya menghasilkan kerusakan dan kehancuran disana-sini.

Ia meraba saklar disamping pintu, mencari-cari sumber cahaya diruangan gelap ini. Sebelum sebuah tangan besar meraba tengkuknya, kasar. Gelenyar aneh segera menyergap Kyungsoo. Itu pasti ayahnya, yang dominan dalam masalah hidup tanpa mau menyelesaikan. "Kau seharusnya sudah bisa mencari uang untukku. Persedianku menipis."

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya, menghadap figur ayahnya yang bagai siluet. Ia menggumam, tak jelas. "Aku akan memasukkan lamaran untuk bekerja paruh waktu."

Tapi ayahnya melengos, menyulut rokok dimulutnya dan segera membuat Kyungsoo terbatuk hebat. "Cih, kau pikir uang bisa dihasilkan secepat itu dengan keringatmu? Hanya diakhir bulan dan itu terlalu lama." Pria itu berbaring di sofa, memaksa Kyungsoo berkutat dengan maksud ayahnya. "Coba kau gunakan tubuhmu. Uang akan datang semudah kau menjentikkan jari."

Gila. Ayahnya jelas sudah gila. Ayah kandungnya tega menyuruhnya menjual diri? Kyungsoo memang sudah santer mendengar niat ayahnya yang ingin mendapat uang dari hasil kerja kotor ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tahu diri, ayahnya menjemputnya semata karena uang dengan memanfaatkan kehadirannya.

"Kau mau kucarikan pelanggannya atau kau sendiri yang mencarinya?"

Sialan. Kalau ayahnya yang mencarikan, resiko akan semakin berat. Puluhan pria hidung belang mungkin akan menikmati lubangnya, bergantian. Menyesakkan, Kyungsoo sudah megalirkan airmatanya lagi, kali ini sambil berlutut. Sebaliknya, jika ia mencari sendiri, siapa yang- tunggu, Kai?

"Bagaimana? Kau hanya punya waktu dua hari sebelum mati kelaparan."

Tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja ia merendahkan harga dirinya yang sudah jatuh dihadapan Kai. Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukannya, pengertiannya adalah ia lebih memilih mati daripada melakukan persetubuhan yang menjijikkan itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia muak.

Kyungsoo jelas tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sementara airmatanya terus memgalir deras. Ayahnya bergerak maju, meninggalkan sofa empuk yang menjadi topanga tubuhnya. Derap langkahnya semakin intens meminimalisir jarak, punggung Kyungsoo sudah membentur dinding.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau mencelakai ibumu, kan? Oh, ralat, istriku maksudnya. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menebus kesalahanmu. Menghidupiku, suaminya yang ia tinggalkan berkat niat picikmu."

Desisan ayahnya itu diikuti cengkeraman kuat pada sisian wajah Kyungsoo, membuat rahangnya mengatup dan terjerat begitu ngilu. "A-aku..hiks, tidak mengingat apapun tentang istrimu. Aku amnesia, kau tahu. Bahkan saingan bisnismu yang telah melakukannya. Anakmu sudah terluka sebegini rupa, dan kau masih mau menamb-"

"Kau bukan anakku."

Hening. Jeda sejenak sampai Kyungsoo tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tahu, maaf tadi keliru."

"Kau bukan anakku."

Pria itu mengulang, menguarkan nafas alkohol yang menyedak hidung Kyungsoo. "Me-menjauhlah.." Kyungsoo menginterupsi karena ayahnya semakin memojokkan, mengungkungnya dengan dua lengan terentang diantara kepalanya. "Putuskan dulu, kau mau memilih yang mana?"

Biarpun Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong dada ayahnya, hasilnya tetap nihil. Memberikan keputusan tanpa membiarkan ia untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu? Hanya dalam waktu semenit? Laki-laki ini menekannya begitu dalam. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup, ia tidak tahu harus bergerak kemana, harus mengatakan apa, atau harus menentukan nafas dan kedipannya sampai keberapa kali lagi.

Hingga gebrakan tangan di dinding menghentak tubuhnya, ayahnya hampir mengamuk. Kyungsoo bergidik, tengkuknya sudah meremang bak baru saja melihat makhluk halus. Tapi ia menahan hasratnya untuk sekedar menendang lalu menghajar pria itu. Jangan sampai emosi ikut memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku akan mencari pelanggan tetapku sendiri."

Seketika itu gelak tawa ayahnya memantul dan terhempas ke lantai. Pandangan Kyungsoo mengikuti gerak-gerik ayahnya yang mulai beranjak, untuk kemudian kembali duduk disofa bersama teguk demi teguk alkoholnya. "Pacarmu, hah? Terserah. Kau hanya harus memasang tarif tinggi kalau ingin makan enak."

"Bukan pacarku." Kyungsoo menepis tuduhan ayahnya yang fatal itu. Pacar? Teman saja juga hanya Baekhyun. "Kurasa lebih baik daripada kau menjajakanku pada pria-pria beristri itu." Ah, bukankah itu sama saja dengan Kyungsoo yang mengunggulkan Kai? Tidak ada yang baik.

Ayahnya mendengus, "Cih, kau pantas-pantas saja sebenarnya." Lelaki itu tetap konsisten dengan perilakunya, sengaja menyisakan Kyungsoo termangu disana. "Cepat ganti bajumu, aku tidak mau tahu lusa kau sudah menyetorkan lembar uang padaku."

Tidak ada celah baginya untuk mengelak, ia malas berdebat. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali meski dongkol dihatinya mulai bercampur dengan dengki. Kemudian ia berdiri, menyangga berat tubuhnya pada dinding baru berjalan tertatih karena lelah. Ia menuju lantai atas, tepat sebelum panggilan ayahnya kembali membuatnya memutar bola mata.

"Jangan mengecewakanku, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuatku putus asa."

Sedikit banyak, Kyungsoo tidak menangkap satupun makna dari ucapan ayahnya barusan. Mengecewakannya? Atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia tahu? Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya, lalu memejamkan sedetik kelopak matanya. Tidak menjawab, ia tetap merangkak naik.

-ooo-

Kai menatap nanar lapangan yang dipenuhi pemuda seumurannya itu. Ia duduk dibangku penonton dengan sekaleng soda yang sejak tadi beriak dikerongkongannya. Sambil mengamati dengan seksama permainan bola yang benar-benar payah itu, Kai terus memperkerjakan otaknya agar berpikir keras.

Keberadaan seseorang harus segera dirampungkannya, Kai hanya berpegang pada firasat tentang kebetulan. Kyungsoo ada didekatnya, disekitar sini dan hanya berjarak langkah saja. Apalagi setelah ia meyakinkan diri, bahwa yang berada disanding Baekhyun kemarin sore bukanlah orang sembarangan yang tak dikenalnya. Entahlah, magnet tak kasat mata seolah menariknya dan dia pada kutub yang sama. Tapi hari ini, Kai akan menemukan sosok itu dan membuktikan bah-

Tunggu, dia lagi. Bersama Baekhyun lagi dan memunggunginya lagi. Kai menghentikan pikirannya yang berlarian kesana-kemari, dan disusul langkah sepatunya yang menuruni tangga beton itu. Perlahan dan tidak menimbulkan suara, Kai mendekat dengan strategi yang sesuai sasaran. Karena bukan tangan Baekhyun yang Kai raih, melainkan tangan-

Dia berbalik dan bagai disengat listrik, ia hampir oleng dari keseimbangannya. Seharusnya Kai tahu dan merasakan kembang api bersorak-sorai dalam hatinya. -Dia, Do Kyungsoo yang dicarinya. Astaga! Kebetulan memang tidak pernah salah.

"Ka-Kai?" Baekhyun yang menyambutnya, dia yang terbata seraya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Membeku dan terpaku bersamaan. Kyungsoo jelas terkejut bukan main, hengkang sudah citranya. Sedangkan Kai tentu tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, makhluk indah incarannya. Kyungsoo ingat akan tujuan awalnya, dia yang sengaja menunjukkan diri. Ah, tuntutan yang menyengsarakan. Pengorbanan ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa selain Baekhyun. Satu alasannya bertahan hidup. Kyungsoo sendiri yang menghampiri Kai, beranggapan bahwa lelaki itu adalah takdir terkutuknya. "Ma-mau-"

"Jangan gugup, Baek. Kenapa kau tak jujur saat aku bertanya adakah anak baru selain aku? Dia, Do Kyungsoo yang kucari. Halo, Sayang." Kai bukan orang tolol yang mengulangi kesalahannya, maka ia merengkuh Kyungsoo, merebut tubuh rapuh itu dari Baekhyun yang bersikeras mempertahankan. "Seharusnya kau tahu siapa Kai, kau menipuku. Kemari, Sayang."

Dan Baekhyun tahu, kini Kai membencinya.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragamnya, sementara tubuhnya ditarik ia tetap bergeming. Pasrah jika ingin selamat. Kyungsoo hanya butuh bernegosiasi dan membiarkan euforia Kai yang kesenangan menemukannya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah. "Kau tahu seberapa senang aku menemukanmu, Soo? Ternyata tidak terlalu menghabiskan waktuku. Oh, astaga, aku merindukanmu. Jangan berteman dengan pembual lagi, ya."

Lalu Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menjauhi tempat Baekhyun. Membawanya entah kemana, tapi Baekhyun mendapat kerlingan dari Kyungsoo. Pertanda bahwa Baekhyun tidak perlu mengikutinya karena Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan hal intim dengan Kai. Baekhyun hanya perlu mempatenkan hati kalau Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, meski ada ditangan Kai. Entahlah, tapi aura Kai begitu menusuk relungnya. Terlebih tatapannya yang tajam. Uh,

Kyungsoo sadar saja kalau Kai mulai menyeretnya, tidak serantan. Ke sebuah tempat terpencil dibelakang sekolah, halaman kosong yang tak terawat. Kai sudah menjelajahi seluruh sekolah ini, dan menemukan kenyamanan disini. Apalagi dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga ia menghantamkan punggung Kyungsoo pada dinding, sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu dulu? Aku membelamu demi apapun, merelakan sekolah dan reputasiku yang gemilang dan cemerlang di Seoul hanya untukmu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tak segan melakukan apapun asal kau ada padaku, seorang Kai bisa mendapatkan apapun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, membiarkan Kai berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Berapa lama kau menghindariku?" Kai bertanya, sebelah tangannya membelai pipi dan bibir Kyungsoo bergantian. "Dua hari? Ah, terlalu sebentar, Sayang. Kukira akan ada tantangan yang bakal membuatku stres karena tidak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku salah besar, kau sepertinya menyerahkan dirimu? Menjadi tumbal atas apa, heh?"

Karena tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan mengeluarkan suaranya, entah karena ketakutan atau memang bosan berurusan dengan Kai. Tidak peduli itu semua, Kai cepat merampas bibir yang begitu digilainya. Melumat habis, memagut penuh nikmat. Ciuman kasar tak berdasar cinta, yang penuh dominansi dan membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan pasok udaranya. Ia meraih kain seragam Kai yang kini tubuh tegap itu malah memeluknya, membuang jarak yang ada. Kai memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, seolah mencari sensasi yang lama tak disentuhnya.

Kyungsoo menurut, meski rontaannya tak berarti apapun. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas, sapuan bibir Kai membekas disana. Kyungsoo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya mengambil oksigen, berulang kali ia menarik nafas, dan berulang kali pula ia menghindari tatapan Kai yang terus melekat padanya. Seringaian Kai adalah yang terburuk.

"Ayo, melakukan sesuatu."

Melakukan sesuatu disini adalah yang itu. Kyungsoo benci mengingatnya tapi ini konsekuensi yang mejadi taraf hidupnya.

"Kai, Kai, dengarkan aku dulu,"

Kai tampak kaget, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum. "Tidak biasanya kau membantahku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini terus, Kai. Maksudku, tanpa..oh, aku punya syarat."

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memancing Kai. Ia harus memiliki uang dari pemuda ini, yang menjadi janji perbaikan hidup pada ayahnya. Kai tentu saja membuang muka, ia tidak terbiasa diperintah apalagi untuk menuruti permintaan seseorang, dan lagi, dia adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau punya syarat? Kemana Kyungsoo yang selalu menurut? Oh, semenjak kau berdekatan dengan pembohong itu kau jadi berubah, ya."

"Namanya Baekhyun dan jangan sebut dia pembohong. Dia bukan pembohong."

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Apa-apaan kau membela Baekhyun? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Dia siapa-siapaku. Karena hanya Baekhyun alasanku bertahan hidup." Kyungsoo menahan setitik bulir yang sudah bersiap tampil dari pelupuk matanya. "Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri dan sekarang tidak ada dihadapanmu lagi."

"Tsk, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu membela Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal bertemu dengannya. Watak pembual yang tertanam pada wajah sok polos itu."

"Dia bukan pembual, Kai! Baekhyun hanya mencoba melindungiku dan kau tidak berhak atas apapun padaku!" Teriakan Kyungsoo itu semakin membuat Kai kesal, dirinya ditentang dan itu memuakkan.

"Diam, Kyungsoo!" Kai membentak, menyentak Kyungsoo yang segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Lalu merosot, jatuh terduduk ditanah. Sementara Kai tetap memperhatikannya. "Kita baru bertemu setelah sekian minggu, dan kau lupa bagaimana seorang Kai?"

Kyungsoo membungkam. Seribu bahasanya tak terdeteksi.

"Kau bahkan sudah lepas dari Chanyeol, seharusnya kau bisa tunduk padaku. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi jalanku untuk menempuh dirimu, Kyungsoo. Kau milikku seutuhnya."

Kai masih asik sendiri dengan obrolan yang memihak padanya. Tanpa pernah mau tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Kai bukan sedang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu hanya berambisi menguasainya, mengontrol kehidupannya.

"Aku mengajukan satu syarat saja, Kai."

"Persetan dengan syarat! Kau bisa kunikmati kapan saja, kau adalah milikku!"

"Aku bukan milik siapapun, tolong mengertilah!"

Kai mengeraskan rahangnya, raut tegasnya berubah penuh amarah. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Kai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, membuatnya terpaksa memandang langit biru. "Ssh..Kai, sakit, tolong lepaskan."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahkan apapun padaku,"

"Aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah memenuhi syaratku, Kai. Kumohon, kau memilikinya."

Bahkan cicitan yang Kyungsoo loloskan sama sekali tak membuat Kai melepaskan tangannya dari kepala pemuda dibawah kurungannya. "Apa?"

"Uang. Aku butuh uang, Kai. Hanya itu."

Kai mencibir, mengejek harga diri Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak lama tak berbentuk itu.

"Uang? Kau butuh uang? Lucu sekali kau memilihku."

Brak!

Kai membanting Kyungsoo, melemparkan sejuta tatapan menusuk yang sarat kemurkaan.

"Kai, Kai, oh, gunakan aku sepuasmu, tapi kumohon, bayar aku."

Silahkan bilang Kyungsoo sudah tidak waras. Ia yang benci begini terpuruk malah dengan senang hati menawarkan diri. Peran ini adalah dunianya yang sudah mati.

"Begitu?" Kai meraba dagunya sendiri, kemudian manggut-manggut seolah paham. "Hanya itu syaratnya? Seharusnya kau jangan bilang syarat, bilang saja kau menginginkan itu. Jadi tidak perlu membuatku marah, kan." Hembusan nafas Kai itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersudut.

Kyungsoo menabrakkan diri pada jajaran kardus yang bertumpuk disebelahnya, karena Kai terus memajukan langkahnya. "Jangan sekarang, Kai. Jangan ditempat ini."

"Oh astaga, kau menolakku lagi, hah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, takut-takut bersuara. Meski belum sempat terealisasikan, Kai sudah menyambarnya lebih dulu. "Syaratmu sudah kupenuhi. Sekarang aku ingin imbalannya, kau malah menolakku? Apa maumu, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kau salah paham, Kai." Kai tidak tuli, ia dengar-dengar saja kalimat perih yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Tapi masa bodoh. Kai malah memutus ruang antara dirinya dan lelaki mungil itu. Seketika lengannya memeluk Kyungsoo, yang berusaha berontak dan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Kyungsoo terjebak. Kai terus menempelkan dadanya pada dada Kyungsoo. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kabur. "Kai, Kai, kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu. Kita bisa membuat perjanjian."

Mata bulat itu menatap awas, waspada. Pancaran dari sinar dua iris cokelat itu memaksa Kai untuk menyelami ketakutan. Sekali lagi, masa bodoh. Kai tetap memeluk Kyungsoo, erat sekali. Seakan enggan kehilangan manusia itu biarpun kehidupan lain telah menantinya. "Perjanjian apa? Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dinding dengan tekanan menyesakkan didadanya tak bisa berkutik. Tapi kaki-kakinya menendang udara, menjejak-jejak kesana-kesini berharap satu saja yang bisa bersarang pada Kai.

"Aku akan melayanimu, ti-tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Tolong, biar aku yang tentukan."

Selirih itu suara Kyungsoo di oktaf terendahnya. Kai mengendurkan pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa longgar seketika itu.

"Kau yang tentukan? Setelah meminta bayaran padaku?"

Tapi Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, bukan sebuah ekspresi melainkan sebuah tindakan. Ia menjilat tengkuk Kyungsoo, menghisapnya lembut. Tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo kegeliam dan malah mengibaskan tangannya agar Kai mau berhenti. "Sssh.."

"Lihat, kau mendesah. Itu artinya kau menginginkan aku. Kau pasti sudah merindukan bagaimana bercinta dengan Kai, kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng cepat, ia tidak mau terlihat begitu terangsang dengan sentuhan Kai yang terhitung kecil itu. "Disini sepi, Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ada yang memergoki kita. Oh, ayolah, Sayang." Bisikan seduktif itu membuat telinga Kyungsoo yang sensitif memerah.

"Kumohon, Kai. Jangan, jangan permalukan aku disekolah ini. Jangan seperti dulu, kehidupanku bukan yang dulu, bukan Do Kyungsoo yang terjebak bersama marga Park." Setelahnya, entah keberanian dan kekuatan darimana, Kyungsoo berhasil menjauhkan Kai dengan sekali dorongan. Tubuh tegap itu sempat terpental, tapi enggan terlihat bodoh, Kai cepat berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengambil ancang berlari sebelum cekalan tangan Kai menahannya, "Apa-apaan kau, Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kesimpulannya, Kai sedang marah. Benar-benar marah. Kyungsoo mempercepat kinerja otaknya, ia menyentak pegangan Kai. Lalu tanpa perlawanan lagi, pegangan itu sudah terlepas. Dan Kyungsoo benar berlari sekarang, tanpa menoleh kearah Kai. Lagipula laki-laki itu tidak meneriakinya, aneh. Meski Kyungsoo sempat mendengar geraman tertahan dari Kai, ia sudah digelapkan. Secepatnya, ia harus menjauh dari Kai kalau tak ingin berakhir telanjang diruang terbuka.

Satu lagi, Kai tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE!

Yayaya!

Sudah chap tujuh!

Halo, readers-nim! Maafkan meninggalkan kalian tanpa kepastian dengan fic ini, terlalu lama ya. Karena author benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan sekolah xD

Oh, ya, ini konfliknya bertahap yaa, Chanyeol juga ngga akan dihilangkan begitu saja, kok. Dan untuk permintaan Kai yang dibuat manis sama Kyungsoo, ehm, maafkaaan, karena belum bisa diwujudkan dulu. Selain karena kebutuhan cerita, juga ntat ngga berasa greget kalau tiba-tiba dia jadi baik hehe..tapi tenang suatu saat ini akan berubah lebih indah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sabar ya, soo :) terus tentang karakter Kai, dia agak labil nih, kadang begitu kasian sama Kyungsoo dan pengen terus dideketnya dan dilain sisi dia suka kekerasan, semacam sadistik? Hehe

Semoga memuaskan, ya.

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

"_**I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE THIS"**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

**AUTHOR POV**

"_What the heck?!_" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Kai, meski tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun. Sorot mata bulatnya menghujam tajam pandangan remeh si tan itu. "Kau mau _making love _ditempat seperti ini?"

Kai melengos, melajukan langkah demi langkahnya dan tetap meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibalik punggung semampainya. "Mau dimana lagi, bodoh?! Rumahku? Ada nenekku disana, dan dia bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak hanya dengan mendengar desahan erotismu." Sebelah tangan kokoknya mendorong sebuah pintu besar, berikut tendangan yang segera menyingkirkan beberapa kardus usang disekitarnya. "Kau mau bayaran, kan? Ayo, masuk."

"Ya! Kau seharusnya meminta persetujuanku dulu!" Kai merasakan Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti, kaki-kaki pendeknya menyaduk kerikil kecil sambil menggumamkan omelan tak berujung. Tapi Kai tidak peduli, ia tetap memasuki gudang terbengkalai yang suram dan temaram itu. "Kai! Dengarkan aku!"

Kai berbalik, menghadap tepat ke tubuh mungil yang kini membolakan tatapannya. "Untuk apa meminta persetujuan dari pelacur cilik sepertimu? Toh, biasanya kau setuju-setuju saja kalau kuperkosa, dimanapun, Kyungsoo! Kau ingat, kan?" Kai mengendus sebentar sisian wajah Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk puncak kepala pemuas seksnya ini. "Berbaringlah, dan lakukan tugasmu."

Kyungsoo tahu Kai tidak pernah memiliki suasana hati yang baik. Dari gesture tubuhnya, dari suara lantangnya, dan dari perlakuan buruknya, dia selalu ingin yang terbaik bisa tersaji sesuai keinginan. Kyungsoo tahu seberapa rendah harga dirinya jika berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutan Chanyeol ini, karena itu, perintah yang Kai ucapkan adalah mutlak. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak sudi berbaring dialas kardus tipis itu, bukannya ia tidak mau melayani Kai sesuai perjanjian mereka, sama sekali tidak. Sekali lagi, ini masalah trauma. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin teringat dengan masa lalu yang hampir berhasil dilupakannya. Genap seminggu hari ini jika Kyungsoo tidak berakhir telanjang didepan Kai.

"Jangan melamun, kau menghabiskan nafsuku, Kyungsoo!"

Kai tidak main-main membanting Kyungsoo agar terlentang dalam sekejap mata. Kai juga sudah menindih Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa sesak. Ah, kepalang dikuasai nafsu, dan cerminan pesakitan itu kini habis dilalap ciuman, rabaan, remasan, dan hal intens lain darinya. Kalau kebahagiaan Kai sudah ada didepan mata—dengan label yang ia klaim miliknya—lalu, bukankah tidak ada lagi yang perlu Kai lakukan selain menikmati mutiara yang telah lama diidamkanya?

"Kai, Kai, hh..kumohon, jangan kasar..ssh, bis-bisa kau lakukan dengan lembut?"

Permohonan itu bukan tanpa maksud. Kai hanya menulikan pendengarannya seraya tetap larut dalam kegiatan panas ini. Gairah yang membuncah benar-benar tak bisa dielak, Kyungsoo tahu seberapa pria tan tersebut sangat menginginkannya. "Diam, dan nikmati, Sayang." Kai berhenti mengecupi dan menjilat seluruh sidik wajah Kyungsoo, kini beralih menuju dada dan sigap membuka kemeja seragam itu. "Terakhir kali kita bersetubuh, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku adalah sadistic?" Kai menemukan titik favoritnya, ia menggigit dua putting Kyungsoo dan memberikan efek desah luar biasa. "Sayang saja kalau aku tidak membawa koleksiku."

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, menggeliat dan mengejang beberapa kali. Ia tidak focus lagi dengan racauan Kai, ia tidak konsentrasi lagi dengan suasana sekitar. Ia tahu gudang ini tidak lagi digunakan, tetapi resiko tetap resiko, kan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika seseorang atau beberapa orang memergoki mereka. Tapi, ah, masa bodoh. Semua urusan yang membelitkan ia dan Kai, sepenuhnya ditanggung si tan itu. Benar?

Kai sudah seperti orang kesetanan, dalam hitungan detik saja ia sudah meloloskan celana panjang Kyungsoo, dan menemukan tonjolan yang menjadi acuannya itu. "Kai-ssh..ahh, ka-kau..jangan-"

"Jangan apa? Memasukimu, hm? Lalu kau ingin _petting_ saja, dan mendapat bayaran banyak?"

Kai mengelus perlahan kejantanan Kyungsoo, benda tumpul yang tampak manis dimatanya. Jemarinya bergerak rapi membelai dan memberi rangsangan impulsive. Sesekali mengurut dan memijit urat besar milik 'boneka'nya ini. Serta merta Kyungsoo memekik, diantara kegelian dan keabsurditasan dirinya.

"Kenapa kedengarannya begitu merugikan pihakku?"

Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan segala macam sentuhan Kai yang memabukkan. Benar-benar merenggut separuh—oh, mungkin seluruhnya—kesadaran yang bahkan sudah tinggal seperempat mati. Kai kembali keatas, menemukan bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang menjadi mimpi indahnya, kuluman mulut Kai menganalisis lebih lanjut lidah Kyungsoo yang menghindar. Percuma, karena Kai tetap menang.

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo. Kau mau aku memasukimu, atau hanya _petting?"_

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas begitu saja. Ciuman Kai menurun ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo seiring bisikan seduktifnya juga membuat telinga itu memerah. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Kai merambah pusar Kyungsoo, memutarkan telunjuknya dalam lubang kecil disana. Kai hanya sedang tidak stabil merasakan kewarasannya sudah diambil alih Kyungsoo.

"Nghh, ter-terserahh..hh..kau saja, Kai."

"Sekarang kau bilang terserah?" **PLAK**! Tamparan yang datang tanpa pernah Kyungsoo tahu sebabnya. Ada di pipi kanan dan timbulkan panas yang menjalar. "Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu kau atur, dan menuruti aturanmu?!" Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin mendebat, atau hal lain yang memberikan suara tinggi sebagai balasan. Ia tidak tahu, hanya tidak tahu, mengapa Kai semarah ini. Oh, tentu karena ia seorang pengidap sadistic? Entahlah, yang jelas, Kyungsoo muak Kai yang selalu memainkan tubuhnya, membutuhkan dirinya hanya karena seks? Seperti itu dan selesai. Hubungannya dengan Kai adalah sebatas itu.

Petang semakin meraupi langit jingga, mencari-cari singgasana yang tepat untuk memantau dua anak manusia yang begitu asik bersenggama.

Tatapan lapar yang buas, Kai menyiratkan itu semua tatkala melihat kejantanan Kyungsoo akhirnya menegang. Secepat kecepatan cahaya, Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tertelungkup. Dengan itu ia bisa menduduki pinggang Kyungsoo dan menekan ginjal-ginjal disana begitu dalam. Kyungsoo tak henti menjejakkan kakinya, merentangkan tangannya, dan bahkan menampilkan ekspresi sarat kelelahan—meski ia tahu ini belumlah pucaknya—dan rintih serta ringin itu, bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Kai.

"Ngh, Kai..ssh..pel-pelaaaan~ aaah!"

"Aku hanya tidak punya pelumas, Kyungsoo. Untuk _foreplay, _kurasa aku tidak tahan terlalu lama melakukan itu." Kai melebarkan pantat sintal Kyungsoo, berikut kerutan surga yang seolah melambai padanya. Hasil akhirnya adalah apa yang menjadi penantiannya selama ini.

Pedang kebanggaan miliknya—yang berbanding dua kali lipat dengan milik Kyungsoo—ia dorong sekuat tenaga masuk kesana, sedikit memaksa meski kapasitas menolak. "Arrghh! Kai! Tssk, ahh, ahh..hh! Keluarkan, ssh!" Kai menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo, dan seringai itu tercipta begitu saja. Berulang kali tubuh berkilat keringat itu menghentak Kyungsoo, hingga membuat tubuh lawan mainnya itu tersentak-sentak. "Kai! Aw, ss-ssakiiit~ ssh, Kai!"

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa? Dengan Appa-mu dan Chanyeol Hyung-mu? Lalu, apa sulitnya mendesah daripada berteriak seperti itu, Sayang?" Kyungsoo tentu merasa jijik dengan ungkapan Kai barusan. Telak menekan lagi tombol ON di pusat kendali memorinya. Appa dan Chanyeol Hyung? Kisah kalbu yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ah, bahkan hingga ia sampai kembali ke pelukan Kai pun, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan jiwanya mati sejak lama. "Sebut namaku dengan seksi, Kyungsoo.."

Berlanjut. Penis Kai masih tertanam dibatas angan-angannya selama ini, bahkan kedutan-kedutan lubang Kyungsoo amat memanjakan dirinya. Kai berulang menggenjot Kyungsoo, tak mau berhenti hingga satu lolongan panjang memantul ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aaaaaa~ Kai! Lep-lepass-ssh!"

"Diam, Kyungsoo!" Kai memegangi punggung Kyungsoo, tak ayal jika tinggalkan cakaran disana. "Aku sampai seb-ahhh! Jebaaal! Uuh!"

Ya, dan semuanya tamat sampai disini. Cairan putih Kai membanjir tanpa bisa dihentikan, berlarian mencari tempat yang sesuai. Perut Kyungsoo, dua bulatan Kyungsoo dan tentu saja, bagian terdalam lubangnya yang tak kuasa menampung tumpangan milik Kai itu. Keduanya melemas seketika, dan Kai membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk diatas punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Sekejap kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya disebelah wajah Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya. Akses mudah untuk kembali menciumi bibir berasa lembut itu.

"Kai, ss-sudah, kumohon, sekali saja, ngh.."

Kyungsoo tidak kesulitan mengambil nafas untuk paru-parunya, karena ciuman Kai tidak terlalu brutal seperti tadi. Sekilat itu pula Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat posisi mereka berubah sedemikian rupa. Kai berada disbanding Kyungsoo, dan ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk saling menghangatkan tubuh.

"Satu ronde saja? Kau yakin?" Anggukan kecil itu membuat Kai semakin gemas untuk melumat mata-hidung-bibir Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, lainkali aku ingin beronde-ronde."

Kyungsoo ingin mendelik, anggap saja ia ingin protes dengan keinginan Kai itu. Namun, dasar dirinya yang terlampau lemah—karena energinya baru saja disedot habis-habisan—tentu saja suaranya tak mampu keluar. Jangankan dengan mulutnya, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak kuat lagi membuka mata, ia sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tulang dan menyangga persendiannya. Kyungsoo sadar seberapa keterlaluan sosok berkuasa dihadapannya. Karena membantah pun percuma, karena memohon pun tak berguna.

Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab, Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi. Hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu meronta ingin dilepaskan, berontak yang hanya dianggap angina lalu bagi Kai. "Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan? Kalau aku ingin empat kali dalam seminggu? Hah, tidak berat untukmu, kan?" Tidak berat? Ah, mungkin Kai sedang terkena sindrom epilepsy. Hei, tentu saja untuk pertanyaan—atau permintaan—Kai yang semacam ini, Kyungsoo menggeleng, secuil tegas. Kai menyatukan alisnya, membasahi bibir, baru kemudian berdeham. "Kalau aku dengan Chanyeol, kau lebih suka mana?"

Lebih suka, mana ada yang Kyungsoo pilih jika dua iblis itu sama-sama menyakitinya?

"Akh..aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Penisku pasti lebih baik daripada si mulut besar itu, kan?"

"Ak-aku tidak tahu."

Kai jelas geram dengan jawaban tak tentu seperti itu. Hingga rahangnya mengeras, dan tangannya mulai mencengkeram leher Kyungsoo, ibaan pesakit itu tak mendapat sambutan manis dari Kai. Ah, bukankah itu sudah pasti? Kai tidak memiliki belas kasihan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?!" Kyungsoo megap-megap, mulai panic saat kehilangan pasokan oksigen. "Hanya dengan pilih salah satu, kau akan kulepaskan!"

Ah, Kyungsoo hanya sudah tahu lebih lama, jika Kai adalah orang jahat. Biarpun kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan satu tangan besar Kai dari leher yang sudah memerah. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin melihat Kai bersempurna diri diatas penderitaan oranglain. Ia hanya ingin Kai sadar betapa buruk perangainya selama ini. Sekalipun Kyungsoo harus mengunggulkan nama bejat lainnya, setidaknya Kai harus bisa merasakan kejatuhan rasa arogansi.

"Ch-Chanyeol Hyung, ngh leb-"

"Sialan!" **BRAK**! Debum keras berkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terpental hanya karena Kai begitu kasar melepas pegangannya. Kai hanya tidak mengenal malu dalam prinsipnya, ia tidak suka dipermalukan. Ia juga tidak suka disingkirkan semena-mena, notabene oleh orang yang taraf hidupnya lebih rendah. "Dasar jalang!" Kai bangkit berdiri, mengenakan kembali seragamnya secara serampangan.

"Ja-jangan lupa bayaranku, Kai."

Selirih itu Kai merogoh isi dalam dompetnya, lembar bernominal tinggi yang tak dihitungnya. Begitu saja ia lempar, berterbangan, dan tepat mengenai dada Kyungsoo. Bukankah menjadi Do Kyungsoo sehina ini?

Kyungsoo tahu amarah selalu meliputi Kai, laki-laki itu tidak pernah mau dikalahkan. Hingga Kyungsoo malas berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan memutuskan untuk memungut seragamnya yang bercecer. Kai membelakangi Kyungsoo, yang tengah menyusut airmatanya, yang tengah meneguhkan harga diri sekalipun sudah terinjak tronton.

"Kau ini makhluk apa, Kai?" Kyungsoo melesakkan uang-uang Kai kedalam saku seragamnya. Katakana ia sepengecut itu untuk menerima uang dari hasil kerja kotor semacam ini. Tapi, biarlah, ini demi kehidupannya sendiri. Demi ayahnya? Bisa jadi. "Aku tidak mengerti ada manusia setamak dirimu? Kau tak jauh lebih baik dari Chanyeol dan keluarganya." Kancing-kancing seragamnya sudah dikaitkan satu-persatu, dan celana panjangnya ia kenakan sambil duduk.

Kai merasakan atmosfer disini berubah seiring debu dan sawang-sawang gudang mulai turun. Kepalanya berdenyut, Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa selain pemuas seksnya. Tapi, tidak, gertakan lain dari dirinya seolah menuntut Kai agar berbalik, dan menemukan Kyungsoo menunduk sambil bersila.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau selalu dikelilingi orang-orang jahat sepertiku." Kai berbalik lagi dan sampai diambang pintu. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan begitu tega menyakiti manusia berlapis malaikat sepertimu." Setelahnya, kebersamaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, Kai pergi darisana ditemani mendung yang memayungi kepalanya.

Astaga. Kai hanya tidak sadar saat mengatakan hal rendahan semcam itu. Martabatnya bisa hancur hanya dengan memuji Kyungsoo, apalagi mengasihaninya? Tidak, tapi suara Kyungsoo yang seolah membutuhkan pertolongan itu benar-benar mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Suara serak yang sengau, memanggil dan menggugahnya agar merubah situasi. Namun sekarang, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, bersama dingin yang menggigit kulit dan erangan Kyungsoo yang terus menggema.

_Biarkan, setelah pulih, anak itu bisa pulang sendiri ke rumahnya_.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo melangkah, agak tertatih dan nyeri di duburnya benar-benar—ah, perbuatan Kai itu memang tidak bisa ditolerir. "Tsk, andai saja tubuhku lebih tinggi darinya."

Bagaimanapun kondisinya, Kyungsoo tetap harus kembali ke rumah ayahnya yang senantiasa hancur-lebur. Sampah-sampah masih bertebaran diteras, lampu yang belum dinyalakan dan yah, pintu yang tidak pernah dikunci. Baiklah, mungkin Kyungsoo bak mesin yang kapan saja tenaganya bisa diperah, tetapi kelakuan ayahnya memang tidak beralasan, dan bukan pada posisinya ia berlaku sebegini kekanakan.

"Selamat malam, penghasil uangku." Suara berat ayahnya kontan membuat Kyungsoo menegak. Ia masih harus mencari saklar agar terang bisa memudahkan penglihatannya. Benar saja, pertama kali setelah lampu diruang tamu menyala, Ayahnya duduk bersilang disofa tak empuk itu. "Kau berhasil mendapat pelanggan, kan?"

"Tidak seharusnya sebagai ayah kau mempermainkan an-oh, aku lupa aku bukan anakmu." Ia berbalik dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kemudian berlalu menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, tidak ada apapun disana selain air dingin. Hingga Kyungsoo meneguk habis kesegaran yang melalui tenggorokannya. Baru ia melanjutkan, "Kau hanya orang yang menyelamatkanku dari macan-macan, dan kau sendiri menjelma menjadi singa. Sama saja."

"Benar sekali, anak muda. Tapi, kau bisa memberiku keuntungan." Pria berumur itu menghampiri Kyungsoo, mendekat pada lingkar pinggang sempit yang kini sibuk memotong sayuran sembari merebus air. "Ada uangnya?" Kyungsoo tidak menoleh, membiarkan ayahnya tetap meraba saku celananya.

"Beri aku separuhnya."

"Separuh?"

"Aku ingin dihargai."

"Seperempat."

Interaksi ayah dan anak yang tidak sewajarnya. Karena mereka sedang menogosiasikan uang? Yah, sekiranya itu. Bukan pembicaraan intim semacam 'Bagaimana sekolahmu?' dan 'Apa pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar?' tidak ada. Kau hanya membual kalau mereka bisa sedamai itu. Hingga Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi memasaknya, lalu beralih menghadap ayahnya. Tajam.

"Hanya separuh dan kau menolak? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin tiga-perempat atau parahnya semua?"

Ayahnya menghela nafas, menyudutkan Kyungsoo dimeja dapur. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir dan menampakkan sorot mata menantang.

"Maka aku akan mengusirmu darisini."

Bisa saja jika Kyungsoo ingin menyetujui saran ayahnya, lalu ia akan mencari tempat berteduh lain dan mengais makanannya sendiri. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada hidup bersama bajingan dan harus menjual diri?

"Lalu kau kehilangan mesin uangmu."

Skakmat. Benar, ayahnya hanya salah bicara. Orang picik seperti itu tidak mungkin melepas barang berharga semacam Kyungsoo.

"Memasaklah. Berikan uangnya."

Mungkin pikiran ayahnya selalu remang-remang. Menggelap seketika saat kekayaan dengan mudah menghampirinya. Hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar memberikan uangnya, bukan separuh karena ayahnya mengambil semua.

"Tapi, separuhnya-"

"Mm, biar untuk awalan kau berikan semuanya." Lalu pria itu menyimpannya kedalam kantung dikemeja lusuhnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi dapur sekaligus Kyungsoo, kemudian membuka pintu keluar dan hilang dibalik pekatnya malam.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau harus menjadi ayah yang benar, Tuan HanSoo."

Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu untuk apa uang jerih-payahnya itu digunakan. Harapn semu yang ia sematkan baik-baik, semoga kehidupannya bisa berubah secepat apapun Tuhan berkehendak mengabulkannya.

-ooo-

Baekhyun baru menemui Kyungsoo dimeja makan siang mereka. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bertegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo, tapi teman sebangkunya itu seharian ini sulit ditemukan. Terlebih saat wajah tanpa dosanya benar-benar menampilkan gurat lelah dan bahu lesu. Keprihatianan Baekhyun muncul tanpa diminta, rasa iba yang berkepanjangan karena Kyungsoo nampak tak berselera memakan makanannya.

"Kau butuh asupan gizi, Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun lekat-lekat memandangi gelagat Kyungsoo yang semakin mencurigakan. Biasanya, jika mereka sedang duduk berdua, Kyungsoo akan mengoceh sangat cerewet, wajahnya selalu berseri dan mata bulatnya selalu berseri. Tapi apa? Saat ini, sosok mungil itu berubah drastic. "Aku bawa cermin kalau kau ingin melihat wajahmu yang pucat pasi."

Kyungsoo menutup alur suaranya, ia diam bak dibisukan. Hanya tatapan nanarnya yang berbicara lewat udara, ia tak henti memandangi kerumunan dan lalu-lalang murid-murid lain yang asik menikmati rehat mereka, murid-murid yang asik bersenda-gurau dan murid-murid yang asik bergosip. Ini lucu, ia merasa bukan seperti murid sekolah menengah.

"Kyungsoo, aku bicara padamu, hei. Memangnya sayuran dan daging ini bisa kuajak bicara?"

Baekhyun bahkan sudah berungut-sungut saat Kyungsoo tak juga merespon. Hingga pikirannya melayang pada Kai, apa laki-laki itu menyakiti Kyungsoo? Baiklah, cetusan ini mungkin tampak posesif, tapi Kyungsoo makhluk rapuh sementara Kai makhluk pembangkang. Kau tahu apa akibatnya?

"Jadi, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau semurung ini. Apa Kai penyebabnya?"

Benar saja. Kepala itu segera mendongak, helaian rambutnya pun ikut terangkat. Baekhyun tentu tidak salah lihat kalau tubuh mungil itu menegang sebentar, baru setelahnya bersikap seperti biasa. Ya, Kyungsoo semudah itu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dengar, aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kai, dan saat sudah waktunya aku berteman dengannya, ia malah membenciku." Baekhyun mneyendok sup krimnya, lalu menyeruput pelan-pelan. Masih melayangkan perhatian khusus untuk Kyungsoo. "Nah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia perbuat sehingga kau begitu takut bertemu dengannya. Tapi, persepsiku, sih, dia orang yang baik."

_Orang yang baik._ Baekhyun jelas sedang mengalami korslet.

"Kau hanya belum tahu sebrengsek apa dia."

Desisan Kyungsoo tak pelak menghentikan Baekhyun dari aksi memakan sup krim, ia berlangsung dengan meminum _cola-_nya yang terabaikan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengenalnya selama dirimu, aku bahkan juga tidak mengenal dirimu secara utuh. Jadi," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "-aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa sebelum kau mau menceritakan semuanya."

Alihan atensi Kyungsoo pusatkan dengan sumpitnya yang mencabik-cabik potongan wortel. Ia engan menemukan iris Baekhyun yang mendesaknya dengan tuntutan.

"Aku bukan orang terbuka, Baek. Maaf."

Ya, dan Baekhyun meredam rasa penasarannya dititik ini. Lagi-lagi. Kyungsoo sendiri yang menarik diri.

"Setidaknya, ambil beberapa suap nasi untuk mengisi perutmu. Aku ingin kau kenyang, dan aku malas mendengar lambungmu yang hobi berteriak saat jam pelajaran."

"Apa seberisik itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. "Ah, telingamu punya jangkauan yang hebat, ya."

Baekhyun bersumpah, ia bisa saja melonjak girang saat senyuman Kyungsoo tampak alami. Tapi, Baekhyun lebih bisa melonjak girang ditambah bernyanyi dimuka aula, karena Kyungsoo mau menuruti sarannya. Ah, Baekhyun memang seheboh itu.

"Makan yang banyak, Kyungsoo. Kau semakin kurus, tahu." Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo dengan cubitan sumpitnya yang lahap. "Tidak sepantasnya murid pindahan sepertimu jarang makan-makanan Busan yang nyaris membuatmu gila."

"Kau berlebihan, Baek." Ah, benar. Baekhyun bersumpah demi apapun, Kyungsoo baru saja tertawa renyah. Setelah sekian lama, ah, mungkin setelah seharian ini. Tapi sayang, tidak berlangsung lama. Tepat setelah mata itu terpaku akan satu sosok. "Ba-baek, mm, aku harus pergi. Maaf."

Dan Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja. Membiarkan Baekhyun bersama makanannya. Anak itu juga meninggalkan makanannya yang masih hangat itu, dia pergi tanpa alas an. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh, dan mengunci Kai yang bersandar didekat antrian makanan. Wajah dinginnya, senyum ala mafianya dan, dia tidak sedang membawa nampan makanan. Lalu, untuk apa dia memanggil Kyungsoo?

"Kau bilang kau takut dengannya, Kyung?" Bisikan Baekhyun hanyalah pertanyaan yang tak tersampaikan. Lagipula, baik Kyungsoo maupun siapapun disini, tidak aka nada yang mendengar. "Aku hanya tidak tahu orang seperti apa dirimu."

Kyungsoo tergerak untuk mendekati Kai, karena lelaki itu mengisyaratkan dengan alis dan tatapan—kau-kesini-atau-mati—nya. Itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau ingin bayarannya tetap rutin.

Yah, meski ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu memperjuangkan hidup ayahnya dan malah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

-ooo-

"Aku ingin melakukan_nya. _Di toilet, sekarang."

"A-apa? Tap-"

"Kau ingin bayaranmu, kan?"

Lalu Kai menyeret Kyungsoo melewati beberapa koridor dan kelas-kelas yang sepi, hingga mereka sampai ditoilet yang terpojokkan. Juga Kai yang memilih bilik toiletnya, tapi Kyungsoo menyetop tangan itu saat akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"_Petting _saja, kumohon, Kai." Dengusan dari Kai telah membuang permintaan Kyungsoo ke dasar hatinya. "Kai, dengarkan aku, Kai." Meski Kyungsoo terus mendorong dada Kai, hingga menabrak pintu bilik berulang kali. Tapi secepat itu pula ia membalikkan keadaan, Kyungsoo sudah terduduk di kloset dengan kaki mengangkang.

"A-ha, kau takut terlambat memasuki kelas, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng disela ciuman Kai, berikut tangan-tangan kecilnya yang tetap menahan celana yang hamper dipelorot oleh Kai. Setelah adu bibir itu selesai, sapu tangan Kai sudah benar-benar memenuhi rongga mulut Kyungsoo, hilangkan semua suara dan desahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bergerak cepat, Kyung."

Berlanjut hingga tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, rudal besar milik Kai sudah bersarang dilubangnya. Terasa pas dan benda itu nyaman-nyaman saja disana. "Mmmph-mmp!" Kai terus melakukan pemuasan hasratnya, ia meremas rambut Kyungsoo hingga berantakan dan acak-acakan, ia sendiri yang mendesah meski dengan volume kecil. "Ngh! Mmph!"

"Ayolaaah~ sebentar lagi, Kyung!"

**Crap!** Aktivitasnya buyar. Kai menyelesaikan dengan penutup yang fantastis, ia menutupi mulutnya agar tidak tercipta teriakan, dan berikut sumpalan dimulut Kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas, Kai segera menyambar bibir tebal itu dan melumatnya habis-habisan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyungsoo. Ak-aku..selalu menyukaimu."

_Menyukai. _Dalam artian yang tak pernah bisa Kyungsoo pahami. Lalu Kai merapikan seragamnya sendiri, untuk kali ini ia ikut membantu Kyungsoo memakai kembali celananya. Adegan kilatnya barusam memang menguras tenaga. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri, hingga Kai harus mengguncang bahu dan menepuk pipi Kyungsoo.

Kai menemukan lembar-lembar uang miliknya, menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar, dan berangsur memasukkannya kedalam saku. Kyungsoo sudah kepalang dilolosi, ia tidak kuat lagi, Kai benar-benar super dengan urusan semacam ini. Yah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banya selain menerima bantuan Kai untuk memapahnya keluar dari bilik.

Tapi, astaga. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang watt matanya tinggal sedetik bisa sekaget itu, terlebih Kai yang kesadarannya penuh. Baekhyun ada disana, sama-sama mengadu tatap tanpa ada habisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Kyungsoo."

"Ba-Baek, ak-aku bisa jelaskan. Sh-!" Belum sempat kalimat Kyungsoo terselesaikan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghilang.

"Biarkan saja si pembual itu berpikir seenak jidatnya."

Karena Kai tidak tahu, karena Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu, rencana Tuhan seindah ini. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, menyusul keanehan Kyungsoo dan berakhir menemukan mereka bercinta sebegini kurang ajarnya.

-ooo-

Sebenarnya bukan masalah kalau Baekhyun berpikiran yang buruk-buruk tentang Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa terima kalau Baekhyun—satu-satunya orang baik yang ia miliki—berpikiran seburuk itu tentangnya. Kyungsoo bukan pria murahan, meski ia tidak emmungkiri kalau ia mau-mau saja memberi seks asal Kai membayarnya. Tunggu, hanya pada Kai karena ia pikir Kai-lah yang berpotensi dalam segala pertimbangannya, dalam label 'pelanggan'.

Maka, Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai bahu Baekhyun saat jam sekolah sudah bubar. Ia ingin Baekhyun mengetahui yang sebenarnya, itu saja. Oke, Kyungsoo memang egois, saat Baekhyun memintanya bercerita, ia menolak mentah-mentah, tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda.

"Baekhyuuun!"

"Ada apa pelacur?"

**Deg!**

"Ja-jangan mema-"

"Apa? Kau bukan pelacur? Lalu apa?"

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia kehilangan seluruh konsentrasinya. Matanya mengabur tatkala pelupuknya direbakkan airmata.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Baek. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks, aku tidak punya seseorang yang-"

"Yang bisa kau bodohi?" Baekhyun memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. "Maaf saja aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Baek! Hiks, kumohon, hiks, ja-jangan pergi." Kyungsoo konsisten dengan niatnya, ia bersikeras menahan tangan Baekhyun agar pria itu mau tinggal sebentar. "Aku punya alasannya."

Hingga Baekhyun tampak berpikir, menimang-nimang. Tentu saja itu memberikan seberkas harapan untuk Kyungsoo. Pohon Ek disamping sekolah mereka telah menjadi perhentian terakhir, Kyungsoo menduduki bukit kecil yang kehijauan karena lumut itu, sementara Baekhyun berdiri didekatnya, bersedekap dengan raut angkuh.

"Jadi, aku harus mempercayaimu setelah kau berkata sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau kau sedang berbohong? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dikhianati, Kyungsoo." Lelehan kristal bening Kyungsoo tak juga surut, bahkan isakannya tak berubah menyedu. "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, Kyungsoo."

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maaf. Tapi kau memang telah berteman dengan seorang pelacur."

Baekhyun terkesiap sehingga reflek menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, itu semua kulakukan bukan atas kemauanku, kau harus tahu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, belum merasa bersimpati pada Kyungsoo yang sesiangan ini membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. "Lalu? Apa kau bekerja bersama mucikari? Oh Demi Tuhan, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Kau bisa mendapat uang dari meladang bersama Bibi Han atau membantu Paman Seo memerah susu-susu Sapi-nya." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya agar menepi dibawah lindungan dedaunan rimbun Pohon Ek. Sama sekali belum menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan topik ini.

"Tidak semudah itu, Baek. Kalau aku memang memiliki hal seperti itu, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

"Sejak dulu kau selalu bilang 'Tidak semudah itu, Baek.', 'Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek.', dan bla-bla-bla lainnya! Aku muak, Kyungsoo! Kupikir kau orang lemah yang harus kulindungi dari tindasan murid-murid bebal, nyatanya? Kau busuk! Busuk sekali, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir mengpa Baekhyun bisa semarah ini. Bukankah ia memang belum memiliki waktu yang cocok untuk menceritakan semuanya? Baiklah, dalam hal ini, mungkin Kyungsoo juga bisa menjadi 'tersangka', karena bagaiamanapun, keberhargaan sahabat yang tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai sahabat lainnya adalah kesalahan.

"Ayahku menyuruhku melakukan hal sehina dan semenjijikkan ini." Baekhyun kembali menyentakkan kespontanannya. Siratan wajah menyedihkan Kyungsoo memang sedikit membuatnya luluh. "Dia butuh uang dan dia tidak ingin aku mendapat gaji kecil."

"Kau gila, Ky-Oh! Ayahmu yang gila!" Baekhyun tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sendiri kali ini, ia ingin sahabatnya itu juga membagi penderitaannya. Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo sepintar itu menutup diri? Hingga saatnya Baekhyun terenyuh, dan pelukannya mengerat ditubuh ramping Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku pikir itu semua kau lakukan hanya untuk pemenuhan kesenanganmu sendiri."

"Makanya, dengarkan aku dulu, Baek. Aku-aku, hanya tidak ingin kau pergi lalu meninggalkanku. Melupakan Do Kyungsoo dan men-cap-ku dengan 'pelacur' seumur hidup. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini kalau bukan paksaan ayahku, Baek."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, heran. Apanya yang kenapa?

"Kenapa kau setegar ini?"

Hening. Kyungsoo meragu saat akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mendengar lagi—atau sengaja—murid-murid lain yang berhamburan menikmati sore hari mereka. Kadang, Kyungsoo ingin seperti mereka, mengerjakan tugas-sekolah dan mendapat peringkat-menonton TV bersama keluarga-atau hal umum lainnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku, Baek."

"Kenapa kau mau menuruti ayahmu?"

"Kalau aku punya pilihan lain, Baek. Sayangnya, tidak ada."

_Hal lain, adalah Kyungsoo yakin ayahnya akan berubah. Hanya, entah kapan._

-ooo-

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di sofa –yang peer-nya sudah mencuat disana-sini— sambil bersenandung kecil. Tidak, bukannya ia sedang bahagia atau apa, tapi bukankah Kyungsoo jarang sekali mencecap kesenangan? Ambisi setiap orang yang menginginkannya merupakan kesenjangan social tak bertuan. Entahlah, darimana sisi menarik yang mereka cintai setengah mati, sementara ia sendiri benci bagaimana cara mereka menodai kesuciannya. Tsk, klise jika hanya mengingat sebagian masa lalu.

Amnesia. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingat bagaimana keluarga Park selicik itu padanya. Yah, meski tak Kyungsoo elak lagi semua ini mereka lakukan atas dasar balas dendam. Masalah yang pasaran, hanya persaingan bisnis dan mereka tega merusak Kyungsoo sedemikian rupa. Ah, omong-omong bagaimana kabar kakak angkatnya itu? Park Chanyeol?

**Kreek..**

Derit pintu memecah laju lamun Kyungsoo yang tak berbatas. Seolah palang parkir, kehadiran Ayahnya berhasil menyetop semua kendali dipikiran Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Apa tidak ada pelanggan?" Semudah itukah dia bertanya, tentang hal yang menjerumuskan anaknya? Semudah itukah ia mengatakan 'pelanggan' dalam konteks seksual? Ah, ya.

Kyungsoo menegakkan diri, ia mematikan Televisi yang sejak tadi menyala tanpa mendapat atensinya, karena menayangkan acara melodrama yang membuatnya mual. Sungguh, hidup tak seindah film, tak seindah karangan buku, dan tidak seindah impian remaja-remaja. Hingga laki-laki seperempat uban itu mendekat padanya, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau sedang sepi hari ini? Apa lubangmu melonggar atau mereka bosan dengan reaksimu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, tidak suka sama sekali dengan ucapan Ayahnya barusan. Ia lebih membelalak lagi saat pria setengah abad itu mengeluarkan beberapa botol alcohol, minuman keras yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo, dan hadir kembali dengan kemasan segar. Ayahnya baru saja membeli benda haram itu.

"Apa kau menggunakan uang hasil 'kerja'ku untuk hal naïf semacam ini?!" Ia meraih oktaf tertinggi suaranya. Serta merta berdiri sambil menuding wajah ayahnya yang memangku beling-beling berisi cairan itu. "Munafik! Kau..mengapa tidak menghargaiku? Sedikit saja kuminta, bisakah?" Kyungsoo melunak, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja amarahnya tergantikan kepedihan. Sayat takdir yang terus menggoreskan nadi pesakitan. Ah. "Aku-terserah! Kau mau anggap aku anakmu atau bukan, tapi yang kutahu ibuku pasti salah telah memilimu menjadi suami!"

**Plak!**

"Bangsat! Kau berani menyinggung istriku?! Kalau kau sendiri yang tidak sadar telah membunuhnya! Dasar setan!"

Kyungsoo mengusap rasa panas dipipinya, tamparan itu sukses mendarat disana tanpa cacat. Sebabkan luka yang semakin menganga tanpa bisa dicegah. Sebabkan sebulir menetes dari aura matanya.

"Ya! Ibuku tidak akan mau memiliki suami yang malah menyakiti anaknya sendiri! Siapa kau? Kau pasti bukan suami dari ibuku!"

**Brak!**

Karena pria itu sudah mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur, jerembab dalam karpet tipis yang tembus oleh ubin dingin. "Tahu apa kau soal masa lalu dan ibumu, hah?! Terima saja kenyataan ingatanmu yang hilang, dasar bocah sialan!" Biarkan dia memakinya, Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan dirinya sesaat setelah pria itu malah menangis, kecang dan menggugu. "Kau-..hanya-..tidak tahu.."

Ayahnya bukan sedang ingin main petak umpet, jadi ia jelas tidak mungkin dengan sengaja menyembunyikan sepotong memori dari ingatan cekak Kyungsoo. Hingga wajahnya yang mulai berkerut, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo sadar, hidup ayahnya mungkin sama buruknya.

"Malam itu, kau..menghancurkan segalanya." Kyungsoo tidak berkedip saat ayahnya hendak mengungkap sesuatu. Biarkan tubuh ayahnya yang terduduk tepat dihadapannya, saling membuang muka dan mengacuhkan tatapan. Biarkan saja, hanya biarkan saja lelaki itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin segala watak 'bahaya' yang ia lakukan, memang memiliki dasar lampiasan. "Kau baru masuk Sekolah Dasar, dan Ibumu begitu mencintaimu, menyayangimu, bahkan sempat membuatku iri karena ia lebih mencurahkan semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi dalam sekejap jam, kau berhasil membunuhnya!" Kilatan murka itu tampak lagi, membuatn Kyungsoo mundur teratur dan beringsut menjauhi ayahnya. Mereka berjarak tigapuluh cm sekarang. "Saat itu, kau dengan bodohnya, mengamuki istriku, mengamukiku. Kau tahu penyebabnya? Dasar otak jongkokmu yang tidak tahu diri! Kau sebegitu marahnya karena pada saat pesta ulangtahunmu, dari semua temanmu yang kau undang, hanyaak ada tiga-atau empat, aku lupa, yang datang. Dasar biadab! Karena hal sesepele itu kau.." Jeda sebentar, hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu menarik nafas, hingga ayahnya berdiam dalam limpung pikirannya. Tiga detik. "..membawanya kejalanan, lalu menabrakkan tubuh istriku ke mobil sialan itu! Brengsek!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, ha-hanya rasa kecewa yang mendominasiku, dan-dan,"

"Masih berpura-pura tidak tahu? Kau ini titisan iblis, hah?!" Berangsur dengan jambakan disurai cokelatnya, Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan. "Karena kekeras-kepalaanmu, kau pergi dari rumah, keluar disaat hujan sedang deras-derasnya turun. Sialnya, istriku mengikutimu, mengejarmu, memohon padamu, bodoh, bodoh! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh disini! Tapi, istriku mati setelah mendorongmu kebadan jalan, mengantarkan tubuh bocahmu ke trotoar. Selanjutnya, darah menggenang disana, membuatku syok dan ingin ikut merasakan sakit itu! Bangsat! Brengsek!" Ayahnya semakin kuat menarik helai-helai rambutnya, hingga mendongak berlebih dan sebabkan Kyungsoo mengejang berulang kali.

"Kau..menghancurkan keluargaku, orang yang kucintai dan duniaku!"

**Brak!** Kekesalan sudah mengambil alih seluruh jiwa ayahnya, hingga dengan mudah ia menghantamkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dinding, keras sekali.

"Kau ingin tahu, apa yang diucapkan istriku disela maut yang hampir menjemputnya?" Ia masih mendengar suara ayahnya, racauan paraunya, dan deru nafas memburu yang mulai tersengal itu. Sekalipun rembesan anyir darah sudah membasah disisian kiri tengkoraknya, timbulkan nyeri dengan sangat. "Dia bilang, "_Jaga Kyungsoo, HanSoo. Dia membutuhkan sosok pengganti ibu, dan kau adalah ayahnya. Sayangi dia, cintai dia. Kyungsoo adalah malaikat kita berdua, HanSoo." _

Tak urung Kyungsoo merasa ditohok kapak perak, dia memang bukan makhluk imajinasi itu, tapi saat ini, hujaman kapak perak adalah benda magis yang benar-benar menggambarkan sesakit apa dirinya. Sekejam itukah Kyungsoo? Hei, bukankah dulu ia hanya anak SD? Apalagi, ayahnya yang terus menangis, begitu berat ia menanggung rentetan baris kelu yang berjajar sebagai masa lalu, dan membuat Kyungsoo mendekat. Tidak ada gengsi darinya untuk mengusap dan mengelus punggung ayahnya, tenangkan sesama hati mereka.

"Gilanya, aku masih sangat ingat kalimat itu."

Kyungsoo tahu sekarang. Sekedar tahu bahwa ayahnya memang pantas semarah ini. Hanya kepekaan yang kurang menjamur dalam hati pria dewasa itu. Hanya logika yang selalu mendoktrinnya selama itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo belum merasa pantas mencerna semua kejadian beruntun ini.

"Maafkan-maaf, maaf, aku minta maaf, A-ayah.." Kyungsoo menjerit pilu, ia tetap memberi kehangatan untuk ayahnya, meski pelukan itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Karena semeneit setelahnya, figure ayah itu mendorong bahu Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus kembali terantuk dinding. "A-ayah, kau tahu saat itu aku masih ke-kecil, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, mengertilah."

HanSoo merasakan kekakuan diwajahnya, juga tangannya yang sudah mengepal. "Bahkan saat itu kau tidak menangis! Apa kau sengaja melakukannya, hah?!" Ia mengontrol nafasnya yang tersengal, kali ini sudah berdiri dan membiarkan tatapan bencinya menhunus Kyungsoo dibawah lututnya. "Aku tahu seharusnya istriku tak perlu melahirkanmu!"

"A-ayah, percayalah aku tidak berniat membunuh ibuku sendiri. Aku i-ingat sekarang, saat itu aku tidak menangis karena aku tidak tahu perasaan kehilangan sebegitu menyakitkannya. Aku i-ingat sekarang, kau adalah ayah yang baik dulu.."

"Jangan memanggilku Ayah, Pembunuh!"

"Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu untuk Ibu, dan seberapa besar rasa sayangmu untukku, aku tahu. Cukup, jangan salahkan siapapun, jangan salahkan dirimu, jangan salahkan aku. Ini hanya permainan takdir yang membelenggu. Kumohon, hiks.."

Tapi, HanSoo berbalik, meneguk alcohol-nya sampai tandas tak bersisa, lalu iris kelamnya sudah kembali mengunci Kyungsoo yang meringkuk disudut ruangan. "Aku belum bisa menghilangkan rasa dendamku padamu. Aku belum bisa melupakan bagaimana caramu membunuh istriku, aku belum bisa melupakan dirimu yang tidak menangis saat itu. Apa kau gila, hah?!" **Brak!** Dia menggebrak dinding diatas kepala Kyungsoo, seketika membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan alihan memeluk dirinya lebih erat.

"Bersikap terbukalah, Ayah. Itu sudah masa lalu, kerelaan yang harus kita pasrahkan. Kumohon berubahlah, kita bisa menjalani hidup ini berdua, Ayah."

"Cih! Mimpi saja sana!" Sejurus kemudian, HanSoo bergerak agak terhuyung, menuju lantai dua dan timbulkan bunyi –Blam- keras saat ia membanting pintunya. "Baiklah, malam ini aku tidur di sofa lagi? Tidak apa-apa Tuhan, tidak apa-apa Takdir, tidak apa-apa kenyataan pahit, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tangannya teradah, asahan kelabu yang menyuramkan kehidupannya. Teguhan hati yang ia serukan selantang mungkin, bahwa kelak, Ayahnya akan berubah, dan hidupnya akan membaik.

-ooo-

"Lingkaran hitam dimatamu itu, bukan karena kau menumpahkan _eyeliner_, kan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di ruang ganti sekarang. Pelajaran Olahraga telah usai dan Kyungsoo berhak bersyukur saat Kai sama sekali tidak muncul dilapangan atau berkeliaran dikoridor.

"Lalu sudut bibirmu yang bengkak itu, bukan merah darah karena sehabis digigit serangga, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengambil seragamnya, hendak mengganti kaus olahraga yang kini banjir keringat dengan kemeja putih yang agak menguning. Tapi, Baekhyun ada disana, ia tentu tidak ingin sahabatnya tahu separah apa cumbuan Kai, hingga bekaskan tanda merah yang menggigit dimana-mana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Ngh, hanya, mm, sedikit pusing."

"Apa Kai seketerlaluan itu? Apa uang yang diberikan Kai tidak bisa kuganti dengan uangku?"

"Baek, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membah-"

"Oh, aku lupa kalau aku hanya pemuda miskin. Tentu uang Kai lebih berharga dan menjanjikan."

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki celah untuk menyela omongan Baekhyun, mungkin ia sedang melantur. Namun sekarang, Kyungsoo merasakan blur dimatanya, pening di kepalanya berdentum seperti mengerahkan tangan besar untuk memukulinya. Hingga satu tangannya tersampir dipintu loker, dan Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Ngh, Baek, ngh, rasanya panas, ssh, kepalaku sakit.." Baekhyun belum sempat memberi bantuan pada sisi rapuh itu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merosot. Ia demam. "Ba-Baek, ssh, aku tidak kuat, ngh!"

"Kyungsoo, bertahanlah, kau bisa berjalan?" Permintaan bodoh Baekhyun jelas tak bisa dikabulkan Kyungsoo. Jarak ruang kesehatan dari ruang ganti benar-benar perjalanan jauh bagi seseorang yang hamper pingsan. "Disini bisa membuatmu sesak, Kyungsoo. Terlalu gelap." Ia tahu bukan itu masalahnya, tapi Baekhyun sangat kebingungan sekarang.

Baekhyun belum sempat mengusir pikiran jeleknya, ia belum sempat menghindarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang memenuhi otaknya, hingga pintu ruang ganti menjeblak lebar, terbuka dipaksakan.

"Apa-apaan kau membiarkannya sekarat, hah?!"

"A-aku, bukan begitu.."

"Sekarang bukakan pintunya! Cepat, kau tunggu apa?"

"A-ah, ya, ya."

Meski Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata dan wibawanya, ia tetap melakukan titah itu. Secepat apapun kakinya bisa melangkah, ia menuju pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Seraya memperhatikan dia, ah, seorang Kai berlutut laksana Prajurit dibawah naungan Raja. Kai, ya, dia adalah Kai yang arogan, Kai yang beku dan Kai yang jahat—menurut Kyungsoo—, kini sudah meletakkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dilengannya, menumpukan berat ringan Kyungsoo di kekokohan gendongannya.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri, kau hubungi kelasnya untuk ijin. Aku yang akan membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan."

Ya, dan Baekhyun dibiarkan cengo saat Kai membopong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style. _Setengah berlari kemudian menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak salah mengatainya sejahat itu? Benar. Tapi, sekarang, kenapa dia seolah malaikat penolong?"

Karena Baekhyun sadar, tubuh kecilnya yang sama saja dengan Kyungsoo tidak banyak membantu. Tentu kehadiran Kai adalah keberuntungan, meski tiba-tiba tapi setidaknya Tuhan mendengar lafal doanya.

Ah, mungkin saking banyaknya kejadian keruh yang meruntut dalam diri Kyungsoo dan segala tetek-bengek kehidupannya yang menjatuhkan, ia tidak bisa menolak lagi saat terpaan penyakit tidak menyerangnya.

Hingga Baekhyun mengira bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin satu-satunya manusia, yang memiliki sejuta aksen lain, yang memiliki banyak alter-ego, sehingga tidak ada satupun manusia lain yang bisa membuka tabir hati pemuda mungil itu.

Semua yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan hanya angan-angan yang Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kejelasannya. Sebelum Minseok dating dan menegurnya untuk segera masuk kelas. Baekhyun mulai menggeser sedikit kekalutan akan keadaan Kyungsoo. Kemudian menutup ruang ganti dan membiarkan baju olahraganya didalam loker. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseok kedalam kelas.

Sekali lagi, memantapkan hati kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

-ooo-

A/n :

*tutupmata*

Astagaaah! Itu adegan NC KaiSoo banyak sekali uuuh u,u

Memuaskan, kah?

Tenang, tenang, dibalik jiwa kasar nan keras Kai, sejujurnya ia sangat menyayangii Kyungsoo~

Cuman waktu baiknya dipasin dulu yah -_-

Aduuh, ada yang pengen Chanyeol muncul lagi, ngga?

*celingukan*

Soalnya author masih bimbang dia masuk lagi apa kagak, biar konflik makin rumit, fix ini fanfic ngga kelar2 deeh~

Hah, maaf ya, Kyungsoo uhlala, setelah menderita kau akan mendapat kesaksian hidup yang sebenernya, kok.

Hei, kalo ada yang SIDERS, tobat yuuuks~ rasanya kaya di PHP-in deh kalo cuman fav/foll doang u,u ayoo dong berikan sedikit komentar kaliaaan yaaah RnR itu penting banget buat Author, gaeees, okaaay?

Yups!

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE THIS"**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Ruangan sempit berbilik, berbatas tirai tipis. Kai disana, terduduk dengan dua tangan saling tertangkup dan jemari bertautan. Netranya lekat memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemah, sejak satu jam yang lalu ia belum sadarkan diri. Kai bahkan mengorbankan jam pelajarannya, ia tidak memiliki daya tarik lagi untuk menuntut ilmu. Hari ini, detik ini pula, ia merasa jatuh ke jurang. Kyungsoo belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda, nafasnya memang teratur, tetapi matanya masih setia terpejam.

"Kau membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menungguinya siuman?" Seorang perawat yang ditugaskan sekolah, wanita berbalut kemeja putih yang bekerja di Ruang Kesehatan, wanita ini juga yang mengobati Kyungsoo dan melilitkan perban dikepalanya. Kepala? Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam sebelum siang ini. Kerapuhan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat dirinya hilang arah. "Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Tenanglah."

Tapi Kai terdiam, tidak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan memori lama, ia sibuk merutuki diri karena kesalahan yang mengadakan penyesalan diakhir. Kai memberanikan diri, menyentuh lembut jemari Kyungsoo yang tersampir diatas perut, untuk ia ambil dan menciuminya sesaat. Aliran airmatanya datang begitu saja, dalam sejarah hidup seorang Kai. Demi Tuhan, dia menangis.

"Kepalanya terlalu sering mengalami benturan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin kau juga. Tapi, pendarahan dikepalanya terlalu lambat dihentikan. Darahnya membeku. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama saat obat itu bekerja dan membuat kesadarannya pulih." Penjelasan itu tetap didengar Kai. Hanya konsentrasinya yang selalu terbagi menjadi buyar diakhir. Benturan? Apa Kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya sendiri? Segala kemungkinan terburuk telah dipikirkan Kai, tapi semuanya terdengar tidak logis. "Dia baik-baik saja. Beruntung kau membawanya tepat waktu."

"Aku kebetulan lewat." Akhirnya sahutan itu terdengar, sehingga tidak membuat sang perawat seperti berbicara dengan tembok. "Dia sudah pingsan dan, dan aku kalang-kabut. Aku..takut."

"Sudah kubilang, dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa meninggalkannya. Nanti kalau kau disini terus, bag-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau disini. Aku tidak peduli pelajaran. Aku ingin orang pertama yang dilihatnya setelah sadar adalah aku."

Pada akhirnya, wanita itu tidak melancarkan aksi membujuknya lagi. Ia memilih memberi ruang khusus bagi keduanya, dan pergi dari tempat ini adalah hal yang tepat. Setelah menepuk bahu Kai bersamaan senyum manis yang tak mendapat balasan, ia benar-benar menyisakan Kai dan Kyungsoo disana. Karena tampaknya, kedua murid itu sedang memiliki konflik batin yang mungkin butuh penyelesaian.

Sepeninggal perawat itu, Kai tidak mampu lagi menahan tumpahan bulir-bulir yang kian bertambah. Dia agak meraung, menangis gugu dan sulit mengambil nafas karena tenggorokannya tersekat lendir. Kai benar-benar tampak seperti orang putus asa, ia bagai menyembah sesuatu tak kasat mata, merendahkan diri begitu menjijikkannya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu mengapa tangisan ini tidak mau dihentikan.

"Kyungsoo, hiks, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini?" Kai membiarkan tetes-tetes airmatanya membasahi tangan Kyungsoo, ia tetap menciumi jemari orang yang terlalu sering disakitinya, tanpa pernah berharap melepaskan dan dilepaskan. Kai merasa bahwa penderitaan Kyungsoo bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang pantas ia tengok lagi. "Saat melihatmu pingsan tadi, nyawaku seperti diangkat. Aku tidak berlebihan, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku sadar bahwa kesalahanku benar-benar memuakkan. Bodoh, Kai, bodoh."

Bahkan ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, Kai tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu mengesalkan. "Aku bodoh karena aku baru menyadari butanya dan tulinya aku akan dirimu. Aku menyakitimu sepanjang masa, kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Tapi saat kau masuk ke sekolah dulu, aku tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Kai beralih meremas rambutnya, kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahan, benar tidak tahan, seberapa banyak kesalahannya tidak lagi bisa dihitung.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku bodoh karena masih berani memohon maaf padamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin terlambat, aku sudah sadar, Kyungsoo. Aku menyesal, sangat. Kumohon, bangunlah. Jangan siksa aku, hiks, aku tidak mampu melihatmu begini terluka. Meski yang membuat luka itu adalah aku. Hiks, hiks, ayolah, Kyungsoo. Bangun dan maafkan aku. Bahkan jika kau memintaku berlutut aku akan melakukannya. Kyungsoo, setelah ini, aku berharap kau tidak membenciku, dan ayo, kita buat hidupmu membaik."

Tidak ada pergerakan. Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Janji Kai bukan hal semu, permintaan maaf Kai bukan angin lalu, dan tangisan histeris Kai sama sekali bukan permainan biasa. Penyesalan sudah datang pada dirinya menggedor keras pintu hatinya dan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya yang dulu tidak semudah ini menangis dan tampak mati.

"Hiks, Kyungsoo, hiks, bangunlah. Kumohon, bangunlah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, harus berapa kali aku mengula-"

"Nghh.." Kai terksiap, lenguhan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang dinantinya. Mata bulat itu mengerjap, dan Kai yang mendelik. "Sssh, sakit.." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya, dan ringisan itu membuatnya gila sekejap kemudian. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi ini sementara ia yang meminta si perawat pergi.

"Ky-Kyungsoo, mm, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Jadi, tenanglah, hiks." Kai menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kepalanya sendiri.

Begitu mendengar suara tak asing itu, Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya semakin berputar. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang orang didepannya ini. Bu-bukankah dia Kai? Setelah pikirannya mengklarifikasi, Kyungsoo beringsut mundur. Memojok dan tersudut diranjang, lututnya tertekuk dan gigil halus itu menerangkan bahwa ia takut.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, ja-jangan memintaku hari ini, Kai, aku-aku belum siap melakukannya, hiks, lubangku masih sakit, kumohon."

Kai mencelos. Merasa menjadi orang terjahat sedunia. Beginikah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat berdekatan dengan dirinya? Apa sesakit itu? Batinan Kai tidak mendapat balas. Ia tetap menangis, terlebih melihat Kyungsoo yang juga mulai menangis.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalamu, Kyungsoo. Itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Ja-jangan takut lagi padaku, ya? Jangan takut, kumohon."

Tidakkah pendengaran Kyungsoo sudah bermasalah? Kai memohon? Ini jelas gila, ayahnya terlalu karas membentur kepalanya, dan berakibat dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Mana mungkin, Kai-

"Jangan samakan aku seperti yang dulu, Kyungsoo. Kita bisa, hiks, mulai ini dari awal. Jadi, maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berkali-kali dan membuat Kai semakin bingung. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, berharap bisa menengakannya. Tapi Kyungsoo malah berteriak, teriakan pilu yang benar menyayat hati seorang Kai. "Tidak mungkin. Orang-sejahat dirimu, hiks, mana mungkin meminta maaf. Katakan ini hanya lelucon!" Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai yang hendak merengkuhnya, lalu membanting tangan-tangannya sendiri ke ranjang.

Kai menjauh, tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ini tidak akan sia-sia selama ia terus mencoba. Kai tidak tahan lagi melihat keterpurukan Kyungsoo. Lihat, pemuda rapuh itu terus mengamuk, menangis dan memegangi kepalanya. Tidak, pesakitan Kyungsoo selama ini tidak ada bandingannya dengan setitik kesan terabaikan yang Kai rasakan. Ia tak kuasa, betapa melihat kondisi Kyungsoo seperti ini, sangat membuatnya ingin membunuh diri.

"Aku tahu penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Ini bukan lelucon, hiks, Kyungsoo. Kumohon maafkan aku, hukum aku sesuka hatimu, perlakukan aku serendah apapun, asal kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku. Aku tahu semua kekeliruan masa lalu sulit diperbaiki, bahkan tak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengharap kebesaran hatimu, kita mulai dari awal. Maafkan aku, dan aku janji akan selalu melindungimu. Pegang janjiku, Kyungsoo, hiks, percayalah. Aku-aku tidak kuat melihatmu begini, aku sungguh tidak kuat membawa beban rasa bersalah ini sampai mati, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menunduk sebentar dan melupakan nyeri kepalanya. Ia tidak salah, kali ini apa benar penglihatannya bermasalah? Kai, seorang Kai yang Maha Agung itu, berlutut? Biar Kyungsoo ulang, bahwa laki-laki penuh pesona angkuh itu baru saja berlutut dan menangkup tangan?

"Ka-kau menangis?" Kyungsoo tak memungkiri rasa takutnya masih ada, tapi entah dorongan darimana, rasanya ia ingin tertawa. "Ka-kau, tampak konyol."

Kai hampir tersenyum, ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah pucat Kyungsoo kini mulai terlihat agak tenang. "Jadi, ka-kau tidak menganggap ocehan panjang-lebarku barusan adalah lelucon, kan? Kumohon, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kesalahanku dimasa lalu tidak bisa dimaafkan, dan aku menye-"

"Tidak perlu diulangi." Kyungsoo mulai menghapus titik-titik airmatanya, lalu mencari kesungguhan dari iris yang kini terpaku padanya. "Apa kau barusan menangis dilenganku?"

Karena lengannya terasa basah. Ia menerawang langit-langit, menghindari kejaran mata Kai yang tak lepas memandanginya. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih tetap diposisinya, menjaga jarak dari Kai yang mulai pegal dilututnya. "Jadi? Kau mau memaafkanku? Kyungsoo, aku akan mati kalau-"

"Kau tidak perlu mati. Berdirilah, aku bukan Raja yang pantas kau sembah-sembah." Maka, Kai menurut. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan posisi berlututnya. Kemudian duduk ditepian ranjang Kyungsoo, hebatnya, Kyungsoo tidak memberontak dan meronta seperti tadi. Ia terlihat lebih kalem. "Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menghukummu." Lalu ia tertawa kecil, dan Kai bersumpah bahwa kini nyawanya sudah utuh kembali. "Memangnya kau pikir-"

Kejadiannya tidak diperkirakan siapapun. Kai mencium Kyungsoo, membungkam setiap kata yang hendak keluar dari mulut itu, membiarkan dominasi kelembutan menyapa sebentar. Kai tersadar beberapa detik setelahnya, ciuman itu adalah kesalahan. Kyungsoo bisa saja marah dan ia, tapi tidak. Kyungsoo membeku, terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"Dengan ini, kau mau aku memaafkanmu?"

Kai menegak, tapi ia benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang terbendung rasa bersalah.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berlaku kasar lagi, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi tidak seenaknya kau bisa menciumku."

Benar. Seharusnya tidak begitu. Sekarang kesalahannya jadi bertumpuk dua kali lipat. Kai memang seceroboh itu. Disaat kebaikan hampir menghampirinya, ia malah menundanya satu meter.

"Lalu apa janjimu bisa kupercayai?"

Kai menahan kesah nafasnya, ia menekur sedetik. "Konsekuensinya bila aku melanggar, bunuh aku, Kyungsoo. Adilkah?"

"Sekalipun kau kelepasan? Aku ingat kau pernah bilang bahwa kau memiliki sisi sadistik."

Ah, Kai melupakan hal terbesar masalahnya. "Y-ya, maka bunuh aku saat itu juga jika aku memulainya. Aku akan menahannya sekuatku, jika aku meneriakimu dengan suara tinggi, bunuh saja, Kyungsoo."

"Aku bukan pembunuh." Kyungsoo mengelus lengannya, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bersingkur tatap dengan Kai yang berada separuh diri menghadapnya. "Tapi aku bisa belajar menjadi pembunuh." Dan tawa itu terdengar lagi, lebih alami. Kai tidak bisa tidak ikut tertawa, ia merasa hidupnya mulai normal dan gelar orang-terjahat-sedunia tadi sudah mulai tersingkirkan seiring Kyungsoo yang mulai melempar senyum. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah agak sedikit mengagumimu waktu itu. Sayang, setelah sifatmu terlihat, aku merasa telah menyukai orang yang salah. Benar-benar salah."

Ini pengakuan yang membuat Kai menjerit kegirangan sekaligus memarahi dirinya sendiri, hanya berlangsung dalam hati. "Itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan anggukan itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah Kai dapatkan sepanjang umurnya.

Kai tersenyum, membalas senyum teduh Kyungsoo dari bibirnya yang mongering. "Kau butuh istirahat." Setelahnya, Kai membantu Kyungsoo membaringkan diri lagi, tangan besarnya sempat menghapus lelehan kristal bening di pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Aku sedang bermimpi, Kai. Bahwa yang kulihat ini adalah nyata. Seorang Kai berujar penuh intonasi rendah, tidak menggebu, dan yang dilakukannya jauh dari kata kasar dan keras. Kai berubah lembut? Ah, pasti Tuhan salah mengirimkan format mimpiku semalam."

Kai tertawa lagi, membenahi selimut Kyungsoo agar mencapai dadanya. "Kau tidak salah dan Tuhan jug atidak salah. Ini memang sudah waktunya, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati menerima permintaan maafku yang konyol dan memalukan. Terima kasih untuk mau menerimaku kembali, menerima perubahanku." Kai mengelus surai kepala Kyungsoo, membelainya perlahan.

"Aku tahu akan ada saatnya seperti ini. Semua akn terselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak meyangka saja kalau akan secepat ini. Lalu yang membuatmu setengah mati bagai orang gila adalah karena melihatku pingsan? Oh, ayolah, ap-"

Kai memutus kalimat Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya, yang menempel dibibirnya sendiri dan bibir Kyungsoo. "Hanya jangan bahas hal yang sudal lalu. Kau memaafkanku saja, aku sudah terlalu senang, Kyungsoo. Jadi, apa kau mau membalas dendam?"

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk hal semacam itu. Meski kadang aku selalu menginginkan kau masuk ke Neraka secepatnya." Kai merasa gemas, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang gembul, dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa-apaan, Kai. Kau ingin maaf dariku dicabut?"

Kai menggeleng, menampakkan raut memelasnya. Hanya berpura-pura tapi Kyungsoo lumayan terhibur. Ia benar, bahwa Tuhan tidak tidur, bahwa Tuhan pasti memberikan hal tak terduga yang datangnya secepat angin, terlalu indah. "Nah, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau terlihat lebih kurus daripada di Seoul dulu?"

"Dengan begitu saja, kau mau menyetubuhiku, Kai. Kau menyakitiku seolah tak terjadi apapun padaku."

Kai mendesah, "Ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, maksudku, mm, tidak perlu mengungkit-"

"Ya, ya, Kai. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu dibalik sikap kurang ajarmu masih terselip rasa kasihan. Hanya gengsi saja."

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya benar, dan Kai mengakui itu. "Jawab aku dulu, Kyungsoo. Kepalamu, apa yang terjadi semalam atau hari-hari sebelumnya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa keluarga Park menyiksaku dulu, kan? Sudahlah, Kai." Tapi Kai tahu jika dalam elakan itu selalu ada hal yang sengaja disembunyikan. "Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku sedang berbohong."

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Mulai saat ini, untuk penebusan dosaku padamu, aku akan melindungimu. Memberikan penjagaan ketat. Tapi, jika kau tidak menceritakan apapun padaku, aku tidak bisa melakukan kesemuanya."

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak semudah ini membuka diri. Mengingat betapa banyak dan berat pesakitannya yang harus ditanggung. Berkat Kai, separuh penderitaannya datang dari Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tidak bisa menolak, sulit menggeleng saat hatinya mengangguk. Ia rasa memaafkan untuk perubahan yang terbaik tidaklah salah. Buktinya, ia hanya perlu menunggu bukti itu.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjual diri dan mendapat uang untuknya." Kyungsoo merapatkan selimutnya, buku jari memutih akibat genggamannya yang terlalu erat dikain hangat itu. Kai masih disana, mendengarkan seksama tanpa selaan. "Aku hanya berpikir, daripada aku dilahap pria-pria tua hidung belang, aku lebih memilihmu."

Kai mengusap sisian wajah Kyungsoo, lalu beralih dengan kedua tangannya yang menyimpan jemari Kyungsoo. Ketenangan yang menghangatkan. "Aku tersanjung kau memilihku." Kai hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Karena melihat mata itu berkaca amatlah merusak momennya. Terlalu skeptis.

"Jadi, aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Sekalipun aku terus meyakinkan diri, bahwa kau bersikap begini hanya pengalihan muslihat, kau benar mencintaiku. Ya, aku memang terlalu percaya diri, mana mungkin seorang Kai menyukai seorang Kyungsoo yang ternodai, mana mung-"

"Mungkin, sangat mungkin, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya." Kalimat pamungkas yang keduanya tak yakin. Mantra pemikat Kai yang menyedot aliran darah dan degup jantung Kyungsoo. "Aku bersumpah, ijinkan aku untuk selalu didekatmu. Kesalahanku yang lampau, tolong maafkan dan jangan diingat kembali. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk kita."

"Semua orang berhak khilaf. Melakukan kesalahan, proses, meminta maaf, dan semuanya membaik. Sebelum ini aku hanya berangan-angan bahwa kau akan berubah, ayahku berubah, keluarga Park berubah. Aku bisa memaafkanmu karena aku tahu itu tulus, ayahku aku tidak tahu, dan keluarga Park, entahlah, aku masih terlalu trauma."

"Sssh, sudah, jangan diingat kalau membuat kepalamu semakin sakit." Kai meminimalisir gema udara diantara Kyungsoo menuju dirinya, ia mendekat intens. Lalu gerakannya memeluk Kyungsoo, dibiarkan waktu tanpa dihitung menit. Kecupan Kai untuk kening Kyungsoo, berlangsung lama. "Aku tidak akan melepas malaikatku, terima kasih Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan aku dengannya. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, dan aku mencintaimu."

Berkali Kai mengucap maaf, hanya karena ia pantas dan merasa perlu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati halus nan lembut bibir Kai menyentuh datar dahinya. Dunianya hanya sebatas berhenti, luapan emosi tentang kehidupan parah telah terjawab sempurna oleh Tuhan. Keadaan berubah, Kai mencintainya, dan ini adalah kenyataan terindah bagi Kyungsoo selama panjang usianya.

"Hai Kyungs-! Eh?"

Byun Baekhyun ada diambang pintu, segera memalingkan wajah begitu menyadari kelancangannya. Ia pasti salah lihat.

"Ma-maafkan aku jika mengganggu, silahkan teruskan."

Kai melepas kecupan dua menitnya dari kening Kyungsoo. Merasa tertangkap basah. Kyungsoo terburu mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dengan teriakan lemahnya, Kai membantu untuk mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo sambil merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Baek, mmh, tidak, masuklah. Aku akan jelaskan kesalah-pahaman ini." Suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun berbalik. Agak canggung saat harus menemukan manik mata Kai disana. Ia tak habis pikir, Kyungsoo bilang ia membenci Kai, tapi apa kesaksian yang barusan? "Duduklah."

Setelah mendapat persilahan, Baekhyun duduk disamping Kai. "Ehm, kalau kau tidak mau mengeksposnya tidak masalah."

"Tidak, Baek. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Baekhyun menunggu bibir Kyungsoo yang agak bergetar, tapi sedetik tidak ada kata apapun. "Kai sudah meminta maaf dan aku memaafkannya."

"Begitu?" Baekhyun agak tidak percaya, tidakkah pria ini main-main? Kai bisa saja memanfaatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun menepis itu jauh-jauh setelah diingatnya bagaimana cara Kai menggendong Kyungsoo kemari. Kekhawatiran dan panik yang melebur jadi satu, tampak pasti dan tidak dibuat-buat. Pancaran mata terluka Kai yang membuat Baekhyun sempat ingin mengikutinya, bahwa ia benar membawa Kyungsoo ketempat yang benar. Syukurlah, semua itu sesuai tanpa dasar alasan apapun. "Baguslah. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya orang baik. Saat kita di atap, dia menceritakan bagaimana frustasinya ia mencari-carimu. Darisana aku tahu dia sudah mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Benar, Kai?"

Bahkan Baekhyun melupakan situasinya bersama Kai, bahwa mereka masih dalam mode saling mendiamkan tanpa tegur sapa. Biarkan, biarkan saja, asal semuanya bisa membaik. Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi melihat Kyungsoo dan luka-lukanya yang disembunyikan.

"Aku orang jahat, Baek, dan merasa tidak tahu diri mendapat maaf dari orang sebaik Kyungsoo."

Akhirnya ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Kai beradu tatap dengan Kyungsoo, yang mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kyungsoo memang sebaik itu. Maka aku percayakan padamu seutuhnya, Kai. Bawa dia pergi."

Kyungsoo meremat tangan Baekhyun, agar tidak banyak kalimat yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Tetap saja, Kai sudah terlanjur penasaran. Ia memandangi Baekhyun, sorot mata mereka bertemu dalam incaran tak bertuah. "Membawanya pergi? Aku akan dituduh menculik."

"Tidak kalau bukan karena kau punya niat untuk menyelamatkan." Kyungsoo semakin erat meremas tangan Baekhyun, tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Kai sama-sama tidak mempedulikan peringatan itu. "Ayahnya terlalu sering memukuli Kyungsoo. Bukankah tindakan seorang ayah tidak sepantasnya pada seorang anak?"

"Jangan! Jangan melaporkan ayahku. Dia sama seperti Kai, aku yakin dia akan meminta maaf padaku, tunggu saja, dia akan sama seperti Kai."

Baekhyun beralih menatap iris Kyungsoo, melihat nafasnya yang mulai naik-turun, peluh berimpit dipelipis dan raut cegah yang tersirat dari ekspresinya. Baekhyun tetap harus melakukan aksi penyelamatan, karena ia rasa, dengan ini hanya Kai yang bisa menolong.

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Aku tahu dia akan meminta maaf, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau menjauhkan diri." Baekhyun kembali berpusat pada Kai. "Jadi, kau mau menyediakan tempat tinggalmu sebentar? Setidaknya sampai ayahnya tidak lagi membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo." Karena Baekhyun tahu penyebab Kyungsoo ada disini, ayahnya adalah kandidat utama.

"Apa ayahmu gila? Dia ayah kandungmu, kan? Bukan seperti keluarga Park yang mengaku-aku bermarga Do? Demi Tuhan, ayah kandungmu seperti bajingan, Kyungsoo!" Tidak peduli lagi bahwa barusan Kai mengatai ayah Kyungsoo. Ia terlanjur jengkel, kenapa semenyedihkan ini? Kai pikir, setelah lepas dari belenggu keluarga Park, Kyungsoo aman bersama keluarga aslinya. Ternyata? Yang menambah penderitaan Kyungsoo adalah Kai. Tidak sulit untuk percaya. "Kalau Baekhyun tidak mengatakannya, aku yakin kau tetap membiarkan dirimu babak-belur disana. Menunggu ayahmu sadar pasti tidak akan lama, tinggallah denganku, karena kau yakin ia akan meminta maaf, ayahmu pasti mencarimu, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun setuju, Kyungsoo tampak menimang. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kau hanya terlalu baik, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mencibir. "Apa kau keberatan jika Kyungsoo menumpang mulai hari ini?"

Kai berbinar, ia jelas tidak mungkin membantah. "Sama sekali tidak. Seusai jam pelajaran, kau pulang ke rumahku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan argument-argumen telak Baekhyun dan Kai. Dalam hati, ia cukup memanjat syukur, bahwa kini malaikatnya bertambah satu. Baekhyun dan Kai, sekarang alasannya bertahan hidup sudah jelas. Demi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Kai. Tolong jaga dan lindungi Kyungsoo. Jika ayahmu mencarimu, ia pasti akan mendatangiku. Lalu saat kulihat tidak ada perubahan darinya, aku tidak akan memberi alamat Kai. Sebaliknya, jika ayahmu tampak menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf, aku akan memberikan alamat Kai. Oh, Kai, ternyata rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh."

Kai tersenyum sumringah, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memainkan jemarinya sendiri. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo, aku punya dua kamar. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Mungkin itu bisa menjadi solusi dari ketakutan Kyungsoo mengambil resiko. Tinggal di rumah Kai, bukankah berbahaya? Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri yang bilang, bahwa ada saatnya orang khilaf. Ya, Kai bisa dipercaya.

"Baek," Bukan Kyungsoo yang memanggil, tapi Kai membuatnya menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf. Sikapku tempo hari terlalu kekanakan. Aku menyebutmu pembual."

Hening. Hanya detik jam yang seolah mengamati interaksi mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak berhak mengikuti urusan lampau keduanya. Namun, halnya dengan penantian, Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berangsur menggeser kursinya, bukan menjauh tapi mendekat, pada Kai. Lalu, ia merangkul bahu Kai, membawanya dalam pelukan bahagia sepasang sahabat baru.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Kai. Sejak aku sadar aku baru membohongimu."

Kai mengangkat tangannya dibalik punggung Baekhyun, gamang. Ia melihat isyarat Kyungsoo untuk membalas pelukan itu, dan Kai menurut dengan tepukan-tepukan kecil untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa separuh sempurna sekarang, kebahagiannya dinaikkan dua level sekaligus. Pertama, Kai sudah berubah. Kedua, ia punya Baekhyun dan Kai yang akan selalu bersamanya. Satu yang tertinggal, adalah bagaimana kelanjutan ayahnya? Adakah harapan untuk merubah pria yang terlanjur menaruh benci itu? Ada, pasti Tuhan menyediakan jalan keluarnya.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang, adakalanya seseorang merasa khilaf. Ayahnya mungkin tak akan lama merasakan itu.

-ooo-

Pemuda tinggi bermasker hitam itu memang bukan sedang menguntit atau memiliki tugas memata-matai. Ia ada dibalik pohon Ek, dan matanya terus awas menelisik tiap orang yang keluar dari gerbang. Hal bodoh menyembunyikan tubuh raksasanya dibatang pohon besar itu, hasil nihil karena sekalipun ia celingukan, tanda-tanda kemunculan orang yang dinantinya tak ada.

Tidak semudah itu ia menyerah, karena benar saja. Semenit setelahnya, setelah keadaan mulai sepi, dia datang. Tidak sendiri, objeknya itu kini memacu langkah terseok, dipapah dengan satu orang berandal yang sempat dibencinya, dan satu lagi pemuda asing yang belum pernah ia temui. Ia memberanikan diri, menghadang ketiganya dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa membuka maskernya.

"Chanyeol?" Kai yang lebih dulu menyadari siapa dia, menyuarakan kelantangan. Berbalik dengan Kyungsoo, ia segera mendelikkan mata. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Karena Kai tetap berpikir bahwa Chanyeol masih berbahaya seperti dulu, ingatkan janjinya untuk selalu melindungi Kyungsoo. Ia harus waspada, bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah bebuyutannya dimasa lalu.

"Kiriman hati untuk perubahan, Kai." Kai merasa heran dengan makna suara berat itu. Tapi ia tetap berdiri tegap didepan Kyungsoo yang kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu kau tahu darimana aku tahu keberadaan kalian."

Memang tidak tersirat ancaman apapun darisana, tapi Kyungsoo rasa Tuhan telah mengembalikan mimpi buruknya. Apa Chanyeol akan menyakitinya lagi? Tidak, sampai Kai yang akan memberikan jawaban.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Chanyeol. Jangan sedikitpun kau merebut Kyungsoo dariku. Dia sudah bukan lagi milikmu dan aku bukan lagi Kai yang kasar dan keras seperti dulu. Hentikan permainanmu, berhenti dan pergi."

Tapi Chanyeol maju langkah demi langkah, terus mendekati Kyungsoo dibalik punggung Kai. Wajahnya memang tidak semenyeramkan dulu—itu karena Kyungsoo tak tahu apa dibalik maskernya—hanya karena pergerakan serantan itu, semuanya terus mundur menghindari Chanyeol.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku ingin.."

"Tidak! Pergi! Hiks, pergi, hiks! Menjauh!" Sebelum teriakan Kyungsoo begitu histeris, memecah kekalutan hati masing-masing. Kai tidak ingin hal yang sama seperti tadi terjadi lagi, Kyungsoo yang hilang kendali, kepalanya yang sakit, dan amukan tanpa batasnya. Chanyeol kembali untuk merusaknya. "Jangan! Hiks, aku takut, hiks, pergilah~!" Yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan udara adalah Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, erat sekali.

"..meminta maaf, Kyungsoo."

Dia tetap melanjutkan meski disuasana mencekam seperti ini. Kai mendengar lamat lirihan itu. Mungkin didengar Kyungsoo juga. Hanya Kai yang tidak tega melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, traumanya tentu belum hilang penuh. Baekhyun memang hanya sebagai penonton, tapi ia bisa membaca situasi, orang yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan ini pasti sama seperti Kai, kehadiran dimasa lalu. Sedangkan Kai, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya putus-asa, rasa bersalah yang menghantui setiap jam, bahkan baru saja diakhirnya tadi. Kini, Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Meminta maaf, ia memang harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, sama sepertinya.

Kai mengijinkan, tapi Kyungsoo terlihat berlebih takut saat ini. Ia lebih takut menghadapi Chanyeol dibanding dirinya.

Biarpun lelaki bersurai perak itu menjulurkan tangannya, Kai menggeser tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil yang erat dipelukannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng terus, memejamkan matanya, dan berteriak tak karuan.

"Aku tidak mau, hiks~ bawa aku pergi, hiks, dia ja-jahat~ hiks, aku takut, hiks, bawa aku pergi kumohoooon~"

Kalau sudah begini, kejelasan adalah pertanyaan. Chanyeol seyakin ini saat pertama kali menginjak kaki di Busan, Kyungsoo akan sulit memaafkannya ribuan kesalahan yang beratnya jutaan ton. Begitupun ia, tidak ada waktu lama untuk terus berusaha mengetuk hati Kyungsoo, hasilnya akan percuma.

"Kumohoooon, Kai~ bawa aku pergi dari sini, hiks, sesuai janjimu, hiks, aku takut. Aku takut, agh! Ayo pergi, pergi! Hiks~"

Baekhyun ikut kebingungan, Kyungsoo sudah merosot ditanah, memegangi kepalanya sambil terus menangis. Chanyeol semakin mencelos, ibaannya terlalu lambat. Kai terduduk didekat Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan dengan elusan lembut dikepala, punggung dan dada. Bahkan Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lama. Chanyeol tak bisa menginterupsi itu, karena penyebab Kyungsoo teringat traumanya adalah dirinya ada disini.

"Baek, bawa dia kerumahmu dulu, bisa? Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sebentar. Nanti akan kujemput Kyungsoo dirumahmu."

"Ayooo! Baekhyuuun, Kaaai~ pergi, hiks, suruh orang itu, hiks, pergiii~ aaaa! Hiks, akh!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sekilas menemukan manik kepedihan dimata orang asing itu. Pada akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, menuntunnya langkah demi langkah melewati Chanyeol, dan terus berjalan tanpa tolehan kebelakang. Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan, Kyungsoo membuang muka dengan tangisannya yang agak mereda, memang keterlaluan tidak semudah itu berbalas kebaikan.

Apalagi ia terlalu keji menyakiti hati malaikat Kyungsoo. Bukankah sulit baginya untuk memaafkan Chanyeol?

Kai ikut prihatin, ia sama seperti Chanyeol sebelum ini. Tapi beruntungnya, Kyungsoo masih mau memaafkan, masih mau mendengar dan melihat kehadirannya. Sebalik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bahkan tak memberi kesempatan apapun untuknya berbicara. Tertinggal mereka berdua, Kai menunggu Chanyeol selesai melepas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ditikungan jalan, baru kemudian berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu, Kai." Sebaris kalimat lagi, Chanyeol menunduk dan netranya jatuh dikerikil dibawah sepatunya. "Kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau memaafkanku, itu memang resiko yang sudah kuperkirakan. Bodohnya aku terlalu lamban menyadari sinyal gila ini."

Kai berhak merangkul Chanyeol, ia sudah melapangkan dada sejauh ini. Ia membawa Chanyeol berjalan, menikmati udara sore yang terlalu bersih dipedesaan Busan. Tidak terlalu memusingkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau membolos sekolah? Bagaimana sekolah?"

Chanyeol jelas menyangsikan ini, Kai tidak marah? Kai juga tidak seangkuh, seemosi, dan kini ia terlihat lebih terkontrol. Kemajuan pesat dan Chanyeol cukup senang dengan kabar itu. Bahkan ia mendengar tawa Kai, khas sekali. Ia hanya tak terbiasa dengan Kai yang 'baru'.

"Kehilangan salah satu murid bebal yang pindah sekolah, membuat guru-guru agak tenang."

"Benarkah?" Sahutan Kai itu memiliki radar keterkejutan semata, Chanyeol yakin pemuda itu lebih nyaman disini. "Kukira mereka akan merindukanku."

Tidak lama dari perjalanan singkat, kaki-kaki panjang keduanya sudah sampai disebuah kedai sederhana. Kai memilihkan tempat, didekat jendela dan memojok diujung. Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya, sementara Kai mulai memesankan sesuatu untuk porsi dua orang.

"Aku yang mentraktirmu, Yeol." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku tidak menyangka kedatanganmu secepat ini. Mm, maksudku, aku sudah mengira kalau kau pasti, cepat atau lambat akan menemuiku. Tapi, aku tahu, kau juga bukan Chanyeol yang dulu."

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kai, ia memilih memadangi orang-orang yang meramaikan kedai ini. Kai memberinya waktu, Chanyeol butuh kebisuan barang sejenak. Dua menit, Kai menunggu dan Chanyeol membuka mulut.

"Aku senang kau sebaik itu pada Kyungsoo. Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menggantikan niatku untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Cobalah dulu, Yeol. Sebelum ini aku juga sepertimu."

"Tidak, Kai. Kesalahanku jauh-jauh lebih berat dari kesalahanmu. Aku cukup yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ingin menganggapku ada. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu, aku tahu keadaan membaik."

Kesenduan air muka Chanyeol membuat Kai agak terenyuh. Ada niatan meminta maaf saja, Kai sudah bernafas lega. Andaikata Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya juga, ia rasa tidak akan ada kejanggalan disini. Tapi Kai tahu, sesulit apa membuka hati untuk orang yang terlalu parah menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Hingga pelayan mengantar pesanan, Kai menyodorkan semangkuk ramen untuk Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan ia yang membersihkan sumpit untuk Chanyeol. Menitan itu berlalu dengan Kai yang memakan laham ramennya diikuti tiupan-tiupan kecil. Tapi Chanyeol tidak, ia tetap menopang dagu dan maskernya masih melekat disana.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Perjalanan Seoul-Busan cukup menguras waktu makan dan tidurmu."

"Aku pulang malam ini juga, Kai."

"Apa? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Kai hampir saja tersedak, beruntung segelas air sudah tersedia untuk segera diminumnya.

"Karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan. Hasilnya positif, Kyungsoo tak mau memaafkanku."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak, Kai. Aku titipkan dia untukmu saja. Aku sudah terlalu gila kalau masih berani berhadapan dengannya. Seharusnya aku malu."

"Yeol, kau bisa-"

"Sulit, Kai, sulit. Kau sudah ada, kau bisa membawanya kekehidupan yang lebih baik. Hanya sampaikan permintaan maafku untuknya."

Tidak ada sahut kata lagi diantara mereka. Chanyeol mulai menyumpit mie-nya, lalu mengunyah pelan baru menelannya tenang. Giliran Kai yang tak bernafsu sekarang, apa semudah itu Chanyeol menyerah? Tapi keadaannya berbeda, Kai tahu Kai sadar.

"Sebenarnya, apa motivasimu dulu, mengganti nama marga, membuat Kyungsoo amnesia, dan menyiksanya sedemikian rupa?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Kyungsoo amnesia?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Ah, ya. Kelihatannya seperti itu, sih. Apa karena persaingan bisnis orangtuamu dengan orangtua Kyungsoo?"

**Crap!** Tepat sasaran. "Kau cenayang, Kai." Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya. "Terima kasih untuk traktirmu, lain kali aku akan membalasnya." Lalu ia melipat tangan diatas meja, memaku tatapan lurus pada mata Kai. "Jadi, ini terlalu rumit untuk kujelaskan. Intinya, aku benar-benar pendosa, aku, ayahku, dan ibuku. Hingga aku tergerak kemari, menyesal, sangat. Ayah dan ibuku pun sama, mereka turut menyesal. Tapi seperti kataku, kami memang tidak pantas berhadapan dengan orang semulia Kyungsoo."

Maka Kai pasrah, ia tidak akan memaksa Chanyeol lagi. Kalau memang kesalahannya seberat dan sebanyak itu, hati orang mana yang mau memaafkan dengan cuma-cuma? Meski bisa, setidaknya semua itu memerlukan waktu lama. Hingga Kyungsoo terbiasa, hingga Kyungsoo melupakan traumanya dan hingga Kyungsoo menerima permohonan maaf itu lewat ketulusan hatinya. Seperti yang Kai dapatkan tadi. Chanyeol tidak mudah mendapat yang seperti itu.

"Bisakah kita bersahabat, Park Chanyeol?"

Tanpa keraguan, Kai mengucap itu tanpa antisipasi apapun. Chanyeol cukup terkejut, penuturan Kai barusan adalah permintaan pertama selama ia menutup diri.

"Kau yakin? Aku manusia jahat, Kai."

"Aku juga, dan kita sudah berubah, Yeol."

"Begitu, ya. Apa bisa dijamin? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Aku menjaminnya." Kai menyelami manik mata Chanyeol, serius tergambar. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus setuju, maafkan aku, aku memaafkanmu. Kita bersahabat."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, lamunanya kembali merambah kilasan masa lalu. Hingga ia membalas tautan kelingking Kai, terlihat kekanakan, tapi ini sisi serunya. Segala makna indah terpatri disini.

"Tidak mendapat maaf Kyungsoo, dan imbalanku adalah bersahabat dengan Kim Jongin? Oh, astaga, tidak kuingat bagaimana kita dulu saling memukul."

Kai tergelak, mengeratkan tautannya diatas serbuan janji. "Aku menginginkanmu pindah ke Busan."

"Tsk. Jangan gila. Kau lupa kalau Kyungsoo takut melihatku? Tidak, aku tidak ingin menambah lukanya. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku ujian, kau juga."

Benar juga. Bagaimana Kai sebodoh itu? Meminta Chanyeol pindah sama saja membunuh Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kita resmi sekarang. Semoga sukses, Park Chanyeol." Lalu tangan mereka sudah kembali ditempat semula, merasa malu selanjutnya karena beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang aneh. "Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Oke?"

"Pasti." Chanyeol melebarkan senyum terbaiknya, gigi-gigi putih bersih terpampang sebegitu banyaknya. Kai membalas senyuman Chanyeol, tak kalah menakjubkan dengan adegan saling melempar senyum ini. "Jaga dan lindungi Kyungsoo untukku. Aku percayakan dia padamu, Kai. Tolong, aku akan menenangkan diri untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini. Meski aku yakin, aku akan terus dibayangi penyesalan dan Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maafmu. Aku akan merayunya agar mau memaafkanmu, Yeol." Kai berujar mantap, dibarengi dengan remasan ditangan Chanyeol. Sekedar aliran penyemangat. "Kyungsoo hanya butuh beberapa bulan untuk menghilangkan trauma dan ketakutannya akan dirimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu wajahnya berubah antusias. Secara tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan seketika melupakan tujuan awalnya. Ia memandang Kai penuh harap.

"Hei, siapa nama temanmu dan Kyungsoo yang tadi?"

"Hah?" Kai menautkan alis, ia mencoba menelisik target Chanyeol kali ini. Hingga tidak ada yang lain selain Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun. Yang matanya dilingkari _eyeliner_?"

"Ya, ya~ Itu dia. Mm, agak lucu wajahnya. Menggemaskan."

Kai semakin heran dengan Chanyeol. Semula dia ngotot merutuki diri sendiri, memohon maaf pada Kyungsoo dan bla-bla-bla lainnya. Tapi perubahan itu sekejap saja, Chanyeol sudah kembali cerah.

"Kurasa, kau baru saja mendapat pengganti Kyungsoo, hm?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab Kai, ia sibuk kasmaran. Terlalu cepat. Tapi lihat, ia membiarkan Kai bergeleng-geleng kepala, sementara senyum Chanyeol tak berhenti. Kai sepenuhnya yakin, yang kini dibayangkan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. "Dasar Park Chanyeol~."

-ooo-

"Yah, namanya Park Chanyeol, Baek."

Baekhyun meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk dimeja nakasnya, lalu berlutut dibawah sementara Kyungsoo ada diatas ranjangnya. Hendak memulai perjalanan hidupnya, mendongeng dan bercerita. Atau sekedar berbagi kepahitan bersama Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa?"

Kyungsoo memandang lurus, hanya hampa dan kosong. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, potongan adegan dimana keluarga Park menyiksanya, menyetubuhinya dan menghinanya, dahulu tapi ketakutan itu masih ada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum amnesia. Keluargaku berganti, mereka keluarga Park yang mengubah marganya menjadi Do, margaku. Setelah itu, aku hidup bersama mereka, tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali, hanya pesakitan, Baek. Aku diperlakukan seperti budak, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol benar-benar menginjak harga diriku. Habis tak bersisa. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan aku selalu mengurut dada, meyakini bahwa kebaikan pasti akan datang."

Baekhyun tidak menyela, matanya berkilat penasaran.

"Termasuk Kai yang selalu menyetubuhiku disekolah." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa meredam teriakannya. Tapi ia menutup mulut dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo meneruskan lanjutannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut sebelum menerima sodoran gelas jus jeruk dari Baekhyun, hanya memegang tanpa meminumnya. "Sekarang dia sudah berubah, dan aku sangat bersyukur. Doaku didengar Tuhan, perlahan semuanya membaik."

Tidak ada suara selain Baekhyun yang meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kau bertanya tentang keluarga Park. Bukan Kai. Jadi, mm, pada akhirnya ayah kandungku datang, secara tiba-tiba. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat tanpa sempat kusimak. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah ada di Busan dan bertemu denganmu."

"Lalu kalau keluarga Park sejahat itu, mereka benar memiliki hati iblis, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu."

"Nah, mengapa kau tidak menuntut mereka? Kalau ayahmu tidak mau mengantar ke kantor polisi, aku dan Kai bisa membantumu. Supaya hukuman mereka setimpal, Kyungsoo. Ini jelas pelanggaran hukum."

Baekhyun terlalu antusias menanggapi kisah Kyungsoo, telunjuknya menuding udara seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo terdahulu. Tapi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, ia mengatupkan mata sebentar, lalu kembali membuka irisnya saat ketenangan sudah mendominasi.

"Aku sudah memiliki segalanya, Baek. Dirimu dan Kai. Kurasa sejauh ini cukup kalian saja."

"Maksudmu? Jangan katakana kau tidak mau memenjarakan mereka, Kyungsoo. Bahkan ayahmu juga."

"Memang, Baek. Aku ingin mereka meminta maaf sesuai ketulusan hati. Bukan karena terdesak."

"Tapi mereka melanggar hukum, itu tindak kekerasan, Kyungsoo. Kau berpikir apa, sih?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan Baekhyun didadanya, "Percayalah, Baek. Begini adalah jalan terbaik. Lebih syahdu dan tanpa paksaan." Lalu mengembalikan tangan Baekhyun ke tempat semula.

"Kau sedang tidak berpikir jernih, Kyungsoo. Apa karena benturan?" Baekhyun masih bersikeras, meminta keadilan dimata hukum bahwa Kyungsoo jelas memerlukan itu. Nihil, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sekarang aku yakin kau memang malaikat berwujud manusia."

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Jangan bercanda, Baek. Aku manusia. Hei, lagipula, kalau mereka meminta maaf tanpa kesadaran masing-masing, rasanya tidak nyaman. Biarkan, biarkan saja."

"Apanya yang biarkan, astaga~" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Merasa bahwa orang didepannya memiliki kepala dan hati sekeras batu. "Bukannya lelaki itu tadi ingin meminta maaf?"

"Oh, benar. Aku mendengarnya tadi." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tapi trauma tetap nomor satu. Masih tersisa ketakutan yang mendalam, belum lagi bersitan-bersitan kejadian masa lalu yang membuatku setengah mati ingin kabur darisana. Dan kalian sama sekali tidak peka, kenapa lamban sekali. Aku sudah seperti itu, Baek, dan kau serta Kai masih dengan wajah bodoh."

"Kai tidak memberi perintah untuk membawamu, tahu." Baekhyun menyangga dagunya, lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memaafkannya? Dia sudah meminta secara tulus, kan?"

"Aku hanya belum siap, Baek. Belum kuat. Mereka dan terutama Chanyeol Hyung masih memiliki pengaruh besar. Aku takut."

"Bahkan kau masih memanggilnya Hyung." Baekhyun mencoba memahami seklaigus merasakan apa yang dilalui Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo seiring titikan airmata merembah lagi. "Semua memang butuh waktu."

"Waktunya aku tidak tahu, Baek. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuka diri untuk memaafkan mereka."

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya, hampir petang. "Kemana Kai?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal dirumahnya, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, senyumnya terlalu manis. "Kau sendiri yang bilang Kai sudah berubah."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengucap kata, dering bel nyaring terdengar. Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo menunggu sementara ia memeriksa kelantai bawah. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang Baekhyun, ia menjelajah sebentar dikamar itu. Beberapa bingkai foto keluarga menggantung di dinding, Baekhyun sederhana memiliki kebahagiaan sesempurna ini.

"Kyungsooo-ya! Ada Kai!" Pekikan Baekhyun sedikit membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Hingga ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga agak tergesa, Kai ada diruang tamu bersama Baekhyun. "Ya, sekarang pulanglah ke rumah barumu. Jangan merengek ingin tidur dirumahku, Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya cukup kamar."

Seakan tahu keinginan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menolak. "Jemputanmu sudah datang, Kyungsoo. Kau percaya aku berubah, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo, temui nenekku." Kai sudah menarik tangannya, setelah mengundurkan diri, mereka sudah berjalan beriringan.

Baekhyun melambai kelewat senang dibalik sana, Kai membalas sementara Kyungsoo termangu.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, nenekmu pasti mengira aku anak berandal yang dibuang keluarganya, terlantar dan tak punya rumah."

Kai mengulum senyum, "Nyatanya? Memang benar, kan? Sudahlah, nenekku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Anggap saja ini salah satu bentuk penebusan dosa, aku menolongmu."

"Tapi itu membuatku terlihat mengenaskan, Kai. Betapa anak sepertiku seharusnya tidak pantas ada dirumah nenekmu."

Kai mengambil alih Kyungsoo, memeluknya. "Aku bilang, diamlah. Turuti saja apa yang tersaji didepanmu. Lakukan saja, Kyungsoo."

Angin malam mulai berembus kencang, taburan bintang yang tersamar dilangit pekat. Keduanya terdiam satu sama lain, sekalipun keheningan pepohonan menemani perjalanan mereka. Karena jarak rumah Kai dan Baekhyun tidak berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, Kyungsoo cukup bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ambruk.

-ooo-

"Kyungsoo-ya, silahkan ambil cokelat panas dan kue jahe itu sesukamu."

Tak peduli lagi rambutnya yang memutih dan gurat kerut diwajahnya, wanita renta itu tetap menyediakan senampan penuh makanan dihadapan Kyungsoo, meletakkannya dimeja bersama selimut tebal untuk Kai. Mereka ada didepan tungku perapian, cahaya kemerahan itu memberikan efek penghalau dingin yang benar-benar menghilangkan gigilan ditubuh ketiganya. Kai ada disebelah Kyungsoo, berada disofa beludru yang sama dan neneknya ada disisi Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak, mm, Nyonya."

"Nyonya?" Nenek Kai itu cemberut, lalu mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan. "Panggil saja Halmeoni, teman Kai juga cucuku. Berkunjunglah sesukanmu, menginaplah sesering mungkin. Kai selalu sendirian dan kadang Halmeoni takut dia bisa mati kebosanan."

"Halmeoni berlebihan." Kai memberengut, sementara neneknya itu tertawa.

Nenek Kai memang orang yang baik hati, Kyungsoo bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa cucunya pernah diselimuti kekasaran. Tapi itu dulu, semoga Kai memang tidak sedang berpura-pura, Kyungsoo hanya iri Kai memiliki keluarga sehangat ini. Kyungsoo disini, merasa diterima dan dihargai. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam kehidupan lalunya, seseorang bisa begitu ramah menyapa dan menjamunya makan malam. Apa Kai seberuntung ini? Sungguh, Kyungsoo suka suasana keakraban seperti ini.

"Saya akan mengusahakannya, Halmeoni."

"Ah, kau pemuda yang lembut sekali, Sayang." Kini tangan keriput itu membelai surai cokelat Kyungsoo. Ini perlakuan tak terduga yang selalu Kyungsoo impikan. Bukannya ia haus kasih saying, tapi sekali lagi kenyataannya memang begitu. Inilah keluarga. "Apa kau sudah mengantuk?"

Kai menggigit kue jahenya, lalu menyesap isi cangkir putih itu. "Dia akan tidur di kamar tamu, Halmeoni." Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Kai, memakan kuenya dan meminum cokelatnya. "Kalau Halmeoni sudah mengantuk, Halmeoni bisa duluan tidur."

"Ah, apa tidak apa-apa? Maklum saja, Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah sangat tua. Lihat, betapa ringkihnya tubuhku sekarang."

Meski tampak malu, Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum. "Memang sudah sewajarnya, Halmeoni. Silahkan, Halmeoni bisa beristirahat. Maafkan aku, karena sudah merepotkan dan sangat mengganggu kalian." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, penuh santun sambil memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

"Ah, jangan seperti orang asing. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kuserahkan tamu pertama cucuku ini, mm. Kai berikan kenyamanan untuknya, ya. Halmeoni pamit tidur dulu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Setelah Kai mengangguk, neneknya itu sudah masuk kekamarnya sendiri. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan masing-masing mata memandangi api yang masih menyala. Terdiam, ada keheningan lagi. Seharusnya Kai tidak membiarkan neneknya itu pergi, penghidup suasana itu pasti sudah terlelap.

"Chanyeol menitip salam dan permohonan maafnya." Kai membuka suara, pelan. Tapi Kyungsoo sempat menengok sebelum akhirnya kembali memandangi tungku api. "Aku dan dia tahu kau tidak akan memaafkannya. Kabar baiknya, kami memiliki hubungan baik sekarang."

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kai akhirnya memulai lagi. "Memang membutuhkan waktu. Aku sudah bilang padanya bagaimana kau trauma. Chanyeol sudah pulang, tenanglah, dia tidak akan kembali." Kai mendapati Kyungsoo malah melamun. Tidak ada kedipan dimata bulatnya.

"Tidak apa, tak perlu memaafkannya kalau kau memang belum siap."

"Aku bisa memaafkannya, hanya tidak sekarang, suatu saat nanti."

"Ya, suatu saat nanti, Kyungsoo."

Lalu Kai berinisiatif memeluk Kyungsoo, tidak ada penolakan darinya. Mereka menghabiskan setengah malam yang dingin dengan membagi obrolan lama, mengenang beberapa hal menyakitkan dan hal lain yang terlalu lucu. Kai menyukai perubahan drastic Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Semoga bertahan lama, dan mereka berharap awetnya hubungan ini tak akan tercabik maksiat lagi. Kai dan Kyungsoo, bukanlah mereka terdahulu yang memiliki simbiosis komensalisme. Karena Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi letupan-letupan magis, perekat cinta yang terlalu lama tumbuh tanpa pernah disadari.

Jangan, mereka bukannya terlalu cepat memaafkan dan saling mencintai. Ini hanya keklisean waktu yang terlalu lama mempermainkan mereka dalam takdir, bertemu dalam setiap pesakitan dan dosa. Imbalannya datang diakhir, bersama sesal dan rasa bersalah, tapi inilah nikmatnya. Proses dan hasil.

-ooo-

_Padang rumput terlampau luas benar-benar surga baginya. Lelaki paruh baya yang terbaring diwarna hijau itu memandang langit biru diatasnya. Do Hansoo, tengah berbayang pada keindahan semu dunia. Ia tidak sadar alam mimpi mmebawanya sejauh ini. _

"_HanSoo.." Dia reflek mendudukkan diri, saat wanita cantik bagai bidadari itu terkesan dengan wajah pengagumnya. Tidak, dia bukan bidadari. Hanya KyungHee, mendiang istrinya. "Kau tidak baik."_

"_KyungHee.." lirihannya tersapu angin dan kembang-kembang mekar yang beterbangan._

"_Kau melakukan kesalahan, Sayang. Kumohon jangan begini terus." Tangan mulus itu menarik tangan suaminya untuk berdiri. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. "Sadarlah, relakan kepergianku, buat kebahagiaanmu."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." _

"_Kau mengerti, HanSoo." KyungHee, tidak tampak transparan, wujudnya asli dan sangat menawan. Tanpa sadar, setetes airmata membasahi pipi keduanya. Mereka menangis dalam diam. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku, jangan salahkan Kyungsoo. Dia tetap anakmu, darah daging kandungmu. Ingat pesanku untuk selalu membahagiakannya."_

"_Aku memang merindukanmu, KyungHee. Kembalilah kepangkuanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan pembunuh yang mencelakai ibunya."_

"_Dia bukan pembunuh. Dia terlalu menyayangimu, Hansoo. Buka matamu, minta maaflah padanya. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak salah. Jangan salahkan siapapun. Ini memang sudah kehendak hidup kita. Dekatkanlah hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, aku hanya mohon itu, HanSoo."_

"_Bagaimana caranya? Kurasa aku memang ayah yang buruk. Aku pendosa juga, Kyunghee. Bawa aku bersamamu saja, aku nyaman tinggal disini."_

_Kyunghee menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, belum waktunya. Hidupmu adalah bersama Kyungsoo. Maka perbaiki, meminta maaflah, kau salah karena meninggalkannya dikeadaan tersulit, dia terlalu banyak menderita, dan aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita lagi ditangan ayah kandungnya sendiri."_

"_Kurasa kau benar, aku tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Ia terlalu kecil saat itu, dan aku memang ayah bejat."_

"_Tidak perlu menyesal berlama-lama, meminta maaflah, maka aku akan tenang. Aku menunggu kalian berdua disini."_

_Selanjutnya, bayang itu mulai memudar. Semakin menjauh dan jauh. Lambaian tangan Kyunghee berbalas dengan kejaran tak berbuah. "Kyunghee! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kyunghee!" Lalu ia berlutut, menagis histeris. "Aku sadar sekarang, Kyunghee. Sebagai ayah, aku akan memperbaiki kehidupan anakku yang sengsara karenaku."_

"Hah..hah..hah~" Hansoo terbangun, ini tengah malam. Peluhnya membanjir, dan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Mimpinya barusan terasa nyata, dan "Apa Kyungsoo tidak pulang? Astaga, seburuk inikah aku sebagai ayah? Dasar bodoh, Hansoo. Maafkanlah aku Kyunghee, maafkan aku telah menyakiti anak kita berdua, hiks," Karena isak tangis itu ada begitu saja. Ia meremas rambutnya, merasa bahwa kesalahannya benar-benar keterlaluan.

Bayangan wajah anak lelakinya, Kyungsoo yang selalu sabar menghadapinya. Bukankah itu satu-satunya hal yang patut ia syukuri? Kalau saja Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak ibunya yang mati dikecelakaan itu, ah, Hansoo tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya membaik karena Kyungsoo juga.

Ia perlu meminta maaf, berlutut dan memohon. Menangis sejadinya. Ya, Kyungsoo pasti mau memberi kesempatan untuk ayahnya. Sekalipun beribu khilaf atas pendosa sepertinya telah meracuni hidup remaja seusia Kyungsoo.

"Hiks~ Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan, Ayah. Kemana aku harus mencarimu?"

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

Yalooo~

Menjelang ending, jadi Chapter depan adalah akhir dari cerita ini woohoo! Akhirnya kelaaar~ bagaimana? Sudah ada kejelasan, kan? Kehidupan Kyungsoo sudah membaik, antiklimaks Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka udah muncul, tuh xD Tinggal lihat bagaimana epilog mereka di Chapter sepuluh yey!

Oke, maafkan author selalu tak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi author selalu berkesempatan membacanya satu-satu. Terimakasiiiih kalian baik sekaliii Yah, sebentar lagi kita berpisah, huh, ff kontroversial ini mungkin bener-bener bikin semua orang campur aduk kali, ya. Maaf atas kekurangannya, ya, author labil, nih. Oke, salam perpisahannya di Chap terakhir aja deeh.

Oh ya, dengan berakhirnya ini, apa masih ada yang mau FF baru?

Aku ada projek bikin FF Horror, OTP12? _How do you think?_

Sekali lagi, terimakasiiiih, buat siders, buat readers yang review, buat masukan, buat _everything_ deeeh

Okay!

**SEE YA ON LAST CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy? Sad?

"_**I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE THIS"**_

_**~LAST CHAPTER~**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Baekhyun hampir saja sampai dikedai untuk membeli ramen suruhan ibunya, tidak terlaksana karena seseorang menarik tangannya agar tersembunyi dibalik pohon. Pria itu tidak membekap mulutnya, tidak meringkus tubuhnya, atau apapun yang lazim dilakukan penculik. Kesimpulan Baekhyun, pria ini bukanlah penculik. Baekhyun meneliti sosok tinggi tegap didepannya, mengenakan kemeja lusuh dan jaket kulit yang hampir tak layak pakai. Menurut Baekhyun, penampilan amburadulnya mengingatkan ia tentang seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar serak, wajahnya memerah, mata sembab. Intinya, pria dewasa ini telah menghabiskan semalaman untuk menangis. Tunggu, bukankah- "Ya, aku ayah Kyungsoo. Do Hansoo." Tangan besar itu terulur, meminta jabat dari Baekhyun. Meski agak gamang, ia tetap membalas bersama keraguan. "Aku adalah ayah yang buruk, kukira kau sudah tahu. Apa Kyungsoo bercerita banyak?"

"O-oh, maafkan saya karena tidak menyadarinya." Baekhyun sedikit memaksakan senyumnya. Tapi ia tetap membungkukkan badan demi sopan-santun yang telah diajarkan kedua orangtuanya. "Ya, kurasa Kyungsoo termasuk tipe orang tertutup. Anda sebagai ayah pasti tahu. Dia tidak bercerita banyak, dia menyembunyikan semuanya." Baekhyun sengaja menyindir, telak, karena membuat Ayah Kyungsoo segera terhenyak.

Pria itu menunduk dalam-dalam, membiarkan Baekhyun merelakan semenit waktunya untuk menunggu sang lawan bicara. "Jadi, aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Ayah yang buruk adakalanya bisa berubah menjadi Ayah yang baik, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Nah, aku ingin kau membantuku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin terlambat memohon maaf dan terlarut dalam rasa bersalah, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya."

"Apa dia tidak pulang ke rumah?" Baekhyun memancing, dapat dengan mudah melihat ekspresi pria itu mulai bermimik sedih.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapiku. Tapi aku ingin ia kembali. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa selamanya mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi Ayah semestinya Ayah."

"Apa selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menyayangi anda?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memancing. Terlebih ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa lelaki ini tidak berpura-pura.

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun merasa jika Baekhyun sedang menginterogasinya. Ia tetap meladeni Baekhyun selaku pemilik koneksi terbaik dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, tidak banyak elakan selain menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun segamblang-gamblangnya.

"Tentu saja. Tololnya aku karena baru menyadari hal itu semalam." Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kalau pria itu memang menangis. Sebagai sesama manusia, Baekhyun berusaha memberi ketenangan dengan elusan pelan dibahu figur ayah itu. "Aku benar-benar menyesal, sangat. Semua penderitaan yang dia alami sejak berumur sepuluh tahun adalah karena aku. Sejak kepergian ibunya, keluarga Park yang menyiksanya dan kini aku yang seharusnya melindungi malah mentah-mentah membuangnya. Bukankah aku ayah yang bodoh?"

Baekhyun merasa prihatin, ia sadar keibaannya ini bermula sejak ayah Kyungsoo menitikkan airmata sambil merutuki diri sendiri. "Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan sebagian pengalaman hidupnya yang pahit itu." Pria itu mendongak, mempertegas tatapannya di iris Baekhyun. Ia mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sosok mungil ini. "Yah, memang mengerikan jika kehidupan Kyungsoo terjadi kepada orang selain dirinya. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan sekuat apa dia waktu itu."

"Untuk itu, bisakah kau segera mempertemukanku dengannya? Kau tahu dia dimana, kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memandangi dua mata itu, mencari kesungguhan disana. Terlebih saat tatapan memohon dan segala ucapan sesal yang semakin membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Ia yakin sekarang, Ayah Kyungsoo tidak sedang main-main. "Kau mau menolong seorang Ayah untuk meminta maaf pada anaknya, setelah ayah tersebut menyakiti dia, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap kali ini. Senyumannya tersambut senyum tak kalah lebar dari sosok dewasa itu. Tak diduga, ayah Kyungsoo itu malah tidak serantan memeluknya, mengucap berulang kata terima kasih. Beginikah rasanya membantu kehidupan seseorang agar membaik?

"Mari saya antar, Ahjussi."

-ooo-

Kai tidak menyerahkan seluruh atensinya dilayar televisi, sedikit-banyak ia mencuri-curi dengar percakapan neneknya dan Kyungsoo didapur. Sesekali ia memencet setiap tombol di _remote, _berkedok mencari _chanel_ yang pas. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak tahan ditinggal sendiri diruang tengah, sementara dua orang yang mulai akrab itu terkikik heboh.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Kai sudah menyeruak diantara Kyungsoo dan Neneknya, mereka yang sedang memotong sayuran sontak terkejut dengan hadirnya Kai.

"Astaga, Jongin. Aku baru sadar kemarin ikut memanggilmu Kai. Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo, apaarti nama itu, tapi dia juga tidak tahu." Lalu satu kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi wanita tua itu, dari cucunya, Kim Jongin.

"Halmeoni tidak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting, namaku disini tetap Jongin." Kai menajamkan indera penciumannya, matanya melekat pada apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

Ah, Kyungsoo sudah membaik. Kepalanya tak lagi berdenyut nyeri setiap ia memikirkan sesuatu, kecuali tentang ayahnya. Tidak sebelum lengan Kai tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya, agak membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan mengundang perhatian.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Nenek Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang kelabakan, sedangkan Kai menyalahkan diri karena melupakan trauma Kyungsoo masih bersarang. "Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Mm, kalian memasak apa untuk makan malam, hm?" Kai segera mengalihkan topik sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab. Jangan sampai neneknya tahu jika Kyungsoo begitu karena perbuatan tanpa nalarnya. "Harum sekali. Apa Kyungsoo yang memasak?"

"Aaah, apa kau baru tahu jika ternyata Kyungsoo ini pintar memasak?"

Kai menelengkan kepalanya, bergantian memandang neneknya dan Kyungsoo. "Oh ya?"

"Nanti saja kau coba masakannya. Halmeoni jamin kau pasti menyukainya."

Lalu Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai matang, ya."

"Mm, Halmeoni, apa sup-nya terlalu kental?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tolehan kepala, menunjukkan adukannya pada wanita tigaperempat abad itu. "Atau malah seharusnya tidak sekental ini?"

Nenek Kai menengok hasil kerja Kyungsoo, lalu mencicipi setitik cairan yang ia letakkan ditelunjuk. "Hm, ini sempurna, Sayang. Coba kau tambahkan lada sedikit saja." Kyungsoo menurut, lalu mengocok botol kecil berisi lada baru kemudian menuangkannya kedalam panci.

Kai yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hal berbau masak-memasak, memilih untuk duduk dikursi tinggi. Namun, pandangannya tak henti mengamati gerak Kyungsoo, yang tak dipungkiri membuatnya bernafas lega. Setidaknya, sedikit senyum tampak sering Kyungsoo perlihatkan. Sayang saja, belum sepenuh waktu Kai bersama kegiatannya itu, ketukan dipintu jelas menginterupsi.

Maka, ia segera beranjak, menyuruh tungkai kakinya menopang tubuh tegapnya. "Biar aku saja yang membukakannya. Tsk, siapa bertamu sore-sore begini, sih?" sepeninggal Kai, wanita tua itu melempar tatapan pada Kyungsoo, lalu mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

Kai sudah memutar kenop, tanpa melihat siapa tamunya, ia sudah menyembur, "Ya! Siap-eh? Baek?"

"Hai, Kai." Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, "Kenalkan dia ayah Kyungsoo."

Kai tentu memberi tatapan bertanya, sementara Baekhyun membiarkan pria dewasa itu menerobos Kai. "_What the..?! _Apa-apaan?"

"Kau lihat sendiri setelah ini, ayo masuk." Kai tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Baekhyun, seolah ia adalah tuan rumah dengan rangkulannya dibahu Kai. Tak lama mereka berdua sudah menyusul ayah Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan itu memicu kekhawatiran Kai, ia hendak melepas rangkulan Baekhyun jika pemuda itu tidak mencekal lengannya. "Dia akan menambah trauma Kyungsoo lagi, Baek! Dia belum siap. Kau tahu s-" Bahkan laki-laki tak diundang itu sudah berlari-lari kepenjuru ruangan dirumah neneknya. Semua tempat sudah ia masuki sebelum neneknya datang tergopoh. Tanpa Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Lihat dulu saja, tenangkan dirimu, Kai." Baekhyun berangsur mengurut dada Kai, mengusahakan bait ketenangan untuk sobatnya itu. Meski ingin membantah lagi, Kai berasumsi menuruti Baekhyun, terlebih saat ada hal lain yang disembunyikan dari tatapan itu. "Hai, Halmeoni. Tolong lihat dulu tentang apa yang anda tanyakan."

Kyungsoo masih ada ditempatnya semula, memaku diri. Adukan sup di panci telah terhenti sejak teriakan familiar itu berdengung kencang. Apa ayahnya datang untuk menjemputnya pulang? Lalu memarahi aksi kaburnya dan kemudian menyuruhnya menjual diri lagi? Oh, Kyungsoo tak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Sebelum-

"Kyungsoo!"

Setelah pekikan itu, Kyungsoo tidak berani berbalik. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya sudah ada disini, menemukannya. Lalu beberapa langkah lain mulai berderap, mendatangi dapur bak pemburu pencuri. Tapi dia bukan pencuri, hanya ayahnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ulangan itu tetap membuat Kyungsoo berada ditempatnya. Ia sudah mematikan kompor dan ada sebersit rasa bersalah karena tak mampu menyelesaikan masakannya. Kenapa ayahnya selalu menggaggu kesenangan yang belum genap duapuluh empat jam ini?

"Hiks, Kyungsoo, hiks.." Kyungsoo tidak melafalkan doa untuk meminta ayahnya datang kesini. Tapi, yang dilakukannya kini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin melompat tinggi-tinggi. Ini mustahil, tetap saja ini juga kenyataan. Ayahnya berlutut, memluk kaki Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum membalik tubuhnya. Lalu menangis, ayahnya, Demi Tuhan dia menangis. Kyungsoo lebih tidak ingin mempercayai ini, jika ayahnya bergumam penuh sesal. "Maaf, maaf, maafkan ayahmu, Kyungsoo. Ayah terlalu buruk, panggil aku Ayah sekarang, Nak. Sungguh, ayah sangat menyesal."

Kyungsoo tertegun, matanya belum berkedip. Apalagi, tiga orang lainnya sedang serius menyaksikan adegan ini. Perlahan, ia melepas apronnya, lalu menggesek kedua telapak tangannya, baru setelah itu menghirup nafas. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah siap menghadapi ini.

Ia berbalik, membungkuk barang sebentar untuk membantu ayahnya berdiri. Benar kata Chanyeol, nyalimu akan ciut jika berhadapan dengan manusia semulia Kyungsoo. "Ayah. Aku memanggilmu Ayah, sudah boleh? Sekarang berdirilah, seorang anak tak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari ayahnya."

Ayahnya terkesiap, kini telah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan ia tak kuat lagi untuk tidak memeluk tubuh kurus anak sematawayangnya. "Hiks, ja-jadi, kau memaafkan Ayah?"

"Seperti yang sering kubilang, adakalanya orang berlaku khilaf. Aku tentu memaafkan ayahku sendiri." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu, tanpa pikir panjang. Ia ikut menangis, bersamaan dengan haru-biru yang juga tercipta diantara Baekhyun, Kai dan neneknya.

Ayah Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, berlangsung lama dengan kecupan-kecupan yang menjalari kepala Kyungsoo. "Apa semudah ini? Ayah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu, hiks~"

"Semudah ini, tentu saja. Aku yakin selalu yakin jika saat seperti ini akan datang tak peduli kapan. Sekarang, semuanya sudah lengkap, terlalu sempurna untuk kutangisi." Mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan mendekat, memberi pelukan melingkar yang terasa abadi. "Aku senang, semuanya sudah tampak sempurna sekarang. Aku-aku, aku sudah bahagia. Sangat. Terima kasih."

-ooo-

_One year later_

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya! Selamat atas kelulusanmu~"

"Baeeekhyun-iee! Astaga, nilaimu memuaskan sekali~"

Kemudian, mereka merentangkan kedua tangan, memberi leluasa untuk saling memeluk. Ini dihalaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo, suasana ramai tidak mengurangi kegirangan dua remaja yang baru saja menerima gelar tersebut. Sekalipun ayahnya hanya mengundang tetangga-tetangga terdekat, tapi pesta ini sudah sangat meriah. Ayahnya juga telah menyiapkan hiasan-hiasan berspanduk besar, meja dan bangku panjang, juga beragam peralatan _Barbeque._ Bukankah sempurna? Sesiangan ini akan dihabiskan bersama orang tersayang Kyungsoo, biarpun terik mentari ada sejengkal diatas kepala mereka.

"Jadi, kekasihku ini hanya mau memeluk sahabatnya?" Ada Kai disana, wajahnya memberengut. Kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun reflek melepas pelukan mereka. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Kai memekik karena Baekhyun meninju lengannya, "Apa-apaan kau, cemburu dengan sahabat kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Setidaknya, ucapkan selamat untukku juga." Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kai dari arah belakang, melingkarkan lengannya diperut si tan itu. "Mm, hanya dipeluk? _Don't you wanna kiss me?"_

"Ya! Siapa yang membolehkan Kyungsoo menciummu, Tuan Kim?" Ayah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang, ikut bergabung bersama penjepit daging dan sepikul arang. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku memanggang daging-daging gemuk ini." Kai mengerucutkan bibir, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tergelak bebarengan.

"Uhm, Appa bisa memasaknya tanpa hangus?" Kyungsoo bertanya, masih bergelayut manja pada Kai. "Baekhyun pintar meracik bumbunya." Ia melirik si _eyeliner_ yang bersemangat menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar, Ahjussi. Saya akan membantu anda." Baekhyun mengambil alih barang bawaan ayah Kyungsoo. "Tapi kita tetap memerlukan sang Koki untuk membolak-balik dagingnya."

"Mm-hm, tamu-tamu sudah menunggu dan jangan biarkan mereka kelaparan." Kai ikut menyerobot. Perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukan Kyungsoo ditubuhnya, lalu membawa pemuda itu sampai kehadapan matanya. "Selamat memasak, Sayang. Panggil aku kalau sudah siap."

Lalu Kai melenggang pergi, bertegur sapa dan menerima ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Sedangkan ayah Kyungsoo menggeleng berulang kali, "Astaga, bagaimana anakku bisa mencintai berandal sepertinya?"

"Appa." Kyungsoo bermaksud menegur, lalu ia sendiri sudah ada dipelukan ayahnya. Membuat Baekhyun perlahan menyingkir, agar keduanya bisa menikmati momen langka ini. "Tenanglah, aku juga mencintaimu. Oh ya, aku merindukan ibu. Apa kita tidak bisa ke makamnya?"

"Ah, anakku sudah dewasa, anak kita sudah dewasa, Kyunghee. Lihat, dia sepertimu. Benar-benar sepertimu." Setitik airmata ayahnya jatuh, membasahi pipi Kyungsoo juga. "Makam ibumu di Seoul, Sayang. Suatu hari nanti kita kesana. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Appa, jangan menangis. Ada Kyungsoo disini." Lalu lelaki dewasa itu membawa anaknya duduk ditepian bangku. Rambut keduanya sama-sama tertiup angin, tapi tangan besar seorang ayah itu selalu membenahi kerusakan yang membuat rambut anaknya berantakan. "Sudah satu tahun, Appa. Mm, rasanya aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang."

Ya, sudah satu tahun berlalu. Sudah belasan tahun siksa batin dan fisik Kyungsoo terlupakan masa. Baginya, kebahagiaan ini telah lengkap. Ayah, Kai, dan Baekhyun. Alasannya bertahan hidup semakin bertambah dengan kasih saying dan cinta yang tersebar. Senyumnya tak pernah lekang sekarang. Meski sosok wanita pendamping ayahnya itu tak pernah ia temui, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ibunya selalu ada dihati.

Kehidupannya membaik. Sekolahnya selesai. Pekerjaan hampir datang. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan, segalanya berlangsung lancar. Menilik jalanan setapak, yang pernah Kyungsoo lalui bersama pahit dan pesakitan. Orang-orang pendosa yang kini ia cintai setengah mati. Sebaliknya, mereka pun tak ingin mengulang hal yang sama, janji mutlak bahwa Kyungsoo akan selalu terlindungi. Hal apa lagi yang mampu menghancurkan kebahagiaannya? Tak ada.

"Wooo! Kekasihku belum memasak ternyata~" Kai lagi-lagi menjadi pengganggu. Dia datang dan ikut memeluk Kyungsoo disisi lainnya. "Ahjussi, bolehkan aku memeluk anakmu yang tampan ini? Mm?"

Ayah Kyungsoo malah tertawa renyah, ia akhirnya melepas pelukan semula untuk anak tunggalnya itu. "Tsk. Asal kau bisa menjamin kehidupan anakku kelak. Aku mengijinkannya. Hah, baiklah, sana, bermesraan. Dasar pengganggu! Kyungsoo, setelah bedebah ini pulang, kau harus terus menempel pada Ayah, ya?" Kyungsoo menggangguk, lalu terkekeh saat Kai memasang wajah serius dan gelagat hormat.

"Siap, Komandan! Saya berjanji membuat anak anda bahagia." Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tangan Kai dari kepalanya, sikap yang barusan itu memalukan. Ayah Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai, terbahak keras baru setelahnya pergi darisana.

Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekap hangatnya. Mereka memandangi beberapa pasang yang datang ke pesta kelulusan ini. Juga makanan dan minuman yang tersaji dimeja utama. Beberapa menit tanpa obrolan, hanya kehangatan yang mereka bagi. Sekalipun ditengah cuaca sepanas ini. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan pupusnya telah melambung. Kai jawabannya. Laki-laki itu memperlakukannya sesuai janji. Tidak ada kata kasar, tidak ada perlakuan keras. Sebalik itu, hanya ada kelembutan dan kehalusan.

"Kau tidak melupakan Chanyeol, kan?" Kyungsoo menegak, Kai merasakan perubahan tiba-tiba itu dan segera menyadari dirinya barusan salah bicara. Apa setelah satu tahun, kekasihnya ini masih trauma? "Aku tahu kau belum bisa memaafkannya. Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo. Lagipula, tidak kau laporkan ke pihak berwajib pun mereka sudah sangat bersyukur. Oh ya, mereka bilang terimakasih untuk kebesaran hatimu yang satu itu, Sayang."

Karena Kyungsoo terdiam, Kai tidak berani menambah kerunyaman dengan suaranya. Salah-salah, jika nanti Kyungsoo mengamuk dan teringat akan masa lalunya, semua akan musnah. Tidak, ini hari bahagia mereka berdua, tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo mengingat kesedihan yang telah lama. Mungkin memaafkan keluarga Park memang sesulit itu. Tidak mudah membuka hati dan diri disaat yang bersamaan. Terlebih jika perlakuan keterlaluan mereka dimasa lalu selalu membayang dan menghantui. Kyungsoo jelas menampik kebesaran perasaan sekarang.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan baik dengannya?" Lirihan Kyungsoo itu disambut anggukan kepala oleh Kai. "Baguslah, setidaknya kalau aku belum siap, masih ada dirimu yang menjadi tamengku." Meski Kai tidak tahu apa maknanya, ia tetap mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya berani memandang masa depannya, bukan berbalik demi masa lalu. Walaupun ia tahu semua itu memberinya pelajaran berharga. Tapi satu tahun bukan waktu singkat untuk trauma mendalamnya. Ia hanya bisa memberi maaf pada orang-orang tertentu, orang yang dinilainya memang ikut andil. Meski Chanyeol dan keluarganya juga memerlukan hal itu, Kyungsoo rasa ini belum saatnya. Hanya..belum.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Ayo, bantu aku membalik daging-dagingnya, dan Kai, jangan diam saja, ayo bantu kami! Kami kekurangan pasukan, uuh~" Itu teriakan Baekhyun, dan ayah Kyungsoo ada disebelahnya. "Ya! Jangan malah tersenyum-senyum, kami tidak butuh senyum itu!"

Pada akhirnya, Kai membawa Kyungsoo menghampiri keduanya. Yang sibuk bersama hiruk-pikuk kepulan asap, dan barang-barang acak dibawah tungku pembakaran. Saat sampai disana, Kyungsoo segera mengambil penjepit dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu sigap menambah arang dibawah daging-dagingnya.

"Cih, dasar Baek tidak becus." Ini ulah Kai, yang seenaknya mencibir.

Baekhyun pun mulai naik pitam atas dasar gurauan. "Apa katamu? Memangnya kau bisa?"

Giliran ayah Kyungsoo yang melerai dua anak manusia itu bertengkar, bukan lagi Kyungsoo karena ia sibuk mengoleskan bumbu hasil Baekhyun ked aging panggangnya. "Ya, ya, kalian berdua siapkan saja piring-piringnya." Itu perintah ayah Kyungsoo, dan disetujui oleh keduanya. Mereka berhamburan mengambil piring dan meletakkannya disemua meja. Lalu kembali kesana dengan peluh menetes-netes.

"_Aigoo~_ Apa Halmeoni tidak datang, Kai?"

"Hah? O-oh, mungkin sebentar lagi." Guna menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai celingukan memilah orang-orang yang hadir disini. "Nah! Itu dia, tunggu aku akan menjemputnya." Karena Kai melihat wanita renta dengan tongkat yang mulai memasuki pelataran rumah Kyungsoo.

Kai menyambutnya dengan pelukan sayang, "Ah, Kim Jongin-ku. Selamat atas kelulusan dan nilaimu yang baik, Sayang." Selanjutnya, Kai membiarkan wanita tua yang lebih pendek itu mengelus punggung datarnya.

"Uhh, terima kasih, Halmeoni. Ayo, masuk. Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu." Kai menuntun neneknya, melewati beberapa keramaian dan akhirnya sampai digerumbulan Kyungsoo cs. Kyungsoo yang matanya membulat saat mendapati nenek Kai, segera menghambur kepelukan wanita itu. Baekhyun kedapatan penjepit daging lagi dan kini harus menggantikan tugas si Koki itu. "Hah, Baekhyun jangan hangus, ya." Ejek Kai yang mendapat tatap tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Halmeoniii~" Kyungsoo setengah berseru, memeluk erat-erat tubuh ringkih wanita itu. Ia terlalu bahagia, pasalnya berminggu-minggu ini ia tak sempat mengunjungi rumah Kai. Salahkan kesibukannya menghadapi Ujian, penyitaan waktu. "Aku senang kau mau datang kemari."

"Oh, Kyungsoo, Sayang. Selamat atas kelulusan dan nilaimu, mm? Halmeoni ikut bangga. Sangat." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu memberikan tempat untuk nenek Kai agar duduk. "Ya, terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

Kai memperhatikan interaksi itu, Kyungsoo banyak menceritakan tentang ujiannya. Tapi satu fokus Kai, bibir ranum Kyungsoo amat menggodanya. Oh ayolah, sudah setahun ini ia tak menyentuh pria mungil itu. Apa traumanya sudah menghilang? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba nanti.

"A-ha, Halmeoni pasti haus. Ayahku pembuat limun terbaik. Sebentar akan aku ambilkan."

Kyungsoo sudah melesat entah kemana, tetapi ayah Kyungsoo datang dan megucap salam pada nenek Kai tersebut. "Terima kasih anda mau menyempatkan waktu kemari."

"Oh, bukan masalah, Tuan Hansoo. Aku turut senang atas keberhasilan Kyungsoo dan cucuku."

Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dengan segelas limun, Baekhyun sudah ikut bergabung pula. Nenek Kai pun menerima sodoran Kyungsoo, ia lalu menyeruput sedikit dan memuji hasil karya Hansoo.

"Ya, Baek, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Kai merangkul bahu Baekhyun, ia memicingkan mata kearah tumpukan daging disatu piring besar. Menurutnya tampak baik. "Kelihatan menarik. Kau tidak kalah dengan Kyungsoo Chagi, uh?"

"Kau meremehkanku?" Baekhyun menyikut rusuk Kai, tidak keras tapi cukup membuat si tan itu agak meringis.

"Baek, carilah pasangan. Biar kau tidak sendirian dengan hobimu menjahili orang." Itu adalah saran Kyungsoo. Ia memagari Kai agar tidak menerima pukulan maut dari sahabatnya lagi. Kemudian bersamaan tertawa dengan mereka yang ada disana.

"Ya! Nanti dia yang akan mendatangiku." Baekhyun melipat tangan didepan dada, lalu menerawang jauh kelangit biru cerah. "Mm, Pangeranku pasti lebih tampan dari milikmu, Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku jelek?" Kai menghentak kakinya dipijakan tanah, berpura-pura berang.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada hari ini. Bagi Kyungsoo, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan sahabat, juga kekasih adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin bukan keluarga yang lengkap dengan adanya ayah dan ibu, mungkin juga bukan sahabat yang banyak dan mungkin juga bukan kekasih yang serba sempurna. Tapi ini semua terlalu memikat, mantra sihir yang Kyungsoo harapkan abadi.

Ia ingin berteriak, berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas segala keindahan ini. Senyum-senyum orang tersayangnya adalah satu dari sekian kebahagiaannya. Kehidupan membaik. Proses terselesaikan dan inilah hasil tamatnya. Tamat? Mm.

-ooo-

"Kau siap? Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, tra-"

"Kita coba dulu, Kai. Kalau aku berteriak, hentikan."

Mereka ada diranjang sekarang. Menyempatkan disela kesempitan. Ayah Kyungsoo sedang ada pekerjaan diluar rumah. Jadi, sejauh ini kondisinya aman. Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan Kai, sekaligus ingin tahu apa traumanya benar-benar sudah menghilang. Hingga mereka berakhir telanjang sekarang.

Kyungsoo menutupi tubuhnya agak canggung, sedangkan Kai membuka lengan-lengan itu agar tidak menghalanginya. "Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan melakukannya sekasar dulu. Mari, kita lakukan dengan penuh sayang dan cinta. Aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, kan?" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo, baru setelah itu turun dan sampai dibibir. Mereka berciuman, saling memiringkan kepala, dan bertukar saliva disana.

"Aku tidak takut tentang masalah itu, Kai." Ciumannya terlepas, dan Kyungsoo mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya sementara Kai mengelus surai dikepala si mata bulat itu. "Aku hanya..ah, malu?"

Kai tersenyum, ia menjilati ceruk leher dan cuping telinga kekasihnya itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo melenguh kegelian, dia mulai terangsang. Setitik kenikmatan mulai merambah, terus menjelajah bersama sentuhan impulsive dan bisikan seduktif Kai. Sungguh, Kyungsoo rasa ini adalah persetubuhan terlembut dari sekian hidupnya. Dan Kai, adalah seseorang yang memberikan kebahagiaan pamungkas ini.

"Ngh, aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Nafas panas Kai menggelitik diri Kyungsoo, tangan-tangan itu bergerak lincah di kedua nipplenya, sontak membuat keliaran mulai ikut andil. Kyungsoo menggeliat, menekuk dan melengkungkan badan tatkala lidah Kai mulai beraksi diarea pusarnya. Kai bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, terus turun hingga kini sudah mencapai batang teranggur itu. Kai menggenggamnya, "Tunggu, Sayang. Nikmati yang ini, hm."

Lalu mulut Kai sudah mengulum milik Kyungsoo, memberi sensasi yang sulit digambarkan Kyungsoo. "Aaaaah~ Kaaai-hh, mm," Kai tetap membiarkan kejantanan Kyungsoo menetap disana, bersama balutan salivanya dan putaran giginya. "Uuuh~ ngh~" Karena Kai suka mendengar desahan tertahan itu. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Mahakarya pesona Kyungsoo, memang telah membuatnya mati sejak lama. Kai beruntung sekarang masih diijinkan untuk menciptakan berbagai tanda kemerahan disana. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika waktu itu Kyungsoo menolak permintaan maafnya, mungkin Kai telah mati bersama rasa bersalah.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, rasa mendesak itu mulai tiba. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kai, tak sadar jika sudah mengendalikan alur maju-mundurnya. "Kaii-hh~ Ahh~ Ak-aku, ma-mauu, ssh~"

"Mau apa, Sayang?" Kai melepas kegiatannya, kini ia menunggu lahar putih itu tersembur dan sampai dimulutnya yang sudah terbuka, siap menerima. **Crap~** Karena sedetik itu, mulut Kai sudah terpenuhi, berikut cairan yang telah meleleh sampai ke perut dan paha Kyungsoo. Hingga sebabkan lengket dan kilat yang bercampur keringat. "Mm, kau suka, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "_See, _aku sudah melupakan traumanya, Kai."

"Karena aku melakukannya penuh kelembutan, Sayang." Kai memeluk tubuh lemas itu.

Selang beberapa lama, mereka sudah bangkit kembali. Kai terutama karena ia yang paling bersemangat. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo sudah tersampir dibahunya, sementara tangannya lihai melebarkan lubang surgawi itu. Kyungsoo tidak memprotes, matanya setengah mengatup dan nafasnya berderu keras. Ia biarkan saja Kai memberikan kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua. Biar kali ini ia merasakan persetubuhan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan dasar nafsu tetapi cinta.

"Bagaimana dengan tahap ini? Apa kau keberatan, Kyungsoo?" Kai memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Lakukan saja, Kai. Kau bilang ini akan baik-baik saja."

Lampu hijau sudah terang menyala. Kai mulai mengarahkan batang miliknya kelubang Kyungsoo, perlahan mendorong hingga sedikit mulai masuk. Terbenam separuh dan tigaperempat. Kini sudah seluruhnya, dan Kyungsoo mulai mengerang. Kai menenangkan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dibibir, hidung dan mata Kyungsoo.

"AH! Kai!" Ia mulai berteriak karena Kai semakin menekan. Sekarang sudah saatnya menghentak dan tersentak. Lubang Kyungsoo menjepit miliknya tanpa ampun, kontras dengan hujaman yang Kai berikan. Terus berlanjut hingga Kyungsoo mulai mencakari punggung Kai, sebabkan baret merah disana. "Ngh! Kai, ouuh~!"

"Sssh, tahan sebentar, Sayang. Mmh~" Karena pijatan lubang Kyungsoo tak terhindarkan bagi Kai. Kai tetap menggenjot, memberikan beragam dunia laying yang siap menerbangkan Kyungsoo. Bersama dengan lenguh dan desah itu, melodi Kyungsoo memberi semangat untuk Kai agar siap memompa. "Akan selesai sebent-aaah~ lagii-hh, Sayang.."

Kyungsoo menggelinjang tepat saat Kai mulai berteriak, disusul dengan cengkeraman kuat tangannya dibahu si mata bulat itu. Tempo dan ritmenya semakin cepat, membuat Kyungsoo agak kelimpungan melayani. Kini, ia merasakan milik Kai yang mulai menggembung, siap muntahkan sesuatu yang sama seperti tadi. Kyungsoo semakin memeluk Kai, menghindari rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat yang menderanya bersamaan.

"Aaaaah~ Kaaaai-hh, ngh! Mmh~ ssh.."

"Kyungsooo~ _That I Love You.._mmh, aaah~"

Ya, dan semuanya sudah meluber keluar. Melewati beberapa sisi lubang Kyungsoo dan kini mulai merambat mengenao perut Kai. Kilat keringat dan lengket sperma benar-benar erotis saat ini. Penyatuan dua tubuh yang tak lagi peduli kiasan dunia. Kai beralih mencium Kyungsoo, memagut dan melumat belahan bibir itu. Kyungsoo membuka aksesnya, biarkan Kai menginvasi lidah disana.

"Kau selalu nikmat, Kyungsoo-ie, mm?"

"Terima Kasih, untuk telah menepati janjimu, Kai."

Terlarut dalam jam berubah menit, mereka terus bercinta dengan kesaksian abadi. Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo, kini mereka terbaring berjajar. Kyungsoo menyandari di dada Kai, memainkan nipple gelap kekasihnya itu. Sementara Kai sibuk memelintir anak rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan, akibat ulah dan kegiatan panas barusan. Lelah memang mendominasi, membuat Kyungsoo melemas dan Kai melemah. Namun tak masalah, asal masih ada senyum puas yang tersemat disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Kai sudah berulang kali mengucap hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo agak merinding. Tetapi mata bulat itu bersembunyi, terpejam lama. Takada sahutan hingga Kai mengucapkannya kembali, "Aku berjanji mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya."

"Aku tahu, Kai." Sahutan itu melegakan bagi Kai. Setidaknya, cintanya berbalas. Kyungsoo adalah malaikatnya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa melarangnya. "Aku lebih-lebih dan lebih mencintaimu."

Kecupan terakhirpun terjadi lagi. Ciuman lembut nan halus. Pelan tetapi pasti. Mencecap rasa bibir masing-masing, Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama menikmatinya. Selanjutnya, Kai beranjak dari rebahan, memberikan kenyamanan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mandi, lalu siapkan makan siang. Tidurlah." Kai sudah mengambil handuk, dan hendak turun ke lantai satu jika cekalan tangan Kyungsoo tidak menahannya. Mata itu terpejam, tapi bibirnya bergetar. Kai tidak tahu, mengapa- "Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku akan tidur, hanya jangan bangunkan aku, Kai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Kai mengangguk patuh, tanpa dilihat Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, tangan Kyungsoo dilengan Kai terlepas, jatuh ke ranjang dengan gerakan pelan. Kai sempat memandangi nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur, selimut sudah ia benahi hingga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Wajah damai itu, benar-benar membuat Kai lekat disana.

Tapi, tidak. Ia harus mandi, dan Kyungsoo telah tertidur.

-ooo-

Baekhyun memandangi beberapa amplop ditangannya, ada dilaci nakas sebelum ini. Ia tidak mengerti apa makna yang terkandung didalamnya, seseorang memberi amanat janggal selayaknya ia akan pergi nun jauh. Baekhyun menggeleng, terpekur beberapa saat. Ia harus membereskan maksud ini semua, tak pantas baginya memegang ini tanpa tahu tujuan si pemberi. Hingga tanpa persiapan apapun ia sudah melenggang keluar rumah. Menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Kai selesai dari rutinitasnya membersihkan diri. Makan siang, ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk hendak menyiapkannya. Pertama kali yang terbersit dikepala adalah Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, ia harus segera sampai dikamar. Tapi, begitu sampai, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo masih disana, tertidur. Matanya terpejam, tangannya tersatu diatas perut. Tenang. Ia terlalu tenang. Hingga Kai menyadari satu hal paling penting, Kyungsoo tidak bernafas. Ke-kemana nafasnya?

Kai cepat berjingat, mengejar secuil nyawa yang mungkin masih tertinggal. Ia berlutut disamping Kyungsoo, menggenggam kedua tangan itu dan menciumi kening Kyungsoo. Bahkan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Nihil, tak ada perubahan apapun. Kai menangis, meraung histeris. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kejadiannya begitu..begitu..ah.

"Kyungsoooo! Bangun, hei~ kau bilang kau akan tidur, kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Hiks, kenapa, hiks, tiba-tiba? Hiks, Kyungsoooooo!"

Kai tentu tak mampu menerima ini. Hati kekasih mana, yang setelah bercinta mendapati kekasihnya pergi begitu saja? Bersama pamit samar? Kai mengerti sekarang, apa arti ungkapan Kyungsoo untuk tidak membangunkannya. Seharusnya Kai bersikukuh, seharusnya Kai peka. Namun, perlukah ia menyalahkan takdir Tuhan?

Karena ia telah pergi selamanya. Menyusul ibunya, dijemput ibunya. Memandang orang tersayangnya diatas sana. Tapi Kai tidak mau, ia benar tidak mau Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sebegini cepat. Mereka belum puas dengan kebahagiaan singkat ini, belum sama sekali. Kai berteriak, tetap berkonsekuensi jika Kyungsoo hanya tertidur. Meski mata itu memejam, meski tubuh itu mendingin, dan meski detak jantung tak terdeteksi.

Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, kebahagiaannya sudah cukup. Ia perlu menemui ibunya. Tanpa bekas apapun, dan tanpa salam apapun. Ia telah berlalu darisana. Bersama cahaya putih yang transparan dan memudar. Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi. Tinggalkan Kai, tinggalkan Baekhyun dan tinggalkan Ayahnya.

"Kyungsoooo! Hiks, hiks, ja-jangaaan tinggalkan aku, hiks, hiks. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bohong, bohong~!"

Baekhyun ada disana, sudah sampai sejak lima menit lalu. Hanya bisa mematung dan membeku diambang pintu, tak kuasa sama seperti Kai. Apa benar sahabatnya telah tiada? Atau Kai hanya salah mengira jika _April Mop_ datang lebih cepat? Tapi tidak, Baekhyun sadar itu benar, karena airmatanya ikut luruh sama seperti Kai. Tangis tak henti, duka menyelimuti. Terlalu cepat, ini..ini..ah.

Hingga amplop-amplop itu terjatuh dari tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa sempat ia tanyakan apa maksudnya. Ini titipan Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Chanyeol mengulang kalimat dilayar ponselnya, melafalkannya baik-baik didalam hati. Beberapa bulir airmata menyususl setelah ia menyelesaikan pengulangan itu, disusul remasan kuat dikepala. Rasa bersalahnya berkali lipat sekarang. Kyungsoo meninggal? Apa? Tapi, kenapa? Dia sudah bahagia, dia pasti bahagia. Apa Tuhan selalu merenggut orang terbaik yang sudah berbahagia? Chanyeol mengangguk, seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun kecuali trauma. Sekarang, saksikan sendiri, ia tak mampu menopang tubuh. Kakinya lemas seketika dan paru-parunya kehilangan fungsi untuk bernafas.

"Umma, Appa, kita harus terbang ke Busan sekarang juga." Terakhir, ia ingin melihat peristirahatan adiknya.

-ooo-

Tuan Hansoo terus menangis tanpa jeda, mengelus nisan berukir nama anaknya. Ia memukul-mukul diri, memukul-mukul gundukan tanah itu, dan sesekali menjerit kencang. Kai mencoba menahan, bersama Baekhyun disisi lainnya. Sebelum teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh pelayat.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak disampingmu setiap waktu? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Sebelum merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan? Jangan, jangan, hiks, Appa menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. Kembalilah, hiks, jangan biarkan Appa menjadi gila, hiks.."

Nenek Kai ikut menenangkan. Mendengar ungkapan itu ia ikut terenyuh, bersamaan dengan aliran airmata yang tak henti disekanya. Dalam hati, wanita tua itu akan menjamin kehidupan ayah Kyungsoo, supaya tak berakhir seperti katanya. Dia tidak boleh gila.

"Bahkan baru sedikit sekali kau merasakan senyum ketulusanku, aku bodoh, aku bodoh, hiks, Kyungsoooooo~" Ia mendongak, laki-laki dewasa itu berjongkok dengan kedua tangan terentang. Nyalang menatapa langit biru, seolah menantang. Ingatannya terputar, bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu ceria, bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu sabar, dan betapa sempurnanya anak itu. Tidak ada hal lain, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Mengapa Tuhan mengambil dua nyawa orang tercintanya sekaligus? "Aaaaaah! Kyungsooo! Kembalilah, Appa merindukanmu, hikss~"

Tapi keadaan itu berbeda jauh dengan Kai, ia mencoba merelakan. Maka senyum sumringah lah yang terpatri disana, mungkin Kyungsoo lebih bahagia dengan cara ini. Baekhyun pun sama, ia tidak mennagis setelah kemarin Kyungsoo menghampiri mimpinya. Memberi pesan sarkastis yang malah membuatnya tertawa.

Kemudian, Nenek Kai sudah terduduk didekat Hansoo. Mengelus punggung pria itu bersama bisikan tenang. "Dia aman disana, dia lebih bahagia disana. Dia merindukan ibunya, dia tentu menyayangimu pula, Tuan HanSoo." Wanita berambut putih itu ikut membayang, bagaimana teman cucunya begitu sopan, begitu santun, murah senyum, dan terlebih wajahnya yang tanpa dosa. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Tidak, ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk sekedar dikenang.

Kai memandang sejauh matanya masih normal. Rombongan Chanyeol, telah datang. Mengenakan pakaian serba putih tanda kesucian, membawa sekeranjang bunga yang harumnya semerbak. Pemuda tinggi itu segera memeluk Kai, menangis tersedu. Sementara Ayah dan Ibunya mendatangi Tuan Hansoo, mengucap maaf dan turut bela sungkawa. Entah, apa pria itu mau memaafkannya atau tidak, sementara yang menderita waktu itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kai tetap menyuarakan ketegarannya untuk Chanyeol, memeluk berbalas bersama detikan yang lama.

"Kenapa dia pergi setiba-tiba ini, Kai? Aku belum mendapat maaf darinya, hiks, betapa bejatnya aku, hiks~"

Kai tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, apa Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya atau belum. Tidak ada bukti nyata maupun tertulis. Hingga Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kai, ia berjalan lunglai bergabung bersama orangtuanya. Yang menyesal, amat menyesal saking terlambatnya. Waktu telah membumi-hanguskan semuanya. Chanyeol menunduk, berada disamping pembaringan terakhir Kyungsoo sambil menaburkan bunga-bunga.

"Hiks, aku, aku, termasuk salah satu yang menyakitimu, membuatmu menderita, hiks, kita belum sempat membicarakan ini, kita, oh, aku belum sempat mendapat maaf darimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Hiks, ingatkah kau dengan Park Chanyeol? Kakakmu, bolehkah? Hiks,"

Kai miris, begitu pula Baekhyun yang tak habis pikir, mengapa ketragisan selalu hadir bersama ironis. Hansoo menerima pelukan dari mantan bebuyutannya, Yeonji atas nama keluarga Park, sebagai mereka yang merasa sangat berdosa. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, suasana ini terlingkup kesedihan.

Mendung adalah payung beberapa kepala yang masih tertinggal dipemakaman. Kai menjernihkan matanya, "Mereka datang, Kyungsoo. Mereka semua, mereka yang kau sayangi. Kau suka? Aku kekasihmu, kau pasti merindukan Kim Jongin, kan? Aku pasti menyusulmu, pasti." Bisikan itu melirih, karena disana, Kai melihat sejeli itu. Kyungsoo tampak nyata, tersenyum. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita berparas ayu, itu pasti ibunya. Kai sempat melambai, tapi Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan dengan anggukan kepala. Setelah itu, mereka hilang. Kai tak mampu melihatnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kai, meminta pelukan. "Ini amplop yang ditipkan Kyungsoo dua hari sebelum kematiannya. Aku yakin isinya surat untuk kita semua." Kai mengangguk, membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya, pria idamannya telah memiliki kehidupan baru yang lebih membahagiakan.

-ooo-

Baekhyun termenung dijendela kamarnya, amplop itu telah basah dengan airmatanya, tanpa ia buka sama sekali. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau suka melihatku begini sedih? Ini karenamu, bodoh. Kenapa, hm?" Dia menggumam pada udara, tak ada jawaban tentu saja.

Tapi amanat itu tentu harus disampaikan, ia memberanikan diri membuka lipatan kertasnya, hampir menguning sejak dua minggu lalu Kyungsoo benar-benar tiada. Matanya bergerak mengikuti tulisan tangan Kyungsoo, tercetak titik air disana. Apa saat menulis ini Kyungsoo juga menangis?

_~Ini untuk sahabat pertamaku, Byun Baekhyun, dari sahabat termanismu, Do Kyungsoo~_

_Hei, Baek. Jangan menangis terus, nanti eyelinermu luntur. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk menyampaikan pesan-pesan yang kutitipkan padamu. Nah, ini punyamu. _

_Aku mau mengucap terimakasih. Karena denganmu aku merasa apa artinya bersahabat. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku beralasan untuk hidup. Ya, dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu yang selama ini terlalui adalah waktu singkat kita, disela keterpurukanku kau masih mau menyemangatiku. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki mu, hm?_

_Sudah kubilang pula, kalau kau membaca ini jangan menangis, kau tampak jelek. Aku ingin, kau tidak mengurung diri, kejar cita-citamu. Jangan lupakan aku sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupanmu, Baekkie-ah. Ah, aku mengataimu untuk tidak mennagis tapi aku sendiri mennagis. Bodoh, ya? Kau penasaran mengapa aku membuat ini? Aku tidak punya firasat apa-apa, sih. Kupikir aku akan mati saat sudah menikah dengan Jongin, hehe. Semoga saja, ya. Tapi, kalau aku mati sebelum itu, aku titip Jongin. Rawat dia, ya. Oh, namanya Kai, tsk. Aku lupa hingga memanggil nama kecilnya._

_Aku juga mengucap maaf, Baek. Maafkan aku yang selalu tertutup, menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Tapi itu semua, demi kebaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir berlebihan, tidak, jangan. Demi Tuhan, aku baik-baik saja asal kau tetap tersenyum. Kekanakan, ya? Ah, klise sekali aku memberikan surat semacam ini. _

_Mm, Baek, permintaanku untukmu. Ayo, segera cari pasangan. Agar hidupmu tidak kesepian, agar kau tidak melulu memikirkanku. Hei, aku punya rekomendasi. Itupun kalau kau mau. Tapi aku ingin promosi. Dia tampan, dia pasti sekarang sudah sangat baik, pengertian dan sabar. Dia pasti menyukaimu, Baek. Namanya, Park Chanyeol kau ingat, kan? Dia hyungku, yang kuceritakan padamu. Aku menunggu kabar jadianmu dengannya, ya. _

_p.s : Tolong ingatkan Kai selalu, jika ia tidak makan maka aku marah padanya. Suruh dia makan, biar tubuhnya tidak kering seperti itu. Okay? _

_Terima kasih, Baek. Untuk waktu yang berharga selama ini. Kenang aku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu, Do Kyungsoo._

Baekhyun meremat kertas itu, seketika meninju dinding didekat kepalanya. Ia berteriak tidak serantan. Tapi kemudian memandang langit. Ia berharap Kyungsoo sedang menertawainya darisana. Sayang, hanya ada awan yang menggulung bersimbah langit cerah.

"Park Chanyeol? Kau kira kau biro jodoh, Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum disela tangisnya.

-ooo-

Chanyeol berkumpul diruang tengah, bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah di Seoul sekarang, berbekal surat terakhir yang diserahkan Baekhyun, si _eyeliner_ yang dulu ia bilang menggemaskan. Sekarang pun sama, pemuda itu masih membuatnya kagum.

"Bukalah, Chanyeol." Itu suara ayahnya, tangan besar itu menyatu saat memeluk Chanyeol dan istrinya—ibu Chanyeol—ada disisi lainnya, ikut memeluk anak lelakinya itu. "Kami sudah siap."

Maka, Chanyeol membukanya. Perlahan, merobek amplop dan mendapati kertas using itu. Ia membacakan keras-keras agar kedua orangtuanya dapat mendengar.

_~Ini surat yang kuharap sampai ditangan keluarga Park, yang selalu menyayangiku. Dari anakmu, adik Chanyeol Hyung, Do Kyungsoo~_

_Halo, mm, Hyung? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyung? Aku masih adikmu, kan? Kita tetap bersaudara setelah apa yang terjadi. Sungguh aku merindukanmu. Maaf, sewaktu itu aku masih sangat ketakutan menemuimu, aku tidak tahu kenapa traumaku sulit dihilangkan. Ah, maaf aku jadi bercerita sendiri. _

_Oh ya, kurasa hidup yang kalian buat untukku adalah scenario yang menakjubkan. Secara tidak langsung, kalian mendidikku untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang kuat, bukan Kyungsoo yang lemah dan serba mengemis. Jangan salah, aku berterima kasih kalian menempaku dengan hal-hal keras seperti ini. Yah, meski batin dan fisikku sempat protes, tapi terima kasih. _

_Umma, Appa, dan Chanyeol Hyung. Tenang saja, jangan berlarut dalam rasa bersalah. Sekarang aku telah siap memaafkan kalian. Benar-benar memaafkan. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya. Aku tidak akan tenang disini. Oh ya, tolong kunjungi ayahku. Aku takut dia akan kembali seperti dulu jika sendirian di rumah. Sering-seringlah mampir ke Busan. Okay? Yang terpenting, aku telah memaafkan kalian, permohonan maaf kalian telah kuterima. Hehe, jangan menangis, ya. Chanyeol Hyung jelek sekali kalau menangis._

_Chanyeol Hyung, kalau kau belum punya pacar, ayo pindah ke Busan. Kuliah saja disana, dan kau akan bertemu dengan sosok menakjubkan. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku. Dia yang sewaktu itu memapahku berjalan, yang matanya dilingkari eyeliner. Manis, kan? Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. _

_p.s : Baekhyun suka makan ddokboki, traktir ini kalau ingin lebih mudah mendekatinya._

_Ah, ya selain itu, Kai. Jangan lupakan hubungan baik kalian, ya. Sewaktu Kai bercerita kalian telah berbaikan, aku ikut senang, Hyung. Rasanya membuatku tenang, karena tidak akan ada lagi rasa saling membenci diantara kalian. Mm, jangan lupa ingatkan Kai untuk terus makan sayuran dan buah. Dia selalu tampak seperti zombie yang hanya doyan otak manusia. Hehe._

_Baiklah, Hyung, terlalu panjang sepertinya. Aku mencintai kalian, umma dan appa juga Chanyeol Hyung. Tetap berbahagia, rasa bersalah kalian sudah seharusnya menguap, terima kasih untuk enam tahun kehidupanku yang berharga. Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

Chanyeol menyelesaikan bacaannya, menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menerima pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tua disampingnya, yang juga ikut menangis tanpa henti. Bukankah pergi ke Busan adalah amanat Kyungsoo?

"Umma, Appa, mulai besok aku akan pindah ke Busan."

Deklarasi Chanyeol tidak mendapat bantahan. Ayah dan ibunya sama-sama menyetujui. Ah, Chanyeol mungkin hanya penasaran dengan sosok ber_-eyeliner_ itu. Byun Baekhyun, eh?

-ooo-

Hansoo terduduk diselasar rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi suara berisik di dapur, tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan kencang yang menyuruhnya mematikan rokok dan menghentikan acara minum kerasnya. Hanya tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada sosok mungilnya yang keras kepala, Kyungsoo anak sematawayangnya. Dia telah pergi sangat jauh, menyusul istrinya.

Surat itu masih utuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ada didekatnya, teronggok diam hampir tertiup angin sore. Namun, bagaimanapun ini riwayat anaknya, sesuatu yang sengaja dititipkan untuk dilihat bukan diabaikan. Maka, ia memungut amplop itu, bersama lelehan airmata, kertanya mulai terbuka.

_~Ayahku yang kucintai sepanjang masa, dari anak sematawayangmu yang selalu menyusahkan, Do Kyungsoo~_

_Ayah, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku sudah bersama ibu, saat surat ini sampai ditanganmu. Ah, aku tidak tahu kapan akan mati, tapi tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkan peninggalan. Ya, kan? Ibu pasti sangat cantik, pribadi lemah lembut yang kau cintai, aku lahir dari rahimnya, dan kurasa ia mencintai kita berdua. Jangan menangis, Ayah. Kami tidak akan senang, dan tidak mau menunggumu disini jika airmatamu masih menderas. Oh, aku baik-baik saja._

_Seharusnya, yang ku khawatirkan adalah dirimu. Makanlah dengan baik, beristirahat yang cukup. Aku sudah berpesan pada Kai untuk selalu mengunjungimu, dan neneknya yang baik itu bersedia membuatkanmu makanan. Oh, betapa. Ayah, kalau kau bosan berada disepi, jangan menyendiri. Carilah teman. Kalau kau merindukanku atau ibu, tengoklah langit malam yang berpendar bintang. Mungkin salah satu kerlipnya yang paling terang adalah diriku. _

_Jangan menangis, Ayah. Jangan, menangis. Kau selalu bilang padaku, jadilah anak yang kuat. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, Do Kyungsoo membuktikannya, Ayah. Bahkan ketika ayah memukuliku, aku hanya menahan tangisanku. Karena aku ingat, ayah pernah mengatakan itu saat ulangtahunku yang kesepuluh, malam dimana ibu meninggal. Oh, mengingat itu, aku bodoh juga ternyata, Ayah. _

_Maafkan aku, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatmu kerepotan saat aku disini. Terima kasih telah mencurahkan kasih sayang yang kubutuhkan. Kau sudah menyekolahkanku hingga lulus, semoga kau juga merestui hubunganku dengan Kai. Hehe. Ayah, jangan permasalahkan kami. Jangan mempuruk diri. Kau berhak bahagia. Keluarlah, hirup udara baru lupakan kesedihanmu. Mungkin perjalanan Ayah masih panjang. _

_Nah, aku dan ibu mungkin memiliki persepsi yang sama. Kami tak ingin kau kesepian. Jadi, carilah istri baru. Dengan begitu dia akan memberimu anak, penggantiku. Lalu kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, Ayah. _

_Sudah, jangan menangis. Wajah keriputmu tidak enak dilihat kalau sedang menangis. _

_p.s : Aku sangat mencintai Ayah. Sangat mencintai dan tak lekang oleh waktu. Ayah juga, kan? _

"Apanya yang bahagia? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kalian, bodoh!"

Hansoo tak kuasa lagi. Surat itu sepenuhnya basah oleh airmata. Ia tak akan bisa berhenti menangis jika setiap langkah yang terambil selalu wajah Kyungsoo dan istrinya yang tampak. Tidak ada sesal lagi, tidak berhak ia menyalahkan takdir. Karena Tuhan sudah mengaturnya. Ia berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi makam anak dan istrinya. Sesering mungkin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, anakku. Do Kyungsoo. Aku juga mencintaimu, istriku. Do Kyunghee."

-ooo-

Kai terduduk disofa tunggal, ada neneknya yang duduk di lengan sofa itu. Berbeda dari semua orang yang diberi surat, kekasihnya itu malah memberinya kaset putar. Rekaman yang sepatutnya dilihat Kai.

"Nyalakan, Sayang. Kita harus melihatnya." Kai mengangguk, ia maju menuju _player _dan memasukkan kaset itu. "Nah, ayo duduk disini." Wanita tua itu telah memeluknya, atensi penuh ke layar televisi.

Hal pertama yang tampak adalah wajah Kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang ia rindukan. Belum-belum, Kai sudah menangis lagi. Tubuhnya masih berbalut seragam, dan toga dikepalanya. Ah, ia ingat, ini tepat hari kelulusan mereka.

"_Halo, kekasihku yang manja. Jadilah mandiri setelah ini. Aku Do Kyungsoo, yang selalu mencintaimu. Kau pasti menyaksikan ini bersama nenekmu. Jadi, aku mau bilang, halo, Halmeoni. Tolong jaga Kai, titip Jongin agar tidak nakal."_

Kai menyekat nafasnya, sementara elusan tangan keriput terus hadir dan malah menambah duka mendalam.

"_Kubilang, jangan menangis, Kai. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Oh ya, jangan lupa menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan sayur dan buah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku tidak mau hadir di mimpimu lagi."_

Kai melihat wajah itu memerah. Matanya sembab, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pasti menangis. Dia merekam diri sendiri saat semua orang sudah pulang. Kai mengenali latar belakang itu adalah dinding kamar Kyungsoo bersama ayahnya.

"_Cari pekerjaan. Jadi pemuda yang mapan dan disegani. Aku merindukanmu selalu, Kai. Jaga nenekmu dan orangtuamu. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka. Oh, Kai, aku juga ingin meminta maaf. Jika selama kita berkenalan, selama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tidak pernah menjadi sempurna. Aku terlalu banyak kekurangan, kan? Jadi, maafkan aku."_

Kai menggeleng-geleng, menepis anggapan fatal itu. Neneknya berusaha menghapuskan airmata yang membanjir diwajah cucunya. Tidak pernah habis, Kai akan terus menangis.

"_Nah, terimakasih untuk selalu berada bersamaku. Terimakasih untuk hadir dengan cintamu. Terimakasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan. Aku tahu, kita berdua sama-sama mengalami waktu tersulit, tapi kita berhasil, Kai. Kau dan aku bahagia. Kita berdua bahagia. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Oh, aku sudah akan mati saja. Hehe, aku tidak tahu kapan mati, sih. Semoga kita bisa menikah sebelum kita menikah, ya."_

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau bohong!" Kai mulai hilang kendali, ia hendak melempar vas ke layar jika tak ditahan neneknya. Wanita tua it uterus mengusap puncak kepala cucunya, bagaimanapun kehilangan orang yang disayangi setengah mati pasti sangat berat. "A-aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Hiks~"

"_Lalu, aku punya pesan penting untukmu. Ayo kita rencanakan Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun agar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Omong-omong, aku sudah memaafkan keluarga Park." _Mata bulat itu berbinar, indah sekali. Kyungsoo menangkup kedua tangan, lalu terkikik. "_Kau awasi mereka, Kai. Pokoknya, mereka harus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sungguh, keduanya terlihat sangat serasi."_

Bahkan dengan itu ia masih sempat memikirkan oranglain. Kai tergugu lagi, menunduk lemas. Ia jelas tidak mampu merelakan, meski pada kenyataannya ia harus. Saat dipemakaman, ia rasa bayang Kyungsoo sudah tak akan muncul lagi. Tapi, sekarang? Lihat, layar itu dipenuhi wajahnya.

"_Oh ya, Kai. Jangan terpuruk dengan kesedihan dan kesendirianmu. Ayo bangkit, aku baik-baik saja. Mm, bagaimana kalau kau mencari penggantiku? Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihatmu menghabiskan hari dengan tangisan. Kau masih muda, Kai. Carilah seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Do Kyungsoo. Oh, aku kenal Luhan, dia yang menjabat ketua OSIS di sekolah dulu, atau Xiumin Hyung, kakak kelas kita yang juga teman dekat Baekhyun. Kau mau pilih yang mana?"_

"Bodoh! Aku memilih dirimu, Do Kyungsoo!" Kai berteriak, mulai histeris. Bahkan neneknya agak kepayahan menahan amukan cucunya. "Untuk apa kau mencarikanku penggantimu? Tidak perlu! Hanya dirimu, hanya dirimu, Kyungsoo! Kembalilah, hiks, kumohon~" Meski Kai tahu tak ada gunanya meneriaki orang yang sudah mati.

"_Mm, satu lagi. Kalau kau merindukanku. Lihat saja wajah jelekku disini. Kujamin kau akan melihat Do Kyungsoo yang kau cintai ini sekarang sedang menangis. Ah, aku menyuruhmu tidak menangis, tapi aku? Oh, astaga. Kai, kau berulang tahun setiap tanggal empatbelas Januari, kan? Aku akan mengucapkannya. Suapaya kau bisa mendapat ucapan selamat dariku setiap kau berulang tahun. Kumohon, kalau kau sudah memiliki penggantiku, jangan lupakan aku. Oke?"_

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, bodoh! Do Kyungsoo bodoh!" Kai memaki, membanting-banting barang apapun saking frustasinya. Neneknya mulai ikut menangis, merasa kasihan dengan hasil akhir yang Kai dapatkan.

"_Ssst. Jangan menangis, Kai-ya. Kasihan nenekmu. Ayo sesuai janjimu, kau mau menjaga dan melindungiku. Maka jaga nenekmu juga."_

Bahkan seakan ia tahu apa kondisinya saat ini. Kai berangsur memeluk wanita tua itu. Menangis lagi dalam dekapannya. "Aku mengingkari janjiku, Kyungsoo. Aku tak mampu menjaga dan melindungimu, hiks~"

"_Ini dia, Kai. Saengil chukka hamnida, Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil Chukkae hamnida. Untuk Kai kekasihku, yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Sekarang dan selamanya." _Kyungsoo masih bertepuk-tepuk lewat dua tangannya, senyum terselip diraut sendunya. Mata bulat itu mulai sayu, mengalirkan airmata._"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan hidupmu yang selanjutnya, Kai. Disini, aku Do Kyungsoo selalu mencintaimu. Tolong jaga ayahku, kunjungi ia sesering mungkin. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal aneh."_

Kai tidak bisa tidak tersenyum sekarang. Wajah itu memang dirindukannya. Tapi, tak ada hal lain yang mampu mengembalikan malaikat itu ke bumi, kesisinya. Kai melapangkan dada, mengurut sebentar pelipisnya. "Aku beruntung masih sempat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"_Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Maafkan aku karena banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku tak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu dan dicintai olehmu. Aku selalu bahagia jika bersamamu. Kau, tata suryaku, Kai. Aku mecintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Kenanglah aku sebaik kau mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Daaaah~"_

Setelah lambaian tangan Kyungsoo, layar itu mati sepenuhnya. Keceriaan yang tinggal ambisi, kebersamaan yang tinggal angan. Semuanya sudah berubah. Kai menyadari itu, amat-sangat. Kyungsoo-nya telah pergi. Menyisakan luka bersama duka, kaitan yang dieratkan dengan cinta. Kyungsoo mengatasnamakan dirinya perlambang cinta. Kelembutan hati, ketulusan jiwa, Kyungsoo adalah magnet Kai. Pemuda itu merenggut apapun milik Kai.

"Halmeoni, aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Ya, tentu saja, Sayang. Hanya, jangan biarkan pikiranmu kosong. Seperti kata Kyungsoo, bangkitlah, jangan terus terpuruk. Masih ada masa depan, Jongin."

Benar. Kai mengangguk. Memeluk neneknya lagi, tentu wanita itu tak ingin cucunya gila karena ditinggal sang kekasih. Dalam _pikiran_ Kai, hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang memenuhi benaknya, memporak-porandakan dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Selamanya, Kai akan tetap mencintai Kyungsoo. Karena mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

-ooo-

_One Month Later_

Kai membantu Chanyeol mengangkut kardus-kardus berat. Itu adalah barang bawaannya sejak pindah ke Busan. Chanyeol tinggal di rumah kecil yang ia sewa. Ia akan kuliah disini bersama Kai. Mungkin juga bersama Baekhyun. Ah, Kai ingat pesan Kyungsoo untuk menyatukan keduanya.

"Yeol, kau sudah mengurus administrasinya, kan?" Kai bertanya sambil membanting tubuh disofa. Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur sambil menggumam, ditangannya ada dua kaleng _Cola_ yang salah satunya ia berikan pada Kai. "Uh, melelahkan sekali, dan bayaranku hanya minuman dingin?"

"Cerewet. Sudah minum saja." Chanyeol meneguk isi kalengnya, tandas sesegera itu. "Kemarin aku sudah memberi semua persyaratannya."

Setelah itu, tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara lagi. Masih sibuk dengan aluran pikir masing-masing. Chanyeol menata ulang lemari pakaiannya, sementara Kai memperhatikan dalam tatap kosong.

"Aku jadi merindukan Kyungsoo."

Lirihan Kai membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu berbalik dan menemukan Kai sedang menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan, Kai? Oh, ayolah, cari penggantinya. Dia tidak akan senang melihat kekasihnya begini kurus." Kai hanya melengos, memejamkan mata guna perileksan diri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengesah, "Kau harus mencoba membuka diri, Kai. Sudah terlalu lama, hei. Tidak selamanya kau bisa mencintai orang mati. Kyungsoo toh sudah memberimu ijin untuk memacari oranglain. Lagipula, kau cukup tampan, meski masih tampan aku. Jadi, tidak sulit mencari kekas-"

"Apanya, Yeol?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa yang lebih tampan, katamu? Kau? Hah! Yang benar saja?"

Chanyeol kira, Kai akan marah-marah akan singgungannya barusan. Nyatanya? Dasar. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya, malas. "Aku lebih tampan, Kai. Lebih berisi. Tidak sepertimu, kurus kering, hitam, dan..ehm, hidup lagi."

"Ya! Jadi kau ingin aku mati?" Kai mengapit leher Chanyeol diketiaknya, sebagai gertak canda. Sementara Chanyeol berpura-pura memohon agar dilepaskan. Ah tingkah kekanakan. "Sudah sana bereskan barang-barangmu. Kurirmu ini butuh istirahat."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menuju keluar rumah. Bagasi mobilnya masih menampilkan berkardus-kardus untuk ia angkut lagi. Tapi, saat ia sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu disana, satu tangan telah mengagetkannya.

"E-eh, ma-maaf." Chanyeol terkesiap dan tersipu bersamaan. Begitu pula lawan bicaranya, taka sing tak juga familiar. "Mm, apa Kai ada didalam?" Dia Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kardusnya, agak tidak elit karena mulutnya setengah menganga. "Kau mau kutraktir ddokbokki?"

Astaga. Entahlah. Chanyeol sedang hilang arah. Tidak seharusnya kata itu yang terlontar. Tapi mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo disuratnya, cara jitu mendekati Baekhyun adalah dengan mentraktirnya ddokbokki. Sialan, Chanyeol harus mengutuk Kyungsoo saat mereka bertemu di akhirat nanti.

Hebatnya, Baekhyun mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak sedang sakit mata. Baekhyun menyetujui ajakannya. Apakah ini kencan pertama? "Kau mau, kau benar-benar mau?"

"Kau pasti Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap, ia memelintir jemarinya sambil bergerak-gerak menghalau malu. "Aku, benar-benar mau. Namaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Benih cinta tumbuh seketika itu. Lewat jabat tangan pertama mereka. Kai menjadi saksi pertautan itu. Meski belum saling mengenal, Kai yakin mereka akan mengobrol banyak di kedai ddokbokki nanti. Sial, dan kini Kai lah yang menunggui rumah Chanyeol sementara pemiliknya pergi berkencan.

Kai memandangi dua sejoli lewat kaca besar, Chanyeol tidak berpamitan dan Baekhyun tidak jadi mencarinya. Cinta memang telah merenggut segalanya. Termasuk, cinta Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat, kan? Aku sudah melakukan pesanmu yang satu itu. Aku berani jamin, sebentar lagi mereka akan berpacaran. Ah, aku jadi sangat merindukanmu."

Ungkapan itu bukannya diserap dinding dan udara dingin. Kyungsoo ada disana, karena objek pembicaraannya ada disamping Kai. Tanpa bisa pemuda itu lihat. Betapa pula bisik lirih yang magis, Kai tak mendengarnya.

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kai."_

-ooo-

**END**!

Yak! Bagaimana? Apa tamatnya cerita ini membuat kesal? Huee~ Jangan rajam Author, karena yang terpikir adalah ide seperti ini u,u ~_So sorry~_Mana lagi si Kyungsoo mati tiba-tiba -_- ending macam apaa? Huaaa~ Karena author ngga pandai bikin ending yang epic, nih hehe

Pada akhirnya, kita telah sampai dipenghujung cerita. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu mendukung, memberi kesempatan, memuji dan rela menunggu. Terima kasih untuk waktu kalian yang terbagi untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang menyatakan ketidaksukaannya dengan cerita ini. Saya tetap berterima kasih~ Ah akhirnya ini ff selesai juga. Terima kasih telah menemani saya mengisi waktu luang dengan hadirnya reviewer, terima kasih untuk masukan dan request. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang masih mengharapkan saya menyelesaikan fic ini. Bukan berarti dengan berakhirnya cerita ini, kita tidak bisa terhubung. Kita tetap memiliki koneksi, kita tetap berteman meski bukan didunia nyata. Lewat EXO, lewat KAISOO, kita memiliki mula yang baik.

**I Never Want To Be Like This.**

Kontorversial dengan adegan kekerasannya.

Jalan cerita tidak jelas

Berbelit dan membingungkan

From : **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Berhak mengucap maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena hal-hal diatas. **

**Untuk Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol :**

**Yang telah mau merealisasikan dirinya demi fic ini. Maaf jika author menistakan Kyungsoo dan membuat lainnya tampak jahat. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi starring di fic ini. **

Sungguh, ini semua, penyelesaian dan perjalanan panjang fic ini ada karena kalian~ readersku yang baik hati, sekali lagi aku berterima kasiih. Semoga kalian masih setia mereview fanfic-ku yang lain, yaa


End file.
